Dernier taxi pour Salkinagh
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: 809. Avant de quitter Velquesh à contrecœur, John Hart accepte une dernière course : conduire un riche client vers une lune minière en territoire rebelle et le ramener en vie. En route, bizarrement assailli par des visions de sa jeunesse d'agent temporel avec Jack, il réalise que son client est un agent dormant et que les nouveaux dirigeants veulent le recruter à nouveau...
1. Un dernier pour la route

Doctor Who et Torchwood appartiennent à la BBC et à leurs auteurs. **_  
_**

Cast principal : Torchwood : John Hart, Jack Harkness - DW : Jenny (la fille du Docteur), Face de Boe

Guests : DW : Dorium Maldovar, River Song, Alonso Frame  
OC : Quentin Cormack, Otto Cormack, Amy-Leigh Watts, le Juge Krane/Kranakar (Chronos).

 **Suite et fin de ma mini-série "From Vegas with love" + "Ce qu'il reste de moi".  
** John Hart a essayé de se faire une vie sur la planète Velquesh mais rien n'a fonctionné comme il l'aurait souhaité. La mère de ses enfants le déteste et veut les abandonner à leur naissance. Sa belle muse River Song l'ignore superbement. Et Jack Harkness ne veut pas quitter la planète pour repartir avec lui à l'assaut du vaste univers. Que peut-il faire sinon aller tenter sa chance ailleurs ? Donc c'est décidé, il plaque tout et rend sa licence de taxi... après une toute dernière mission bien payée. Comment saurait-il ce que lui réserve la route vers Salkinagh, la lointaine lune volcanique ? Entre deux transes inopinées où il ne cesse de revoir son passé, plus il s'approche de sa destination, plus il réalise que son client cache des secrets qui font écho à sa propre histoire d'agent du Temps...

.

* * *

 **DERNIER TAXI POUR SALKINAGH**

 _Fanfic crossover Doctor Who / Torchwood -_ _Saison 8 alternative Ep. 8.09_

Par OldGirl Nora Arlani | FanFiction . net

Relecture : merci à Chiara Cadrich

* * *

.°.

 **PARTIE I : MISSION TO SALKINAGH**

.

 **Prologue : Un dernier pour la route  
**

QUENTIN CORMACK

8h30 tapantes dans le centre-ville de Guernö, la foule des travailleurs se pressait en hâte le long des artères de ce gigantesque pôle industriel situé sur la planète Velquesh. Les guernösi étaient travailleurs par nature et la ville était bonne pour ceux qui se donnaient du mal. A 8h31, le directeur général de Cormack Industries et Systèmes franchit le seuil des bureaux de son entreprise de robotique appliquée. Signe extérieur de sa réussite, ses locaux occupaient un étage élevé dans une tour d'ultraglass et de béton. A 8h32, il constata avec une certaine satisfaction que comme tous les matins, l'accueil fourmillait déjà de salariés de retour de la machine à kokwa, sirotant pendant qu'ils se saluaient le breuvage chaud qui finirait de les réveiller.

Il salua d'un bref signe de tête ceux qui osaient le regarder directement dans les yeux. Non pas qu'il fut particulièrement intimidant sur le plan physique, ou qu'il se montrât froid avec ses employés. On remarquait surtout qu'il était souvent élégant. Malgré son visage plutôt classique couronné de cheveux bruns, sa stature moyenne d'une corpulence normale, il se dégageait de lui une assurance calme et ferme qui lui tenait lieu de charisme et… une certaine réserve qui n'était en rien de la timidité. Le mélange le rendait souvent intensément et involontairement mystérieux pour la plupart des gens qui ressentaient confusément qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre sous sa surface qu'il savait lisse. Et bien souvent, ce « quelque chose » supposé, excitait les imaginations en le rendant aux yeux de beaucoup, particulièrement _attirant_.

Il savait bien ce qu'on pensait de lui. A ses débuts, qu'il était un golden boy. Ensuite, on avait bien voulu lui reconnaître qu'il était doué pour les affaires quand il avait su s'entourer et faire fructifier son entreprise. On disait de lui qu'il était secret et riche à millions. Qu'il n'était pas vilain du tout. Mais la vérité vraie, c'était simplement que les guernösi aimaient gloser sur tout et n'importe quoi. Principalement sur n'importe quoi.

Il porta une main à sa poche pour en tirer le petit morceau de plastique blanc avec lequel il badgea pour accéder au sas menant aux bureaux de la direction. Quand il eut poussé la porte en verre dépoli, il se dirigea spontanément vers le bureau de sa secrétaire, qui était déjà à son poste depuis une demi-heure. Cognant de l'index à sa porte ouverte, il se pencha un peu pour signaler sa présence et la saluer.

— Bonjour Verity, je suis arrivé…

Le regard légèrement fixe, sa nouvelle secrétaire, une petite jeune femme aux cheveux châtains, se tenait droite sur son siège et elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête, tandis qu'elle pianotait quelque chose sur son clavier :

― Très bien c'est noté, à 16 heures, juvanda prochain. Je vous remercie d'avoir confirmé.

Elle porta la main à son oreille pour appuyer une fois sur son oreillette et couper la communication avant de lui sourire très professionnellement, à peine avec les yeux, mais pas sans, pour ne pas avoir l'air froide ou revêche.

― Bonjour M. Cormack. Je vous ai dit que vous pouviez m'appeler Vera.

Il s'autorisa un demi-sourire tant la remarque n'avait rien qui puisse ressembler à la moindre familiarité. Verity Kostakos sortait de la meilleure école de Velquesh et elle avait déjà passé un an dans un cabinet d'avocats réputé, Nelson et Murdock. Elle remplaçait sa précédente secrétaire partie à la retraite le mois d'avant. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas encore complètement à l'aise en sa présence car elle donnait l'air d'être encore impressionnée par son personnage public. En même temps, c'était son deuxième jour…

Il n'en aurait pas joué toutefois, car il n'aimait pas ce genre d'histoires sur les grands patrons utilisant leur cheptel d'employés pour assouvir leurs fantasmes… Petite et un peu boulotte, elle n'était pas mise en valeur par son uniforme de travail (un chemisier strict et une jupe droite) mais elle donnait l'air de supporter sans sourciller son examen. C'était ce qui lui avait plu au moment de l'embaucher. Il n'aurait pas aimé qu'elle se comporte comme toutes ces héritières en pâmoison, que les mères de la bonne société jetaient quasiment sous ses semelles à la moindre occasion.

― Voulez-vous que je vous donne le programme du jour ?

― S'il vous plaît, acquiesça-t-il en entrant dans le bureau.

― A 10 heures, vous avez rendez-vous avec le syndic de votre immeuble. 10 heures 25, vous devez prendre l'hélico pour vous rendre à l'hôpital, car le laboratoire des prothèses est prêt pour la démonstration. Vingt minutes de trajet, la présentation durera quarante-cinq minutes, cela vous laisse le temps de revenir ici, pour la conférence téléphonique avec l'assistant du Maire qui s'appelle… (elle jeta un œil sur un calepin) : M. Novak. Oui c'est ça. Et j'ai réservé une table à 13 heures au Chandelier Noir pour un déjeuner avec votre frère, est-ce que cela vous convient ?…

Elle tourna ses yeux verts légèrement inquiets sur lui, tout en lui tendant un volumineux parapheur bourré jusqu'à la gueule de courriers et de contrats à signer.

― Ce sera très bien, mais dites-moi que je n'ai rien d'autre cet après-midi… la pria-t-il.

Elle esquissa un bref sourire contrit qui devait signifier que non :

― Je pourrais déplacer quelques autres rendez-vous de moindre importance… Il me faut ces papiers avant votre départ pour l'hôpital, signala-t-elle, et… Paul Malgan vous attend déjà dans votre bureau pour un point sur l'approvisionnement de certaines pièces.

― Merci Verity. Pouvez-vous nous apporter deux kokwas ? Pas de crème, pas de sucre.

Après un dernier coup d'œil bleu sur elle, il cala le parapheur sous son bras, reprit sa mallette et entra dans son propre bureau. Ça y était. La valse d'une nouvelle journée commençait.

.° .

Verity Kostakos le regarda pousser la porte de son bureau de président et la refermer derrière lui. Et alors seulement, elle s'autorisa à souffler.

Son nouveau patron, Quentin Cormack – la rumeur disait qu'il était le 47e du nom, ce qui donnait une idée de la longévité de sa famille – était indéfectiblement entouré d'une aura impénétrable qui tenait certainement à sa discrétion exemplaire dès qu'il s'agissait de sa vie privée pourtant très surveillée par la presse people. Elle ne doutait pas qu'en devenant son assistante personnelle, une part de ce mystère finirait par se lever, mais il ne laissait pas d'être très impressionnant…

L'un des célibataires les plus en vue de toute la ville, probablement de la planète même. Il n'avait pas de relation sérieuse, mais il s'était affiché plusieurs fois avec une étrangère ces derniers mois. L'une des associées d'une petite agence d'enquêtes privées qui avait fait beaucoup parler d'elle lors de son lancement. L'étrangère passait pour « très exotique » et fort séductrice. Toutefois, elle n'avait jamais vu que leur comportement en public laissât à désirer. Ils semblaient davantage être des amis qu'un couple d'amoureux, mais comme il l'emmenait toujours dans des endroits très chics en lui faisant réserver les meilleures tables, elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas des vues sur cette belle plante plus âgée, au nom si bizarre qu'on aurait dit un faux : River Song.

A ce moment, elle se souvint brutalement de ce qu'il lui avait demandé et se propulsa vers les machines à kokwa.

.°.

Paul Malgan s'était levé pour lui serrer la main dès qu'il était entré dans son bureau. Grand gaillard brun, sérieux, toujours d'un calme olympien, le chef de sa division de recherche des projets spéciaux avait un visage trompeusement mélancolique. Aujourd'hui, toutefois, son regard bleu avait l'air plus préoccupé qu'à l'ordinaire. Embarrassé, peut-être ?

― Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Quentin en posant le parapheur pour ouvrir sa mallette et en sortir son téléphone.

― Oui. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens, j'avais un voyage de prévu dans trois jours sur Salkinagh.

― Oui, répondit Quentin. C'est pour le solcicium enrichi, je crois ?

― Exact. Vu la situation qui commence à se crisper dans les territoires du système extérieur, je voulais y aller pour revoir en personne notre fournisseur et le rassurer en lui détaillant un prévisionnel échelonné de nos commandes… Comme tu le sais, nous sommes en pleine phase de prétest pour le second prototype d'Oona, le premier ayant grillé la majorité de ses puces à cause de la surtension causée par les employés en grève de GenPow…

― Oh ne m'en parle pas. Ça c'était un coup dur… acquiesça Quentin en roulant des yeux. Et alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Ça m'embête vraiment mais je dois annuler. Un empêchement de dernière minute.

― Grave ? demanda Quentin avec une touche de sollicitude.

― Euh non, pas vraiment, mais pas moyen de me défiler : je suis assigné comme juré dans le procès d'Anton Kelnig pour le meurtre de sa femme… C'est la tuile. Fallait que ça tombe sur moi…

Quentin eut une petite moue fataliste et compréhensive. River avait travaillé sur le dossier Kelnig et lui avait même demandé officieusement un peu d'aide à un moment donné de son enquête. C'était vraiment moche ce qui se passait. Kelnig allait porter le chapeau pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis…

Deux coups frappés à la porte les interrompirent et précédèrent l'entrée de Verity avec les boissons. Elle enregistra leurs postures décontractées et les expressions détendues de leurs visages. Il était notoire que la Division des Projets Spéciaux bénéficiait d'une sorte de favoritisme particulier de la part du PDG… Elle posa le petit plateau où étaient les gobelets sur le bureau de son patron.

― Paul, je te présente Verity Kostakos, ma nouvelle assistante que tu ne connais pas encore. Elle a toujours la haute main sur la gestion de mon agenda de ministre…

― Vera, répondit-elle en tendant la main au directeur Malgan.

Paul s'était levé courtoisement pour répondre à sa poignée de main et la regarda attentivement sortir du bureau en buvant son kokwa.

― Ma nouvelle assistante te plaît ? s'amusa Quentin.

― Oui. Enfin… non ! C'est-à-dire que… Je… me demandais d'où elle sortait ? Elle a l'air bien jeune... Tu as vérifié ses références ?

― Elles sont excellentes, monsieur le Paranoïaque. Est-ce qu'on peut revenir à ton voyage annulé ? Chris ne pourrait-il pas s'y rendre à ta place ?... Ça m'embête aussi qu'on doive reporter, d'autant que j'imagine que tu comptais revenir avec une petite cargaison sous le coude ?

― Oui pour la cargaison et non Chris ne peut pas… Je lui ai déjà demandé, soupira son ami. C'est la Fête des Petits Papillons ou un truc dans le genre : tous les papas doivent y aller avec leur enfant, et ça fait déjà trois fois qu'il manque ce genre d'événement. L'institutrice lui a dit que s'il ne venait pas cette fois-ci, elle lui collait un rapport aux services sociaux de l'enfance…

― Mhh, c'est rude ! commenta Quentin… Bon, et bien il n'y a pas cinquante solutions… Ce n'est même pas la peine que je demande à Dave, qui un, est débordé et deux, aurait dit non parce que je crois que sa mère qu'il ne voit presque jamais, est de passage… Je sens qu'il va falloir que je m'en occupe moi-même !

Il n'eut pas le temps de laisser flotter longtemps sur ses lèvres un sourire alléché car son ami et collègue s'insurgea aussitôt en montrant des signes inhabituels d'agitation :

― C'est _hors de question_ ! Beaucoup trop dangereux, déjà ! Et en plus, tu ne peux pas t'absenter comme ça. Il faut que tu restes visible… Cette foutue commission te surveille…

― Je sais, c'est la procédure pour les contrats passés avec l'État. Mais écoute, si je fais un saut de trois jours sur un week-end et que je demande à Otto de jouer mon rôle pendant cet ennuyeux gala où je dois faire danser des rombières, je crois que ça pourrait être jouable… fit Quentin en hochant doctement la tête. A condition qu'Otto apprenne à danser…

― Otto pour servir de leurre ? Mhh, fit l'ingénieur dubitatif. Tu es sûr qu'il est prêt ? Il ne faut pas qu'il se fasse pincer ni qu'on découvre le pot-aux-roses. Techniquement, notre androïde n'a pas vraiment d'existence légale et le projet qui le concerne n'a toujours pas été approuvé par le Bureau de Validation des Innovations…

Quentin vida son gobelet qu'il froissa ensuite pour le jeter dans la corbeille d'un geste agacé.

― Je sais !... C'est toujours à l'étude ! Mais sans solcicium, pas de nouveaux tests sur le Tesla 2, et sans nouveaux tests qui marchent, pas de contrat possible avec l'Etat pour des exosquelettes de travail en zone dangereuse… ça se mord la queue !

― On dirait quand même que ça te fait plaisir de faire le mur de cette façon… Si Matt s'était proposé pour ça, j'aurais compris, mais toi ? Et puis, comment vas-tu faire pour trouver un transport pour une date si rapprochée maintenant ?

― Bah, et ton billet ? Tu vas me le donner !

Paul se frotta lentement la joue pour masquer un sourire un peu embarrassé.

― Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… La secrétaire l'a annulé automatiquement quand on a reçu hier la convocation du Tribunal… Elle est… hem… très efficace.

― Un peu trop pour le coup… Je vais réfléchir à une solution. Je connais un type qui accepterait peut-être de m'emmener discrètement, si j'y mets le prix.

― Un transporteur privé ?

― Oui c'est ça.

― On le connait ?

Le téléphone de Quentin Cormack retentit et Verity lui annonça que son prochain rendez-vous était déjà arrivé avec un peu d'avance.

― Pas beaucoup, mais ça sera l'occasion… Prépare-moi tous les documents au cas où il dirait oui. On s'en reparle de toute façon avant afrida…

Les deux hommes se donnèrent une brève accolade et Quentin le raccompagna à sa porte. Quand Paul sortit, il accueillit bien plus formellement son nouveau rendez-vous et héla sa secrétaire pendant que le président du syndic prenait place.

― Verity, un second kokwa pour tout le monde. Et trouvez-moi le numéro d'un certain John Hart.

.°.

* * *

QUENTIN CORMACK ET JOHN HART

Au son d'une musique languissante qui n'aurait pas déparé dans un ascenseur, Hart était accoudé au bar scintillant du Perroquet Bleu, avec un fond de verre d'hypervodka dans une main, et une cigarette dans l'autre. En face de lui, Dorium Maldovar, le propriétaire bleuté avec qui il discutait, poussait obligeamment devant lui un cendrier pour l'inciter à l'éteindre.

Sa blondeur inhabituelle, presque blanche, et son improbable veste à brandebourgs lui attiraient quelques regards curieux, ou peut-être était-ce seulement le contraste qu'il faisait avec Maldovar. Deux originaux pareils, c'était sans doute un peu beaucoup pour la si conventionnelle Guernö… Pourtant, à la minute, il se tenait plutôt tranquille. En fait, il y avait même des chances que ce soit lui qu'il attendît, car Quentin avait réussi à lui fixer rendez-vous dans ce club, figurant parmi les plus discrets de tous ceux que possédait l'alien à la peau curaçao.

Sous les spots douceâtres, Quentin louvoya entre les tables et salua Maldovar en arrivant. Celui-ci s'empressa de lui demander s'il pouvait lui _offrir_ quelque chose… vérifiant une nouvelle fois l'adage qu'on ne prêtait qu'aux riches. Le jeune homme avait l'habitude. Il savait que sa seule présence en ces lieux pouvait attirer la clientèle et faire tripler le chiffre d'affaires dès que quelqu'un irait rapporter dans une feuille de chou qu'on l'avait vu se rendre dans ce club... Echange de bons procédés. Mais il refusa d'un sourire poli en expliquant que sa journée de travail n'était pas finie et que ça n'aurait pas été raisonnable.

Hart renficha sa cigarette au coin de ses lèvres et demanda en lui tendant la main ainsi libérée :

― Parce que vous faites toujours les choses les plus raisonnables ?

Quentin sentait affleurer le jugement dans le ton de son intrigant interlocuteur et le regarda tranquillement écraser son mégot et repousser son verre.

― En tous cas, j'essaie, répondit-il. J'ai l'impression que j'ai de la chance de pouvoir vous trouver. Vous n'êtes pas souvent là, M. Hart.

― Non en effet, et c'est plutôt une bonne chose pour mes affaires. Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

― Pour une course, bien sûr. J'ai besoin d'aller sur Salkinagh et vous semblez être un habitué du trajet d'après ce qu'on m'a dit…

Hart rejeta la tête en arrière pour le considérer un instant – peut-être pour se demander qui était ce « on » – et donna un coup de menton vers une table libre pour l'inviter à y prendre place avec lui, non sans embarquer possessivement le restant de sa consommation. Une fois installé, il le scruta attentivement en se frottant le menton, comme songeur.

― Plus c'est loin, plus ça paye… commenta-t-il platement. Vous avez conscience bien sûr que ce n'est pas trop le moment de mettre les pieds dans les territoires d'outre-espace ?

― J'en ai conscience. Vous craignez pour votre sécurité ?

Hart le regarda de biais avec un sourire soudainement amusé, et l'air vaguement offensé de celui qui se demande si on le provoque.

― Pas le moins du monde. Vous pouvez m'en dire plus sur cette course ? Ce serait quand et pour combien de temps ?

― Je voudrais partir à la fin de la semaine et rentrer lundi car je ne peux pas m'absenter longtemps, c'est quasiment pour faire l'aller-retour mais c'est important que je m'y rende. Vous vous en doutez bien, sinon je ne viendrais pas vous trouver. Ça vous semble tenable ?

― Pas de délai, course express, zone dangereuse… énuméra-t-il. On va où, une fois là-bas ?

― Les contreforts de Kualk, lâcha Quentin en croisant inconsciemment les doigts comme pour une prière.

John siffla entre ses dents avec cette fois une hilarité à peine voilée.

― Dites… Vous ne doutez de rien… ça va vous coûter un max, vous le savez ?… Il y a quoi dans ce coin, des exploitations minières, non ?

― Et si nous en venions à la somme que vous estimeriez raisonnable pour me conduire très vite et sans délai dans cette zone politiquement instable ? Incluez votre prime de risque, et le désagrément de devoir repartir aussitôt sans avoir le temps de revoir vos proches…

― C'est toujours _un réel plaisir_ de faire des affaires avec vous, M. Cormack ! Disons alors quinze mille. Le rafiot ne m'appartient pas, s'il essuie des tirs, il faut que je puisse le faire éventuellement réparer, enfin si on s'en sort, _évidemment_ …

― Parce que vous comptez vous faire canarder sans riposter ?

― Mhh, vous voulez que je protège votre vie, en plus ? A combien estimez-vous votre vie, M. Cormack ?

Quentin Cormack s'autorisa un léger rire bref qui anima soudain toute sa physionomie, en le rendant presque intéressant pour le blond convoyeur dont le regard sur lui était équivoque. Comme si le fait qu'il soit physiquement très attirant ne suffisait pas à rendre l'étranger déjà très sujet aux ragots, il fallait qu'il ait en plus des mœurs très conformes à ce qui se passait partout ailleurs dans la galaxie. Sur Velquesh, et plus particulièrement à Guernö, on était traditionnel. Peu importait que la majorité des couples soient homosexuels dans les centres de gouvernement fédéraux. Le Système de Portabaal était excentré et ravi de manifester son « excentricité » en promouvant le mariage hétéro… Mais telle n'était pas la question, la question presque philosophique dans le fond, était sur la valeur de sa vie.

― Oh, sans doute moins cher que vous ! Combien voulez-vous pour m'emmener sur Salkinagh et retour en tant que chauffeur et garde du corps, et tout ça bien sûr le plus discrètement possible ?

― Allons vous m'êtes sympathique… Mettons, vingt-deux mille crédits ?

― C'est bien ce que je pensais. Ma vie vaut moins cher que la voiture que je conduis !… Mais je mets une condition, histoire de vous motiver : la moitié avant le départ, la moitié à mon retour. Si possible entier, et en état de signer votre chèque _évidemment_ , finit-il avec un air narquois en imitant la formule que l'autre avait eue un peu plus tôt.

Hart le considéra d'un autre œil pour répondre du tac au tac :

― Si vous arrondissez la somme à vingt-cinq, je peux aussi cuisiner pour vous et venir vous border toutes les nuits.

― Je vais prier pour que ça ne soit pas nécessaire... Ma secrétaire vous rappellera pour le transfert de fonds et les modalités du départ. A bientôt donc.

Quentin le salua et Hart regarda partir l'homme pressé en finissant son verre. La brûlure de l'alcool s'ajouta à l'excitation naissante qu'il ressentait. Cette mission, c'était parfait. Avec cette somme, il aurait assez pour pouvoir se racheter une petite navette et quitter Portabaal.

Le plus dur serait probablement de convaincre Jack Harkness de le suivre. Évidemment.

.°.


	2. Les adieux

_Note de l'auteur : Je sais que vous n'allez probablement pas me croire, mais ce chapitre n'est pas entièrement gratuit ni un vil prétexte. :-D  
_

.°.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II : Les adieux  
**

JOHN HART

Lors de son arrivée sur Velquesh, il s'était figuré que ce serait marrant de rester un peu sur cette planète et de se faire, pour patienter, un peu d'argent facile _presque_ honnêtement gagné. Mais il s'était trompé : c'était ennuyeux à mourir. Bien sûr, il y avait Jack. Qui d'ailleurs n'était pas chez lui ce soir – ce qui était fort dommage car il n'avait pas du tout sommeil. Il aurait pu essayer de le convaincre encore une fois, s'il avait été là. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dehors à cette heure ?...

Il s'était rendu compte à sa grande stupeur qu'il lui manquait. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait accusé ce dernier d'être devenu abominablement possessif. Ce n'était pas vrai, bien sûr. Aucun des deux ne l'était. Obsessionnel, tant qu'on voulait mais « possessif » ça non, jamais !

Revenant de la petite cuisine de la maison de Jack où il vivait presque tout le temps depuis qu'ils avaient arrêté d'être amants (un deal à la Harkness : je ne te touche plus si tu ne veux plus, mais je veux te voir tous les jours), il s'était arrêté net devant la porte de la chambre de River. Elle l'avait laissée ouverte, à tous les coups pour pouvoir intervenir si cette pimbêche de Miss Watts, à deux doigts d'accoucher, l'appelait à la rescousse…

Il s'avisa que puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu de repasser par ici après ce dernier voyage pour Cormack, c'était peut-être sa dernière occasion de la revoir jamais. Si l'opération tournait bien, il partirait immédiatement. Si l'opération tournait mal, il mourrait probablement. Deux excellentes raisons de faire ses adieux dès maintenant à sa belle indifférente.

.

Quand, il n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'elle, c'était relativement facile de faire le malin et de parler de partir de ce trou, où il n'y avait strictement rien pour homme comme lui. Mais en sa présence, il était pris aux tripes par le fait que cette femme avait foutu son ancienne vie en l'air. Le drame, c'était qu'il était loin d'avoir révolutionné pareillement la sienne…

S'approchant à pas subreptices de cette minuscule pièce toute simple aux murs pâles, il fut surpris de la trouver en train de dormir parce qu'elle avait la réputation d'être insomniaque. Bien calé dans le courant d'air qui venait de la fenêtre entrouverte, il s'adossa près de la porte pour la contempler un instant dans cet abandon. Le store extérieur était baissé mais laissait passer une faible luminosité à travers quelques trouées plus ou moins volontaires. Elle était tournée vers lui, allongée sur le flanc, nue ou quasi à ce qu'il semblait à cause de la chaleur de cette saison, son bras délicatement potelé passé sous l'oreiller. La masse exubérante de ses cheveux blonds cendrés auréolait de ses boucles serrées son beau visage serein. Son souffle lent et régulier soulevait à peine une mèche rebelle qui lui retombait sur le nez.

La voir comme ça de si près, dépourvue de ce féroce contrôle qu'elle s'imposait tout le temps suffisait à faire vaciller un peu ses résolutions. S'il voulait être honnête, une fois de temps en temps, il devait admettre que le souvenir de leur unique nuit ensemble, le mettait encore dans tous ses états*. Quand il se trouvait près d'elle (et qu'elle était consciente), ses regards veloutés comme la mort, ses demi-sourires cornant à peine la commissure de ses lèvres pulpeuses et ses répliques assassines lui donnaient envie de l'embrasser et de la toucher tout le temps. Et quand il la touchait, oh malheur, il n'était quasiment plus lui-même…

Il savait bien qu'il y avait des raisons physiques spéciales pour que son contact génère un tel sentiment de bien-être chez ceux qui étaient assez chanceux pour l'éprouver. Il savait aussi qu'il y avait une sorte de lien bizarre entre eux maintenant, et dont elle ne voulait jamais parler – en l'accusant méchamment d'être devenu insupportablement _fleur bleue_ pour un tueur à gages, même vaguement repenti… Ce qu'il ne savait pas, par manque d'expérience de la psychologie féminine, c'est ce que ça voulait vraiment dire pour elle, en fait.

A qui allait-il manquer sous ce toit ? Jack était plus ou moins déjà au courant de son départ et n'essaierait pas de le retenir contre son gré. Miss Watts le laisserait probablement crever la gueule ouverte sans un regard à cause du polichinelle indésirable qu'il lui avait collé dans le tiroir… Et River… et bien, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Il aurait bien dit qu'elle se fichait totalement de lui, ce dont il se sentait secrètement humilié, mais quand elle le regardait parfois, il surprenait une sorte de bienveillance inattendue briller dans son regard. Bienveillance, c'était déjà pas mal, mais il aurait largement préféré y reconnaître le désir incendiaire qu'il n'avait pu y allumer qu'une fois...

Elle bougea dans son sommeil pour se tourner sur le dos. Le tissu du drap bleu-gris autour d'elle se tendit sur ses seins qui semblaient se soulever un peu plus rapidement. Ses lèvres bougeaient silencieusement et elle faisait de petits mouvements de chaton qui dort. Bêtement, il sentit sa bouche s'assécher et la chair de poule lui venir quand elle poussa un faible gémissement étouffé électrisant, qui lui en rappela d'autres dans un tout contexte différent... Elle marmonnait quelque chose, sans doute aux prises avec mauvais rêve.

Figé sur place, il luttait contre l'envie impérieuse de se glisser sous le drap pour se couler tout contre elle… De refermer ses bras pour l'envelopper. De se _perdre_ en elle, dans sa douce chaleur et de ronronner dans le plaisir décuplé que lui procurait sa « vibration ». Mais il se doutait bien que ça n'irait pas sans âpre négociation…

— Le Temps peut-être réécrit, murmura-t-elle encore plus agitée.

Avec consternation, les yeux de John tombèrent sur son sexe désormais au beau fixe : ce foutu traître qui n'avait pas deux ronds de jugeote, affichait clairement ce qu'il voulait… Il envisagea sérieusement de battre en retraite. Parce que si elle se réveillait maintenant et le chopait en caleçon en train de la regarder sournoisement dormir, et dans cet état on ne peut plus explicite, oh il se doutait qu'il allait entendre parler du paysage ! Il savait ce qu'elle pouvait lui faire, avec ses petits tours de sorcière : s'insinuer sous sa peau, dans son crâne, irradier partout et lui faire vraiment très mal… Il frissonna et se maudit d'avoir envie d'imaginer encore le genre de sensations qu'elle avait les moyens quasi surnaturels de déployer chez lui.

Il se retourna donc pour repartir comme il était venu, jurant intérieurement, et un peu malheureux de se dire qu'il allait partir comme ça, sans la revoir… avec toute cette passion frustrée et ces non-dits qu'il y avait eu entre eux…

Et puis c'est là qu'il entendit dans son dos, comme un petit sanglot étranglé. Un son insupportable qui déchira de haut en bas cette chose improbable qu'il y avait pourtant au fond de sa poitrine. D'un bond, il fut aussitôt agenouillé près du lit, une main posée sur son épaule au grain de peau merveilleusement doux, pour l'éveiller.

— River ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement et la seule chose qu'il eut le temps d'entendre fut le cliquetis d'un cran d'arrêt qui se défaisait, tandis que la gueule d'un tube de métal froid s'enfonçait durement dans sa gorge.

.°.

Malgré le pic d'adrénaline qui se déchargeait dans tout son corps, il écarta aussitôt doucement d'un doigt prudent le canon de l'arme dans une autre direction que celle de son cou.

— Oh John ! Mais t'es inconscient ou quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? demanda-t-elle en le reconnaissant. J'ai failli t'en coller une !

Elle expira lentement avant de ranger son mini calibre de là où elle l'avait pris : sous l'oreiller.

— Oui, je vois ça… Tu pleurais dans ton sommeil. Je passais devant…

Redressée en maintenant le drap sur elle, elle porta une main à ses yeux et découvrit surprise, ses joues effectivement humides de quelques larmes qu'elle essuya hâtivement.

— Ce n'est rien, je devais faire un cauchemar.

— Tu… dors toujours avec ton flingue ? demanda-t-il – surtout parce qu'il voulait éviter tout particulièrement de se relever trop vite.

— Vieille habitude, répondit-elle en parlant bas.

Il ne bougea pas, cherchant désespérément quoi lui dire qui ne lui donne pas envie de le chasser.

— Je… Je ne savais pas que tu faisais des cauchemars. Entre Amy, toi et moi, il y aurait de quoi fonder un club, ou au moins une amicale…

Sous son beau regard bleu, plein d'espoir et qu'il réussissait ignominieusement à rendre presque candide, elle plissa les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois en inclinant la tête lentement de côté.

— John ? Qu'est-ce. Que. Tu. Fiches. _Ici_ _?_ demanda-t-elle avec un arrêt à chaque syllabe.

Il sourit parce qu'elle devenait grincheuse, et que ce type d'humeur chez elle lui avait toujours très bien réussi. Il écarta les mains, conciliant.

— Je te l'ai dit… J'ai entendu que tu pleurais et je suis venu voir si ça allait…

— Pas de baratin. J'ai compris la première fois. Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu es _encore_ là ? A genoux. Près de mon lit. Comme un Roméo arthritique coincé par son lumbago ?

Il humecta ses lèvres avec une expression où perçait l'amusement.

— Au départ, j'étais venu parce que j'avais un truc à te dire. Mais pour une fois, tu dormais alors…

— Quel genre de truc ! Vas-y parle ! Je suis réveillée maintenant et pas d'humeur pour le petit jeu des devinettes poussives.

— Euh, c'était important. Et vaguement… solennel, je suppose…

— _John_ … menaça-t-elle d'une voix sourde.

— Ok comme tu veux, souffla-t-il. Je pars demain pour une mission dans le Système Extérieur. Ce sera bien payé. Très bien payé même. Et je compte quitter Portabaal tout de suite après, alors je voulais… et bien… je voulais te faire mes adieux, c'est tout. Je trouvais que c'était… enfin… que c'était un truc à faire.

Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, à regarder le mur opposé où il y avait une très vilaine reproduction d'une peinture terrienne, montrant pot banal de fleurs jaunes… Des tournesols tout moches qu'un môme de dix ans aurait mieux réussis. C'était probablement pas le moment de lui dire qu'elle avait un goût déplorable pour des croûtes. Mais ou c'était lui, ou elle n'avait pas l'air ravie de la nouvelle. Un drôle de pli barrait sa bouche et puis, ça devait sûrement être son imagination, mais dans l'effort qu'elle faisait pour chuchoter, sa voix avait l'air un peu nouée.

— Je suppose que c'était inévitable, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir. Est-ce que… Jack est au courant de ça ?

— On en a déjà parlé. On évoquait déjà le sujet avant que tu reviennes…

Elle hocha lentement la tête, et remonta ses genoux sous les draps pour y poser son menton. Par malchance, l'opération laissa son dos entièrement à découvert... jusqu'à ses reins. Zut. Voilà qui n'allait pas arranger son petit souci d' _arthrite_ …

— Et… il prend ça plutôt comment donc ?

— Bah, c'est Jack, hein ? Tu connais sa philosophie : _un de perdu, dix de retrouvés_ … Et puis, j'ai pas l'intention de couper les ponts. C'est juste que nous avons changé. Nous voulons des choses différentes lui et moi aujourd'hui…

— Quel genre de choses ?

— Et bien, pour ne parler que de moi, je voudrais un peu plus d'action ! C'est mortel, ici. Je m'ennuie. Cette planète n'est pas drôle.

— Je comprends… opina-t-elle sobrement d'un ton passablement lugubre.

— On dirait plutôt que non. Mais n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu me regretteras…

— Non, confirma-t-elle cruellement. Je te souhaite bonne route et bonne chance.

Elle se rallongea en se pelotonnant sous son drap, le dos tourné, bien décidée à l'ignorer avec toute la philosophie dont elle était sans doute capable... Elle avait beau être nettement plus vieille que cette gamine de Miss Watts, ça c'était quand même de la bouderie caractérisée. Il sourit et se haussa à deux bras pour s'asseoir de côté sur le bord du lit.

— Hey, ma belle, chuchota-t-il en tapotant sur le plat du matelas derrière elle. Je te remercie de m'offrir la vue sur la plus belle partie de ton anatomie, mais j'aurais pensé quand même avoir droit à un truc un peu plus formel. Une petite bise d'adieu, non ?…

— Oh, non. Je les connais tes « petites bises ».

— Je te promets qu'elle sera tout à fait inoffensive… Je n'utilise plus le lipstick mortel…

Il s'allongea sur un coude tout près d'elle sans contact autre que quelques petits baisers ouverts très doux déposés sur la rondeur de son épaule, puis son omoplate, avant de repousser délicatement ses boucles pour atteindre sa nuque. Il la sentit frissonner et fut irrépressiblement heureux de sentir qu'elle réagissait. Après un instant, elle se tourna sur le dos, et il lui sourit.

— Ne me fais pas la tête… chuchota-t-il en l'enlaçant avant d'enfouir son nez dans le creux de son cou pour respirer son parfum.

Elle soupira en s'arquant malgré elle, et arrondit un bras autour de son épaule. Une main glissée dans ses cheveux courts, elle les empoigna et tira doucement en arrière pour l'obliger à s'éloigner de ses seins qu'il lorgnait avec convoitise. Pendant qu'il la regardait d'un œil étonné mais attentif, elle ferma ses paupières à demi et baisa sa bouche d'abord de façon presque chaste, comme si elle hésitait. Il lui fit comprendre qu'il attendait bien davantage en matière de « petite bise » avant qu'elle ne lui cède. Elle joua avec sa langue lentement, ce qui lui donna l'impression que son cœur cognait sauvagement jusque dans toutes ses extrémités... Puis elle rompit le contact et le repoussa.

— Tiens, tu l'as eue ta petite bise d'adieu, maintenant fiche le camp d'ici, maudit, et n'y remets plus les pieds… dit-elle en le regardant d'une façon qui lui faisait juste bouillir le sang.

Il déglutit et posa une paume assurée sur le haut de sa hanche ronde pour l'attirer plus près de lui, elle encore toute enveloppée dans son drap et lui au-dessus, définitivement à l'étroit dans ses sous-vêtements.

— Bien sûr, murmura-t-il tirant doucement le drap vers le bas pour effleurer d'un toucher de plume la peau fine juste au-dessous de sa poitrine. Comme tu veux. Mais est-ce que ce deal comprendrait par hasard quelque chose… comme trois heures de préavis ?

Alanguie et les joues roses, elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas sourire, en secouant la tête en signe de refus. Il se déplaça et vint enlacer ses poignets pour faire en sorte qu'elle vienne poser ses mains son torse.

— Alors deux heures seulement ? demanda-t-il en se sentant frissonner aussi sous ses doigts.

— John, je t'en prie…

Il vint à sa bouche et l'embrassa encore avec une douceur fervente qui fit naitre un sanglot chez elle.

— Ne me repousse pas... supplia-t-il. Une heure et demie ?

Elle enfouit son nez dans son cou et glissa les mains sous son tee-shirt avec un petit gémissement à moitié vaincu.

— Une heure. Et pas de fusion mentale, lâcha-t-elle, en pleine confusion des sens.

— Quoi ? s'étouffa-t-il en se reculant catastrophé. Ah mais non ! Pas d'accord ! Je ne rêve que de ça depuis des mois ! Tu ne peux pas être aussi cruelle !

Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter de voir son air douloureux et presque choqué. Il le restituait avec d'autant plus de conviction que c'était vrai qu'il attendait ça depuis des mois – indépendamment du fait que toutes les femmes aimaient qu'on les appelle « cruelles » bien entendu.

— Ce n'est pas négociable. Ou je m'en vais tout de suite, le prévint-elle en le repoussant et en faisant mine de se redresser.

— River, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, insista-t-il d'un ton qui sonnait malheureusement juste. Être avec toi comme ça, comme si on n'était qu'un, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau… Dis oui, une dernière fois !

— Non John, je ne peux pas.

— Dis : oui, John, oh oui, mais juste cinq minutes…

Elle ferma les paupières parce qu'elle sentait des larmes jaillir et il vint les boire à ses yeux. Pourquoi était-elle aussi triste ?

— Chut, chut, murmura-t-il en caressant ses joues du pouce pour effacer les sillons salés. Une seule minute. Soixante secondes, et tu décides quand. Ok ?

Elle sourit entre ses larmes et lui donna son accord.

.°.

Déraisonnablement enthousiaste, il se mit à genoux sur le lit pour retirer son tee-shirt et entreprit aussi de virer son caleçon.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as sur l'épaule ? demanda-t-elle intriguée alors qu'elle distinguait quelque chose comme une plaque sombre.

Il se mit à rire tout bas.

— Avec l'érection que je me trimballe en ce moment, tu t'inquiètes de mon _épaule_ ?

— Euh… oui. Parce que ça, ce n'est pas naturel. Ça doit te faire mal, non ? Quand est-ce arrivé ?

— On s'en fiche… Plusieurs semaines, je ne sais plus… Quand Jack s'est fait à moitié bouffer**…

Il s'installa près d'elle pour commencer à satisfaire enfin la faim qu'il avait de sa peau délectable.

— _Pourquoi_ est-ce arrivé ? demanda-t-elle encore avec une incompréhensible curiosité.

— Mon cœur, dit-il alors d'un léger ton de reproche entre deux baisers sur son ventre doux. Tu ne m'as pas accordé beaucoup de temps pour… mes adieux. J'aimerais profiter au maximum de chaque seconde, tu comprends ?… Je dois faire une réaction allergique, c'est tout…

— Viens un peu là contre moi que je voie ça, demanda-t-elle.

Il vit flamber dans ses yeux la même étrange lueur. Oh là, ça devenait sérieux.

— Déjà ?

Elle acquiesça et il fut trop content d'obtempérer.  
Dès qu'il fut sur elle, elle leva sa main droite qu'elle fit légèrement briller pour l'appliquer sur le tatouage. Il ressentit une nouvelle brûlure, mais elle la calma en souriant et souffla doucement dessus. Une sorte de cendre fine, faite de cellules mortes, s'envola et il vit revenue l'orgueilleuse volute de Portabellion, non plus dessinée à l'encre noire mais bleue, parfaitement nette et belle sur sa peau encore un peu rosie. Elle posa un baiser dessus, puis elle encercla sa taille d'une jambe et dit d'une voix un peu rauque qui le mit dans un état indescriptible :

— Je suppose que je peux choisir mes soixante secondes maintenant ?

.°.

.

* * *

[*] Ces événements et leur raison d'être sont décrits dans : _From Vegas with love_ (épisode 2)

[**] Pour plus de précision sur les aléas de la vie de Jack, voir l'épisode 6 : _Ce qu'il reste de moi_ (du même auteur).


	3. La naissance

_Note de l'auteur : dernier petit chapitre introductif pour finir d'installer le contexte de John Hart et ce qu'il essaie de quitter précisément, pour tous ceux qui n'auraient pas lu ma série (bien trop nombreux pour mon goût). Le voyage intérieur et extérieur vers Salkinagh proprement dit commence au chapitre suivant._

.°.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE III : La naissance**

JACK HARKNESS ET AMY-LEIGH WATTS

Tassé sur l'un des bancs de l'hôpital de Guernö, dans une déprimante salle d'attente vert pomme, Jack se passa une main sur la nuque pour tenter de soulager les muscles de son cou endolori. La climatisation dans la salle d'attente aurait mérité d'être mise en route un peu plus tôt et le temps lui paraissait très long. Il consulta sa montre et vit qu'il n'était pas loin de huit heures. Il y avait longtemps maintenant qu'il n'avait plus vécu cette situation…

Quand il était rentré chez lui tout à l'heure, il avait fait le tour de la maison comme d'habitude, trouvé Amy-Leigh dans son lit qui avait l'air d'aller bien, et trouvé River dans son lit qui avait l'air d'aller mieux que bien… avec John. Sur le moment, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver une sorte de joie impatiente. Un « bien joué, Johnny Boy ! » lui était venu silencieusement tandis qu'il les contemplait tous les deux. C'était dur de ne pas les trouver spontanément assez magnifiques l'un et l'autre, ainsi entrelacés et apaisés par le sommeil.

Il avait refermé leur porte et puis avait regagné sa propre chambre, ôté ses chaussures et s'était allongé un peu pour rêvasser. A dix contre un, John lui avait servi l'arnaque n°5 « Je suis venu te dire que je m'en vais »… Comme il avait vraiment envie de s'en aller, il avait dû se montrer crédible…

Un sourire paresseux aux lèvres, il ne dormait pas encore vraiment, quand il avait soudain vu une silhouette blanche s'encadrer sous le linteau de sa porte.

— Jack ! avait-elle soufflé.

Que faisait Amy-Leigh debout à cette heure ?

— Chérie ?

— Je suis toute mouillée !

Il devait bien reconnaître que, sur le moment, en raison de ce qu'il venait de voir dans la chambre de sa chère associée, son esprit avait un peu vagabondé, sans tout de suite décoder correctement le sens réel de cette phrase…

— Quoi ? demanda-t-il prudemment en se dressant sur un coude.

Elle s'était appuyée sur le chambranle, un peu cassée en deux, tête basse avec ses longs cheveux blonds formant comme un rideau pendant qu'elle regardait le tissu trempé à mi-corps de son vêtement de nuit.

— Je crois que le bébé vient ! corrigea-t-elle avec insistance.

Il s'était déployé aussitôt hors du lit, le cœur battant pour constater de près, à l'état de sa chemise de nuit, qu'il fallait l'emmener à l'hôpital sans tarder.

— Tu viens de perdre les eaux ! Retourne t'habiller, mets une robe facile, je t'emmène tout de suite… Je ressors la voiture.

Elle lui sourit un peu malgré sa douleur. Une robe « facile »… Jack avait de ces expressions parfois ! Mais il avait l'air calme et son calme la rassurait, alors qu'elle était tout sauf rassurée. C'était sa première grossesse.

.

Il la retrouva devant l'entrée de la maisonnette qu'ils louaient ensemble depuis des mois, avec cette traîtresse de River Song, et elle monta précautionneusement dans la voiture avec un petit sac dans lequel elle avait prévu quelques affaires. Ce dernier était prêt depuis longtemps. Elle avait lu que dans ces cas-là, mieux valait éviter toute panique inutile…

— Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il en démarrant.

— Complètement terrifiée, soupira-t-elle en se crispant sur l'accoudoir. Et j'ai affreusement mal aux reins.

— C'est un peu normal, avait-t-il répondu en tapotant nerveusement de l'index sur le volant à un feu rouge poussif.

— Toi tu as l'air calme, tu as déjà fait ça ?

— Accoucher ? Ah non, pas encore ! reconnut-il comiquement. Mais… j'ai déjà fait le taxi pour quelques futures mamans… si c'est ce que tu veux savoir.

— Est-ce que c'était pour tes enfants ?

— La plupart du temps.

Elle passa une main lasse sur son ventre rebondi pour tenter de le soulager un peu. Elle se faisait l'effet d'être une pastèque géante trop mûre sur le point d'exploser. Il tendit le bras pour entremêler ses doigts aux siens.

— Ça va aller, tâcha-t-il de la rassurer. Des milliards de femmes accouchent chaque minute dans l'univers, et tout se passe souvent très bien. Surtout sur les planètes où il y a une médecine décemment avancée et des professionnels parés à toute éventualité…

— Merci, mais tiens le volant à deux mains, s'il te plait, j'ai pas envie qu'on ait un accident maintenant.

Il faillit lui rétorquer qu'il savait faire plein de choses avec juste une main, mais se rappela à temps que ça ne n'aurait été probablement pas très approprié avec elle. Il faisait de son mieux pour la traiter comme si elle avait été de sa famille. Mais ce n'était pas toujours facile quand sa mauvaise conscience lui soufflait en permanence qu'elle ne l'était pas. Qu'elle était très jolie et qu'en plus, elle avait le béguin pour lui.

— Pourquoi tu ne parles jamais de tes enfants, au fait ?

La réponse avait claqué si vite et si sèchement qu'elle en avait sursauté :

— Parce que je les enterre tous.

Effarée, elle tourna la tête vers lui et il la vit imperceptiblement se tasser et se reculer dans le coin de son siège ce qui le fit aboyer de rire.

— On ne s'est pas compris… Hey, ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais un ogre psychopathe… Relax, respire, respire, je n'ai pas envie de jouer les sages-femmes sur ma banquette arrière…

Parce que là encore, à son avis, il y avait des choses bien plus agréables à faire sur une banquette arrière, mais ça devait être assez mal venu d'y penser maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire alors ?

— Qu'ils finissent tous par mourir de vieillesse avant moi.

Amy-Leigh fronça les sourcils en regardant défiler le paysage urbain nocturne dont les magasins aux vitrines fermées restaient cependant éclairés. Ça encore, aucun de ses colocataires ne lui en avait jamais parlé… Il faudrait qu'elle comprenne un jour pourquoi ils ne lui faisaient jamais confiance pour lui dire les choses importantes…

En emménageant avec Jack et River, elle s'était doutée assez vite qu'il y avait à leur sujet quelque chose de bizarre. A chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé d'en parler maladroitement avec eux, ils avaient ri et s'étaient un peu moqués d'elle. Et puis à l'époque, elle n'avait pas trop insisté parce qu'elle avait rencontré Matt Cormack et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Toute à sa petite romance, elle n'avait plus prêté autant attention à ses deux mystérieux protecteurs.

Et puis, il y avait plusieurs semaines de ça maintenant, elle avait découvert que River qu'elle croyait morte ne l'était pas et qu'elle était une sorte de clone qui pouvait avoir de nouveaux corps, et que Jack guérissait vraiment très très vite de blessures très très graves. Et maintenant, il lui disait sans trop lui dire qu'il était vraiment vieux, peut-être plus vieux que John qui pourtant avait au moins le double de son âge…

— Tu es en train de dire que, toi non plus, tu n'es pas « normal » ?

Jack lui adressa un sourire impudique, un de ceux qu'il faisait toujours quand il oubliait qu'elle était une très jeune femme, pas spécialement à l'aise avec ses blagues qu'elle ne comprenait pas toujours.

— Si je suis très très normal, à tous les plans. Sauf que je suis plus vieux que j'en ai l'air.

— C'est-à-dire ? Plus vieux que John ? dit-elle pour continuer à bavarder et éviter de penser à ce qui l'attendait.

— Non mais attends… John n'est pas vieux !

— Ah si, complètement ! Il ne rate d'ailleurs pas une occasion de s'en vanter, en me regardant toujours de haut, et en me traitant tout le temps de « gamine » qui fait des caprices. Je crois que sa phrase préférée c'est « _grandis un peu_ »…

— Puisqu'on parle de lui… Tu ne crois pas que ça aurait été bien qu'il sache que l'accouchement est imminent ?

— Y a rien qui presse... Je ne l'ai pas trouvé dans sa chambre, alors j'ai mis un mot dans la cuisine. Il a fait un effort d'ailleurs. Pour une fois, c'était rangé et il avait un sac de prêt à côté de son lit. Ça veut dire qu'il part travailler demain et qu'il ne rentrera pas avant quelques jours.

Jack resta un moment silencieux pendant qu'il faisait manœuvre sur le parking de l'hôpital, puis il coupa le moteur et lâcha sa petite bombe du jour :

— Hum… Non, cette fois, il ne rentrera pas.

.

Il repensa à la tête indignée qu'elle avait faite en apprenant la nouvelle et cela le fit sourire.

— Quoi ? _Il t'abandonne_?

Il avait essayé de lui expliquer qu'ils ne voyaient pas les choses comme cela, et qu'ils restaient toujours amis, avec le moyen de se contacter si besoin, mais elle avait fait la moue dubitative la plus délicieuse au monde.

— Même une gourde comme moi sait que vous n'êtes pas « amis », avait-elle rétorqué avec un peu de colère. Les « amis » ne font pas ce que vous faites quand vous croyez que vous êtes seuls tous les deux.

En la suivant, il s'était retenu de demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, car elle ne s'était pas éternisée. Tenant son ventre par en dessous comme s'il pouvait l'entrainer à chuter, elle avait marché jusqu'à l'accueil de l'hôpital où il l'avait aidée à faire son admission, mais il avait été relégué dans un coin quand on avait su qu'il n'était pas de sa famille.

— Je veux qu'il reste avec moi ! J'ai peur et j'ai besoin d'une présence qui me soutienne, vous n'êtes pas assez malins pour comprendre ça ? avait-elle attaqué soudainement.

Les infirmières l'avaient emmenée avec un sourire contrit et un coup de paupière rassurant qui signifiait qu'elles allaient gérer ça, de tout leur professionnalisme.

— Et est-ce que vous êtes là pour vérifier l'ADN aussi ? continuait à râler la future mère pendant qu'on l'entraînait dans un couloir. Si je disais que c'était _lui_ le père de mon bébé, il pourrait venir ?

Jack s'était assis en la regardant aller. Les infirmières continuaient à lui prodiguer des paroles lénifiantes qui semblaient n'avoir aucun effet sur elle. Avant qu'elle ne tourne à un angle de couloir, il eut quand même le temps d'entendre sa dernière phrase qui lui transperça le cœur :

— Je m'en fous ! _Lui_ aurait mérité de l'être !

.°.

* * *

Il avait laissé aller sa tête contre le mur et pendant un temps indéterminé son esprit avait divagué vers ses souvenirs de père quand il s'était rendu compte, au bout d'un moment, qu'une infirmière lui secouait le bras pour tenter d'attirer son attention.

— Monsieur ? C'est vous qui êtes venu avec Mlle Watts ?

Il acquiesça, son cœur menaçant de battre des records sous le pic d'adrénaline.

— Venez, s'il vous plaît, elle vous réclame.

— Je croyais que seuls les membres de la famille pouvaient…

L'infirmière l'interrompit d'un geste tout en continuant de marcher à un train d'enfer.

— Je sais, mais elle nous a dit qu'elle n'avait plus de famille et qu'elle vivait avec vous. L'accouchement est un peu délicat. Il est possible que nous ayons besoin de vous si elle est trop faible…

Il la prit par le bras pour la forcer à s'arrêter et à le regarder.

Il était plutôt joli garçon mais là ses yeux bleus étaient incroyablement durs.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

— S'il y a des décisions à prendre, il nous faudra quelqu'un…

— Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire ? Que ça se passe mal et qu'elle pourrait mourir ?

L'infirmière baissa les yeux et lui dit fermement :

— Elle a deux bébés. Et l'un a le cordon enroulé autour du cou… Nous pouvons gérer cela ! affirma-t-elle avec assurance. Mais nous avons besoin qu'elle soit plus _calme_ et plus _coopérative_. C'est là que vous intervenez. Vous posez vos belles miches sur un tabouret à côté d'elle, vous lui tenez la main pendant qu'elle va vous la broyer au point que vous voudrez ensuite passer en radiologie, vous lui murmurez de votre ton le plus sucré toutes les âneries qu'elle aura envie d'entendre, peu importe ce que c'est. Pourvu qu'elle reste calme, qu'elle pousse quand on lui dit de le faire et qu'elle arrête de lutter contre nous. Est-ce que vous croyez que c'est dans vos cordes ou vous avez l'intention de tomber dans les pommes aussitôt entré en salle de travail ?

— C'est parfaitement à ma portée ! renifla-t-il en souriant néanmoins.

— Très bien. On va voir ça. Les types dans votre genre, ça joue les durs en racontant qu'ils en ont vu d'autres, le houspilla-t-elle. Mais quand ils voient celles qu'ils aiment souffrir comme une bête dans une mare de sang, leur braillant des insultes démoniaques comme quoi tout ça c'est de leur faute et qu'elle ne se laissera plus jamais toucher de sa vie… Croyez-moi, ils font moins les malins !

.°.

* * *

JACK HARKNESS ET RIVER SONG

Il était allé à la rencontre de River dans le hall d'entrée de l'hôpital. Une infirmière l'avait prévenu que quelqu'un d'autre cherchait à voir la jeune mère et il avait dit qu'il allait s'en charger. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus en l'état actuel. Amy avait donné naissance au premier bébé tout à fait normalement mais pour le second, l'équipe médicale avait pris le relais et l'avait dégagé du bloc aussitôt.

River lui tendit sa joue.

— J'ai trouvé un mot dans la cuisine alors que je m'apprêtais à partir travailler ! Quand diable êtes-vous partis et pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillée ?

— Tu dormais si paisiblement… répondit-il avec un léger sourire moqueur. Ça n'arrive pas si souvent…

Elle lui adressa un regard sévère parce qu'il avait l'air de faire allusion à bien autre chose qu'à son sommeil.

— Et où en est-on maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle a accouché ?

— Oui enfin. Le premier est né normalement et le second par césarienne, je suppose. On m'a fichu dehors à ce moment-là. Amy se repose en ce moment et les bébés sont à la nurserie.

— Tu savais qu'elle avait des jumeaux ?

— Non, pas du tout.

— Je comprends qu'elle n'ait rien voulu me dire pour me punir, mais toi pourquoi ?... Est-ce que tu peux m'emmener les voir ?

.

Il avait pris sa main et ils s'étaient dirigés silencieusement vers la nurserie de l'hôpital en espérant que personne ne les arrêterait trop vite. Par chance, l'infirmière de garde devait être en train de prendre une pause car ils purent s'approcher de la vitre derrière laquelle se trouvaient une dizaine de petits lits-cages blancs, presque tous occupés, sagement alignés sous des lampes très douces. Jack tendit le doigt vers deux berceaux.

— Comment tu sais que c'est eux ?

— Parce que j'ai déjà vu la tête de John quand on le réveille trop tôt… s'amusa-t-il. Pas toi ?

River s'approcha de la vitre, comme hypnotisée. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'entrer dans cette pièce peinte en jaune poussin. Mais elle en avait envie. Par un fait extraordinaire, elle venait de recoucher avec le père de ces petits, alors qu'elle s'était jurée que ça n'arriverait plus, précisément neuf mois après leur conception… Mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de discuter de John, ni de ce qui la poussait à lui céder.

— Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation avec toi… le prévint-elle sans parvenir à détacher son regard des nourrissons. Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont devenir maintenant ?

Il perçut aisément la note d'angoisse dans sa voix et lui passa un bras autour de l'épaule en embrassant sa tête bouclée au passage. Elle ne protesta même pas. Il la tint un instant ainsi, savourant sont contact et remerciant le ciel qu'aucune infirmière ne revienne les chasser en leur demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là…

— Est-ce qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de la faire revenir sur sa décision ? demanda River d'un ton implorant.

Amy-Leigh ne voulait pas garder les enfants.

Il le savait par l'intermédiaire de John qui le lui avait répété. Même réticent, John aurait refusé d'avouer que la seule idée qu'elle veuille les abandonner le mettait en rage. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il avait voulu partir avant même la naissance finalement. Les rapports de son ami avec la grossesse d'Amy étaient troublés. Il le sentait tiraillé. Si Amy et lui avaient eu des caractères plus compatibles, Jack était presque sûr que le beau blond aurait accepté de rester un peu plus longtemps.

Quelques mois plus tôt, une des rares fois où John avait été malade et qu'il l'avait veillé toute la nuit, ce dernier lui avait appris qu'il avait eu un jumeau mort-né, et qu'il allait le rejoindre bientôt. John avait aussi avoué que l'histoire de la perte de son frère Gray, la douleur et la culpabilité tangible de Jack à ce sujet, l'avait d'autant plus attiré vers lui. Il n'avait pas complètement compris pourquoi à l'époque ce facteur lui avait semblé si déterminant, mais il soupçonnait aujourd'hui qu'il s'agissait là d'une piste. Une mauvaise clé tordue pour le mystère de leur relation si passionnelle, si proche… Comme si une part de lui, au-delà de l'amant, ne faisait que rechercher éperdument à combler le vide terrible et insoupçonné laissé par l'ombre fantomatique de ce frère perdu.

Sachant cela, Jack voyait la nouvelle de la naissance problématique de l'un des bébés comme un karma familial bien lourd et malencontreux.

Il voulait bien croire que la crainte diffuse que le même motif fatal ne se répète avait pu pousser son ami à chercher refuge entre les bras de River, la nuit passée comme pour exorciser le mauvais sort. Il voulait bien comprendre que pour John, River et Amy restaient toujours un peu confondues comme une seule et même personne. Et que ce qu'il éprouvait pour elles n'entamait en rien ce qu'il affirmait éprouver pour lui...

Sur un autre monde favorable à la polygamie, ça aurait été vite réglé. Ils auraient fondé un foyer où ils auraient pu élever les enfants en bonne intelligence. Mais rien n'était simple ici sur Velquesh, ni dans la tête de ces dames. S'il pouvait se targuer lui-même d'une affection égale pour les trois autres, Amy était pour sa part révulsée par ce que River et John lui avaient fait. River toujours indéfectiblement très attachée au Docteur faisait son possible pour ne rien entendre de ses propres inclinaisons pour d'autres hommes plus soucieux de sa présence... Et John, qui aurait particulièrement eu besoin de douceur féminine en ce moment pour traverser ce cap difficile, se faisait constamment envoyer bouler froidement ou méchamment. Pas par lui évidemment, mais Jack voulait bien reconnaître que sur ce coup, il manquait cruellement de féminité.

Il soupira et ne répondit rien.

— Je ne veux pas qu'ils disparaissent comme ça, insista River toujours focalisée sur les nourrissons.

— Tu sais que techniquement, ce ne sont pas les tiens ? demanda Jack en accentuant un peu sa pression gentille autour de l'épaule de son associée. Amy-Leigh est leur mère et vu leurs rapports houleux, je suppose qu'il n'est pas question que John les reconnaisse… Même si nous voulions faire quelque chose, nous n'avons aucun lien, ni aucun droit envers ces enfants…

Elle planta ses beaux yeux bleu-gris dans les siens.

— Est-ce qu'Amy a revu Matthew Cormack ou pas du tout ? Il était prêt à l'épouser et à élever les petits…

— C'était la meilleure solution mais Amy est une tête de mule, très jeune de surcroit… Elle m'a souvent dit qu'elle était trop stressée par la grossesse pour penser à se raccommoder avec Matthew, et qu'elle voulait partir d'ici dès qu'elle serait en état de le faire. Je pense qu'elle avait peur ou peut-être que leur dispute l'a refroidie. Elle s'est vue mariée à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas si bien, et mère de deux enfants dont elle ne voulait pas… Elle a juste envie de fuir cette situation… Je la comprends.

— Partir, partir, s'impatienta-t-elle. Ils n'ont que ce mot-là à la bouche ! Est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas essayer de parler à cette petite sotte, puisqu'elle t'écoute encore ? Lui dire que tu seras là pour l'aider…

— Oh, non non non, j'ai peur de comprendre, Mme Song… Serais-tu en train de suggérer que je devrais _user de mon charme_ et de l'effet qu'il a sur elle pour la faire changer d'avis ?

Elle baissa les yeux et rougit un peu avant de répondre :

— Non, un peu plus que ça. Je veux que tu ailles la trouver dès son réveil, et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réfléchir, que tu lui dises que tu l'aimes, que tu veux l'épouser et que tu souhaites garder les enfants ! Voilà ce que je veux.

Il haussa un sourcil et répondit d'un ton moqueur, la main sur la poitrine et l'air faussement effaré par une telle proposition… à laquelle il avait malheureusement déjà songé.

— Mais que fais-tu de mes sentiments ?! Je trouve que tu disposes de moi avec une bien grande légèreté…

Elle lui tapa sur le bras.

— Jack ! La vie de ces petits est en jeu ! Et n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu ne trouves pas Amy à ton goût.

Il soupira encore et regarda les bébés.

— Ce n'est pas ça… Amy est effectivement très jolie. Mais je crois que ce ne serait pas juste pour elle. Elle t'en veut déjà parce que tu l'as manipulée, je te signale…

Elle baissa la tête et s'écarta de lui pour poser une main sur la vitre, l'air sombre et vraiment triste.

— Alors c'est juste comme ça que tout finit ? Elle se débarrasse d'eux dans un orphelinat ? John fuit ses responsabilités, elle fait pareil, et il faut rester là les bras croisés, sans rien pouvoir dire ou faire ? Mais _moi_ je ne m'en fiche pas de ces petits !

Jack la regarda avec un doux sourire, l'air un peu embarrassé et hésitant.

— Alors je te propose une chose mais je ne sais pas si ça pourrait marcher sur cette planète… Fais une demande pour les adopter. Ce genre de paperasse prend un certain temps. Si Amy abandonne ses enfants et qu'elle s'en va, et bien elle ne pourra rien dire sur les parents adoptifs, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle ne saurait même pas que c'est toi qui les aurais.

Elle se retourna, le dos à la vitre, derrière laquelle les bébés vagissaient à qui mieux mieux, sans doute en réaction protestataire à cette idée folle.

— Ce n'est pas très gentil de me donner ce genre d'espoir. En plus, je ne vois pas les services sociaux confier deux enfants à une femme seule.

Il se croisa les bras en s'appuyant de côté à la vitre et prit un air finaud pour poursuivre sur sa lancée :

— Ce qui te laisse plusieurs mois pour trouver un mari disposé à endosser cette paternité. Je te connais un peu et je sais que si tu te fixes cet objectif, le malheureux sur lequel tu auras jeté ton dévolu n'aura pas la moindre chance de t'échapper…

Elle redressa les épaules, l'oeil brillant et soudain ragaillardie à cette idée.

— Mais c'est une excellente idée, Jack ! Mais où est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir trouver un homme comme ça ? Intéressé par une femme plus toute jeune qui en plus veut adopter tout de suite ?... Peut-être qu'un veuf d'un certain âge serait plus facile à circonvenir ? Fielding par exemple ? Il n'a jamais caché que je lui plaisais…

Jack la regarda avec amusement et fit une moue un peu dégoûtée.

— Fielding est chauve et il commence à avoir de la bedaine… Dans cinq ans, elle sera incrustée et il aura des cheveux blancs… Tu veux te réveiller avec ça dans ton lit tous les matins ? La plupart des hommes que tu côtoies te trouvent proprement ensorcelante. Non, je crois que tu peux te permettre d'être un peu plus regardante…

Elle grimaça en secouant la tête.

— Ah ça, je suppose oui qu'un homme plus jeune et plus appétissant serait très certainement intéressé de m'épouser... Mais un plus jeune ne voudra pas d'enfant tout de suite, alors deux d'un coup, tu penses ! J'ai bien compris que sur Velquesh, ils préféraient attendre d'avoir une meilleure situation financière avant de fonder une famille.

— C'est dans cette catégorie que tu classes le play-boy qui te fait la cour depuis des semaines ?

Elle roula des yeux en soupirant.

— Oh non, pas Quentin !

— Ah, tiens donc ?! Qu'ouïs-je ? « Pas Quentin ? »… Moi qui croyais que tu avais un faible inavouable pour lui aussi…

— Arrête un peu. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne peux pas lui faire ça !... C'est un jeune homme brillant qui a des responsabilités importantes… Je suis sûre qu'il ferait tout pour me plaire mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'enterre avec moi alors qu'il est si manifestement promis à un avenir différent… En plus, je suppose que j'aurais un peu de mal à espacer nos rapports avec un jeune homme…

— Et pourquoi _diable_ voudrais-tu les espacer ?

— Pour raisons personnelles, éluda-t-elle. Il faut que j'accepte quand même plus d'invitations de Quentin pour rencontrer d'autres hommes du gratin…

— Essaie d'éviter Kane Peterson, quand même, maugréa Jack.

— Promis ! S'il n'était pas aussi pourri, le maire serait un candidat intéressant… Je te remercie Jack. Je fonce au bureau ouvrir l'agence pendant que je peux encore travailler sans… hem… "l'autorisation de mon mari"… Donc ne m'attends pas ce soir, j'irai chez l'esthéticienne et ensuite je sortirai avec Quentin. Il faut que je sois présentable pour trouver un célibataire, pas trop jeune mais portant toujours beau, assez libéral pour me laisser travailler et qui voudrait bien de deux petits qui ne sont même pas à lui !

Il la regarda partir à pas pressés, l'air ravie de ce plan. Mais est-ce qu'elle le faisait exprès ? Ça ne lui réussissait décidément pas d'essayer d'être subtil.

— Ouais, fais donc ça, murmura-t-il amèrement entre ses dents. Je me demande bien où tu pourrais trouver ce genre de perle rare…

.°.


	4. Le vol vers Salkinagh

**CHAPITRE IV : Le vol aller vers Salkinagh**

QUENTIN CORMACK ET JOHN HART

La navette fonçait à vitesse vertigineuse dans le velours piqueté de l'espace depuis une bonne heure et demie quand ils arrivèrent à une passe délicate que John connaissait bien. Depuis leur départ, son passager avait eu le temps de se lasser de l'espace exigu du poste de pilotage, modulé dans des tons de beige et de brun des plus fonctionnels et des moins salissants. Il était passé à l'arrière, dans le second module.

Les deux sièges du pilote et du copilote où ils étaient installés ordinairement faisaient face à une sorte de console épaisse où toutes les commandes principales de navigation étaient réunies. Dans son prolongement après une douce inflexion incurvée, il y avait une grande ouverture vitrée en ultraglass, et au-dessus d'elle, revenant vers eux, d'autres éléments secondaires du tableau de bord occipital pouvaient être atteints en levant le bras. Rien que de très classique.

Bien sûr, comme ils voyageaient dans la zone des débris, le volet avant était fermé pour protéger la baie principale et il fallait voler aux instruments plutôt qu'à vue. Sur son œil droit, John abaissa un casque de visée ultra léger qui répliquait pour sa rétine une simulation de l'environnement extérieur de la navette. Il ouvrit le commutateur pour communiquer avec son client.

— M. Cormack ? Puis-je vous demander de revenir par ici et de vous sangler dans le fauteuil à côté de moi ? Nous allons bientôt traverser la passe délicate et ça pourrait secouer un peu.

Il ajusta la propulsion au demi-cran inférieur et brancha tous les radars qu'il avait à disposition. Seul à bord, il n'en aurait rien eu à faire. Mais le contrat spécifiait qu'il devait essayer de ramener son client en vie…

Cormack obtempéra tout de suite et prit place dans le fauteuil libre, tandis que Hart le regardait boucler les sangles du coin de son œil scrutateur. Il avait été surpris de le voir arriver dans une autre tenue que son costume habituel de pingouin, pour une fois vêtu d'un pantalon noir d'une matière confortable mais dont la coupe suivait les muscles longs de ses cuisses… Il avait tombé sa veste et ne portait rien d'autre qu'un tee-shirt à manches longues roulées au coude, noir également et un peu près du corps. Du coup, John avait réalisé avec surprise – outre que son physique superbe lui plaisait beaucoup – que c'était surtout un physique « familier ». Celui de quelqu'un qui l'entretenait, en pratiquant forcément un sport régulièrement. Pas du tout celui d'un rond de cuir derrière un bureau…

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Cormack en percevant son regard sur lui.

— Aucun. Je préfère vous avertir de deux choses : et d'un, j'ai une conduite assez sportive, et de deux, le secteur n'est pas exempt de pirates. Le petit un s'expliquant parce que j'essaie de semer le petit deux.

Quentin Cormack eut un sourire discret et ferma les yeux en se calant dans le fauteuil. Il avait un disque dur de moins d'un pouce à la ceinture qu'il brancha sur le casque qui lui permettait déjà de communiquer à bord.

— Vous vous êtes mis de la musique douce pour ne pas flipper ? s'enquit Hart avec un rien de condescendance.

— Mhh, Linkin Park, l'album Meteora. Je me suis dit que c'était de circonstance, avec ce qui traîne dans le coin.

— _Linkin Park_? répéta Hart, interloqué.

— Oui. Rassurez-vous, le casque est bien étanche.

— Comment un velquashi peut connaître ça ? ne put s'empêcher de demander le pilote avec le sourcil arqué et la paupière mi-close qui signifiaient chez lui une grande curiosité.

— Je vous dirai ça quand vous nous aurez sortis de la zone… Regardez, votre radar bipe.

John jeta un œil dessus, tapota le cadran, et arbora un rictus satisfait et un poil démoniaque.

— Pas pour longtemps. Trajectoire d'évitement ! annonça-t-il en armant les canons lasers pour exploser le météore sans autre forme de procès.

La navette se mit à trembler comme si elle « roulait sur du gravier » pendant qu'elle passait au travers du nuage de poussières résiduelles et Cormack le regarda de biais.

— C'est _ça_ que vous appelez « trajectoire d'évitement » ?

— Ouaip. Et j'ai hâte de vous montrer la « manœuvre anti-collision »… commenta son chauffeur au comble de l'amusement rentré.

.°.

Quentin Cormack se dit que c'était bien sa chance d'être tombé sur une vraie tête brûlée qui se shootait à l'adrénaline… Ce malade devait transformer tous ses voyages en opération de ball-trap sauvage… Mais pourquoi ça ne l'étonnait pas tellement ?

Pendant quarante bonnes minutes, il l'observa tâcher de l'impressionner – ou de lui faire peur – avec ce qu'il appelait sa « conduite sportive ». Il ne lui épargnait aucun frôlement, ni raclement sur la coque, aucun looping en tête d'épingle. Il avait l'air de s'éclater vraiment. Peut-être davantage encore à le voir blêmir de temps à autre...

A un moment pourtant, un petit son bizarre et un flash lumineux se mit à clignoter au poignet gauche de Hart.

— Vous savez piloter ? demanda-t-il avec un regard en biais sur son dispositif bizarre.

— Oui, pourquoi ?

— Relevez-moi quelques instants, j'aimerais prendre cet appel sans vous mettre en retard… Je crois que ça pourrait être important… Attention, je vous transfère les commandes… Trois, deux, un, à vous.

Le vaisseau ne fit aucune embardée et avec des gestes sûrs, Quentin prit le pilotage en main. Il en profita pour réduire la vitesse à quelque chose de plus raisonnable. Quitte à risquer sa vie, autant ne pas le faire trop vite.

— Prenez votre appel, je vais essayer de ne pas nous fracasser contre la première caillasse venue…

Hart activa son bracelet et le visage de Jack Harkness apparut sur le cadran holographique. Ce petit salaud lui adressa son grand sourire spécial « opération reconquista » auquel il était si difficile de résister. La veille, il l'avait jouée grand seigneur magnanime mais regrettait-il déjà de l'avoir fait? Allait-il vouloir tester ses résolutions ?

— Jack ? J'espère que c'est important, c'est mon client qui conduit…

— _C'est_ important, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Tant que t'es encore un peu à portée de communication, je voulais t'informer que tu es papa depuis trois bonnes heures. J'ai emmené Amy à l'hôpital et elle a enfin accouché. Tout le monde va bien, après une légère frayeur.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un gars ou une fille ?

— Les deux mon capitaine ! C'est des jumeaux et t'en as un de chaque.

— Mhh. Et quand tu dis « frayeur»…?

— Le petit garçon a donné du fil à retordre, euh littéralement, mais l'équipe savait ce qu'elle faisait.

— Aucune séquelle ?

— Non.

— Et… tu les as vus ?

— Un peu que je les ai vus ! Mon cher, j'étais même là quand la petite fille est née. J'ai coupé le cordon.

C'était qu'il avait l'air super fier avec ça !… Hart sera les mâchoires en faisant étinceler ses yeux de colère mais se contint devant témoin.

— Et ils ressemblent à quoi ?

Jack eut un rire satisfait à l'autre bout, parce que le « jeune » père était bien trop curieux pour son propre bien. Il restait un espoir.

— A quoi veux-tu qu'ils ressemblent ? A deux petites crevettes gardaliennes… Mais ne t'en fais pas ce sont bien les tiens, va. Ils font la même tête que toi quand tu n'as pas assez dormi et ces morfales se jetés sur les deux… euh… glorieux _biberons_ de leur mère avec une ardeur que tu n'aurais pas reniée… C'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas voir ça, le tableau vaut le coup d'œil.

— Je te signale que mon client entend _tout_ ce que tu dis…

— Mais je surveille _chacune_ de mes paroles…

John eut un sourire menaçant et demanda :

— Est-ce que tu pourrais avoir la bonté me les montrer en tournant ton bracelet vers eux ?

— Est-ce que tu ne risquerais pas de t'attacher un peu trop si tu voyais à quoi ils ressemblent de si près ?

— C'est à dire que oui mais… je parlais des enfants, répondit John avec un sourire en coin pour faire le malin.

— Moi aussi, _mon cœur_ …

Hart lança un œil inquiet à Cormack qui ne perdait pas une miette de la conversation, tout en affectant le plus grand sérieux à la conduite. Il trouvait que leur relation était vraiment intéressante et assez différente de ce qu'il s'était imaginé.

— …mais c'est vrai que quand je les vois comme ça, continuait Jack, je trouve que ça donne vraiment envie d'être un nourrisson... Bon, je crois que j'ai tout dit alors…

Au milieu de la conversation, la navette fit une brutale embardée et Jack qui avait vu l'image sauter demanda aussitôt :

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

John regarda Quentin qui eut un air d'incompréhension qui signifiait très clairement qu'il ne comprenait pas et qu'il n'avait rien fait.

— On essuie des tirs. Faut que je te laisse si je veux qu'on arrive entiers.

— Bien sûr. J'ai été heureux de pouvoir te joindre avant que ce ne soit plus possible. A un de ces quatre alors, fais gaffe à toi.

Hart lui balança un regard agacé et brillant en marmonnant un « toi aussi », puis coupa la communication avant de presser vivement quelques boutons sur son tableau de bord. Il savait très bien ce qu'il était en train de faire. Très très bien. Et c'était moche de sa part… Pourtant, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi au fond, il trouvait agréable que Jack puisse jouer de tout ce qu'il pouvait pour essayer de le retenir. Enfin.

— M. Cormack, je reprends les commandes. Calez-vous au fond du fauteuil et attention à vos cervicales, on va se prendre un peu d'accélération.

Quentin leva docilement les mains des manettes et se réinstalla au fond de son siège, les bras croisés.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas… Le vaisseau a des boucliers et de l'armement.

— Je n'étais pas inquiet… Alors c'était donc vous, le père des enfants d'Amy-Leigh ? Le secret a été merveilleusement bien gardé. Je suppose que des félicitations sont de rigueur.

— Pourquoi « c'était » moi ? Ne parlez pas déjà de moi au passé, restez confiant. Nous allons sécher nos poursuivants sur place ! Il n'y a que trois vaisseaux d'après les relevés radar, ce…

Esquivant trop court un nouveau tir, il ne finit pas sa phrase. La navette se mit encore à trembler et partit inopinément dans une vrille que John rétablit en seulement deux tours. Quelques alarmes se mirent à sonner et il les fit taire.

— Je crois qu'on a perdu un moteur, observa Quentin avec un remarquable sang-froid.

— Oui, je vois ça, répondit tranquillement John. Mais il nous en reste... Vous êtes comment au tir, meilleur qu'en vol ? Je vais devoir les freiner autrement…

— C'est-à-dire que vous ne m'avez pas vraiment vu voler encore…

— Si vous avez envie de montrer ce que vous savez faire, c'est bien le moment. Armement engagé. Boucliers à 60.

Assez étrangement, Quentin se mit à pianoter sur son disque pour choisir une chanson. A la surprise de John, quand il reprit les commandes, il commença à fredonner d'une belle voix de baryton :

 _"_ _I think I'll find another way  
There's so much more to know  
I guess I'll die another day  
It's not my time to go"_

Une fois aux manettes, il brancha toute la puissance auxiliaire sur les moteurs restants, rebascula les commandes de vol en mode manuel et tira le manche à fond pour exécuter une grande boucle.

— Descendez-les, dit-il avec un sourire. Mais je vous conseille d'utiliser le verrouilleur de cible, ça va tanguer...

Quand il commença à le voir piloter, John ne put s'empêcher de mordre sa lèvre pour masquer un sourire ravi. Le vaisseau fit une pirouette démentielle pour passer entre deux astéroïdes et le passager devenu pilote témoigna d'un usage fort créatif du recul de certaines armes latérales pour se déporter de quelques mètres et faire foncer la navette dans des trous d'épingles où les autres carlingues plus lourdes et volumineuses, ne pouvaient pas les suivre.

John arrêta d'admirer son style deux minutes pour se concentrer sur l'appareil le plus proche dont il réussit à endommager le bloc de propulsion en deux tirs économiques. Entre deux salves, il consulta les radars et se mit à jurer quand un nouvel appareil fit irruption dans leur espace. Ce dernier devait posséder un bouclier d'occultation.

— Je vais leur foncer dedans, dit Quentin toujours extrêmement calme. Mais préparez-vous à ce que je vire de bord sèchement quand on se trouvera dans la ligne de mire du plus petit…

Leur navette pivota en tête à queue et fonça droit vers ses anciens poursuivants qui furent surpris car ils essuyaient également les tirs du quatrième vaisseau qui venait d'apparaître et prenait en chasse le taxi. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de tenter de deviner s'ils étaient tous de mèche ou si ce nouveau joueur était indépendant des autres… Un bref instant pris en sandwich entre des ennemis des deux côtés, Quentin mit brusquement les moteurs en panne. La manœuvre sembla le tirer en arrière par rapport à son principal poursuivant qui n'eut pas le temps de freiner pour éviter de rentrer dans l'un des deux autres transporteurs qui leur faisait face avant ça.

— Et ça c'était la manœuvre « spéciale collision »… déclara Quentin. On ne reste pas pour l'after. Si vous avez une petite roquette, je ne dirais pas non…

— A vos ordres ! rétorqua Hart moqueusement.

John assura un tir superbe qui traversa de part en part la carlingue du porteur qui s'était désocculté en dernier. Le souffle de l'explosion déchiqueta les autres vaisseaux et les propulsa un peu plus violemment que prévu, les envoyant frotter rudement contre une série de grosses roches effritées. Le crissement ignoble fut à peine atténué par leurs casques acoustiques.

— Si vous rayez la peinture, Jack ne sera pas content, fit remarquer John en vérifiant les boucliers et l'armement. Boucliers à 40, armement 75. On dirait qu'ils ne nous suivent pas…

— Stabilisation, dit seulement Quentin. Il nous reste un peu de puissance… ça vous dérange, si on continue à ce rythme pendant encore quelques longueurs ?

— Loin de moi l'idée de vous empêcher de vous amuser mais j'étais étais censé faire le chauffeur…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos gages… Vous serez payé de toute façon.

— Si vous pouvez piloter aussi bien, pourquoi aviez-vous besoin de moi ?

— Susceptible, hein ? Ok, je vous rends le manche…

— Merci, mais c'était une vraie question.

Quentin se tourna vers lui : sa physionomie entière était toute autre. Son regard brillait différemment, il exsudait une assurance sexy en diable qui commençait à agir efficacement sur John d'une façon à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas.

— J'ai pris des cours mais j'ai dû arrêter donc je ne sais ni décoller ni atterrir… répondit-il sobrement. Et il faut toujours être deux pour une mission dangereuse… Vous avez oublié ça ?

Cormack s'étira et puis en tâtonnant, plongea la main dans un sac isotherme qu'il avait déposé à l'arrière de son fauteuil. Il en sortit une canette qu'il but lentement.

— A quoi vous carburez ? s'enquit John avec curiosité.

— Principalement du sucre et un tas d'autres cochonneries très mauvaises pour la santé, mais c'est pour compenser rapidement la décharge énergétique… Je n'en fais pas une habitude.

— Non, je vois ça, fit John avec un nouveau regard de côté sur ses abdos.

Quentin se mit à rire.

— Arrêtez un peu de me reluquer comme ça, je ne suis pas de ce bord.

Hart hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur la conduite. A peu de chose près, c'était aussi ce qu'avait dit Jack, la première fois.

Et ce n'était pas cool du tout d'y repenser, en ce moment. Pas cool du tout alors qu'il n'était pas complètement redescendu de sa nuit avec River. Comme si ces deux là, chacun à leur façon tout aussi déloyale, s'étaient arrangés pour lui laisser des regrets de partir…

.°.

* * *

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre. Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la zone de débris, ils volèrent encore une heure et John l'informa qu'ils arriveraient en vue des contreforts de Kualk dans environ trois bonnes heures s'ils pouvaient continuer à cette allure. Quentin hocha la tête, vraiment content d'arriver aussi vite malgré le contretemps qu'ils avaient connu précédemment.

Il avait prévu trois jours pour faire l'aller retour, mais à ce train-là, il pourrait être rentré directement le lendemain soir. S'il pouvait voir le patron de l'usine de solcicium ce soir ou demain matin, son absence de Velquesh serait à peine remarquée par la Commission. Celle-ci examinait à la loupe les faits et gestes des dirigeants d'entreprises aspirant à passer des contrats avec l'Etat. Enquête de moralité et compagnie. Grâce à Otto, qui s'était montré très enthousiaste à l'idée de le remplacer pour apprendre à danser lors d'un gala, tout se goupillait merveilleusement bien.

— Vous pilotez depuis des heures, dit-il au bout d'un moment. Vous ne voulez pas que je vous relève pour que vous vous reposiez un peu ?

— Est-ce que vous traitez pareil votre chauffeur ? s'amusa John.

— Je n'en ai pas. Je vous le proposais aussi pour que vous puissiez rappeler chez vous… Concernant la… naissance de vos enfants.

John le regarda d'un air froid avec une moue dubitative. Pourtant, il pianota sur le tableau de bord pour lui laisser les commandes et se leva. Il s'étira et dit en quittant le cockpit :

— Très bien, puisque vous me le proposez si gentiment, je vais dormir une petite heure. La nuit a été très courte…

— Je peux mettre de la musique si vous voulez préserver la confidentialité de vos échanges avec votre… votre ami ?

— M. Cormack, vous m'avez déjà grassement payé pour mon entière disponibilité… Souvenez-vous ! rétorqua-t-il d'un air moqueur.

— C'est quand même une circonstance exceptionnelle…

— Allez dire ça à Miss Watts. Elle me trouve abject, est ravie que je m'en aille et n'attend qu'une chose : se débarrasser d'eux dans le premier orphelinat venu… Je n'ai pas envie d'appeler. Réveillez-moi dans une heure…

Interloqué, Quentin le regarda prendre place sur la couchette cabine dont il repoussa un peu la petite porte pour être moins exposé à l'éclairage artificiel. Avec une petite moue pincée, l'industriel reporta son attention sur le pilotage.

La vie privée de M. Hart ne le regardait pas le moins du monde.

.°.


	5. La prison de Kridivine

**CHAPITRE V : La prison de Kridivine**

 _Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be  
As a trend, as a friend, as an old enemy  
_

.°.

JOHN HART

A peine eut-il fermé les yeux, bien pelotonné dans sa couchette, que John glissa rapidement dans le sommeil. Longtemps auparavant, il avait pris l'habitude de se concentrer pour raccourcir ses phases d'endormissement afin de pouvoir profiter au maximum du moindre temps mort et se reposer dès qu'il pouvait. Cette capacité lui avait déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois. Dans le temps, ses homologues appelaient ça, avec un rien de jalousie, sa « narcolepsie sur demande ».

Les paupières closes, rêvant et conscient qu'il rêvait, il se dit quand ça se produisit qu'il avait droit à un nouveau petit cadeau rétroactif de la part de River... Quand elle daignait lui accorder ses faveurs – vraiment pas assez souvent à son goût – et qu'elle partageait son esprit avec lui même pour très peu de temps, il en était remué jusqu'au fond de l'âme. Alors forcément, certains trucs en profitaient pour remonter à la surface…

Les images de son rêve le transportèrent presque instantanément dans un vieux souvenir avec une netteté et une vivacité inattendue. Une lumière crue l'engloutit.

.°.

Momentanément aveuglé, il se sentait faible et comateux. Sous lui, un sol froid et dur. Pourtant, alors qu'il n'était même pas certain d'être pleinement conscient, il avait eu l'impression d'un souffle tiède sur sa joue et d'entendre le murmure d'une voix inconnue à son oreille :

 _« Je ne te lâche pas »._

Deux doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans son cou, puis la guenille lacérée qui lui couvrait encore la poitrine avait été soulevée tandis qu'un sifflement léger suivi d'un juron étouffé se faisait entendre… Un bruit, comme un craquement, quelque chose qui se déchirait peut-être et une odeur bizarre. Puis une paume large à plat sur sa poitrine… et bientôt une sensation très chaude, abominablement douloureuse, quand ses blessures avaient commencé à le piquer si fort qu'il aurait pu croire qu'on lui versait de l'acide pur dessus.

Il avait gémi au prorata du ressenti et une main d'homme – définitivement une main d'homme – quoique ferme et douce, s'était posée aussitôt sur sa bouche.

« _Shh, shhh »_ avait-on soufflé à son oreille. « _Tu te sentiras mieux dans un instant… mais ferme-la_ ».

Il s'était un peu agité mais il n'avait pas pu réagir quand il avait senti qu'on l'avait retourné sans difficulté sur le ventre. Le même bruit de déchirement, et la même brûlure aiguë sur les lacérations multiples de son dos le firent violemment tressaillir. D'accord, convulser à moitié.

— Qui es-tu ? avait-il croassé avec peine alors qu'il se sentait bientôt envahi d'une douce torpeur qui l'assommait à moitié pendant que le produit faisait effet.

— Si tout se passe bien : ton passeport vers la sortie, avait chuchoté la voix inconnue.

Un sourire désabusé avait fait éclater les gerçures des lèvres craquelées de John.

— On ne sort pas vivant de la prison de Kridivine, mec. Renseigne-toi.

— Économise ta salive, si c'est pour dire des conneries.

Marrant comme réponse. Finalement, ses tortionnaires voulaient bien faire preuve d'un peu plus d'humour qu'il ne croyait…

Le haut de son corps lui cuisait comme s'il s'était fourré dans un nid de frelons mécontents et ses bras pesaient une enclume chacun… Il essaya quand même de se retourner pour mieux voir qui était dans sa cellule avec lui, mais la blessure qu'il avait à la cuisse l'élança tant qu'il y dut y renoncer pour l'instant.

— Quoi ? chuchota l'autre. Tu ne peux pas attendre dix minutes que le baume antiseptique fasse effet ? Bouge pas. Normalement le gel va te brûler comme l'enfer, cicatriser ce qui peut l'être, et t'anesthésier partiellement…

— Je _sais_ ce qu'est une compresse AA d'urgence, merci… grogna John. Ce que je comprends pas, c'est pourquoi t'en as et ce que tu fous dans ma cellule !…

— Putain ! rétorqua l'autre entre ses dents, d'un ton mordant où grondait une colère contenue. Mais il faut que je t'assomme pour que tu la boucles enfin ?

Il avait parlé bas à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Incongrument, ce qui avait frappé John, c'était qu'il sentait bon… Enfin, pour que ce soit clair, lui-même n'était qu'une immense plaie purulente à vif qui croupissait depuis des jours dans cette cellule où la seule fois qu'il avait vu un baquet d'eau, ça avait été quand on avait essayé de le noyer dedans… Il y avait des jours de ça !

Dans le faible rai de lumière qui parvenait à peine à filtrer par ses paupières tuméfiées, John avait perçu l'éclat rageur d'un iris bleu serti entre des cils… presque… sexy ?

— Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? Personne ne vient _jamais_ , sauf pour me torturer. Mais là comme tu vois, c'est déjà fait…

— Ils vont bientôt passer à la phase bactériologique et… tu _parles_ quand tu délires, abruti. L'Agence m'a envoyé faire en sorte que ça n'arrive plus !

John émit une sorte de grincement de crécelle qui, à la base, devait être un rire, mais il arrêta vite car ça lui faisait mal. Il essaya pitoyablement de se redresser un peu, s'appuyant contre le mur de béton gris, près de la couchette d'où il avait dû tomber, mais ça n'avait rien de gagné. Le matériau brut lui raclait désagréablement la partie du dos qui était en contact. Il se demanda dans un moment de curiosité si la peau allait tenir ou si elle allait tout simplement rester accrochée au mur… La compresse d'urgence antiseptique et anesthésiante commençait à agir, mais pas la peine de se leurrer : il se savait bien amoché.

— T'as paumé deux beaux kits d'urgence pour rien, mon gars. T'aurais dû me coller une balle bien placée et ça aurait été réglé. En fait, c'était bien ça, le plan, pas vrai ?

— Seulement si t'étais pas transportable…

— Ah, je me disais aussi… Et bah, si t'as l'intention que je marche, il faudrait peut-être que tu fasses quelque chose pour ce que j'ai à la cuisse…

— _Ta. Gueule !_ J'entends des pas qui viennent par ici...

John devina, plus qu'il ne vit, que l'inconnu s'était levé et approché de la porte sur la pointe des pieds. On entendait deux gardes arriver dans le couloir de sa cellule, bavardant tout haut dans une langue étrangère. Il sursauta malgré lui quand la trappe permettant de passer ce qu'ils osaient appeler sans rire de la nourriture, fut soulevée pour laisser passer un plateau et un bol à l'odeur nauséabonde. Puis les pas avaient décru et pendant un moment, John était effectivement resté très silencieux à comater gentiment dans son coin.

— Je te déconseille de manger ça, refit la voix en rompant le silence.

— Et comment crois-tu que j'aie survécu pendant deux semaines, p'tit génie ?

— Espèce de foutu connard arrogant et indiscipliné, il est bien trop tôt pour dire que t'as « survécu » ! A cause de toi, deux agents sont déjà morts : ton coéquipier et celui qu'on a envoyé avant moi pour essayer de te tirer de là.

— C'était qui ?

— Kranakar.

— Quoi ?! Merde ! Ce mec était une légende vivante…

— Comme tu dis… Et bah maintenant, c'est plus rien qu'une légende morte.

— Mhh, puisqu'on en parle, toi t'es qui ?

— Tu me connais pas.

Après la sécheresse de cette réponse, John observa le silence pendant un moment et puis se mit à sourire soudain quand il comprit… Les pontes de l'Agence Temporelle devaient lui avoir envoyé un bleu ! S'il ne voulait pas dire son nom, c'était probablement parce qu'il n'en avait pas encore… La coutume voulait qu'on ne rebaptise que les titulaires, les nouveaux avaient juste un matricule. Kranakar était pourtant un agent expérimenté, s'il était mort, ce qui était vraiment surprenant, ils avaient peut-être dû tenter une sorte d'opération de la dernière chance, avec quelqu'un qu'ils pouvaient sacrifier ou qui leur importait peu. Et la bleusaille, c'était parfait pour ça…

— C'est pas un cadeau qu'on t'a fait cette mission, énonça-t-il comme une évidence. Pourquoi t'as accepté ?

— Je l'ai demandée parce que tout le monde pensait que c'était FDA. Si je te ramène, ils vont être obligés de me filer de l'avancement. Et j'ai justement entendu dire que deux places de titulaire actif venaient de se libérer…

Son sourire était quasiment audible quand il avait dit ça.

— Mhh, t'es bien mon genre de salaud, petit !

— Hey. Me la joue pas vieux routard, tu veux ? T'as seulement deux ans de plus que moi !

Quoiqu'il en pense, deux ans de service actif en tant qu'agent titulaire pour l'UTA, Universal Time Agency, faisaient quand même une sacrée différence de maturité, comptant souvent pour le double en temps propre, mais John s'amusa de cette manifestation d'humeur. Il commençait à apprécier cette voix et son ton, et l'envie de voir à qui ils appartenaient le tenailla plus fort.

Il porta sa main à son torse dénudé et prit un peu du gel anesthésiant sur le bout de ses doigts pour l'appliquer avec précaution sur ses paupières douloureuses. Il voulait pouvoir savoir enfin à qui il avait affaire. Elles mirent un peu de temps avant d'obéir.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par accommoder et distingua dans la lumière permanente blafarde qui baignait la pièce quasi vide aux murs nus et rugueux, le profil d'un jeune homme brun aux traits réguliers, assis à même le sol, le dos au mur à côté de sa couchette. Il avait une jambe tendue au sol et une autre repliée, le coude posé sur son genou et sa main appuyée sous le menton, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément à quelque chose. Peut-être bien à un plan pour les tirer de là.

Malgré lui, John s'en étrangla presque de surprise. Le petit bleu était monstrueusement beau. Vraiment vraiment vraiment magnifique. Incrédule, il laissa trainer sur lui son regard avec envie, scrutant sans vergogne chaque détail de sa silhouette bougrement appétissante. Se sentant observé, l'autre braqua ses yeux bleus sur lui, les sourcils arqués en une question muette.

— Rien, se défendit-il malgré lui, je voulais voir à quoi tu ressemblais…

L'apollon haussa une épaule indifférente.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir navré de constater sa froideur et sa brusquerie. Il déglutit.

— Hum, dis-moi Eye Candy, t'es… toujours aussi grincheux ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas…?

— Ce qui ne va pas, c'est que t'es dans un si sale état que je doute que tu puisses tenir debout et me suivre par le chemin que j'ai pris pour venir. Et l'idée de devoir te porter tout du long n'est pas très riante…

— Tu as tort. Tel que tu me vois là, je ramperais sur mes moignons pour te suivre où tu voudrais… Mais si t'avais un autre kit d'urgence pour ma jambe, je te ralentirais moins. A propos, comment t'as fait pour entrer ?

Son ange gardien sembla soudain réticent à en dire plus s'enfermant brusquement dans un mutisme franchement suspect. C'est là que John se demanda enfin s'il ne s'était pas fourvoyé sur toute la ligne et si ce mec improbable n'était pas là pour un tout autre motif, bien plus réaliste. Comme le mettre en confiance et tâcher de lui soutirer d'autres informations moins nébuleuses que celles qu'il pouvait – _prétendument_ – laisser échapper dans son sommeil, par exemple…

John referma les yeux et se laissa aller en arrière contre le mur, vaguement déçu. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être d'autre ? Ce qu'il y avait de plus vaniteux en lui s'estimait flatté que les responsables de la prison aient pu lui dégoter un faux compagnon d'infortune aussi ébouriffant… Ils devaient s'attendre à ce qu'il se jette dans ce piège la tête la première.

Il le vit sortir de son blouson sans manches une troisième poche contenant du gel antiseptique anesthésiant et la regarder comme avec regret, l'air de soupeser s'il ne faisait pas une connerie, avant de la lui lancer. John fit l'effort de l'attraper au vol en grimaçant de souffrance. Le prisonnier pencha la tête vers sa cuisse et écarta le trou dans le tissu de son pantalon pour essayer d'apercevoir sa plaie. Pour autant qu'il pouvait voir, elle était bien moche… Il s'était à moitié empalé sur un bout de métal en tentant de s'évader la première fois. Il espérait seulement que ce machin blanc qu'il voyait n'était pas son os.

Voyant comme l'autre obtempérait, il se dit qu'il avait une chance. Son plan fut établi très vite. D'abord se soigner, puis se relever, se jeter sur le type pour l'assommer et le refiler aux gardiens en espérant qu'ils veuillent bien passer au moins un tour dans leurs tortures hebdomadaires ! Pas sûr que ça marche, mais il fallait bien qu'il tente quelque chose. Pendant ce temps-là, il ne révélerait rien… Le gars fixa ostensiblement le sol pendant qu'il dénouait sa ceinture (un simple bout de ficelle même pas solide pour éviter qu'il ne cherche à s'étrangler avec) ce qui ne manqua pas d'égayer John, tout en lui confirmant qu'il n'avait pas d'expérience. Jamais il n'aurait dû le quitter des yeux. Pas une seconde. John appliqua la compresse directement sur sa plaie et ne put retenir un gémissement haletant. Il resta un moment déplorablement long comme ça, puis quand il put reparler, il remarqua :

— Hey, grand timide ! Comment t'as fait pour survivre au casernement ?

— Je suis pas du tout _timide_! rétorqua l'autre avec un regard noir. Ça n'a rien à voir.

— Tu m'en diras tant… Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à me relever et à remettre mon...

— Dans tes rêves.

John se mit à rire à voix basse en le considérant avec intérêt. C'était vraiment dommage de devoir se résoudre à lui faire du mal car il lui plaisait vraiment de plus en plus. C'était assez inhabituel de voir la façon dont il affichait son orgueil et son embarras. S'il était payé ou menacé pour le mettre en confiance et le faire parler, il avait une technique vraiment inédite... Il aurait dû cacher ses propres sentiments. Pourtant John voulait bien reconnaître que ça marchait complètement sur lui, il avait follement et désespérément envie de le croire. Cependant, il n'avait pas ce luxe.

Il se remit debout et remonta sa ruine de pantalon troué qui était tombé sur ses genoux le temps qu'il applique la compresse.

— T'es un petit bouseux qui sort de sa campagne, pas vrai ? D'où tu viens ? demanda-t-il en sautillant avec peine sur l'autre jambe valide.

— Boeshane. C'était une colonie qui s'est fait razzier quand j'étais môme, elle n'existe plus.

— Un pecnot de chez pecnot, quoi…

Une épaule appuyée contre le mur opposé, il semblait pleinement absorbé par la contemplation des multiples traces et taches sombres suspectes qui constellaient le sol.

— Un _pecnot_ qui est entré sans se faire repérer – contrairement à toi, souligna-t-il, et qui est pour l'instant, le seul à avoir une chance de te sortir de là. Je serais toi, je la ramènerais pas trop…

John se soutint un instant contre une paroi et le regarda, toujours avec insistance. Sa silhouette élancée, ses muscles dessinés sans être outranciers, sa bouche aux belles lèvres qu'il avait envie de mordre depuis qu'il l'avait entraperçue tout à l'heure… Et cette fossette divine… Oh, il n'avait plus envie de le cogner du tout… Mais alors plus du tout, du tout. Merde.

— Te fais pas d'idées à mon sujet, prévint l'autre avec un sourire légèrement supérieur.

— Quel genre d'idées ?

Il ricana tout bas.

— T'es victime de mon « arme secrète ». Ces salauds de l'Equipement n'ont pas voulu me refiler les gadgets habituels, parce qu'ils comptaient bien que j'allais les perdre ou les laisser aux mains de qui il fallait pas. La seule chose qu'ils m'ont généreusement accordée, c'est une modification sur la production de mes phéromones, qui sont dix fois plus puissantes que la normale. C'est un véritable bouclier furtif anti-agression.

— Je dois dire que ça fonctionne… pas mal du tout, confirma John avec un coup d'œil faussement blasé. Mais tu sais quoi, Boeshane ?... Je suis entraîné !

Le prenant par surprise, il fondit sur lui et le fit tomber en tentant de l'immobiliser par une prise qu'il était capable de réaliser, maintenant que tout son corps était quasiment anesthésié. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à se faire faucher par un type à peine capable de tenir debout… Une bonne leçon gratuite, s'il survivait. Le gamin se débattit comme un beau diable, et ils roulèrent par terre en tâchant de se rouer de coups mutuellement.

— Désolé, petit. Je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est pas contre toi… assura John.

— Arrête, mais t'es dingue ! Arrête, je te dis ! siffla le jeune homme.

John parvint à le plaquer au sol, pesant de tout son poids à califourchon sur lui, les mains bloquant ses poignets. Il vit ses yeux bleus s'agrandir et tandis que l'inquiétude de sa proie délicieusement remuante se faisait très évidente, John sevré depuis des semaines et pourtant pas en condition, fut cueilli par un désir qui mit le feu aux poudres.

Oh non, pas maintenant !...

Incapable du moindre self-control, il se pencha pour prendre la bouche du beau garçon avec voracité. Mais le bleu rétif en profita pour le mordre d'abord, puis de sa distraction momentanée pour lui appuyer de sa main libérée sur sa blessure la plus douloureuse. Ensuite, il ne lui fut pas difficile de prendre le dessus et lui décocher un crochet vengeur dans la mâchoire qui le laissa au tapis. John voyait trente-six chandelles mais il sourit malgré sa lèvre en sang.

— Je te pardonne. Mais uniquement parce que t'es vierge, murmura-t-il avant de glisser dans l'inconscience.

.°.

* * *

— M. Hart ? Vous m'entendez ? John, réveillez-vous ! fit une autre petite voix lointaine et insistante dans l'oreillette qu'il avait posée sur son oreiller.

John ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant vite et le souffle court. Il se donna un instant pour se calmer avant de remettre son communicateur et de répondre d'une voix un peu étranglée :

— J'arrive, j'arrive…

Il s'extirpa de la petite couchette en se frottant les yeux.

C'était violent ce souvenir « made in River »... Il avait vraiment l'impression qu'il venait juste de le vivre à l'instant. Avec des sensations si vivaces… Il sentait encore dans son sexe, le lancinement dû au contact de Jack sur le sol de cette prison. Comment pouvait-il se souvenir encore de ça ? Alors que ça faisait plus de vingt ans ? Il soupira et se rua vers le poste de pilotage.

Le grand volet avant de la navette était relevé, laissant apparaître une lune bien plus proche que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ils avaient un visuel clair des montagnes brunes de la chaîne de Kualk et tout en bas, des petits points argentés brillants qui devaient être les quelques bâtiments de l'usine de production que son client voulait visiter. Le ciel était dégagé et il se poserait sans problème.

— Pourquoi vous m'avez laissé dormir aussi longtemps ? protesta-t-il pour la forme.

— Je préfère vous savoir reposé et vigilant quand on sera à terre.

John se réinstalla dans son siège et se transféra les commandes en quelques pressions sur le tableau de bord, pour pouvoir amorcer la descente et engager les différentes vérifications informatiques exigées par le contrôle au sol.

— Pourquoi, il y a des trucs que vous ne m'avez pas dits ? s'enquit-il en saisissant machinalement les informations d'identification requises.

Comme il était déjà venu quelques fois sur le satellite de l'énorme planète gazeuse Rughilis, son taxi était déjà préenregistré, ce qui lui facilitait les manœuvres de descente sur le paysage semi-désertique qui n'avait pas dû couter cher en terraformation.

Quentin Cormack secoua la tête négativement tout en commençant à se relever et à s'étirer mais l'étrange sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres n'était pas éminemment crédible. John le regarda en biais pour tenter de l'inciter à parler davantage, et son passager lâcha alors :

— Vous savez déjà que j'anticipais un déplacement professionnel qui n'était pas sans risque, sinon je ne vous aurais pas engagé…

Hart serra les mâchoires. Le pire c'était qu'il commençait à se faire à son espèce de discours langue de bois…

Il réduisit la vitesse à mesure que le sol approchait. En bas, posé sur une terre battue brun violacé, on apercevait les trois grands bâtiments cubiques blancs de l'usine d'extraction et de raffinage du solcicium où Cormack avait rendez-vous, et quelques dépendances plantées autour d'une vaste esplanade dégagée où se trouvaient rangés deux camions. Le tout était ceinturé de hauts murs de sécurité. Sur un côté, se trouvait la zone affectée aux atterrissages. Il s'y posa doucement presque comme en hélicoptère, avant d'éteindre un par un les différents systèmes.

— Vous êtes arrivé ! annonça-t-il en coupant finalement les trois moteurs qui restaient en état après l'embuscade de la zone de débris.

— Merci. Ayez l'amabilité de m'accompagner pendant mon entrevue, s'il vous plaît. Ne dites rien, observez tout et tenez-vous sur vos gardes.

.°.


	6. Le ralentisseur de Temps

**CHAPITRE VI : Le ralentisseur de Temps**

JOHN HART

Au commencement, tout s'était plutôt bien déroulé. Cormack avait repassé une veste sur sa tenue pour la rendre plus formelle et il était sorti de la navette avec Hart sur les talons. Deux hommes s'étaient approchés des barrières du poste de contrôle et de sécurité qui séparait la zone d'atterrissage de l'accès à l'usine pour venir les accueillir.

John repéra immédiatement que le vigile de faction était assez légèrement armé, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel. Par contre, les patrouilles qu'il discernait en jetant un œil acéré sur les moniteurs de contrôle dans sa petite guérite, étaient plus révélatrices du niveau d'alerte où se trouvait plongé le secteur… L'homme qui se présenta comme le responsable de la production sur le site avait un sourire du dernier faux-cul.

Non sans lui adresser une œillade dédaigneuse au passage, il leva son unique badge visiteur d'un air confit, et « Guelgek Mandakar » l'informa qu'il n'avait pas prévu un accompagnateur. Quentin fut merveilleusement courtois, compréhensif… et ferme. John resterait et saurait se faire oublier. Malgré la politesse de Cormack, l'autre avait l'air un poil contrarié. John commençait à se dire que son client était sans doute au courant de bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'avait dit et s'appliqua à se rendre passablement invisible, tout en étant là.

Il n'aimait pas la légère transpiration qu'il voyait perler sur le front de leur comité d'accueil. C'était clair qu'il faisait chaud sur ce satellite, pourvu d'un volcanisme souterrain dû à l'attraction inlassable de la planète voisine et d'une géothermie vivace qu'on surveillait comme le lait sur le feu, mais tout de même. Cela laissait l'impression qu'il n'était pas tranquille.

En cheminant depuis le PC sécurité vers le bâtiment principal, ils soulevaient une petite poussière fine sur le sol sablonneux légèrement ocré comme celui de Mordarkand, qui venait tenir leurs chaussures.

.°.

A l'intérieur, ils furent orientés rapidement vers une salle de réunion proche de l'entrée. Avant de les suivre, John s'attarda sur la configuration intérieure des lieux et observa le manège d'un petit robot circulaire et plat qui nettoyait leurs traces de pas. Il cherchait bien entendu à enregistrer la disposition générale et le nombre de portes et de sorties. Tout était d'une propreté clinique, ce qui lui laissait penser que cette usine était la raffinerie et que l'extraction, beaucoup plus salissante, devait se faire ailleurs… L'espace était rationnellement organisé : un grand accueil, un comptoir derrière lequel un standardiste falot prenait les appels ou signait des bons de livraison, et deux couloirs menant l'un vers les bureaux d'un côté, l'autre vers les zones de production.

Parvenus en salle de réunion, Mandakar et Cormack s'installèrent autour d'une table en faux bois rouge précieux, probablement destinée à l'impressionner et John jouant son rôle, resta debout à quelques pas de là, près de la porte. Quand le responsable de la production lui demanda s'il n'allait pas s'asseoir, le taxi et garde du corps déclina d'un bref signe de tête muet tandis que Quentin expliquait qu'il était uniquement là pour le conduire et veiller à sa sécurité, sans prendre part à la transaction.

Le chef de la production embraya alors sur un discours de bienvenue manifestement préparé, lui assurant qu'il était ravi de le voir et de pouvoir lui certifier que a) l'usine était particulièrement bien protégée sans subir encore beaucoup d'attaques rebelles, b) la production n'avait pas eu à en souffrir, et c) tout un tas de blabla que John supposa à juste titre, émis pour rassurer son client.

Comme prévu, Cormack ne tarda pas à produire des documents avec son échéancier de commandes futures qu'il détailla et commenta point par point avec son vis-à-vis. John ne s'intéressait pas au contenu de la conversation, mais il n'aimait pas ce type dont le sourire crispé lui paraissait sonner faux. Il se demanda brièvement s'il pouvait être intimidé par un « personnage » de la stature économique de Cormack et qui aurait le mettre éventuellement mal à l'aise… Mais au motif de quoi ? Une prise de fonction trop récente ? Un contremaître monté en grade trop rapidement et peu habitué à négocier avec les gros clients ?...

L'acolyte de Mandakar n'avait pas été présenté mais agissait proprement comme s'il était son assistant, prenant en note certaines choses, lui tendant les papiers nécessaires pour étayer ses propos. _Si ça marche comme un canard_ … se disait John en réprimant un sourire. Il remarqua qu'il touchait fréquemment son oreillette, comme s'il communiquait avec quelqu'un… Peut-être écoutait-il seulement les messages laissés sur le téléphone de son patron. Ou pas…

Au bout d'une demi-heure passée à les regarder palabrer d'un air satisfait, John perçut subtilement une certaine agitation sous-jacente lorsque le chef de la production dépêcha son assistant chercher un container qui était censé contenir un petit chargement de ce fameux solcicium, et dont il était apparemment convenu d'avance qu'il devrait être rapporté sur Velquesh… La petite sensation familière à l'arrière du crâne de John se mit à le démanger.

Cormack et son fournisseur devisaient pourtant très calmement quand M. Sanstitre était revenu. Il portait une petite caisse à grosses poignées qu'il posa sur la table avant de se reculer de quelques pas, comme pour prendre un énième appel. Puis il demanda à son chef s'il pouvait sortir une minute pour ne pas les déranger et Mandakar lui donna son autorisation avec un geste vague de la main et une indifférence soigneusement étudiée.

John observa les deux hommes restant dans la pièce se serrer la pogne et échanger courtoises politesses et sourires pleins de satisfaction. Mais lorsque Quentin lui signifia d'un regard que ce serait à lui de porter la caisse, John ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois en s'adressant au responsable de production :

— Monsieur, pouvez-vous ouvrir ce container, s'il vous plaît ?

Quentin allait lui rétorquer que ce n'était pas nécessaire quand il perçut lui-même le malaise de l'homme qui leur faisait face. Il désamorça aussitôt d'un sourire et plaisanta :

— Ah, le capitaine est toujours seul maître à bord une fois en vol et il s'assure de ce qu'il va avoir à transporter, c'est normal…

Le type de l'usine lissa ses cheveux un peu dégarnis vers l'arrière et sembla s'aviser en s'approchant d'elle qu'il manquait quelque chose.

— Bien sûr, vous pouvez ouvrir pour vous assurer que tout est là pendant que je vais chercher le bon de colisage…

John eut un rictus.

— Ne vous donnez pas cette peine. Je vais trouver votre assistant pendant que _vous_ allez ouvrir le container…

Cette fois, Quentin fut sûr que John était méfiant pour une raison qui lui échappait : et pour cause. Le processus par lequel John devinait presque magiquement que quelque chose allait mal tourner n'avait rien de sensible pour autrui…

— Montrez-moi, encouragea Quentin, j'ai hâte de contempler la qualité de ce dernier lot dont vous me dites tant de merveilles…

Il fit un signe de tête à John qui ouvrit la porte pour repérer celui qu'il cherchait un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Il laissa la porte ouverte derrière lui et marcha à grands pas vers l'assistant dont la main semblait vissée à son oreillette. Tout dans sa ligne d'épaule et sa posture indiquait qu'il était terrorisé.

— Toi ! l'interpela John en le faisait sursauter. Où est le bon de colisage qui nous permettra de passer la douane de Velquesh ?

— Oh… Je suis confus, bredouilla le jeune homme. Je croyais l'avoir mis avec…

— Non, il n'y est pas.

La consternation se peignit sur ses traits.

— Je suis navré. Venez avec moi, je vais vous éditer un double…

— Je vous attends ici.

— Bien… comme vous voudrez, je vais le chercher ! lança l'assistant flippé en partant comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses.

.°.

John savait qu'il pouvait produire un effet plutôt intimidant et désagréable sur certains mais il n'était pas sûr que ce fût le cas présentement… Du coin de l'œil, il venait de repérer du mouvement juste derrière lui et soudain, le hall était envahi par une escouade d'une douzaine d'hommes, tous armés et cagoulés. A dix contre un, les fameux rebelles…

— Et merde ! souffla-t-il en voyant la plupart des types s'engouffrer dans la salle de réunion où Cormack était resté tout seul.

Deux des hommes masqués marchèrent sur lui directement avec assurance et il les laissa venir. Dès qu'ils eurent mis la main sur lui, ils comprirent aussitôt leur erreur. Dans un mouvement fluide d'une rapidité qui leur sembla inconcevable, John en avait attrapé un par le bras, l'avait tordu dans son dos, chopé son arme avec l'autre main, tiré sur le second assaillant tombé en se tenant la cuisse, et abattu la crosse de l'arme qu'il venait de leur prendre sur la nuque du premier. Tac, tac, tac. Réglé. Suivants ?

Tournant la tête vers la salle de réunion, il vit que la porte de celle-ci avait été refermée, mais par le mur vitré juste à côté, la scène qui se déroulait à l'intérieur était tout à fait visible : un rebelle agité était en train de menacer le responsable de production ainsi que Cormack en leur brandissant une arme sous nez… Ce crétin vociférait et semblait tenir un papier. Pitié, une liste manuscrite de revendications, sérieusement ?

John ne fit ni une ni deux, et tira dans la vitre…

— Bordel !

Il avait juste eu le temps de se jeter de côté pour éviter la balle qui avait ricoché vicieusement selon un angle dangereux. Pas de bol, c'était de l'ultraglass… Le petit « ping » qu'avait fait la balle contre ce maudit matériau avait cependant attiré l'attention de Quentin et John lui fit signe de s'écarter de la porte. Les six rebelles qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur avaient compris que quelque chose allait de travers et s'étaient mis à brailler en frappant sur l'ultraglass pour attirer son attention. Par gestes, ils tentaient de lui faire savoir qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à abattre leurs prisonniers s'il tentait quelque chose…

John opina exagérément, puis avec un large sourire, les ignora en faisant feu à plusieurs reprises. Les impacts avaient découpé un demi-cercle en pointillé autour de la poignée qu'il se fit un devoir de faire céder à coups de pieds. On ne négociait pas avec les terroristes, pas vrai ? Avec les portes non plus.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, le claquement d'une balle retentit et son sang se glaça. Il se précipita sur la vitre pour voir qui avait été touché... Et ce qu'il constata à ce moment lui parut d'une totale et invraisemblable coolitude qui lui donna des frissons. Tandis que Mandakar pissait pitoyablement le sang par terre, Quentin Cormack, 47e du nom, Président Directeur Général de Cormack Industries zé Systèmes – métrosexuel milliardaire inutile et proie favorite du gratin mondain de Guernö – était en train de se battre… _comme. un. dieu !_

Et la façon efficace et économe dont monsieur le client leur défonçait la gueule était proprement jouissive à observer. Quelques secondes, John se laissa prendre malgré lui par l'envoûtante chorégraphie de ses pieds et ses poings assurés et précis qui frappaient de droite et de gauche, bim ! bim ! bim ! Juste comme il aimait… Incroyable ! Il connaissait ces gestes qui semblaient hypnotiques pour tout observateur extérieur et il les appréciait de tous ses yeux car il ne les avait plus vus depuis très longtemps. Il ne savait ni pourquoi ni comment mais ce petit cachotier avait _un ralentisseur_ sur lui ! Par quel luxe de moyens avait-il pu s'en procurer un ? Il lui poserait la question plus tard !…

Il s'ébroua pour s'arracher à cette contemplation fort festive et leva un talon déterminé pour enfoncer la porte qui céda enfin. Une fois dedans, Il se joignit spontanément à lui dans la bataille en se ruant sur le premier assaillant venu. Il envoya un type de cent kilos valdinguer contre l'un de ses camarades qu'il voyait pointer son arme sur Cormack. Un flingue par terre lui faisait de l'œil, il mais ne fut pas tout à fait aussi rapide que son client qui l'avait déjà ramassé et tiré deux fois en l'air pour figer tout le monde sur place.

Deux des rebelles restants se précipitèrent tout de même sur le jeune patron avec l'idée de le désarmer et il les considéra avec une brève contrariété, avant de leur tirer dans l'épaule pour les stopper. John qui avait sa botte plaquée sur une gorge, lui lança :

— Si vous avez une question ou deux à poser, celui-là peut encore répondre…

Se retournant d'un air légèrement surpris comme s'il avait oublié qu'il était là, Cormack hocha la tête sur cette suggestion de bon sens et vérifia calmement le chargeur de son arme pendant qu'il la pointait sur l'homme à terre.

— Qui vous envoie ?

— Vous n'êtes qu'un salaud de velquashi ! Un exploiteur et un affameur ! éructa l'homme au sol avec un accent à couper au couteau.

— Mais encore ? Que voulez-vous ?

— Nous voulons que vous disiez à votre patron que les richesses de Salkinagh sont aux salkinaghi ! Le temps du pillage organisé de nos ressources est fini pour vous et toute votre clique ! Nous sommes des milliers et nous allons nous battre ! Nous allons reprendre notre terre aux oligarques pourris qui la…

L'un des hommes à terre qui s'était fait assommer commença à marmonner quelque chose en fourrageant sous son gilet pare-balles et Quentin braqua les yeux sur lui avant de tirer sans même viser. En toute honnêteté, John était plus qu'impressionné. C'était au bas mot, l'événement le plus fantastiquement excitant de tous ces derniers mois ! La nuit dernière exceptée, bien entendu… Il accentua sa pression sur la gorge du prisonnier rebelle en pesant de tout son poids.

— On vous a mal informé, répondit froidement Quentin. Nous ne _pillons_ pas. Nous payons les produits raffinés ici et à prix d'or. Ce n'est pas le sens exact du mot « pillage ».

La bouche de l'autre ricana méchamment sous la semelle de John qui écrasa plus fort, ce qui le fit s'étrangler et tousser.

— Votre patron est pourtant riche à milliards, Monsieur Malgan, machonna-t-il comme si prononcer son nom le dégoûtait.

— Je suis au courant, répondit Quentin avec un humour froid qui lui plaisait. Croyez donc qu'il pourrait, de ce simple fait, mettre beaucoup de ses ressources au service de votre traque et du démantèlement de vos ridicules petites cellules, pour la seule préservation de ses intérêts commerciaux… Et tout ça sans attendre une quelconque implication politique du gouvernement, ajouta-t-il. C'est ce que vous voulez ? J'imagine que non. Si vous voulez la vie sauve, commencez tout de suite par me donner le nom de votre indicateur. Vous avez forcément eu un complice qui vous a parlé de ma venue.

— Jamais !

Quentin lui adressa un genre de regard annonçant clairement que ce n'était pas la bonne réponse, quand de nouveaux cris et vociférations joyeuses se firent entendre dans le hall.

— Nos renforts sont arrivés, jubila l'homme à terre. Par ici, il est là ! hurla-t-il pour se faire entendre.

John retira son pied et lui shoota dans la tête avec sa lourde botte renforcée. Quentin le regarda avec un petit air mi-réprobateur, mi-envieux et s'approcha de Mandakar toujours dans les vapes par terre.

— Je ne sais pas s'il était dans le coup ou s'il subissait simplement des pressions, dit-il.

— Si vous voulez mon avis, on n'a pas le temps de lui demander. Vous me payez pour assurer votre sécurité, pas la sienne. Mieux vaut se tirer de là tout de suite…

— Hélas oui. Mais du coup, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a vraiment dans la caisse. Si c'est du solcicium, je ne peux pas le laisser, si c'est une bombe, j'hésite encore… fit-il avec un petit sourire.

John l'imita et commença à relever ses manches en se dirigeant vers le petit container. Cormack se méprit sur son geste et tenta de l'arrêter.

— Non ! Je ne vous paye pas pour ça !

— Qui vous a dit que je voulais l'ouvrir ? Je veux seulement le scanner… Reculez un peu, ce sont de bons vieux rayons Xn et ils sont nocifs à trop forte dose.

John présenta son bras gauche où le bracelet qu'il avait d'à moitié incrusté dans sa chair, se mit à lancer un petit rayon en éventail quand il pressa sur l'un des boutons. Le rayon balaya la caisse de haut en bas en affichant son contenu sur le cadran intégré.

— Ok, M. Cormack, j'ai deux nouvelles pour vous, une bonne et une mauvaise…

— Il y a du solcicium **et** une bombe par-dessus ? proposa Quentin avec une petite grimace.

— C'est ça.

— La bombe a-t-elle un retardateur programmé que vous voyez tourner ?

— Non.

— Alors on embarque ! Si on s'en sort, le labo la désamorcera. Comment ça se passe dehors, selon vous ?

Hors les murs, un tir en rafale nettement audible lui répondit sans équivoque et John hocha la tête.

— A vue de nez, le service de sécurité de l'usine tient le coup...

— Parfait ! fit Cormack. On retrouve l'assistant, on prend le bon de colisage pour la douane, et on s'en va !

John se racla la gorge pour tâcher de rester poli.

— Vous êtes sûr que la paperasse est bien utile dans ces circonstances ?

— Tout à fait sûr ! Si je n'ai pas le bon, la douane va la bloquer. Elle me demandera donc de l'ouvrir, ou elle essaiera de le faire elle-même et alors la bombe explosera. Par conséquent, c'est moi qui passerai à la postérité pour un terroriste bien posthume…

— Allons, allons, pas de défaitisme. J'ai comme dans l'idée que vous pourriez très bien « _mourir un autre jour_ ».

Quentin détourna les yeux avec un léger sourire rentré qui le rendit très séduisant parce qu'il avait l'air un peu embarrassé et fier à la fois. John prit la caisse sous son bras et ils sortirent de la salle de réunion dévastée, enjambant les corps et le sang qui s'étalait paresseusement en de longues flaques inexorables.

.°.

Au pas de course, Cormack s'approcha du comptoir de l'accueil et découvrit le standardiste tremblant de peur tout recroquevillé à terre près de sa chaise.

— Hep ! Si vous pouviez appeler les secours pour votre patron, je pense qu'il apprécierait… Où est le bureau de son assistant ? J'ai des documents à récupérer.

Le jeune homme brun tout maigre et pâle comme la mort, tendit le bras dans la direction du couloir des bureaux et dit :

— Troisième porte à droite !

— Vous y allez ? proposa-t-il à John. Moi je vais essayer de voir par quel côté on pourrait accéder à la navette sans se faire mitrailler…

— Je ne sais pas si je peux vous laisser sans surveillance, protesta-t-il.

— Je promets que je ne ferai pas de bêtises, assura l'industriel. Et… il me reste une arme.

Argument décisif s'il en était, étant donné qu'il l'avait vu s'en servir...

John partit à reculons pendant quelques pas pour continuer à le fixer. L'évidence était rude à accepter mais elle était là sous ses yeux : le playboy milliardaire était bien plus que ce qu'il disait être. Il faisait, ou avait fait partie, d'une organisation paramilitaire. Tous les indices étaient là ! Il était en condition physique, il était entraîné, il pouvait se battre, savait se servir d'une arme, piloter à peu près un appareil même s'il ne le connaissait pas, et réagissait avec sang-froid…

Mais il y avait deux autres points qui troublaient John encore un peu plus fort que le reste : deux détails qui faisaient courir son sang plus vite. Le premier, c'était quand il lui avait demandé après la poursuite dans les débris s'il avait oublié qu'il fallait toujours être deux pour partir en mission. Et le second, c'était qu'il avait un retardateur… Personne n'avait plus de retardateur. Bon, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai car lui-même en possédait toujours un, intégré à son propre manipulateur de vortex… mais sans ça ?

Cet ingénieux dispositif créait une infime distorsion du Temps qui affectait tout le monde alentour sauf le porteur, avec pour effet immédiat de lui permettre de sembler agir plus vite. Une petite merveille parfaitement illégale qu' _une seule_ organisation avait pu développer par le passé en s'en gardant bien entendu l'entière exclusivité…

John ouvrit la porte du troisième bureau d'un geste brutal et il entendit un petit cri de frayeur émaner de derrière la table de travail.

— Ne tirez pas ! Je me rends, je me rends !

— Sortez de là, ce n'est que moi, fit-il un peu impatienté.

— Moi _qui_ ? hésita l'autre.

— Moi qui veux le bon de colisage et plus vite que ça ! Magnez-vous !

L'assistant d'une veulerie crasse rampa à genoux jusqu'à l'imprimante et y prit une feuille qu'il posa sur le bureau en se reculant.

— Je ne veux pas de problèmes ! dit-il. Tenez !

Il se ratatina à vue d'œil quand John, pas décidé à se contenter de ça, posa ses deux poings sur son bureau pour se pencher.

— Si vous n'en vouliez pas, il ne fallait pas vendre des infos aux rebelles… susurra-t-il sans se soucier de cacher ses insinuations.

Lui donnant malheureusement raison, l'homme se décomposa sur place, commença à rougir et à bafouiller qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix…

— On a toujours le choix, réfuta John en secouant la tête et en levant son arme pour en vérifier le chargeur.

— Oh par pitié ! s'écria l'employé fort peu glorieusement en fermant les yeux. Ils ont pris ma fille !

John étrécit ses paupières pour le jauger et serra les mâchoires. Il n'était pas sans savoir que cela faisait saillir un petit muscle dans sa joue, en instillant l'idée qu'il contenait sa rage à grand peine… et il en jouait. Un autre jour qu'aujourd'hui pourtant, cet argument n'aurait pas porté. Pendant une seconde, ses automatismes lui avaient soufflé une réponse narquoise sur la stupidité d'avoir une famille qui rendait vulnérable en conférant à quiconque un moyen de pression... Et puis, il avait pensé aux deux bébés qui venaient de naître. Et qui ne seraient jamais sa famille. _Merde_.

— Je vous épargne si vous me dites quel est votre complice sur Velquesh.

— Oh non, non, s'il vous plaît.

John sauta souplement par-dessus le bureau et le prit au collet pour le relever sans effort.

— Je déteste qu'on me dise non ! prévint-il d'un ton soyeux sous le nez de l'assistant qui tremblait pitoyablement.

Il leva son poing toujours armé et l'objet de son intimidation se tassa un peu plus.

— Je… Je n'ai que des initiales !

— Donnez-les.

.°.


	7. Le terroriste et le prisonnier

**CHAPITRE VII : Le terroriste et le prisonnier**

JOHN HART

Il avait été traîné devant le feu que les hommes avaient allumé à la tombée de la nuit, au beau milieu de l'esplanade principale devant l'usine. Les rebelles s'y étaient installés comme chez eux pendant que les membres du personnel s'étaient terrés prudemment dans les bâtiments. Aucun ne faisait mine d'en sortir, surtout après avoir vu ce qui était arrivé à Cormack et à lui-même… De leur côté, les types armés chargés de la sécurité s'étaient fait décimer en grande partie et les survivants avaient été contraints de se retrancher un peu plus loin, à l'extérieur des grilles d'accès de la zone d'atterrissage. Il ne savait pas s'ils attendaient que les rebelles se fatiguent ou simplement des renforts. Donc pour l'instant, Cormack et lui étaient tout seuls…

On lui avait intimé de rester là sans bouger et de fermer sa gueule surtout, car le chef allait venir pour lui parler. Il s'était donc assis par terre pour attendre, dardant de droite et de gauche quelques œillades soigneusement nonchalantes pour compter le nombre d'ennemis, repérer leur armement ou tâcher de comprendre ce qu'ils racontaient… Les rebelles ne se gênaient pas pour parler tout haut devant lui, persuadés qu'il ne comprenait rien. En fait, John ne comprenait pas grand-chose… Mais c'était toujours nettement mieux que « rien ».

Le « chef » avait l'air de les impressionner. Franchement pas causants, ils se contentaient tous d'arborer au fil de leurs rondes, des mines sombres à demi cachées par leurs cagoules, les mains crispées nerveusement sur leurs belles grosses mitrailleuses flambant neuves… Avec un petit sourire narquois, John ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ça devait être leur première fois avec une arme. Comme leur nom l'indiquait, les guerres civiles projetaient des quidams dans la tourmente – par essence des hommes peu habitués à ces situations, parfois trop jeunes, parfois trop vieux, rarement suffisamment disciplinés… A bien y repenser, il n'avait jamais été très obéissant lui-même, et savait qu'il pouvait faire pour cette raison, à la fois un très mauvais soldat mais un précieux combattant quand même…

Depuis un moment, il avait repéré que l'un des hommes, petit et un peu fluet, le regardait fréquemment en déguisant mal son intérêt. Centimètre par centimètre, il avait fini par s'approcher subrepticement, jusqu'à ce que les autres trouvent normal qu'il se trouve à une distance de plus en plus réduite – ou qu'ils soient trop fatigués pour y prêter encore attention. Une grosse journée pour eux, sans doute. Et comme leur chef tardait à se montrer, de fait, ils relâchaient leur vigilance.

John se dit qu'il avait simplement une touche, avec un peu de chance. Jack était bien meilleur que lui au jeu de la subornation sexuelle, mais ses options étaient maigres en l'état actuel de la situation, il allait donc devoir s'appliquer un peu. Retourner l'un des rebelles en sa faveur pouvait lui offrir une chance de s'échapper seul, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait besoin de la paie de Cormack, il avait surtout besoin d'avoir aussi une très sérieuse discussion avec lui, maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas exactement ce qu'il donnait l'air d'être…

Il revint à la réalité quand il vit que sa future victime s'était suffisamment rapprochée, lui avait souri, et avait levé trois doigts en croisant le pouce et l'annulaire, très brièvement avant de chuchoter le plus bas qu'il pouvait :

— Hey ! Salut vieil attardé ! Je pensais bien que c'était toi !

John tourna ses yeux bleus interrogateurs sur lui. Entre le signe de la main et le petit surnom, il ne mit pas longtemps à se rappeler dans quelles circonstances il s'était fait rebaptiser comme ça. Quelques mois plus tôt, il s'était rendu au « camp de boy-scouts » sur la station orbitale de Velquesh… Même s'il préférait l'appeler ainsi, ça n'avait aucun rapport avec du scoutisme. Il n'était pas encore complètement à l'aise avec la nature de l'enseignement reçu, pétri de nombreuses convictions spirituelles du peuple local, quoique dans les faits éminemment pratique.

Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, l'homme leva un peu sa cagoule, révélant son teint sombre et des yeux noirs légèrement bridés au-dessus de pommettes saillantes. John finit par reconnaître l'un des jeunes qui partageait son dortoir quand il y était.

Etrangement, il se retrouva subitement douché. En théorie, ça n'aurait pas dû. Qu'en avait-il à battre au bout du compte ? C'était juste un mioche… mais un mioche qu'il connaissait un peu. Qu'il soit là devant lui, avec une arme tellement grosse qu'on aurait dit qu'il pouvait à peine la porter était insidieusement contrariant, et l'idée de devoir se servir de son ascendant sexuel sur lui le faisait tiquer. Les adultes, tant qu'on voulait, et plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais les enfants…

— Salut gamin ! Je t'ai à peine reconnu. T'as pris vingt bons centimètres depuis la dernière fois… Gultac, c'est ça ?

— Gulnac, corrigea-t-il sans donner l'impression d'être contrarié par sa petite méprise.

John se contenta de hocher la tête brièvement en faisant mine de regarder ailleurs. Il n'avait pas envie que les autres s'intéressent de trop près à leur conversation.

— Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? chuchota-t-il pourtant.

— Terroriste, j'imagine. Et toi ? répondit-il les yeux brillants d'amusement.

Ah, misère ! Il était si jeune qu'il prenait tout ça pour un jeu.

— Prisonnier pardi, soupira-t-il en lui balançant avec un petit peu de culpabilité l'un des regards accrocheurs qui marchaient bien sur Jack.

Il n'aimait pas « jouer » avec les petits garçons. Pas avec le passé qu'il avait. Le tout jeune homme gloussa un peu en sourdine, les yeux pétillants.

— Tu m'as manqué, l'Etranger. On ne se marrait plus autant quand t'es parti… Tu aurais dû faire le 2e cycle avec nous, c'était cool quand tu répondais au Connaissant.

— Tu m'étonnes que c'était cool !... Mais j'avais pas que ça à faire… Toi par contre, tu devrais encore y être, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? C'est pas très malin de sécher pour jouer à la guerre…

Le gamin roula des yeux et soupira, jouant nerveusement avec le cliquet de sécurité de son arme. John se demandait s'il pouvait envisager de se libérer tout de suite et de la lui prendre. Ce serait probablement facile car le gosse ne s'y attendrait pas. Il avait l'air sincèrement content de le revoir. Et s'il voulait être honnête, John devait reconnaître que lui aussi, car d'après ses souvenirs, c'était un bon petit gars.

— Va dire ça à mon frère… Il m'a obligé à venir ici. Je dois lui obéir. Si tu veux, je peux rester avec toi jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive.

— C'est lui « le chef » qui fait peur à toute ton unité ?

— Oui.

— Pourquoi il leur fait peur ? s'enquit John qui aimait bien savoir à qui il avait affaire.

Gulnac haussa une épaule et rétorqua avec une moue boudeuse :

— Parce qu'il est cinglé… Il est trop passionné mais il va pas dans sa tête. Il déforme les textes sacrés. Je ne l'aime pas.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut ?

— Je suis même pas sûr qu'il y ait réfléchi...

Le garçon avait débouté la question d'un geste ennuyé, puis il l'avait regardé avec un sourire malicieux pour changer de sujet.

— Dis ?… Cet homme qui est dans le hangar, est-ce que c'est ton… _vanati_?

— Non, c'est un client.

Le jeune garçon s'étonna de cette réponse et demanda d'un air incrédule :

— C'est lui qui te paye ? D'habitude, c'est les vieux qui paient des plus jeunes pour coucher avec, non ?…

— On n'a pas ce genre de relations, corrigea John avec un coup de prunelle charbonneuse. Je suis chargé de l'emmener ici et de le ramener chez lui. Et d'ailleurs pour ce qui est de le ramener, ça me soucie un peu. Il lui veut quoi, ton frère ? Réponds-moi.

— Il veut l'échanger contre des crédits, soupira le petit avec dédain. Il a entendu dire qu'il travaillait pour une très riche et importante société... Sur Velquesh, il paraît que les rues sont pavées d'argent… ça ne leur fera rien de donner un petit bout de rue pour lui…

— Tu ne vas pas croire ces conneries ? Il y a du bitume, c'est tout.

— Ne dis pas ça devant mon frère !… Il croira que tu le provoques en voulant saper son autorité. C'est quoi le _bitume_ , ça vaut cher ?

John soupira à son tour en retrouvant les souvenirs de la curiosité omnivore dont étaient affligés les jeunes qu'il avait côtoyés sur la station orbitale. Ils passaient une bonne partie de leur nuit à le bombarder de questions toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres… A bien y repenser, il se souvint aussi qu'une fois, Miss Watts avait essayé de faire la même chose et il se demanda si c'était un vrai problème des gens du coin ou si c'était juste les jeunes. Car somme toute, elle était jeune elle aussi –cette mère sans cœur qui voulait abandonner ses enfants.

— Comment compte-t-il s'y prendre pour faire sa demande de rançon ? questionna John.

— Ton client va bien finir par manquer à quelqu'un. Ses chefs vont envoyer une personne pour savoir ce qu'il est devenu. Il suffit d'attendre…

— Quoi ? s'égosilla le plus vieux. Mais ça va prendre des jours ! Non non non. Moi, je ne reste pas ici. C'était mon dernier job. Et je ne peux pas quitter Portabaal si je ne suis pas payé pour ma course…

Le visage du jeune homme se plissa aussitôt, mécontent et soupçonneux.

— Pourquoi veux-tu partir ? Pour aller où ? Tu ne peux pas, tu dois rester ici !

L'expression de John était sarcastique et signifiait qu'il ferait bien ce qu'il voulait de sa vie, mais l'autre reprit d'un ton mêlé de patience et d'insistance :

— Tu es un favori de Portabellion et Portabellion est puissant ici. Si tu restes, tu seras toujours protégé et bien traité. Portabellion a déjà béni ton union avec ma cousine, c'est une preuve.

Cette annonce le prit complètement au dépourvu et lui fit lever un sourcil inquiet.

— « Béni mon union » ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis pas marié ! Et de quelle cousine tu me parles ?

— C'est Runi. Elle est grande et brune… Elle travaille à la Maison Pointue sur la station orbitale… Elle me parle souvent de toi.

— Qu… _quoi_? se défendit-il malgré lui. Mais je n'ai pas remis les pieds là-bas depuis des mois ! Tiens, depuis que vous m'avez fait le tatouage…

Le jeune garçon cligna des yeux et il jeta une brindille mâchonnée dans le feu qu'il tisonna discrètement avec le bout de son arme, sans le moindre respect pour le matériel.

— C'est _elle_ qui t'a parlé de l'école ! Runi ! Tu ne te souviens pas ? Elle a dit que tu étais le Favori le plus extraordinaire qu'elle ait jamais rencontré et que tu avais donné tout ton argent pour la remercier d'avoir transmis l'oracle du Dieu pour toi…

John ouvrit la bouche. Il se serait frappé le front s'il n'avait pas eu les mains entravées dans le dos.

— La prostituée du temple ! souffla-t-il à moitié catastrophé.

— Oui ! acquiesça Gulnac avec un grand sourire radieux. Elle vient d'avoir une belle petite fille. Oh, ce sera une vraie beauté ! Elle est toute brune comme Runi et moi, mais ses yeux sont bleus comme les tiens, et sa petite bouche est si…

— Gulnac ! siffla John, cette fois furieux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette fable ? Ta cousine donne son corps à des centaines d'hommes et elle ose affirmer qu'elle a eu un enfant de _moi_?

— Et bah oui ! répondit le jeune garçon en jetant un œil alentour car il sentait bien la nervosité du prisonnier monter avec son ton de voix. Tu ne peux pas être aussi ignorant !… Tu dormais _vraiment_ pendant les cours ou quoi ? Quand tu as couché avec elle, tu as mis un bébé dans son ventre…

— Totalement invraisemblable… maugréa John, atterré.

— Mais si ! Runi n'était allée avec aucun homme avant toi. Et parmi les clients de la Maison Pointue les Yeux-Bleus sont extrêmement rares. Les colons ne descendent pas si bas dans la station.

— Non, tu ne comprends pas ce que je veux dire… Hier encore, j'étais libre comme l'air et aujourd'hui, j'apprends que j'ai trois rejetons qui sont tous pratiquement nés en même temps ! Merde, quoi !

— Portabellion te comble, Jonago ! s'exclama le garçon avec une sincère fierté. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas heureux ?

.°.

* * *

QUENTIN CORMACK

Depuis au moins une bonne heure qu'il était réveillé, ses liens lui sciaient les poignets et il était ankylosé au dernier degré. Il était seul dans un petit hangar de stockage situé derrière l'usine, où on l'avait jeté sans ménagement avec John, après l'échec de leur tentative pour regagner la navette. Plus de trente hommes leur étaient tombés dessus et malgré leurs mérites respectifs en combat rapproché, il avait bien fallu se rendre quand ils avaient été submergés par le nombre.

Les tirs entendus un peu plus tôt provenaient d'eux, quand ils avaient clairsemé la brigade de sécurité de l'usine. Cette dernière était à présent prudemment repliée, attendant ses propres renforts en provenance d'un autre site de production, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres de là. En tous cas, c'était ce qu'il avait entendu pendant la mêlée. On n'allait donc pas les aider dans l'immédiat.

Il eut un sursaut d'amusement lorsqu'il réalisa que, parti comme c'était parti, cette escarmouche allait peut-être bien conduire à allumer la mèche des hostilités latentes depuis plusieurs semaines. Si ça tournait mal, le gouvernement de Salkinagh serait contraint de réagir pour rétablir la situation… On disait les rebelles bien organisés sur plusieurs mondes de Portabaal, et le spectre d'une guerre civile généralisée ne manquerait pas d'agiter ses chaines, car tous les habitants du système étaient brassés depuis des siècles, et chacun avait toujours forcément, un frère, une sœur ou un cousin travaillant sur les différentes planètes, y compris dans le système extérieur… La demande de rançon serait prise comme une provocation à laquelle Velquesh réagirait par l'envoi de troupes, ou plus vraisemblablement de forces aériennes qui iraient bombarder en représailles toutes les places rebelles supposées… Alors Salkinagh outragée qu'on fasse aussi peu de cas de ses citoyens qui n'avaient rien à voir avec les rebelles, battrait le rappel de ses alliés, de sorte que toutes les planètes seraient impliquées en un rien de temps. Et toute cette belle pagaille aurait été déclenchée par… lui, le tranquille industriel de Guernö. Parce que « Monsieur Prothèses », comme on le surnommait par dérision, ne voulait pas renoncer à son solcicium…

Il commençait aussi à s'inquiéter de constater que John, séparé de lui et emmené prétendument pour interrogatoire, ne revenait pas depuis un temps qui lui semblait infini. Mais à peine cinq minutes après, la porte du hangar se mit à grincer et il vit qu'on poussait Hart à l'intérieur. Il avait toujours les mains entravées dans le dos, sa lèvre était fendue et ornée d'un filet de sang, mais à part ça, il avait l'air d'aller bien.

Quentin ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ça allait être à son tour de se faire cogner. Il devait absolument continuer à leur faire croire le plus longtemps possible qu'il était Paul Malgan. Car s'il devinait que détenir un cadre dirigeant était une chose commode pour obtenir une rançon, exécuter un grand patron « exploiteur » pour l'exemple, serait perçu à coup sûr comme une victoire et galvaniserait les rebelles...

Pendant que John approchait, Quentin se dit qu'un malheur n'arrivant jamais seul, la guerre fournirait en plus au gouvernement de sa planète une excuse parfaite pour mettre la main sur sa société, dont certains atouts et certaines recherches ne pouvaient que les intéresser… Il avait peur que Matthew ne soit encore un peu trop jeune pour gérer ça. Même s'il pouvait compter sur Paul pour le seconder.

— Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda-t-il pour chasser ses pensées anxieuses.

Le sourire de John fut mitigé.

— J'en ai vu d'autres… Comme leur chef met une plombe à arriver, du coup, j'ai tâché de parlementer un peu avec eux car je connais quelques rudiments de la langue qu'ils s'obstinent à parler entre eux, au lieu du Standard.

— Parlementer dans quel sens ?

— Dans un sens qui vous maintiendrait en vie…

— Précisément, qu'avez-vous dit ?

— La vérité, répondit franchement John, amusé par son inquiétude. Que j'étais un étranger avec un permis de séjour velquashi. Que j'étais taxi interplanétaire pour vivre, et que vous étiez mon client.

Quentin eut l'air soulagé. Cette vérité-là n'était pas trop compromettante.

— Alors, ils vous ont cru ?

— Non, bien sûr ! lâcha John avec un fatalisme étudié. Pas le moins du monde… Vu le carnage à l'intérieur de l'usine, ils ont soutenu que j'étais un sale menteur et que nous étions des espions. D'où ma superbe nouvelle entaille sur la figure quand j'ai protesté de notre innocence...

Quentin le considéra un instant. Il espérait que John lui disait bien la vérité. Après tout, cet homme n'était pas forcément fiable. Il lui avait certes promis une belle somme d'argent mais qui savait si pour avoir la vie sauve, il ne pourrait pas y renoncer sans difficulté ?

— Donc vous avez fait quoi ? s'enquit-il soucieusement. Proposé tout ou partie de votre prime s'ils nous laissaient en vie ?

John le regarda d'un air outragé et mécontent, en tirant un peu vainement sur ses liens. Au bout d'un instant pourtant, ses deux mains furent libres. A la grande surprise de son client, il se débarrassa des cordes fumantes en les jetant par terre, puis vint à lui en faisant un geste pour qu'il se lève et lui permette de le détacher aussi.

— Céder MA prime à ces hurluberlus ? Vous rigolez ! J'ai attendu assez longtemps pour pouvoir me tirer d'ici, ce n'est pas pour la laisser filer comme ça… Non. En fait, ils ont été étonnés que je puisse parler un peu quelques mots et que je sache deux ou trois trucs sur leur religion.

— Je ne vous imaginais pas aussi pieux, M. Hart.

L'interpellé se mit à rire doucement en continuant à le regarder avec son impudeur coutumière si désagréable à supporter, avant de se mettre triturer les cordages dans le dos de Quentin. Le jeune homme entendit un petit grésillement léger et ses poignets furent enfin libres sans trop qu'il sache comment il avait fait. Il se massa aussitôt pour rétablir la circulation.

— Je suis « très pieu » en effet mais pas au sens où vous l'entendez. Enfin, je l'étais... Ils m'ont ramené ici parce que je les ai suffisamment intrigués pour qu'ils demandent à faire venir un de leurs généraux, en plus de celui qu'on a déjà attendu trop longtemps...

— Magnifique ! répliqua Quentin en se frottant toujours les poignets. Ça donnera aux renforts le temps d'arriver et peut-être de nous tirer de là… Vous avez fait quoi, sans indiscrétion ?

— Un concours de tatouage et apparemment j'ai gagné…

Quentin le fixa d'un air complètement perdu. Il était vraiment difficile à suivre.

— Ah vous savez bien… Montre-moi le tien et tu verras le mien…

— Vous pouvez être sérieux deux minutes ?

— Je le suis, répondit Hart avec un petit sourire peu crédible.

En relevant la manche courte de son tee-shirt qui couvrait le haut de son épaule gauche, il révéla pourtant l'étoile à boucles de Portabellion qui était d'un bleu intense.

— Dès qu'ils l'ont vue, ils ont reculé et c'est tout juste s'ils ne se sont pas excusés de m'avoir frappé… ça les a mis mal à l'aise, je crois. Enfin, on s'en fiche. Si on arrive à sortir de ce hangar et à regagner le vaisseau, je peux nous faire décoller très vite en profitant de la nuit. L'idéal, ce serait vraiment qu'il y ait une diversion pendant ce temps… J'avais eu le temps de charger la caisse dans la soute avant qu'on ne soit submergés par le nombre…

— Une diversion ? Ce serait bien oui, murmura l'industriel. Mais de mon côté, je peux prévenir mon service de sécurité sur Velquesh et l'informer de notre situation pour qu'ils puissent éventuellement voir comment nous aider. Mais si l'info de ma prise en otage fuite, il y aura des conséquences graves à une échelle qui dépasse de loin nos deux seules petites personnes.

— Il faut quand même prendre ce risque, opina John. Car pour l'instant, ces charlots comptent juste attendre que vos employés leur dépêchent quelqu'un pour servir d'intermédiaire au paiement de la rançon qu'ils comptent demander… On pourrait rester prisonniers pendant plusieurs jours, ils s'en foutent totalement. Et j'ai cru comprendre que ça vous arrangeait aussi peu que moi ?... Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour communiquer à une aussi longue distance ?

Quentin ne répondit pas et sortit juste de sa poche un petit rectangle de métal mince d'environ 4 cm. Il pressa l'objet brièvement entre le pouce et l'index sous le regard interrogateur de John, et… rien ne se passa. Le plus vieux des deux se frotta le menton en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop sarcastique, mais finit par demander au bout d'une minute :

— C'est censé faire quoi, au juste ?

— J'ai envoyé un SOS, la réponse ne va pas tarder. Enfin j'espère.

— Quel genre de réponse ?

— Vous verrez.

Mais il ne vit rien, car quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les rebelles revinrent le chercher une nouvelle fois : le commandant avait fini par arriver et voulait l'interroger en personne.

Et quelque chose disait à John qu'il serait beaucoup moins facile à circonvenir que son petit frère Gulnac.

.°.


	8. L'évasion

_Note de l'auteur : nouveau flashback. Et malgré le titre, deux évasions pour le prix d'une..._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE VIII : L'évasion**

JOHN HART

Il n'avait pas vraiment su comment il s'était retrouvé spontanément transporté là où il était…

Loin dans un coin de sa tête, une voix qu'il voulait ignorer lui disait qu'il était ailleurs dans un autre endroit à l'air libre. Une vague douleur pulsatile s'épanouissait du côté de sa tempe. Il croyait deviner qu'on l'avait refrappé là. Une partie de sa conscience lui soufflait que l'arcade sourcilière était ouverte car il sentait l'air caresser le sang qui commençait à couler sur son visage.

Pourtant, il s'était forcé à revenir à ce qu'il croyait l'entourer.

Il se sentait flotter. Plus précisément balloter. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite la situation, il lui fallut attendre de cligner des yeux. Il était _porté_. Non pas comme une jeune mariée ou un enfant malade : quelqu'un le portait sur son dos et marchait vite, courait presque. En voulant bouger ses mains pour assurer une meilleure prise, il comprit que ses poignets avaient été liés pour qu'ils puissent tenir en enserrant les épaules de sa monture improvisée. Deux bras étaient passés sous ses genoux.

Inhabituel. Petit, il avait souvent vu des enfants jouer à se transporter ainsi. Bien sûr, lui ne partageait pas leurs jeux… Il laissa cette pensée dériver car elle était inutile et vaine. Ils étaient en train de remonter des couloirs, tellement identiques dans leur neutralité gris beige qu'il se croyait dans un vrai labyrinthe… Le jeune bleu de l'agence – Jack – ce nom roulait par vagues dans sa tête mais il ne savait pas d'où il le tenait car les bleus n'avaient pas de nom, les bleus n'étaient que des numéros… – il le portait sur son dos et remontait des tas de couloirs, s'arrêtant à certains moments, tournant à d'autres, sans que John puisse individuer comment il faisait pour s'orienter. Avait-il réussi à obtenir les plans des lieux et à les mémoriser ?

Une part de lui se sentait légèrement coupable de se laisser transporter de la sorte. Sans doute aurait-il été plus correct de marcher et de le suivre… Mais après avoir été maltraité comme il l'avait été tous ces derniers jours, il voulait bien rendre les armes et accepter ceci. Et puis c'était agréable d'être ainsi contre lui. Avec son parfum épicé entêtant qui lui tournait la tête… Il se mit à glousser tout bas. « Tourner la tête ». Il n'avait certainement jamais employé cette vieille expression qui datait d'il ne savait combien de siècles…

— Si t'es réveillé, tu pourrais marcher, entendit-il soudain.

— Où sommes-nous ? grogna-t-il pour gagner un peu de temps de transport.

— Quelque part en pleine Phase A. Soit gagner une zone spécifique des étages les plus inférieurs…

— Quel est ton plan ?

— D'abord, arrêter de te porter à la première occasion… Ensuite, quitter la prison. Après, c'est là que ça va devenir un peu compliqué…

Il pila brusquement à un angle et en profita pour relâcher les genoux de John qui reposa les pieds par terre.

— Si tu essaies de m'étrangler, je te jure que tu vas le regretter… l'avertit-il en passant ses bras par-dessus sa tête pour se sortir de son étreinte involontaire.

John lui renvoya un regard maussade et tendit les poings devant lui dans l'intention manifeste qu'il le détache et le bleu le toisa d'un air sarcastique en secouant la tête.

— T'as prouvé que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance, tu vas rester comme ça un moment… Viens suis-moi. On peut y aller, on est presque arrivés.

John le suivit comme il pouvait en maudissant chacun de ses pas qui commençaient à produire en lui une douleur sourde. L'effet de l'anesthésiant n'était pas très durable… Droite, gauche, droite, gauche, gauche, encore gauche, droite, droite, droite… Et il avait perdu le fil. Cela avait continué encore et encore. Il remontait les couloirs anonymes. S'arrêtait miraculeusement avant chaque croisement de patrouille. Repartait aussitôt…

— Comment tu fais ça ? s'enquit John avec curiosité. T'es devin ou quoi ? On a déjà croisé je ne sais combien de patrouilles depuis que je suis réveillé…

Le bleu sourit en coin en regardant vers lui un instant. Quel putain de sourire ultrabright il avait, le salopiaud ! Une véritable arme de destruction massive…

— Les mecs de l'équipement ne m'ont pas filé de gadgets mais ça ne veut pas dire que je suis venu les mains vides pour autant…

— T'as _acheté_ un truc de ta poche ?

— Non, fit-il en dodelinant de la tête, je ne l'ai pas vraiment acheté…

— Tu as _piqué du matos_ à l'Equipement ?! Si oui, j'avoue que tu m'impressionnerais…

— Non plus, je pense que je me serais fait sacquer direct… Disons que j'ai _emprunté_ quelque chose que je ne pourrai malheureusement pas rendre… Attends un peu.

Ils venaient d'arriver devant une petite porte nue et lisse sécurisée par un code. L'air de rien, un peu énervant et un peu suffisant, il se cala devant le cadran et tapa une série de chiffres. La porte émit obligeamment un bruit caractéristique de déverrouillage, suivi d'un léger chuintement. Il tapa deux fois en haut et en bas du côté de l'ouverture et elle coulissa vers la droite.

— Mais comment tu peux savoir où coince cette foutue porte ! fit John en fronçant les sourcils.

Le bleu ne répondit rien mais il avait cet air content de lui qui l'énervait. Il le poussa par l'ouverture avant de s'engager après lui et de regarder la porte se reverrouiller sur eux. Dans le sas, il faisait noir. Une seconde porte avec un simple volant de verrou manuel se dressait devant eux.

— Si tu veux faire une très brève pause, c'est maintenant, le prévint-il.

— Pourquoi ? C'est quoi la suite ?

— Phase B. Quatre kilomètres de petits boyaux étouffants et puants, avant de rejoindre l'air libre.

— T'es en train de me dire qu'on passe par les égouts ? grimaça-t-il.

— T'es en train de me dire que tu préférais qu'on te caresse encore les côtes à l'électricité ?

— Nan. Et tu pourrais pas me détacher maintenant ?

— Tout à l'heure.

— Ça shlingue ici ! pesta-t-il comme l'autre ouvrait la seconde porte en mimant une politesse exagérée pour qu'il passe devant.

Le bleu soupira et répondit :

— En tant que _bouseux_ , je suppose que j'ai l'habitude !… Mais je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais faire la différence avec ce que tu sens toi-même… Si ça peut te remonter le moral, dis-toi que tout à l'heure on sera à égalité... Maintenant, roule. Et reste devant moi, que je voie ce que tu mijotes !

.°.

Une longue marche commença, seulement éclairée par de minuscules patchs lumineux d'une très faible portée. C'étaient des petites poches translucides qui une fois pressées émettaient à la fois de la lumière et de la chaleur. Au bout de vingt minutes toutefois, elles s'éteignaient toutes seules et il fallait les réactiver par quelques pressions. Elles leur permettaient pourtant de voir juste ce qu'il y avait devant eux.

Il n'avait pas trop envie d'y penser, mais il espérait qu'ils ne feraient pas de mauvaises rencontres, désarmés comme ils l'étaient. Se battre à mains nues contre des bestioles à moitié mutantes aux dents acérées, et le tout dans des boyaux marécageux n'avait rien pour le séduire outre mesure. D'habitude, il avait sur lui tout un attirail d'armes blanches et contondantes, mais là… Par contre, John était assez époustouflé par le nombre de petits trucs insignifiants que le nouveau avait dans les poches de son gilet mais qui s'avéraient tous utiles et bien pensés.

A un moment, il leur autorisa une petite pause, alors que les parois s'approchaient vraiment près d'eux et qu'ils allaient devoir continuer à avancer franchement courbés et le dos cassé en deux. Le bleu avait défait un scratch et attrapé deux barres sucrées et un stick d'eau pour chacun d'eux.

— Oh, c'est si gentil d'avoir pensé à mon petit goûter ! grinça John, pourtant éperdu de reconnaissance.

— La meilleure, c'est que je n'ai même pas besoin de te délier pour que tu puisses le manger…

John serra les mâchoires et le regarda mastiquer lentement sa barre protéinée et ignominieusement sucrée d'un œil torve. Il ne comprenait pas ce que ce mec fichait là. Il ne comprenait pas son attitude. Il aurait été tellement plus simple de le tuer dans sa cellule alors qu'il était faible et inconscient, au lieu de s'embarrasser de lui…

— Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi, Boeshane ? s'énerva-t-il tout seul au bout d'un moment.

Le beau garçon en rit tellement qu'il s'étrangla presque avec son eau.

— Pour _toi_ ? Mais je vais te rassurer tout de suite ! Je ne fais pas du tout ça pour toi !

— Mais pour qui alors ? Pour toi ? Pour obtenir la titularisation ?

Il eut un drôle de petit sourire et essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main avant de réactiver sa petite pochette chauffante lumineuse et de se remettre debout, un peu voûté.

— C'est bien ce que j'ai dit... Ce serait bien qu'on reparte maintenant. Comme tu t'en doutes, il y a un certain timing dans toute cette opération.

— J'ai besoin de comprendre, insista John.

— Il faut qu'on arrive bien avant qu'il ne fasse nuit, répondit laconiquement l'autre. Toi compris ou pecnot devoir faire petit dessin ?

— Tu peux arrêter avec tes petits airs supérieurs ? Je veux comprendre tes motivations. Pourquoi as-tu accepté de tenter ça ?

— C'était le plan de Kranakar. Tout a été orchestré par ses soins dans les moindres détails. C'était un plan super. J'ai cru et je crois toujours qu'il est très bon. Ça aurait dû réussir.

John se redressa en tremblant un peu sur ses jambes qu'il tenta de déraidir en les massant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? Que tu le connaissais personnellement, peut-être ? Un petit rien du tout comme toi ? On ne pouvait pas l'approcher comme ça. Il évoluait dans des cercles bien trop proches de la Direction…

— J'ai été repéré et proposé sur son conseil.

— _Mytho_! Krana était misanthrope au dernier degré. Les rares fois où je l'ai croisé, je me suis fait envoyer chier sans préambule. Tu vas dire que c'était parce que je suis un sale con, mais il n'y avait pas que moi… Qu'est-ce que tu aurais bien pu pouvoir faire, dans un monde imaginaire, pour qu'un truc pareil t'arrive vraiment ?

— J'ai découvert sans le vouloir un truc hallucinant sur son compte, il y a longtemps…

— Ça y est, t'as réussi à m'intéresser… Quel genre de truc ?

— Intime, disons.

L'œil de John se remplit soudain de rage quand il fit volte-face. Le bleu recula d'étonnement.

— Est-ce que ce salaud t'a… euh... s'est servi de toi quand t'étais petit ?

— Pas du tout, répondit le beau brun avec un regard attentif et peut-être légèrement plus… doux.

— Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Son ton était inexplicablement rageur et cassant. Le bleu hésita avant de répondre doucement.

— Je ne sais pas trop à quelle espèce il appartient. Une minute, c'était une femme avec une méchante blessure, et celle d'après et bien… il morphait en homme et il était guéri. Il était assez furax que j'aie pu voir ça… Il n'aurait pas été dans mes intentions de révéler son petit secret à qui que ce soit mais je suppose que vouloir garder un œil sur moi était sa meilleure option. Pour en revenir à ce que tu voulais savoir sur la pureté de mes intentions envers toi, je me suis dit que si je ne tentais pas moi-même ton sauvetage, la mort de Krana, aurait été totalement et désespérément vaine. Et je ne voulais vraiment pas que sa mort soit vaine. La mienne je m'en fiche, la tienne encore plus. Mais si on survit, alors ça aura un sens. Ça te va, comme motivation ?

— Non, mais je m'en contenterai, disons jusqu'à la prochaine pause, bougonna-t-il. Il y en aura bien une, non ?

— Je l'espère, répondit-il en lui défaisant les liens de ses poignets.

.°.

Après un temps qui lui sembla mortellement long où ils s'étaient traînés de plus en plus courbés, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir avancer qu'à quatre pattes, puis ramper sur les coudes, ils débouchèrent miraculeusement dans un espace de tunnel un peu plus large et toujours aussi noir qu'un four. Un peu mal à l'aise de son pétage de plomb qui l'avait ridiculisé, John se manifesta pourtant enfin, renonçant à son orgueil naturel, conscient qu'il s'était montré largement présomptueux en affirmant qu'il pourrait suivre le rythme.

— Boeshane, c'est bon, t'as prouvé que t'étais un dur. Est-ce qu'on peut faire une autre _pause_ maintenant ? se résigna-t-il à dire en se laissant rouler sur le dos.

— Je crois que non, on est en retard sur le timing.

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. Le gamin voulait-il lui faire payer sa petite tentative d'agression dans la cellule tout à l'heure ? Le fatiguer à dessein pour lui faire passer l'envie de se rebeller contre son plan qui avait l'air millimétré au quart de poil de…

— Et quoi, grinça-t-il, t'as une garden party ensuite ?

— Ferme-la ! C'est pas vrai ! Tous les titulaires sont-ils tous d'aussi gros connards ou c'est juste toi ?

— Bien sûr, on s'entraîne dur pour ça et on fait des concours… Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'énerves, mon tout beau ?... Est-ce qu'on ne…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Un bruit de grincement immonde et strident, assorti d'un gros « clong » lui glaça irrationnellement le sang. C'était étrange parce que sur le moment quand il avait vécu ça, il se souvenait que ce bruit n'avait rien représenté du tout pour lui. Juste un son sans importance, ni signification particulière. A la lueur des torches de gel, il avait vu les traits tendus de son sauveteur… Il ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il voyait de la peur dans ses yeux. Ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

— On n'a pas fait assez vite ! Là, on est dans la merde !

Un ronflement sourd enfla dans son dos en l'empêchant de répondre. Le tunnel juste derrière eux rugit soudain et une masse monumentale d'eau se déversa sur eux en les emportant comme des fétus dans la tourmente. John se souvenait qu'il avait été tourneboulé dans ce courant, mais à l'instant même, il ressentit toutes les coupures et les coups sur ses membres qui rebondissaient sur les parois. Spontanément, il avait eu le temps de prendre une inspiration et voyait venir avec inquiétude le moment où il allait fatalement manquer d'air. Le courant était puissant et les emportait très vite. Il avait toutefois conscience que le nouveau n'était pas très loin derrière lui.

Au moment où il se dit que c'était probablement fichu et qu'il lui fallait impérativement reprendre une respiration, il sentit un bras le retenir à la taille et une main plaquer un tout petit dispositif sur son nez lui permettant d'avoir de l'air. Pas le temps de se réjouir de ce bref contact si chaud dans l'eau glacée. Le bras le lâcha pendant une minute et le flot les vomit dans une pièce plus grande où il se répandit de façon plus étale.

.°.

John roula et toussa pendant un instant en prenant conscience qu'ils étaient dans un espace plus dégagé avec devant une sorte de petite plateforme surélevée au bout de laquelle il voyait une sortie circulaire grillagée par d'épais barreaux. S'il avait pigé quelque chose à la balade, ça devait être le passage vers la phase C…

— Boeshane ? toussa-t-il. Comment tu comptes nous faire passer entre ça ? T'as chouravé un rayon rétrécisseur ?

Personne ne lui répondant, il tourna la tête de tous côtés avec étonnement. Il ne le voyait pas.

— Boeshane ?

Sa voix tendue résonna lugubrement sur les parois et le présage lui sembla sinistre. Flottant à la surface clapotante de la piscine de désengorgement, il repéra enfin l'une des pochettes de gel-torche et pressa dessus, avant de la tendre au-dessus de sa tête à bout de bras. A deux mètres de là, il pouvait distinguer un corps à plat ventre dans l'eau.

— Merde, merde, merde et _merde_ !

Le choc l'atteignit en plein plexus et libéra toute l'adrénaline nécessaire pour galvaniser les forces qui lui restaient. Il nagea jusqu'à lui et le retourna. Les yeux fermés, celui-ci ne respirait plus.

— Boeshane, tu m'entends ?

Il avisa la plateforme où il pourrait tenter de le réanimer sur un sol dur et nagea d'un bras en tirant le bleu derrière lui par le col. Ses muscles hurlaient grâce et il avait mal à en crier mais l'idée que la seule personne qui pouvait le sortir de là ne meure aussi connement que ça, avant la fin du sauvetage, était proprement révoltante… Sans connaître la suite des opérations, il était voué à se laisser mourir à ses côtés…

Il se hissa sur la plateforme et le tira de son mieux hors de l'eau, en s'y reprenant à plusieurs fois. Il n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'il devait être mort, que ça faisait sûrement trop longtemps qu'il ne respirait plus ! Agenouillé près de lui, les gestes inhabituellement fébriles, il entama un massage cardiaque en comptant. Comme ça ne donnait pas de résultat, il maudit son esprit mal tourné et se mit à sourire en murmurant entre ses dents, comme si l'autre pouvait l'entendre :

— Il va falloir que je me dévoue pour le bouche-à-bouche, hein ? C'est pas ta journée !

Pourtant, il arrêta assez vite de sourire quand il vit que son bel ange brun restait sans réaction. Soudain envahi d'une rage irrépressible qui consuma ses dernières forces, il comprit qu'il allait crever là, comme un con, à côté du cadavre le plus sexy qu'il lui ait jamais été donné de voir... Il abattit ses deux poings serrés sur la poitrine du bleu d'un coup violent et à sa surprise, le corps se tendit et s'arqua une seconde. Et celle d'après, le nouveau se mit à recracher de l'eau et à tousser.

Tremblant de soulagement, John le tourna un peu de côté en position de sécurité pour l'aider à faire sortir l'eau qui restait. Les beaux yeux se tournèrent vers lui et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus quand il dit en reprenant son souffle vaille que vaille:

— Et t'étais obligé de me péter le sternum dans l'opération ? Je te préviens, si j'ai une seule côte de cassée, je te colle un procès au cul à la sortie ! grinça-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

John en resta bouche bée une minute, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Ce petit salopard qui était mort une minute avant, était en train de se foutre de sa gueule ! Il hésitait entre l'envie de lui défoncer les dents à coup de poing et celle de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que les yeux lui sortent de la tête… Il ne fit rien de tout ça pourtant et se contenta de le voir relever son corps de Lazare d'autant mieux révélé par ses vêtements trempés.

Ignorant les œillades pourtant fort peu discrètes dont il était couvé, les yeux rivés sur sa montre, il cligna les yeux deux fois en les écarquillant avant de dire entre ses dents :

— Merde, j'ai perdu une lentille ![1]

— Quoi ?

— T'occupe… Il m'en reste une, ça devrait aller. Je crains qu'on n'ait pas le temps de la chercher, la vraie mauvaise nouvelle, c'est qu'une deuxième vague arrive dans treize minutes…

— Et ?

— Je te promets que dans moins de cinq, on est dehors. Au fait, tu aimes la varappe ?

.°.

* * *

Un nouveau seau d'eau en pleine figure avait tiré John de son inconscience tandis qu'on le secouait sans ménagement. Au-dessus de lui, il reconnut le visage crispé de Gulnac qui eut l'air soulagé en le voyant enfin rouvrir les yeux. Il était assis contre quelques sacs de sable, sous une tente qui constituait le campement sommaire des rebelles, et son petit camarade était accroupi près de lui.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé, Jonago ? souffla-t-il. Tes yeux étaient tout blancs, à l'envers, et tu ne revenais pas à toi ! Vite, mon frère est là et s'impatiente !

— Fallait pas m'assommer pour commencer…

— Il ne t'a pas frappé très fort…

— ll m'a frappé ? Je ne m'en rappelle pas…

Puis, il porta les doigts au-dessus de son œil et sentit encore un peu de sang poisser sous ses doigts. Le jeune garçon portabellian baissa la tête, reposa le seau vide à côté de lui, puis lui jeta un regard un peu mal à l'aise. Il désigna son bras gauche d'un coup de menton approximatif.

— Il n'a pas aimé quand il a vu lui-même ce que tu avais à l'épaule. Ce n'est pas le tatouage qu'on t'avait fait, ça… Il t'a accusé d'être un imposteur. Un étranger comme toi ne peut pas en avoir un comme ça, selon lui… J'ai dû lui dire que tu étais au camp d'initiation avec nous quand il m'a cuisiné, mais ça ne l'a pas calmé. Il a commencé à maudire le Connaissant en l'accusant d'être un traitre à son Dieu de t'avoir formé… Et quand tu es rentré été en transe, ça été pire… ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire embarrassé.

— En transe ? J'étais pas du tout en transe, j'étais dans les vapes !

Gulnac lui lança un petit regard de reproche tout en secouant la tête.

— Si tu veux, mais chez nous, quand le tatouage réagit en devenant rouge ou en changeant de couleur et que les yeux sont retournés, on appelle ça la transe... Comme il venait de dire que t'étais un imposteur, il a perdu la face instantanément à cause de toi, quand tout le monde a vu que le Dieu te gratifiait d'une vision. Il voudra te tuer maintenant… Quel message t'a envoyé le Dieu ?

— Quel message ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu voyais dans ton rêve ?

— Comment sais-tu que je rêvais ?

Le jeune garçon découvrit ses dents blanches et pouffa en secouant la tête d'un air incrédule. Il lui tendit le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

— Non cette fois, j'en suis sûr, tu te foutais totalement de ce que le Connaissant racontait ! T'as rien écouté du tout en cours…

— Disons que je préférais les travaux pratiques à la théorie…

Ils furent interrompus quand la porte de la tente en tissu s'envola, livrant passage au fameux chef de l'escadron rebelle qui fondit sur lui avec des intentions rien moins qu'hostiles… Gulnac tenta de s'interposer et son frère, lui ressemblant étrangement quoique plus grand et plus fort, lui prit son arme des mains, la retourna pour lever la crosse qu'il abattit sur le petit.

John comprit juste le mot « recommencer » mais l'avertissement était clair.

Toujours entravé, il se jeta dans les jambes du chef d'escadre pour le faire tomber au sol et empêcher qu'il ne roue de coups son cadet désobéissant, et sans doute trop compatissant à ses yeux. Le chef hurla un ordre et d'autres types rappliquèrent… Mais ils n'eurent pas le loisir de rester très longtemps.

Ils avaient à peine commencé à s'ameuter dans la tente que des cris terrifiés à l'extérieur retentirent en prenant tout le monde de court. Les hommes ressortirent aussi sec tandis que dehors, d'autres rebelles aux voix terrorisées braillaient dans la nuit épaisse le mot « foudre » alors que retentissait le son aisément reconnaissable d'explosions et des fulgurances qui témoignaient d'un drôle d'orage sans pluie...

John profita de ce que personne ne s'occupait plus de lui pour se redresser à genoux puis se remit sur ses pieds avant d'aller se pencher sur le corps de son ex camarade de noviciat et il le poussa gentiment du pied car il avait toujours les mains liées. En libérant un laser de son manipulateur de vortex, il crama ses liens et se demanda un instant si, entre l'eau sur sa figure le fait d'être ligoté, ça n'avait pas suffi à déclencher les souvenirs de son rêve démentiel…

— Gulnac ! T'es avec moi ?

Le petit jeune homme brun émit un grognement indistinct. John se rapprocha d'une ouverture de la tente où il était détenu et en jetant un œil sur ce qui se passait, se demanda s'il était bien réveillé. Dehors, un type aux cheveux noirs, sculpté comme une figurine de comics, revêtu d'une armure et d'une cape rouge brandissait un marteau qui balançait des éclairs sur les jeeps qui finissaient en feu de joie. Il avait l'air de bien s'amuser.

— Lève-toi petit paresseux et viens voir ça, il faut que tu me dises si j'ai la berlue ou pas… Regarde ce qui se passe dehors…

Toujours par terre, le gamin souleva sans façon le bas de la tente et jeta un œil d'abord blasé avant de se redresser aussitôt à plat ventre et d'ouvrir une mâchoire surprise, où fleurissait déjà un gros hématome sur sa peau très mate.

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il. Le dieu de l'orage marche parmi nous ! Et… il vole !

Dans leur dos, la voix de Cormack les fit sursauter quand il répondit :

— Non, c'est rien, c'est juste mon robot qui fait le malin dans son cosplay… Je vais avoir du mal à lui retirer ses bandes dessinées maintenant ! Suivez-moi ! On a notre diversion...

.°.

Interloqués, ils se tournèrent vers lui – aucun des deux n'ayant la moindre idée de ce qu'était un cosplay – mais ils ne mirent pas longtemps à reprendre leurs esprits. Ils se précipitèrent tous dehors où sans surprise, tout le monde était bien trop paniqué pour faire attention à eux… Et d'autant moins que les équipes de sécurité de l'usine, comprenant qu'une « situation était en cours », avaient décidé de revenir à la charge grâce au soutien inattendu de l'imitateur asgardien.

Quentin, suivi de Gulnac avec John qui fermait la marche, coururent comme des dératés depuis l'esplanade centrale devant l'usine vers la zone d'atterrissage où se trouvait toujours leur navette, apparemment intacte. Une fois arrivés, John ouvrit la porte latérale, chargea ses deux passagers et se rua sur les commandes pour enclencher le démarrage des moteurs.

Comprenant malgré tout que la navette et leurs otages cherchaient à prendre la fuite, des rebelles harangués par leur chef toujours debout et malheureusement pas aphone, tentèrent de tirer dans sa direction mais le robot s'interposa en faisant tournoyer son marteau à grande vitesse : le moulinet agissait comme un bouclier déflecteur.

A travers la baie du poste de pilotage, ils le virent en bas se retourner vers eux pour les regarder décoller avec un sourire radieux.

— N'en fais pas trop Otto, murmura Quentin avec une moue réprobatrice.

— On dégage, annonça John. Mais ça me fait mal au ventre de laisser votre machine ici…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui… il est loin d'être perdu.

La navette prit rapidement de la hauteur et John préféra lancer une vérification des systèmes avant de sortir de l'atmosphère, au cas où ils auraient été touchés par un quelconque projectile, et où l'intégrité de la coque aurait été rompue.

— Il vient quand même de nous tirer d'un sale pétrin…

Pendant deux brèves secondes, une lumière blanche noya l'habitacle exigu et Otto apparut directement à l'intérieur. Avec un air content, il posa au sol son marteau qui émit un gros « dong » sourd.

— Et brillamment, en plus ! confirma l'androïde avec fierté.

Gulnac admiratif se jeta sur le marteau pour le soupeser mais en fut pour ses frais. L'ustensile resta obstinément immobile.

— Ce truc pèse une tonne ! geignit-il.

A l'arrière des sièges de pilotage, Quentin avait enlacé son robot pour une brève accolade qui déconcerta tout le monde, Otto compris, puis il l'avertit sèchement :

— Si tu as perdu une seule écaille positronique, je te consigne un mois au labo de Chris !

L'androïde inclina la tête de côté et prévint, l'air hésitant et penaud :

— J'en ai perdu deux…

.°.

* * *

[1] Les fans de Torchwood auront reconnu le système « alien » que l'équipe utilise dans la saison 3 et 4. Il fallait bien que la paire de lentilles connectée vienne de quelque part…


	9. Vol retour en vrille

_Note de l'auteur : dernier chapitre de transition qui clôture la première partie de cette histoire. Moins d'action, plus de culture locale et toujours des petites frictions d'incompréhension... Plus importante qu'on ne l'imagine pour le destin de John cette petite mission..._

.

* * *

 **CHAPITRE IX : Vol retour en vrille**

QUENTIN CORMACK

Quentin observait curieusement le pilote en train de vaquer à sa routine. Il avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise. Comme s'ils ne venaient pas de subir plusieurs heures de chaos, pendant lesquelles on leur avait tiré dessus, les avait faits prisonniers, battus, et où ils s'étaient échappés grâce à l'intervention totalement folle d'Otto…

De son point de vue, perdre deux écailles, ce n'était sans doute pas très impressionnant et plutôt un dégât minime. Mais en elles-mêmes, les écailles qui lui permettaient de se camoufler en imitant n'importe quelle espèce en révélaient beaucoup sur sa technologie mimétique… Et comme c'était l'une de des plus belles réussites du labo, il y avait lieu de s'inquiéter si elle tombait entre de mauvaises mains ou chez la concurrence.

A l'arrière, dans le petit espace derrière les sièges, Gulnac et Otto assis à même le sol, discutaient toujours inlassablement à voix basse, pris l'un et l'autre dans une mutuelle fascination – Gulnac pensant avoir affaire au « dieu de l'orage » et Otto dévoré de curiosité face à son premier humain « immature ». A force de ne voir que des adultes, il avait fini par douter que les bébés et les jeunes humains existassent vraiment.

Au point où ils en étaient, Quentin était heureux qu'ils s'en soient tirés à si bon compte, même si l'intérêt de toute l'opération, qui consistait à venir assurer son fournisseur des prochaines commandes de solcicium, n'apparaissait plus évident maintenant que le directeur de production était, au minimum grièvement blessé, au pire mort. Bien sûr, ils avaient toujours la précieuse caisse avec eux, mais il restait le problème de la bombe qui était dedans… Sans parler du fait que _quelqu'un_ avait informé les rebelles de la venue de Paul Malgan. L'idée d'avoir une taupe dans son entourage proche ne lui souriait pas du tout.

Sans être non plus de nature particulièrement défaitiste, l'industriel estimait que les événements du jour étaient parfaitement à même de faire sauter le couvercle de la marmite politique du système de Portabaal. Les rebelles s'en étaient clairement pris à lui en tant que symbole et n'en avaient fait aucun mystère. Leur chef sur Salkinagh, sans doute pas le plus haut placé, s'était montré peu rationnel et manifestement instrumentalisé par des puissances notables comme en témoignait l'armement coûteux dont il disposait. Il avait pu compter au moins une soixantaine de personnes. Certains avaient beau être aussi jeunes et inexpérimentés que ce Gulnac, cela donnait tout de même l'impression qu'on avait déjà largement dépassé le stade de l'escarmouche contestataire… S'il ne s'agissait pas d'une initiative isolée, alors la guerre pouvait devenir une réalité très rapidement. Il ferma les yeux.

— Quelque chose vous tracasse, M. Cormack, énonça John sans quitter des yeux le tableau de bord car ils n'allaient pas tarder à rejoindre la zone des débris.

— N'allez pas croire que je fraternise intempestivement avec le personnel, mais après les heures qu'on vient de vivre, je crois que vous avez gagné le droit de m'appeler Quentin…

John étira ses lèvres en un demi-sourire et ne répondit pas tout de suite. En dépit de ce qu'il affirmait, il était sûr que son client était loin d'être prêt pour des relations moins formelles entre eux.

— Vous vous en sortez pas mal, je trouve. Je dirais bien que vous avez fait preuve d'un grand sang-froid… pour un bureaucrate.

— Le prénom ça va, mais pour les petites insultes vachardes, il est encore un peu tôt à mon goût !

Cette fois, John arbora un large sourire mêlé d'un rire étouffé qui fit pourtant relever la tête des deux « gamins » à l'arrière. Gulnac s'approcha de l'oreille de l'androïde pour y chuchoter quelque chose.

— En fait, je trouvais que ça sonnait comme un compliment… Nous allons bientôt retraverser le récif de Portabellion. Vous voulez reprendre les commandes ?

— Si les circonstances m'y contraignent, j'y réfléchirai, déclina le passager.

 _—_ Vanati ? coupa Otto tout haut. _Entrée du dictionnaire portabellian - standard : partenaire de jeux érotiques._ Je suis désolé, jeune Gulnac, en tant qu'entité cybernétique, je ne comprends rien à l'érotisme, mais merci pour ce mot. J'aime étendre ma base de données lexicale.

Mal à l'aise, Quentin lui jeta un regard furieux et reprit ostensiblement sa conversation polie à l'intention de John.

— Où comptez-vous aller ensuite, M. Hart ?

— Vous voulez dire, après qu'on soit sortis sans encombre de la zone des débris, qu'on ait passé la Douane sans la faire exploser, que vous m'ayez payé mon solde de tous comptes, que j'aie acheté une nouvelle navette et rendu la sienne à mon associé ?

— Précisément.

— Et bien je pense que je vais ramener Gulnac chez sa cousine en vitesse, avant qu'il ne pollue davantage la base de données de votre robot avec des termes qui ne lui serviront à rien…

— Ah non ! Je veux rester avec toi, Jonago ! protesta l'intéressé. On est copains maintenant !

— C'est hors de question. J'ai prévu de quitter le système, je te l'ai dit.

— Ça, c'est ce que tu crois, bouda le jeune garçon.

John ne daigna pas répondre, pinçant seulement les lèvres pour retenir une réplique acerbe, et fit descendre le volet protecteur principal car ils approchaient de la passe dangereuse. Il rabaissa le système de guidage informatique sur son œil pour pouvoir piloter aux instruments durant la traversée. Les passagers semblèrent respecter ce temps par un certain silence, comme pour lui permettre de se concentrer, aussi furent-ils surpris quand John reprit sur le ton de la conversation en demandant à son client ce qui le souciait vraiment.

L'industriel n'avait pas les moyens de savoir si c'était une vraie question de sa part. De ce qu'il savait de son pilote temporaire, il ne défendait aucune cause particulière et ne semblait pas vouloir s'attacher à quoi que ce soit sur la planète. Il lui répondit donc brièvement que cette échauffourée était de mauvais augure pour la suite des événements en Portabaal et qu'il comprenait qu'il n'ait pas tellement envie de se retrouver pris dans un conflit auquel il se sentait étranger…

— Velquesh n'a pas grand-chose à craindre si tous ses habitants se battent aussi bien que vous, fit remarquer John avec une petite moue indéchiffrable.

Quentin tiqua légèrement avec un coup d'œil nerveux sur Otto et Gulnac et il dit rapidement à voix basse, en chuchotant presque :

— N'en parlons plus. C'était l'effet de l'adrénaline…

— M. Cormack, ne me prenez pour un idiot complet… Je sais reconnaître un homme entrainé.

Quentin darda encore ses prunelles inquiètes sur lui. Il ne savait pas tellement s'il avait envie qu'il se taise ou au contraire qu'il parle davantage. Mais le bougre avait l'air rompu à l'exercice. Il revenait à la charge l'air de rien, avec une patience inattendue.

— Allons… souvenez-vous, il y a dix minutes, je n'étais qu'un bureaucrate…

.°.

Sur le tableau de bord, un voyant clignotant s'était allumé pendant qu'il parlait et John annonça qu'il allait devoir se poser car le pilotage automatique lui signalait une avarie sur la soute. Il avertit tout le monde que ça pouvait être vrai ou pas du tout (un problème d'interface par exemple) et qu'il se posait pour vérifier. Affichant une sorte de carte 3D virtuelle des plans de la zone, il chercha un rocher suffisamment gros pour y stopper la navette.

— S'il faut sortir, je peux y aller sans combinaison, rappela très aimablement Otto.

— Ok, tu es embauché pour inspecter la coque externe si besoin, mais avant je dois me poser et aller voir ce qui se passe.

Le passager ne fit aucune remarque mais il se sentait partagé à l'observer faire et gérer ces situations avec le plus grand calme. Cet homme dont la réputation n'était rien moins que mauvaise n'était peut-être pas non plus ce dont il avait l'air… Et il n'était surtout pas bête, ce qui n'arrangeait pas ses affaires. Quentin songeait qu'il devait savoir additionner deux et deux et avait probablement dû deviner des choses sur son compte. Des choses dissimulées sans difficulté dans son travail quotidien, dans l'environnement professionnel de son entreprise… Mais ici et exposés comme ils l'avaient été, c'était une autre histoire… Il avait pour consigne évidente de ne pas parler de ses _autres_ employeurs. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'il était réserviste, il aurait eu envie de se confier. A cet homme-là précisément. C'était d'autant plus bizarre qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû et que d'ordinaire, ce n'était même pas dur de s'y tenir.

Depuis le fond de la troisième section de la navette qu'il appelait la soute, John hélait Otto en lui demandant de « rappliquer » tout de suite. Après un regard vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il était d'accord, son androïde le laissa avec Gulnac. Pour meubler la conversation, le garçon lui demanda s'il était bien ce Paul Malgan, car dans la panique les présentations officielles n'avaient pas été faites, à quoi le _people_ le plus connu de la planète répondit prudemment que c'était l'un de ses collègues qu'il avait dû remplacer à la dernière minute, mais que ça ne devait pas changer grand-chose. Le jeune garçon s'était esclaffé.

— Vous rigolez ? Vous ne voyez pas tout ce que ça a changé que ce soit _vous_ ? Les trois quarts des hommes ont été décimés… Jonago a raison, vous vous battez vraiment bien. Mieux que moi en tous cas.

John les interrompit presque tout de suite en repassant une tête dans le compartiment de pilotage pour leur communiquer la situation :

— Petit contretemps qui va nous obliger à un court arrêt… Il y a eu sabotage.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Le sourire féroce du pilote effaça en une seconde tout le bien que Quentin venait de penser de lui depuis l'heure écoulée. Son expression était délibérément empreinte d'une satisfaction mauvaise quand il annonça :

— L'un des rebelles s'était arrimé à la navette. Il avait une mini charge magnétique sur lui et elle a endommagé le contrôle extérieur de la porte de chargement mais sans parvenir à le fracturer. Ce n'est pas grave du tout, mais je dois juste réparer ça pour éviter que le système ne prenne des mesures face à un problème qu'on n'a pas vraiment… J'en ai pour une heure ou une heure et quart maximum pour le remettre d'aplomb en prélevant une pièce ailleurs. Profitez-en pour vous reposer un peu…

— Il va comment l'homme qui s'est accroché ? s'enquit naïvement le jeune natif.

— Je suis navré Gulnac, il est mort. L'absence d'oxygène dans le vide spatial, je suppose…

— Pourquoi navré ?

— C'était ton frère, dit le pilote en retournant en direction de la soute.

.°.

* * *

Plus tard, en ne le voyant pas revenir, Quentin était allé voir si John avait besoin d'aide pour effectuer les réparations. Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement doué en mécanique mais une part de lui avait vraiment hâte de rentrer, car l'atmosphère s'était fait pesante avec les nouvelles que venait d'apprendre le garçon… Il le trouva devant un panneau ouvert tout hérissé de fils et de câbles, un tournevis entre les dents à côté d'un petit poste de soudure portatif. Il proposa son aide que le pilote déclina en l'informant qu'il avait terminé.

Après un dernier test d'allumage sur la console qui se passa bien, John rajusta le panneau interne près de la porte de la soute, puis tournant son regard vers la cabine, il prit enfin conscience qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux à bord.

— Mais où sont les deux autres ?

— Dehors. Gulnac a trouvé un machin abandonné à brûler et il a fait un feu, on était en train de manger un morceau autour… Si vous voulez, on vous a gardé un truc.

— Dehors ? s'étonna John. Mais… depuis quand il y a une atmosphère sur ce caillou ?

— Depuis qu'Otto s'est éclipsé pour rapporter un mini kit de terraformation pour impressionner son nouveau copain… soupira-t-il.

— Un « kit de terraformation » ? Je ne savais pas que ça existait à si petite échelle…

— Ça n'existait probablement pas. Mais Otto est assez créatif…

— Ouais, je vois… Si vous voulez un conseil, surveillez-le bien précieusement votre robot… S'il se perdait encore, tout le monde ne choisirait peut-être pas de vous le ramener obligeamment, dit John avec un sourire en coin.

Quentin ne dit rien mais il s'était attendu à ce que Hart lui replace au moins une fois cet épisode, où il lui avait restitué son prototype fugueur en espérant une gratification [*].

.°.

Quand ils rejoignirent les deux autres, ils surent pourtant aussitôt que quelque chose n'allait pas. Otto avait l'air particulièrement hésitant et piteux, tandis que Gulnac serrait les mâchoires et les poings avec une rage contenue.

— Tu n'es pas mon ami ! cracha-t-il avec une intense déception peinte sur la figure.

Oups. Scène de ménage. Les deux plus âgés échangèrent un regard tacite et Quentin ordonna à son robot de le suivre à l'intérieur, prétendument pour l'aider à faire passer un message vers Velquesh, tandis que John restait avec le jeune rebelle. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, l'industriel pressa l'androïde de questions mais celui-ci resta d'abord silencieux avant de se résoudre à dire qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal qui avait troublé Gulnac. Il semblait réticent à en dire plus, mais Quentin se sentit obligé d'insister.

Il avait toujours fait confiance à la programmation excellente dont bénéficiait Otto dont la discrimination entre ce qui était bien ou mal n'avait jamais failli jusqu'alors. Il devait savoir si quelque chose clochait ou s'il souffrait d'une insuffisance à ce niveau… Plus Otto affinait sa compréhension des humains, plus il pouvait devenir difficile pour lui de s'y retrouver parmi des subtilités qu'il n'était pas forcément apte à appréhender.

Il finit par concéder qu'il avait été « inapproprié dans sa façon de gérer la solidarité » et que Gulnac avait réagi avec colère quand il l'avait maintenu à distance, comme on le lui avait appris. Quentin soupira d'un air soucieux en comprenant que l'une de ses directives prioritaires – éviter que des gens n'entrent en contact physique direct avec lui pour le capturer – avait dû se mettre en œuvre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as compris de la situation, Otto ?

— Le jeune humain est bouleversé pour une raison que je n'ai pas très bien comprise. Il a voulu spontanément venir à mon contact, comme vous l'avez fait quand je suis arrivé dans la navette. Pour vous et mes autres pères, les sécurités sont désactivées. Chris les a mises en place depuis que j'ai été enlevé. Pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne contrôle mes bras et mes jambes… précisa-t-il bien inutilement, car le souvenir était encore très vivace pour Quentin.

— Hum, je crois que je comprends… Je ne suis pas sûr que Gulnac ait saisi que tu étais cybernétique, ni ce que ça implique. Tu es trop ressemblant sous cette forme. Viens, nous allons retourner lui expliquer…

— Il a dit qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Je devrais rester ici.

— Bon ok, boude cinq minutes, mais après tu viens.

.°.

En mettant le nez dehors, sous la voute nocturne piquée de diamants de l'espace profond, au sein du strict périmètre terraformé qui maintenait une atmosphère sur le caillou, Quentin tomba sur une scène à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Hart et le gamin étaient étroitement enlacés près du feu, le plus jeune dans les bras du plus vieux, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine, tandis que d'une main, un John au regard perdu dans la contemplation des récifs astéroïdiens environnants, lui caressait distraitement les cheveux en un geste répétitif et apaisant.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cet enfant ! Laissez-le tout de suite !

Le pilote surprit sur eux le regard courroucé de son client et lui sourit avec un peu de moquerie.

— Je ne suis pas un enfant ! répondit sèchement Gulnac, avant que John ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Jonago me réconforte. Mon frère est mort, et même si c'était un imbécile à la fin, il ne l'a pas toujours été. Je suis _triste_ !

— Si tu n'es pas un enfant, tu n'as donc pas besoin d'être consolé !

— Mais… c'est le Deuil ! Vous n'avez pas le Deuil sur Velquesh quand vous perdez un proche ? demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils dubitatifs.

— Et bien, c'est-à-dire que si mais… ça ne se présente pas sous cette forme, répondit prudemment Quentin de peur de commettre un nouvel impair. Est-ce que c'était cela que tu voulais d'Otto tout à l'heure ?

— Évidemment !

Sans se bouger le moins du monde ou cesser ce qu'il faisait, John eut pitié de Cormack et lui expliqua :

— Dans les rituels funéraires des premiers habitants de Portabaal, il y a la veillée du corps où normalement la famille vient dire un dernier mot au défunt. Puis il y a une autre phase où après avoir prié pour que le mort trouve paisiblement son chemin vers l'au-delà, la famille renforce ses liens par des témoignages d'affection ou des cadeaux, pour conjurer la douleur de la perte et faire en sorte que les survivants ne se sentent pas seuls et abandonnés... Tu vois que j'écoutais parfois, commenta-t-il à l'adresse du petit. Je ne suis pas de la famille de Gulnac mais nous avons un lien que sa religion considère comme spirituel depuis que nous avons fait, si l'on peut dire, notre « catéchisme » ensemble… Donc à défaut des siens, je suis un pis-aller convenable pour accomplir cette partie du rituel, et je m'y applique de mon mieux…

Cormack le considéra d'un air rien moins que très suspicieux et serra les dents pour contenir toute autre remarque. En vérité, tout cela ne le regardait pas. Il savait qu'en dépit du Code de la Famille en vigueur en Portabaal, les natifs persistaient à se considérer majeurs dès l'âge de 15 ans, ce qui expliquait la réaction farouche du garçon… Que le rituel soit accompli au sein de sa famille, c'était une chose. Mais par un adulte extérieur au cercle, que le petit regardait avec bien trop d'admiration, c'en était une autre... Il n'avait pas aimé le sourire provocateur que Hart lui avait adressé lorsqu'il les avait découverts dans une posture ouvertement affectueuse qui lui apparaissait à la fois trop intime et tabou pour ses propres codes culturels. La loi de Velquesh était notoirement intraitable en ce qui concernait les pédophiles.

La colère bouillonnait en lui. Principalement contre lui-même, car un peu plus tôt il avait été à deux doigts se confier à un type qui le ne méritait manifestement pas. C'était évident qu'il se fichait totalement de la religion de l'enfant et que ça n'était qu'une excuse pour le serrer de près...

— Ni moi ni Otto ne connaissons les rituels de ton peuple, Gulnac, je l'avoue. Je vais le chercher car je pense qu'il aimerait te présenter ses excuses et condoléances mais il n'ose pas, car tu as dit que tu ne voulais plus le revoir, ce qu'il prend au pied de la lettre. Otto n'est pas humain : c'est un robot.

— Un robot ?

— Une machine intelligente et ressemblante mais il n'aime pas beaucoup qu'on l'appelle comme ça… Pour ton information, il est programmé pour éviter de se laisser capturer, et il a cru que c'était ce que tu voulais faire. C'est… un jeune robot qui n'a que quelques mois.

Gulnac tourna des yeux candides vers John.

— Jonago, est-ce que c'est vrai que les Velquashis savent faire des _machines vivantes_ ?

— Pas « les » Velquashis. Juste celui-là.

.°.

* * *

Quentin l'avait repérée depuis un moment. Dans le cadre de la baie principale de la navette, Velquesh grossissait lentement. Mais alors que cette vision l'hypnotisait légèrement, sa lenteur le mettait à la torture. Il avait diablement envie d'être arrivé et de quitter cet espace confiné. En vérité, il aurait aimé pouvoir faire comme Otto et se mettre en écono-mode pour le temps restant du voyage. L'androïde debout dans un coin avait fermé les yeux et s'était muré dans son intériorité, et il l'enviait pour ça.

Mais depuis qu'ils avaient repris le trajet, c'était comme si tout le soufflé d'adrénaline était définitivement retombé et qu'il ne ressentait plus qu'une sorte de gueule de bois vaguement nauséeuse. Hart n'avait pas dit un mot, ce dont Quentin lui savait gré : il ne savait pas s'il aurait supporté de l'entendre de toute façon.

Il réalisait qu'avec leur arrivée prochaine à l'astroport, il devait rapidement se remettre en condition pour retourner au travail dès le lendemain après-midi. Il comptait bien s'accorder tout de même une matinée de repos. Sans doute devrait-il caler aussi un entretien avec la psychologue de l'Agence. N'avait-il pas envisagé de confier quelques informations confidentielles à un inconnu ? C'était un manquement assez sérieux pour devoir s'en occuper vite.

Alors qu'il commençait à planifier sa matinée et à se remettre dans la peau du Directeur de Cormack Industries et Systèmes, John annonça d'un ton neutre :

— Nous arriverons d'ici une heure et demie.

— C'est parfait. Quelle heure est-il sur Velquesh ?

— Monada, cinq heures du matin environ à Guernö. Sans la pause pour la réparation de la soute, nous aurions battu le record de vitesse pour l'aller-retour. Vous aviez quelque chose à me dire ?

Quentin le regarda de côté, un peu surpris.

— Non… Sinon que vous pourrez reprendre contact avec ma secrétaire pour le virement de votre solde. Ce sera prêt dès demain matin, je pense. Je vais faire le nécessaire.

John sourit avec patience et continua avec un peu d'insistance.

— Quelque chose _d'autre_ que ça ?

— Pourquoi ? Vous voulez des remerciements pour votre assistance à l'usine ? Vous les avez.

John secoua la tête.

— Justement, puisque vous en parlez, à l'usine, j'ai obtenu une information. Je pense qu'elle devrait vous intéresser.

— Vous voulez me la vendre ?

Le ton avait été plus froidement agressif que prévu et grâce à lui Quentin réalisa qu'il était déçu. Il fallait _impérativement_ voir ça avec la psychologue.

— Vous en parler seulement, contre la réponse à une question. Votre humeur a brutalement changé tout à l'heure : je voudrais savoir pourquoi.

Quentin contracta ses mâchoires un instant. Il n'avait pas envie de parler plus longtemps avec un type capable de profiter de la détresse d'un jeune enfant de cette façon. Il voulait rester poli et courtois mais avait du mal. Gulnac était parti se mettre dans la petite couchette à l'arrière et il regrettait presque qu'il ne soit pas là. Devant lui, il aurait sûrement fait un plus gros effort pour se contenir mieux.

C'était quelque chose que le petit avait dit et qu'il avait malheureusement entendu, à propos du fait qu'il espérait que John le rejoigne le soir. Ça sonnait plutôt comme s'il lui demandait de passer la nuit avec lui…

— J'ai eu une journée un peu difficile et… je suppose que j'accuse le coup. Quelle est votre information ?

— Le nom de celui qui vous a trahi à l'usine en prévenant les rebelles de votre arrivée, et il a affirmé avait été renseigné par quelqu'un qui travaillait avec vous. Voulez-vous en savoir plus à ce sujet ?

— Oui. Quel est votre prix ?

— Juste que vous me disiez ce qui ne va pas. J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir gagné un peu de votre respect mais… maintenant vous me regardez comme une fiente fraîche. Quoique pas censé me soucier de l'impact de votre opinion sur ma carrière, je serais tout de même curieux de savoir comment je suis passé du point A au point B… Expliquez-moi, et vous aurez pour rien ce que je sais des taupes qui ont rencardé les rebelles sur votre venue. Marché conclu ?

— Oui, vous commencez.

Hart pianota sur sa console pour passer la navette en pilotage automatique et tourna son siège vers l'autre pour le regarder posément. Il repérait nettement une certaine tension dans la façon dont il se tenait assis.

— L'assistant du responsable de la production a été soudoyé. Je ne crois pas qu'il était prévu que vous en réchappiez forcément. Quand je l'ai un peu menacé, il a reconnu que les rebelles le contraignaient en détenant un membre de sa famille. J'ai argumenté en disant ensuite que quelqu'un sur Velquesh avait bien dû transmettre un jour et un nom précis. Et il m'a soutenu que c'était un certain « Veca », peut-être la transcription d'initiales, en tout cas c'était ce qu'il avait l'air de penser. VK, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

Quentin hocha la tête quelques fois.

— En effet, c'est intéressant à savoir. Je vais faire mener l'enquête et prendre des dispositions pour ma sécurité et celle des miens.

— Ça ne vous inquiète pas plus que ça ?

— Si, c'est préoccupant. Mais j'ai déjà subi des pressions ou des tentatives d'intimidation donc…

Hart le regarda de ses yeux bleus scrutateurs, une légère ombre de sourire aux lèvres, le temps que son passager se décide à remplir sa part du marché. Et à parler à cœur plus ouvert qu'il ne le voulait apparemment. Le voir batailler était assez amusant.

— Alors, vous n'allez pas me dire ce qui vous contrarie ?

Quentin fit la moue, soudain hésitant. Il se sentait bizarrement un peu stupide et ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi l'homme était si curieux de ce qu'il pouvait penser. Il avait plutôt l'air d'être du genre à se foutre de tout. Alors quoi ?

— Je crois avoir surpris un morceau de conversation entre vous et Gulnac, et ça ne m'a pas beaucoup plu.

— Lequel ? Celui où il me demande de rester avec lui cette nuit, n'est-ce pas ?

— Très précisément celui-ci.

— Ah, vous êtes si prévisibles vous, les Velquashis… lâcha-t-il. Et dotés d'une imagination débordante. J'ai bien vu que vous vous êtes à moitié étouffé quand vous nous avez retrouvés tout à l'heure…

— Ecoutez, ce n'est pas parce que Gulnac se croit adulte qu'il l'est. Et vous ne devriez pas profiter de son innocence comme vous le faites !

Hart s'anima en le regardant avec hilarité. Pas sûr que ce soit réellement de celle de _Gulnac_ dont il profitait le plus à cette minute !

— Ça n'a rien de drôle !

— Profiter de son innocence ? Celle-là, c'est la meilleure… Hum. Je cherche comment vous dire ça sans que vous ne piquiez un fard, laissez-moi un instant… J'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de fantasme de votre part… Je n'ai fait que prendre Gulnac contre moi parce qu'il avait envie de pleurer. Il n'y avait pas d'arrière-pensée dans ce geste de réconfort, ni de ma part ni de la sienne. Les natifs ont leurs propres codes moraux, simples et sans complication, et leur mentalité est effectivement plus innocente que celle des colons. J'ai vécu plusieurs mois au milieu d'eux et je dois reconnaître que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien. C'était assez reposant de trouver des gens qui ont une appréhension saine des contacts physiques. Toucher l'épaule ou le bras n'est pas une invite sexuelle. L'accolade n'est rien d'autre qu'amicale... Gulnac m'a demandé si je pouvais veiller sur son sommeil cette nuit parce que son peuple croit que les morts peuvent revenir essayer de les entraîner avec eux par peur de ce qui les attend une fois passés de l'autre côté. C'est pour ça qu'ils prient aussi anxieusement pour la paix de leur défunt ! Et vu comment est mort son frère, je comprends que Gulnac soit terrifié, s'il pense que son esprit voudra se venger de lui. C'était le sens de sa demande… Il dort – enfin il essaie, s'il peut fermer l'œil – moi pas. S'il avait voulu me faire des avances, soyez sûr qu'il ne s'y serait pas du tout pris comme ça.

— J'ai l'impression que vous êtes très content de me faire la leçon…

— Oui, parce que depuis vingt-quatre heures, le gamin m'accuse d'avoir roupillé pendant les cours. C'est vrai que je le faisais parfois, mais vous voyez qu'il me reste des trucs… Et je suis content de vous faire la leçon aussi parce que je crois que dans ce système, et peut-être bien dans cette guerre qui vous pend au nez, il y a quand même beaucoup de problèmes qui viennent de ce que les natifs doivent s'adapter unilatéralement à _vos_ lois et _vos_ codes, pendant que vous ignorez ou méprisez les leurs…

— Quoi ? Vous leur trouvez des excuses maintenant ? Oubliez-vous qu'ils ont voulu vous abattre rien que parce que vous vous trouviez avec moi ! Je ne vous imaginais pas du tout si magnanime…

— M. Cormack, vous êtes certainement intelligent. Vous avez très bien saisi ce que je voulais vous dire. Nous arrivons.

.°.

(à suivre)

 **PARTIE II : PARTNERS IN TIME**

.

* * *

[*] Ces événements sont décrits dans " _From Vegas with love_ " - 1 (du même auteur)


	10. Falling for you

_Bienvenue dans la 2e partie de cette fic, merci à ceux qui sont encore là.  
Au menu, un nouveau flashback sur Kridivine et... l'arrivée du "Dr Jennings" ! Mais qui est-ce donc que cette "Messaline"-là ? ;-)  
_

* * *

 **PARTIE II : PARTNERS IN TIME**

 **.°.**

 **CHAPITRE X : Falling for you**

JOHN HART

Après les formalités d'arrivée à l'astroport de Rusha, John avait laissé Quentin se débrouiller de la douane et retourner vers Guernö par ses propres moyens. Après tout, il était taxi spatial, pas rampant… Quand ils s'étaient salués d'une brève poignée de main, parmi la foule des badauds qui grouillaient, et bousculés par des touristes bariolés traînant des valises dont, malgré les siècles, la miniaturisation n'était toujours pas avérée, c'était en pensant qu'ils ne se reverraient probablement jamais. Bien sûr, John allait devoir repasser au siège de son entreprise pour toucher l'autre moitié de son chèque, mais ça ne signifiait nullement qu'il allait forcément recroiser le patron à cette occasion.

Il s'était attelé à faire remorquer la navette jusqu'à un réparateur, qui lui avait fait un devis pour la révision – acceptée sans discuter, payée d'avance – en lui laissant l'adresse et le téléphone de Jack pour qu'il puisse passer la reprendre ultérieurement. Puis, il s'était renseigné pour avoir quelques noms de concessionnaires à qui en racheter une autre qui serait la sienne pour quitter Portabaal.

Et à présent, il était en route avec son petit acolyte inséparable vers les gros transbords réguliers qui allaient les conduire jusqu'à la station orbitale où habitait toujours Runi, la cousine de Gulnac et apparemment la mère infortunée d'un autre de ses rejetons involontaires.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveux rien qu'à l'idée. A sa façon, elle aussi avait marqué sa vie ces derniers mois. Par les révélations qu'elle lui avait faites quand il l'avait rencontrée, par son lien avec Gulnac ensuite, par le fait qu'elle lui ait donné une fille enfin. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée ce qu'il allait lui dire. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait prévu de la revoir jamais. Il avait passé quoi… vingt minutes avec elle ? Une demi-heure à tout casser, si on comptait l'oracle…

Pour un peu, il aurait presque commencé à comprendre l'embarras qu'éprouvait Miss Watts à son égard… Le souvenir de la blonde jeune fille lui fit un peu mal, et ses traits se tendirent. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait en dire, ou ne pas en dire d'ailleurs, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge qu'elle abandonne ses enfants… Pas parce qu'il voulait être père, mais parce qu'ils restaient la seule preuve tangible qu'il n'avait pas rêvé cette étreinte surnaturelle.

Une part de lui reconnaissait qu'il était mal placé pour lui reprocher quoi que ce soit, puisqu'il fuyait lui-même ses responsabilités. Il pouvait bien comprendre intellectuellement, qu'Amy-Leigh était l'otage involontaire d'une relation sans avenir entre River et lui. Une sorte de mère porteuse qui n'était même pas d'accord à la base. Elle ne partageait aucun des merveilleux souvenirs de l'enivrante douceur que River avait déployée avec lui, rien de la félicité que ça avait été d'être à elle…

En partageant une nouvelle fois l'esprit de River l'autre jour, il avait su de façon indubitable quelle avait été l'expérience d'Amy. Avant que les deux femmes ne soient irrémédiablement en froid, elle l'avait réconfortée tant de fois… Il se doutait que la plus âgée lui avait aussi « communiqué » cela pendant leur fusion pour qu'il ne soit pas trop amer. Pour lui montrer qu'il ne devait pas s'en vouloir de ne pas faire d'effort pour lui plaire plus. Il ne _pouvait pas_ lui plaire car la blonde enfant considérait qu'elle avait été forcée, et à ses yeux, il ne serait jamais rien de mieux que son violeur et River, sa complice. Rien ne saurait jamais réparer de tels dommages.

Maintenant, il y avait cette inconnue totale qu'était Runi. A défaut de savoir comment être un père, il avait bien l'intention de lui donner de l'argent prélevé sur la somme qu'allait lui payer Cormack, et vu sa modeste condition, il y avait des chances qu'elle l'accepte. Quand on était pauvre, et il était bien placé pour le savoir, l'argent apparaissait toujours comme une solution au moindre problème...

Parce que tout était à jamais ruiné avec Miss Watts, un bref moment, il se demanda s'il ne devrait pas épouser l'autochtone à la peau de pain d'épice et réclamer la garde des jumeaux grâce à un test de paternité… Il n'y pensa pas longtemps car cette idée l'épouvanta. Lui, marié avec trois enfants et une femme, ligoté par un boulot stupide pour payer des factures et nourrir trois petites bouches voraces ? Non, ça n'était pas lui, ça n'avait jamais été lui. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne lui faisait rien.

Ils s'étaient mêlés à la file d'attente en partance pour l'embarquement à bord d'un gros ferry transbordeur quand Gulnac, fatigué de le voir si sombre, s'était risqué à lui demander pourquoi il faisait la tête pendant qu'ils attendaient de pouvoir embarquer.

— Tu n'es pas heureux de revoir Runi et d'être présenté au bébé ? demanda le garçon à qui ça semblait inconcevable.

— Je suis plutôt… inquiet.

— Il n'y a rien d'inquiétant dans un bébé ! affirma le gosse péremptoirement. C'est tout petit, tout doux, ça sent le lait caillé et ça ne fait que manger et dormir. Et aussi nous regarder avec des yeux d'amour.

— C'est justement _ça_ que je trouve inquiétant.

— Jonago ! T'es le colon le plus débile que j'ai jamais rencontré.

— Est-ce toi ou bien le fantôme de ton frère qui parle par ta bouche en ce moment ? le charria John d'un ton plus léger, avec l'espoir qu'il n'insiste plus.

— C'est moi car mon frère, paix à son âme de chien, ne pourrait pas te demander… est-ce que c'est ton vanati qui te manque ?

— Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était juste un _client_ …

— Non ! _L'autre_ ! Celui que tu nous avais montré dans l'image magique…

John poussa un long soupir sans rien répondre. Bien sûr que son magnifique emmerdeur lui manquait affreusement. L'idée de remettre les pieds sur la station où il l'avait revu le rendait irritable et tellement avide. C'était toujours pareil. Parfois il avait du mal à le supporter, mais dès qu'il était loin de lui, c'était une autre histoire…

Ils purent monter à bord, guidés par le personnel navigant, et prirent place dans deux couchettes voisines. La traversée n'était pas longue mais beaucoup préféraient faire le voyage endormis pour éviter le mal des transports.

— Alors, il te manque ? insista Gulnac. C'est pour ça que tu n'es pas heureux ? Parce que tu ne peux pas lui faire voir ta fille ?

— Peut-être qu'il me manque un peu, avait-il concédé en cachant soigneusement la moindre émotion.

Gulnac avait arboré une sorte de sourire supérieur en s'installant, auquel John n'avait pas eu envie de chercher une signification précise. Dès qu'il s'était étendu et avait posé la tête sur le coussin plat prévu à cet effet, la luminosité avait baissé et il avait été assommé immédiatement, comme si son organisme ne réclamait que cela après les deux derniers jours qu'il avait traversés. Il crut simplement qu'il s'endormait.

.°.

* * *

La sensation de torsion dans son épaule était atroce et lui vrillait les nerfs. Son cœur battait dans sa gorge, dans ses oreilles et sa vision se brouillait… S'était-elle déboitée sous le choc ? A flanc de montagne à pic, il était suspendu dans le vide : son mousqueton automatique venait de céder. L'anfractuosité où il avait eu la mauvaise idée de l'insérer était trop friable. Et la seule chose qui l'empêchait de tomber et de s'écraser au sol des centaines de mètres plus bas, était la main du bleu serrée autour de son avant-bras. La main de Jack.

— Je ne te lâche pas, disait-il avec détermination, le visage crispé sous l'effort.

John le regarda et il réalisa avec une parfaite clarté que ce visage avec ses yeux bleus et ses belles lèvres au-dessus d'un menton à fossette, serait probablement la dernière chose qui se graverait sur sa rétine avant de mourir. Ça aurait pu être pire ! Tant de ses camarades finissaient lamentablement, un trou dans le bide à contempler leurs intestins se répandre, la gorge ouverte d'une oreille à l'autre ou un coup de coutelas dans le dos, rendant leur âme damnée au fond d'une ruelle glauque…

Sa propre main glissait le long du bras qui le retenait à la vie. Glissait _inexorablement_. Foutue gravité. Pourtant, s'il lâchait maintenant, le gamin aurait une chance raisonnable de s'en sortir. Il était fort, il était en bonne condition malgré sa noyade de tout à l'heure... Il tourna la tête pour regarder le vertigineux dénivelé sous ses pieds. On ne survivait pas à des centaines de mètres de chute…

— Ne regarde pas en bas ! Regarde-moi, l'encourageait-il.

— Écoute, je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir. Pas dans l'état où je me trouve…

Sa décision était prise. Il leva les yeux vers lui, lui décocha son sourire le plus courageux et soigna son épitaphe qui se devait d'avoir un peu de panache :

— Je te remercie d'avoir essayé. Adieu, Boeshane.

Et il lâcha le bras qui le retenait.

Jack écarquilla les yeux et jura. C'était étrange parce qu'il savait qu'il s'appelait Jack mais l'ignorait dans son vrai souvenir. Il l'entrevit fourrager quelque chose avec son mousqueton mais comme il tombait vite, encore agréablement porté par l'air, il ne sut pas tout de suite ce qu'il essayait de fabriquer là-haut. Il ferma seulement les yeux, dérivant sur les courants, dans l'attente de sa mort brutale et imminente… Sa dépouille ne serait pas très présentable. Mais il n'avait personne qui aurait pu s'en indigner. Vraiment pers…

Le choc totalement inattendu lui arracha un cri et l'envoya tournebouler dans les airs. Il avait heurté quelque chose en vol !

Non, pas quelque chose mais _quelqu'un_ car deux indéniables bras l'avaient attrapé par le milieu du corps pour le ceinturer et aussitôt une violente nouvelle secousse verticale avait freiné la chute, en lui soutirant un nouveau gémissement de souffrance – ses côtes étaient déjà bien assez douloureuses… Cassant sa nuque en arrière, il vit au-dessus de lui la corolle blanche d'un petit parachute. Et face à lui, l'éclat blanc du sourire arrogant de son ange gardien dont le souffle lui chatouilla le nez quand il prévint :

— Prépare-toi à l'atterrissage, on manquait de hauteur…

Ils percutèrent le sol et roulèrent sur deux mètres dans un grand méli-mélo de bras et de jambes avant de s'immobiliser, tandis que le fin tissu du parachute retombait mollement un peu sur eux. Crucifié par terre, sous le magnifique maboule dont il avait amorti l'atterrissage, John était à peu près aussi sonné qu'estomaqué.

Il avait sauté dans le vide et cet imbécile heureux avait plongé à sa suite, l'avait attrapé en vol et déclenché un parachute insoupçonné qu'il avait de planqué Dieu savait où !… Ce mec était _invraisemblable !_

Et il crevait d'envie de l'embrasser là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Mais à son grand déplaisir, l'autre s'était écarté de lui presque immédiatement pour se remettre debout et scruter les alentours comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Quand il fit mine de s'éloigner de quelques pas, John s'aperçut qu'il boitait.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ? lui demanda-t-il en asseyant avec peine la loque qu'était son corps meurtri.

— Attends-moi là, je reviens dans cinq minutes même pas.

— Mais tu peux pas souffler deux minutes, non ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ta cheville ?...

— Non, ils ont probablement découvert ton évasion maintenant et des drones vont être envoyés à ta poursuite, lança-t-il par-dessus son épaule en continuant d'avancer. Il faut qu'on dégage au plus vite tant qu'on a encore un peu d'avance. Ils ne savent pas trop où on se trouve encore et je veux conserver cet avantage le plus longtemps possible… Au fait, on en est à la phase D.

Il le regarda s'en aller en boitillant vers le pied de l'à-pic, ignorant combien de phases cette évasion rocambolesque, mise au point par l'un des meilleurs agents temporels connus, en comportait encore. Face à la montagne, la région était désertique, et semblait être une immense plaine sèche s'étirant à perte de vue, uniquement constituée d'un sol rocailleux constellé de quantités de petites pierres coupantes. Le ciel était d'un jaune plombé si bas, qu'on aurait pu croire les nuages à portée de bras… Il se demanda si les drones pouvaient voler en dessous… Si oui, ils seraient vite repérés.

Où était-il ? Bien mal à propos, alors qu'il aurait plutôt dû penser à sa survie, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à ses bras autour de lui, à l'odeur de sa peau… Et au fait qu'il venait de lui sauver délibérément la vie une nouvelle fois. Toutes les putains de lois tacites et immémoriales de l'humanité stipulaient que désormais, sa misérable vie ne lui appartenait officiellement plus… Et l'excitation et le soulagement qu'il en ressentait n'avaient rien à voir avec le fait que le nouveau propriétaire était merveilleusement beau. Non, rien du tout…

Il entendit dans son dos une sorte de petit chuintement discret et eut la surprise de voir le bleu revenir en chevauchant un petit speeder beige sable flottant à vingt centimètres du sol, qu'il arrêta près de lui.

— Allez, grimpe et accroche-toi.

John retint sa réplique salace. Il ne savait que trop bien où il aurait voulu grimper et à quoi s'accrocher. Malheureusement son sourire le trahit probablement car M. Saut-de-l'Ange se rembrunit.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me regarder comme ça… Tu ferais mieux de m'écouter si tu ne veux pas que je te laisse moisir ici pour t'apprendre la politesse…

John enfourcha le speeder en se collant exprès à son dos, le menton sur son épaule.

— Et comment veux-tu que je te regarde ? T'es un putain de héros, Boeshane…

Nichant sa tête le plus confortablement qu'il put, il enregistra le tressaillement du corps qu'il serrait avec satisfaction et ivresse.

— … et ils ne vont faire qu'une seule bouchée de toi, tu sais ça ? murmura-t-il avec une drôle d'amertume dans la voix. Ce job n'est pas fait pour les types comme toi !

— Trois heures ensemble et tu penses que tu sais déjà qui je suis ? maugréa le novice trop sexy pour son bien. T'es vraiment qu'un crétin qui ferait bien de faire gaffe où il met les mains… Et sinon... c'est quoi ton nom ?

.°.

* * *

Une tape sur son épaule tatouée lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

— Jonago ? Réveille-toi ! On est arrivés.

Gulnac était déjà debout et impatient de courir dehors après cette longue immobilité. John se releva en sentant s'estomper dans tout son corps les douleurs fantômes de son rêve. Pourquoi rêvait-il de cela maintenant ? Pourquoi revoyait-il ces souvenirs ? En touchant son épaule, il constata qu'elle était bouillante. L'adolescent aurait donc dit que c'était encore une vision de son dieu… Il soupira et se remit debout pour emboiter le pas au garçon.

Ça allait encore être une dure journée.

Il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à revoir la cousine du petit.

Et la main invisible présidant à son destin foireux devait le savoir. Car le truc, ce fut qu'il n'arriva pas tout de suite chez elle, parce que d'autres types – pas du tout du genre des rebelles, des mecs en noir plutôt stylés, avec des costumes, un peu comme des gardes du corps – venaient de se saisir du petit portabellian juste devant ses yeux et de le balancer dans un véhicule anonyme, quand il avait senti le canon d'une arme dans ses côtes.

— Suivez-nous sans faire d'histoires, M. Hart, ça ne sera pas long. Quelqu'un veut vous parler.

— Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me dire qui ?

— Ne vous impatientez pas, vous allez avoir des réponses. Notre employeur veut seulement votre attention pendant quelques minutes. Nous ne ferons rien à votre très jeune ami, sauf si vous ne vous montrez pas coopératif.

— Allons, allons, mais c'est mon deuxième prénom _coopératif_ , dit-il en levant les mains.

Les deux types qui l'avaient pris le jetèrent à l'arrière de la camionnette où il retrouva Gulnac dont la tête avait été cachée par un sac noir et les mains liées.

— Je suis là, mon pote, le rassura-t-il, mais ça tu vois, ça s'appelle le retour de bâton. Un jour tu me ligotes et le lendemain c'est ton tour d'être ligoté…

Les types en costume noir lui menottèrent pareillement les mains, lui enfoncèrent un bout de tissu dans la bouche pour ne pas l'entendre, et lui collèrent la tête sous un identique sac noir. Et en son for intérieur, John se dit que dans son propre cas, ça s'appelait plutôt en fait une poisse persistante…

.°.

* * *

Après un court trajet d'une vingtaine de minutes à peine, on les tira du véhicule et il sentit qu'on l'embarquait à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Un bâtiment _chauffé_ , ce qui n'était pas un vain mot sur la station orbitale qui avait sans doute pour vocation de torturer les gens à coup de thermomètre trop bas… Il n'entendait pas le son qu'auraient dû faire les pas de Gulnac encadré de deux sbires derrière lui, alors il supposa qu'on les avait séparés et qu'on avait emmené le petit ailleurs.

Dans sa bouche, le tissu était à la fois rêche et plein de salive. Il avait hâte d'en être débarrassé, hâte que ce week-end pourri se termine enfin… et si ça n'avait pas été aussi peu viril, il supposait qu'il aurait adoré se payer trois heures dans un balnéo : avec un bon bain chaud, un massage pour décrisper tout ce qui commençait à s'énerver chez lui, au niveau musculaire et tendineux du moins, et une super longue sieste exempte de tout rêve… Putain, c'était vrai qu'il se ramollissait de plus en plus !

Il se demanda soudain si ça n'aurait pas été un truc dont River aurait eu envie, elle, après une journée comme la sienne… Et il frissonna. Il y avait quand même de drôles d'effets secondaires à sa fusion mentale, se disait-il pendant qu'on le poussait dans une pièce et sentait qu'on le forçait à s'asseoir en appuyant sur ses épaules. On lui défit ses menottes mais le sac et le chiffon restaient là apparemment. Il sentait toujours la pression d'une poigne écrasante sur son épaule, qui avec une remarquable économie de moyens signifiait clairement : essaie quoi que ce soit, et elle finira broyée…

Avec un petit sursaut de curiosité, il se demanda si River récupérait elle aussi, à chaque fois, quelque chose qui serait… disons typiquement à lui ? Cette gredine ne voulait jamais parler de ce qu'elle ressentait ni à lui, ni même à Jack apparemment (et il était à peu près sûr que ce dernier ne devait manquer aucune occasion pour essayer de la faire parler).

Elle ne cachait pas qu'elle n'avait pas de sentiments. Il revoyait encore, non sans une certaine émotion, l'air de gourmandise contrariée qu'elle avait sur la figure l'autre nuit. Il se doutait qu'il devait lui plaire physiquement, au moins un peu, mais il supposait à tort que ce devait être très occasionnel. Etant donné qu'il avait tout le temps envie d'elle maintenant et que Jack lui avait rendu tout sauf un amical service en _exigeant_ qu'il vive sous leur toit comme cadeau de rupture, il supposait que le désintérêt qu'elle montrait, en faisant tout le temps comme s'il n'était pas là, valait pour argent comptant.

Pourquoi avait-elle accepté qu'il la touche encore ? Sur le moment, il s'était dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas trop se poser de questions, mais à présent, c'était différent. Il redevenait suspicieux. Du peu qu'il savait des rouages internes du cerveau des femmes, bien peu fonctionnaient avec autant de froideur que River. Il devait reconnaître qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ce qu'il ressentait quand il était contre elle, pouvait la laisser aussi peu affectée. Comment pouvait-elle n'éprouver aucune gratitude, même strictement viscérale, pour cet improbable plaisir qui déferlait sur eux ?

Ni pourquoi fallait-il qu'il repense à cela juste _maintenant_ alors qu'il aurait bien mieux fait de se préoccuper de ce qu'on lui voulait ? Son détachement face à la situation ne lui plaisait pas.

.°.

Il entendit une porte s'ouvrir derrière eux et une voix de femme saluer et ordonner aux deux gardes de lui retirer le capuchon et le tissu. Le ton de la voix avait l'air jeune, presque enfantin. Il cligna des yeux dans la lumière et regarda autour de lui par réflexe.

Il se trouvait dans un bureau littéralement immaculé. Une pièce à la limite de la privation sensorielle... Des murs lisses et blancs semblant moulés dans une matière plasticoïde vernie, un sol impeccable brillant comme un miroir. Par terre, autour du bureau stylisé par deux tréteaux et un plateau de verre, blanc également, s'étalait un tapis de laine à la teinte pâle à peine beige. Les seules touches de couleur étaient apportées par des tableaux pastels abstraits, et des ustensiles atrocement bien rangés sur le bureau selon un schéma rectiligne ennuyeux : pot à crayons, dossiers nettement empilés, lampe à pied jumelle des appliques murales diffusant un jaune d'or. Une fausse fenêtre latérale à coins arrondis, assez gigantesque, donnait vue sur un paysage grandiose : beaucoup d'herbe insolemment verte et intacte, un ciel azuré, et une ville constituée de gratte-ciels étincelants s'illuminant à la lumière de l'aube…

— C'est Terranova, dit-elle comme elle le voyait contempler le paysage. New-Earth, si vous préférez, en standard.

Il tourna le regard sur son interlocutrice. Blonde, pas très grande, elle portait une impersonnelle blouse blanche comme en ont d'habitude les médecins, qui masquait ses vêtements au point qu'il n'aurait su dire si elle en portait seulement en dessous. Il sourit en se disant que si ce genre de pensée lui venait de River aussi, personne ne la connaissait vraiment bien… Il chassa son ébauche de sourire pour observer son visage délicat au petit nez en trompette, des lèvres fines, un menton minuscule, ses cheveux tirés en arrière, rassemblés en queue de cheval haute, laissaient toute la place à deux yeux énormes, d'une couleur indéfinissable entre le gris, le bleu et le vert. Presque la couleur de Jack. Il n'avait absolument jamais rencontré cette femme.

— Bonjour, je suis le Dr Jennings. Je suis chargée de vous faire passer votre entretien de débriefing.

Il haussa un sourcil. En général, ça suffisait pour signifier un questionnement.

Elle lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'il se vit accepter avec reconnaissance vu l'état de sa gorge, pensant une seconde trop tard avec la première gorgée, qu'il pouvait y avoir n'importe quelle drogue dedans… Avec regret, il reposa le verre immédiatement sur le bureau blanc en face de lui. Elle contourna le meuble et vint s'asseoir derrière la table, tirant le premier dossier de sa pile pour le poser devant elle et l'ouvrir à la première page, comme si elle faisait mine d'en prendre connaissance.

Elle releva la tête vers lui avec un sourire si large qu'il le trouva étrange et presque déplacé. Dieu savait qu'il avait envoyé dans sa vie un certain nombre de sourires appréciateurs à un certain nombre de personnes, mais celle-ci réussissait le tour de force de le regarder avec une sorte de distance neutre, ou disons semi bienveillante. Il n'y avait pas _un atome_ de séduction là-dedans, comme s'il n'était qu'une plante en pot ou une agrafeuse posée là devant elle.

— Vous êtes remarquablement silencieux. J'avais imaginé que vous auriez une foule de questions, observa-t-elle, en repoussant un peu le dossier et en levant les yeux vers lui.

— Qu'avez-vous fait de Gulnac ?

Ce fut son tour de hausser un sourcil. Elle se saisit aussitôt d'un crayon et d'une feuille blanche dans une bannette à portée de main pour y noter quelque chose.

— Il va très bien. Nous n'avons aucune intention de lui faire le moindre mal. Ni à lui, ni à vous, monsieur… Hart, dit-elle après avoir vérifié dans le dossier. C'est bien comme ça que vous vous faites appeler depuis quelques temps, n'est-ce pas ?

John soupira et ne répondit rien. Elle lui jeta un petit regard aigu qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose comme : _ok mon pote, tu veux la jouer comme ça ?_ Il n'était pas sûr qu'une créature comme elle, toute fine et avec un air vaguement puéril – quoique pas du tout le genre biche apeurée de Miss Watts – puisse jamais dire quelque chose comme « mon pote », mais il devait y avoir de ça.

— Débriefing pour quoi ? dit-il pour recentrer la conversation.

— Vous avez été récemment en contact avec Quentin Cormack.

— Je viens de le quitter et il allait _très bien_ , dit-il sur la défensive.

— Je sais cela. Je le vois tout à l'heure, nous avons rendez-vous. Vous vous êtes trouvés tous deux, ainsi que le jeune homme qui vous accompagnait, dans une situation particulière sur Salkinagh. Situation dont vous vous êtes brillamment sortis avec un minimum de dégâts, ce qui nous a vraiment beaucoup surpris et… je dois dire, impressionnés. Parce que ce n'était pas prévu.

John fronça immédiatement les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il était prévu que Cormack ne s'en sorte pas et qu'il y ait un maximum de dégâts ? Se pourrait-il que cette femme travaille pour ceux dont il avait soupçonné qu'ils puissent armer les rebelles ? Il s'était dit que ces pauvres gus ne pouvaient pas agir d'autorité et qu'il devait y avoir forcément quelqu'un qui tirait leurs ficelles…

— Qu'est-ce qui était prévu, selon vous ? demanda-t-il très directement.

— Que ça déclencherait la guerre… répondit-elle avec un air sombre sur lequel il se méprit.

— Vous y avez intérêt ?

La réponse de la petite blonde au nez pointu claqua sèchement. C'était un soulagement pour lui car ainsi il n'aurait pas à la ménager dans leur échange. Vu son air, il se demandait si elle était seulement majeure et pourquoi on confiait ce boulot à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

— Ne soyez pas stupide. Bien sûr que non. Quentin Cormack nous est _précieux_. Nous nous attendions à devoir mettre en place une mission d'extraction qui aurait moins bien réussi que ça, sur le plan de la discrétion.

— Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

Elle le regarda en tendant son menton miniature en avant, l'œil un rien condescendant :

— Parce que de mon point de vue, ça s'est déjà produit. Mais vous avez changé l'histoire, M. Hart.

.°.


	11. Time Cops

**CHAPITRE XI : Time Cops**

JOHN HART

John dévisageait le Dr Jennings d'un air impatienté parce que cette dernière ne semblait pas prête à lui fournir la moindre explication sur ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer : _« Vous avez changé l'histoire, M. Hart »._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là ? L'histoire ou… genre… l'Histoire ?

Mais elle avait levé la main et repris avec un sourire d'excuse :

— Désolée, je dois prendre cet appel…

Il était en train de se demander de quel satané appel elle parlait et pourquoi elle semblait si difficile à suivre quand il la vit porter le doigt à un communicateur très discret qu'elle avait à son oreille et qu'il avait pris tout d'abord pour une sorte de bijou ethnique compliqué. Quittant sa chaise de bureau, elle avait approché la fausse fenêtre, parlant un peu plus bas, mais il ne pouvait que l'entendre car aucun bruit n'émanait du bâtiment. Pas un ronronnement, pas un grésillement, rien. A part un assourdissant silence.

— Oui je suis avec lui, confirmait-elle. Euh… lentement... C'est ça.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil semblant évaluer l'opportunité d'appliquer les ordres qui devaient lui parvenir. Ses réponses étaient entrecoupées de pauses :

— Oui, très… Non, juste demandé après le garçon… D'accord… Mais c'est un peu risqué… Je vous trouve très confiant à ce sujet…

Elle se tourna un peu mais il l'avait vue esquisser un petit sourire très enfantin assorti d'un petit rire étouffé qu'elle essaya de masquer de son mieux…

— Comme vous voudrez.

Elle rappuya sur son oreille et revint s'asseoir. Lissant une mèche échappée derrière son oreille, elle demanda alors :

— Où en étions-nous ?

— Vous étiez sur le point de me révéler quel genre d'organisation vous êtes et de me demander ce que je voulais en échange de mon silence sur ce que j'ai appris de votre agent dormant, Quentin Cormack. Laissez-moi vous répondre : je me fiche complètement de lui, et de ce système solaire que, sans vous, je serais déjà en train d'oublier. Je veux juste que vous relâchiez immédiatement le garçon et que vous le laissiez tranquille. Le petit ne sait pas qui est Cormack, il nous a juste aidés à fuir et nous l'avons ramené avec nous. Il pense qu'il s'appelle Paul Malgan et il n'était pas là quand votre employé a effectué ses démonstrations les plus… impressionnantes.

Elle afficha un petit sourire à peine étonné, et puis elle énonça très calmement :

— Nous n'allons pas « relâcher » votre petit camarade. Il vient de signer un contrat d'embauche.

John quitta sa posture nonchalante, et soudain tendu comme un ressort, s'assit plus près du bord de la chaise, penché en avant vers elle.

— Non ! Je ne vais pas gober pas ça. Ce qui s'est passé sur Salkinagh lui a servi de leçon et il lui reste encore de la famille…

Elle pencha la tête de côté d'un air patient qui lui donna l'impression d'avoir cinq ans. Il avait déjà été traité de la sorte, et il cherchait absolument où et quand, il avait eu ce genre de regard posé sur lui. Des yeux qui jugent et qui scrutent... Il n'y a pas si longtemps… Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue.

— L'appel que je viens de recevoir était pour me l'annoncer… Mais je comprends que vous ne me croyiez pas sur parole, alors si ça peut vous tranquilliser, vous pourrez le voir avant de partir. Il vous donnera certainement ses raisons lui-même. Pour l'heure, je voudrais au moins répondre à deux de vos questions, à savoir qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous voulions vous voir réellement.

Il esquissa un mouvement ouvert de la main avec une œillade sarcastique, avant de la laisser retomber sur son genou ouvert avec un rien de lassitude, nul besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre.

Elle se croisa les doigts et le regarda directement dans les yeux.

— Vous êtes donc actuellement sur New Earth, au QG de l'Agence Temporelle. Nous ne voulons pas du tout acheter votre silence, nous voulons beaucoup plus que ça de vous : nous voulons vous recruter.

.

John ouvrit la bouche en pointant un regard confus et bientôt coléreux vers elle, et puis se mit à rire. En une seule phrase prononcée, tant de choses qui le hérissaient ! Déjà, ils l'avaient fait transmater sans le lui dire, ensuite ils lui proposaient un job maudit dans cette organisation maudite qu'il avait quittée avec joie…

— C'est une plaisanterie ? Elle est excellente ! dit-il en faisant mine de se relever.

— Rasseyez-vous ! intima-t-elle sans la moindre trace d'humour. Je n'ai pas fini.

Il resta debout et la toisa de haut, goguenard.

— Chère madame Jennings… commença-t-il.

— Dr Jennings, corrigea-t-elle.

— Chère madame « Dr » Jennings, vous voyez ça ? demanda-t-il en levant son bras gauche. C'est un manipulateur de vortex. Et c'est l'Agence Temporelle qui me l'a donné quand je me suis engagé il y a vingt ans. Et il y a une chose que je me suis bien juré en la quittant, c'est que jamais je ne retravaillerais pour elle !

Elle posa un regard assez clinique sur le bracelet à son bras et la façon dont il était incrusté dans sa peau abimée. John était bel homme, mais ce petit détail créait toujours un réflexe de recul passablement horrifié chez ceux qui le voyaient. Lui-même n'en était pas réellement vexé, au contraire, mais ça ne prenait pas sur elle.

— C'est un vieux modèle complètement dépassé. Vous pourriez en avoir un neuf et une chirurgie reconstructrice adaptée pour votre bras. C'est par exemple l'une des choses qui ont décidé votre jeune ami. Nous avons une couverture médicale illimitée pour nos agents et des moyens exceptionnels pour les rafistoler.

Il renifla en la regardant avec une touche de colère et de mépris.

— Ce serait bien la première fois que l'Agence se préoccupe de ses recrues… Entretenir la main d'œuvre ? De toutes façon, ça ne pourrait pas être pour autre chose que servir ses propres intérêts !

— Votre ami a signé aussi parce qu'il savait qu'il serait payé à la hauteur des risques qu'il prendrait. Il voulait pouvoir envoyer de l'argent à des parents qu'il nous a désignés. Nous avons déjà mis en place les versements automatiques.

John se croisa les bras et se pencha vers elle.

— Je vous vois venir, Dr Jennings. Vous êtes en train de tenter de faire pression d'une façon plus subtile que ce dont j'ai l'habitude, mais c'est bien ce que vous faites. Vous êtes en train de calculer que je ne voudrais pas laisser Gulnac seul ici, parce que vous pensez que j'ai de l'affection pour lui et que son sort m'importe. Et bien vous vous trompez ! Gulnac se considère adulte, et s'il veut s'engager dans une organisation telle que la vôtre, j'en suis bien navré pour lui. Il doit faire ses propres expériences. Mais si vous me laissez le voir, j'essaierai de l'en dissuader.

— Il y a un paramètre que vous oubliez, M. Hart.

— Lequel ?

— En fait, vous avez _déjà_ accepté.

Il secoua la tête.

— Non, pas du tout ! répondit-il avec entêtement. En tous cas, pas de mon plein gré, ajouta-t-il d'une voix où couvait l'insinuation la moins subtile qui soit.

Elle le regarda avec un léger sourire qui le mit hors de lui. Elle se leva et vint s'appuyer sur son bureau, sans doute pour donner à ce qu'elle allait dire un ton moins formel. Elle essayait à peu près toutes les techniques non coercitives de subornation. Séduction exceptée bien sûr.

— M. Hart, je sais de source sûre que votre vie actuelle ne vous satisfait pas et que vous vous y ennuyez, malgré quelques à-côtés intéressants... Je sais que vous êtes préoccupé par l'insignifiance de votre rôle et de votre propre pouvoir. Vous ne devriez pas : je vous garantis que vous avez changé le futur ! C'est loin d'être un maigre accomplissement… Oh, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Vous l'avez changé, mais pas pour très longtemps. Même si ce n'est que pour quelques mois, c'est tout de même digne d'être noté… Est-ce que vous comprenez, au moins, que nous ayons besoin de conserver un œil sur les personnes qui sont susceptibles d'influer sur certains événements comme vous venez de le faire, alors que vous ne l'avez même pas cherché ?

— Je le comprends très bien. Je ne suis pas aussi débile que j'en ai l'air.

— Très bien, alors quel meilleur moyen avons-nous de le faire que de vous proposer de travailler pour nous ? Laissez-moi récapituler : vous aurez l'occasion de faire quelque chose d'important qui a une véritable signification, vous aurez l'occasion de continuer à mener une vie aussi peu rangée que vous le souhaitez et avec un salaire qui, j'en suis sûre, vous donnerait envie de réfléchir à deux fois à notre proposition. Par le passé, beaucoup de gens se sont échinés à plaisir à vous provoquer au travers de toutes sortes de propositions, destinées à savoir jusqu'où vous pouviez aller dans la déchéance et la négation de vous-même… Vous les avez à peu près toutes saisies, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste pour finir :

— Mais combien vous ont proposé un défi aussi dingue que de faire aujourd'hui partie du camp des gentils ? Vous avez consacré de nombreuses années de votre vie à faire de mauvaises choses, aux autres gens et à vous-même, surtout à vous-même. Bien sûr je peux toujours me tromper, mais je crois que vous avez dorénavant fait le tour de la question. Je me trompe ?

— Ce que je crois, moi, c'est que vous ne savez pas très bien à qui vous avez affaire, Dr Jennings. Et que vous êtes en train de proposer à un loup plein de ressentiment de rentrer dans votre bergerie…

Elle le regarda avec une expression si pétillante d'intelligence, qu'il en fut déstabilisé. Comme s'il venait de perdre à l'instant la partie sans savoir pourquoi.

— Je crois que c'est vous qui ne savez pas encore très bien à qui vous avez affaire. Mais je ne saurais vous en vouloir. L'Agence Temporelle a changé, M. Hart.

— Depuis quand ?

Elle haussa une épaule.

— Vous savez que cette question n'a pas grand sens. Aussi vais-je vous répondre : depuis que nous avons une nouvelle Direction. L'organisation porte certes le même nom car il est assez pratique, mais elle est assez différente dans sa philosophie. Nous nous surnommons la Patrouille Temporelle, les Time Cops. Nos agents sont des policiers du Temps dont la seule mission est d'attraper ceux qui voudraient intervenir indument sur la Trame pour leur seul profit ou pour asservir des populations.

— Alors vous voulez donner une belle étoile de shérif à l'ancien repris de justice ? Vous oubliez quelque chose à votre tour, ma chère Dr Jennings.

— Je crois que non.

— Peut-être que votre baratin prend sur d'autres, mais moi je connais le métier… Gulnac est trop jeune pour être déjà broyé dans une machinerie aussi cruelle, et pour ma part, je suis trop vieux maintenant pour être agent. Certes l'Agence a toujours consommé ses recrues extrêmement jeunes, extrêmement influençables, et avec le plus de casseroles possibles… Mais Gulnac pourrait se remettre de la mort de son taré de frère, à condition que vous ne vous en mêliez pas…

Elle eut un petit sourire et se pencha un peu de côté pour attraper son dossier qui était resté sur le bureau derrière elle.

— Nous sommes d'accords sur un point ! Il y a longtemps que vous n'êtes plus réellement en condition pour le job… même si votre bilan physique reste étonnant pour un humain de votre âge. Mais notre Direction a tout de même insisté pour vous faire passer les tests, par pure curiosité, en arguant qu'ils auraient un effet psychologique positif sur vous. Personnellement, je trouvais que ce n'était pas un service à vous rendre, puisque ce n'était pas ce genre de poste que j'envisageais pour vous.

— Quels tests ? Et quel poste alors ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru car il se sentait malgré tout un peu vexé de découvrir qu'elle le trouvait bon pour la casse.

Elle compulsa les feuilles qui se trouvaient dans son dossier, soulevant les pages une par une, comme pour rechercher un passage précis.

— Notre Direction estime important de vous faire savoir que vous avez échoué aux tests pour être réintégré comme agent titulaire. Et très brillamment.

— Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Je n'ai pas passé de test. Et comment peut-on « échouer brillamment ? »

La femme blonde semblait s'attendre à une telle réponse et c'était énervant. Elle prit une sorte de petite télécommande sur son bureau et la pointa vers la grande baie qui s'opacifia pour révéler qu'elle pouvait être aussi un écran, au besoin. Ou alors ça n'avait jamais été une fenêtre.

— Vous avez passé des quantités de tests sans le savoir et vous avez été évalué favorablement. C'est vous qui parliez de loup dans la bergerie ?

Elle appuya sur un bouton et y afficha une image de lui au milieu du « camp scout ». John serra les mâchoires en comprenant là où elle voulait en venir. La photo suivante le montrait entrer dans l'hôtel où il habitait à Guernö, avec Miss Watts sur ses talons.

— Vous avez eu l'occasion de profiter plusieurs fois de l'innocence de ces enfants, vous ne l'avez pas fait. Vous avez dormi chastement dans le même lit que cette jeune femme, alors que vous mourriez d'envie de vous servir d'elle. Dernièrement, vous avez aidé votre jeune ami en le sauvant d'un destin trop court et en le réconfortant selon des coutumes funéraires en lesquelles, ne dites pas le contraire, vous ne croyez pas le moins du monde…

Elle appuya sur un autre bouton et une image du site menaçant de la prison de Kridivine apparut. Il frissonna, déjà beaucoup plus mal à l'aise.

— Un problème, M. Hart ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire direct. Cet endroit vous rappelle des souvenirs, je parie ?

— Où voulez-vous en venir exactement ? demanda-t-il en grinçant des dents.

Elle fixa l'écran en faisant défiler quelques moments-clés où on le voyait tabasser Jack sur le sol de sa cellule, puis plus tard, essayer de le réanimer et y parvenir quand il s'était noyé, puis la descente en rappel depuis la bouche d'écoulement des eaux usées de la prison, à flanc de montagne, et le moment où il s'était laissé tomber dans le vide...

— En fait, c'est surtout celui-là qui était décisif, dit-elle en arrêtant l'image. Il était très important. Bien sûr, nous avions besoin de nous assurer que votre moralité était revenue à des seuils acceptables, mais pour le service actif, nous avions besoin d'une mise en situation réelle. Je trouvais que servir de garde du corps à votre ancien ami M. Harkness ou à Quentin Cormack démontrait bien que vous étiez passablement bon et que vous conserviez de bons réflexes – pour autant que vous restiez avantagé par le port du ralentisseur que vous avez toujours…

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et il était plutôt blême. Il commençait à comprendre comment tout se remettait en place. Tous ces rêves extraordinaires où il revivait tout ça, faisaient partie du test ! Il n'y avait rien de mystique ou de bizarre dans tout cela… ! Il porta instinctivement sa main à droite à son épaule… Quelque chose avait été mélangé à l'encre de son premier tatouage ? Nanites ? Virus ?

— Vous avez fait preuve de tendances suicidaires toujours alarmantes en lâchant la main de la recrue, ici.

— J'étais en train de l'entraîner dans ma chute. Mais il avait une chance de s'en sortir sans mon poids pour l'entraîner vers le bas… se défendit John.

— Je sais que c'est ce que vous pensiez, mais vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait pour vous ?

John baissa la tête pour tenter de masquer maladroitement que ses yeux humides étincelaient, il aurait aimé faire passer cela pour de la colère.

— Il n'a pas arrêté de me jeter à la tête que tout ceci avait été minutieusement planifié par Kranakar… dans les moindres détails. Si tout était planifié, qu'a-t-il fait pour moi ?

— C'est vrai, mon frère est un excellent agent formateur.

— Votre frère ?

— Oui. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a un air de famille ? questionna-t-elle d'un air amusé.

Elle afficha une autre image, toujours tirée de l'épisode de Kridivine…

Chronologiquement, c'était après qu'ils avaient roulé quelques heures dans le désert. Oh, il ressentait encore la façon dont il épousait le dos de Jack sur son speeder, en se saoulant de son odeur entêtante, avec le fallacieux prétexte de se tenir pour ne pas tomber… Quand Jack et lui étaient arrivés fourbus à ce qu'il appelait le point de ralliement aux abords d'une sorte de petit village abritant trois pelés et deux tondus, il avait eu la surprise de voir arriver Kranakar sans se presser, avec un sourire en coin. Jack avait presque lâché le guidon en vol pour sauter à bas de l'engin et courir vers lui pour aller le serrer dans ses bras – ce qui lui avait laissé un indélébile sentiment de jalousie acide comme une remontée gastrique… Le vieil agent aux fins cheveux blonds avait ébouriffé ses cheveux bruns avec une ou deux bourrades heureuses…

Elle se planta a côté de l'image de Krana et sourit.

— Alors ?

Il les regarda tous deux et il dut reconnaître qu'il y avait quelque chose. Même petit gabarit svelte, mêmes cheveux blonds dorés, même yeux clairs, sauf que le visage de l'ancien agent était terriblement plus barbu…

— Ça aurait pu être moi, mais j'ai perdu au tirage au sort, dit-elle.

— Quoi ? Vous êtes un agent titulaire ?

Elle secoua la tête comme si l'idée était amusante.

— Non plus maintenant, j'ai arrêté lorsque j'ai décidé d'avoir un enfant. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pris du galon : je travaille derrière les bureaux. Et la Direction est très contente de mes services à ce poste.

— Les agents sont autorisés à avoir des enfants ? releva-t-il, incrédule.

— Ah, je savais que nos conditions sociales vous intéresseraient… surtout dans votre nouvelle situation…

— Stop. Je ne veux plus rien entendre, lança-t-il en se fermant complètement.

.

Elle coupa le visionnage du diaporama et remit l'affichage précédent. Ses yeux sur lui avaient pris un soupçon de sollicitude.

— Vous êtes toujours affecté par cette simulation, on dirait ? observa-t-elle en revenant à un pur professionnalisme. C'est très étrange, la surstimulation de contexte prend fin très rapidement d'habitude et tout retourne à la normale… Quand l'avez-vous terminée ?

— Quand était-elle censée se finir ?

Le Dr Jennings releva la tête avec étonnement. Elle reprit son dossier qu'elle fouilla un peu plus profondément puis dit avec un sourire d'excuse après une minute :

— En fait c'est… demain. Quand vous aurez récupéré votre paiement.

Il secoua la tête, soudain plus nerveux, et se recula.

— J'en ai assez. Je veux que ça s'arrête _maintenant_. Ma réponse est non. Cela ne m'intéresse pas. De plus, j'étais venu sur la station pour une raison précise…

Elle hocha la tête.

— Oui, vous vouliez voir votre enfant. Je comprends. Particulièrement en tant que mère.

Il lui lança un regard noir et se leva brusquement de sa chaise, comme s'il ne supportait plus ni d'être assis, ni d'être enfermé une seule seconde de plus.

— Est-ce que je peux partir maintenant ?

— Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais mon patron sera très déçu. Il voulait vous rencontrer dès demain.

— Pourquoi pas aujourd'hui ?

— Je crois qu'il est un peu… soucieux de ce que vous pourriez penser de lui. Son espèce est à part.

— Sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui faire ce que je pense de lui ? Vous allez me dire qu'il se préoccupe à fond de ceux à qui il demande de risquer leur vie pour ses plans ?

— Je préférerais que vous lui posiez-vous-même cette question quand vous le verrez…

Ils furent interrompus quand la porte s'ouvrit et un porte-flingue en costume noir passa une tête dans l'encadrement.

— Dr Jennings, vous nous aviez demandé de vous prévenir quand votre fils serait arrivé. Il a fait le voyage avec votre rendez-vous suivant.

— Très bien, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

L'homme au costume noir se retira aussitôt et elle sourit à John presque gentiment.

— Vous voyez, c'est fini. Cela n'aura pas pris longtemps.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte qu'elle ouvrit avant de lui tendre la main. Il accepta avec réticence. Puis elle demanda au gorille resté planté dehors, de le conduire vers leur nouvelle recrue.

Dans ce couloir gris rehaussé de panneaux de bois, John sentit peser sur lui le regard étonné de Quentin Cormack qu'il ne s'attendait pas à revoir aussi tôt et celui de l'homme qui l'accompagnait, plus interrogateur et curieux. Un prototype de geek serré dans un jean et un teeshirt bariolé portant le nom d'un groupe inconnu. Il était grand, très mince, des taches de rousseur et des yeux marrons… Jamais vu non plus celui-là. Par contre, il était à peu près sûr qu'il était bien trop âgé pour être vraiment le fils du Dr Jennings. Sauf si celle-ci avait bénéficié de ce qu'elle appelait un « rafistolage » made in Time Agency…

— Dave ! l'accueillait-elle avec une affection et une chaleur non feintes.

— Suivez-moi, fit l'homme en costard qui claqua des doigts devant ses yeux pour attirer son attention.

John obtempéra, à moitié assommé par la somme d'informations qu'il venait d'ingurgiter d'un coup. Il se sentait véritablement épuisé.

.°.

* * *

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sketch ? L'Agence Temporelle renée de ses cendres qui voulait le recruter de nouveau ?… Du coup, il n'avait pas su vraiment pour quoi, si ce n'était pas pour être agent titulaire… L'Agence qui prétendait s'être refait une virginité ? Cette blague ! L'Agence qui agitait sous son nez des arguments tellement improbables que n'importe qui aurait subodoré le piège ? Est-ce qu'il avait l'air assez désespéré pour commettre deux fois les mêmes erreurs au cours de sa chienne de vie ? Il donnait vraiment cette impression ?

Après avoir remonté un second couloir, son guide merveilleusement taciturne le fit entrer dans une sorte de salle de détente, ou du moins il supposa que c'en était une, parce qu'il y avait de quoi boire chaud ou froid, plusieurs canapés et fauteuils, une grosse télévision… Gulnac qui était sagement assis, se leva et vint à lui aussitôt, brutalement surexcité d'enthousiasme.

— Jonago ! Ils m'ont dit que c'est toi qui allais me former !

Le cœur de John tomba comme une pierre au fond sa poitrine. Mais il sourit et fit ce qu'il savait faire le mieux finalement : mentir.

— Tu devras attendre un peu, j'ai promis que j'allais voir Runi et je vais le faire. Je comprends qu'un bébé soit moins intéressant pour toi que de devenir un petit espion à la solde de ces gens…

— Tu ne comprends vraiment rien à rien ! Je vais gagner beaucoup d'argent et je pourrai en donner à Runi et au bébé, leur acheter une maison. Et en plus, si je reste ici, les rebelles ne me trouveront pas pour m'exécuter comme traitre. Ils m'ont dit que je devais d'abord être formé pendant au moins deux ans, c'est absolument parfait…

John secoua la tête en émettant un claquement de langue contrarié.

— Gulnac, Gulnac, tu es si jeune ! Tu ne les connais pas bien… A moi, ils m'ont dit que la guerre était inévitable. Et tels que je les connais, la première chose qu'ils feront, ce sera de t'infiltrer au sein des rebelles parce que tu y passerais inaperçu, pour obtenir des renseignements…

— Dis bonjour à Runi pour moi et que je lui écris vite pour tout lui expliquer, répondit le gamin, inaltérable dans sa décision.

John le regarda avec une once de regret. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le manipuler mais c'était pour le bien du petit. Il adoucit volontairement le ton de sa voix pour le rendre plus léger et plus caressant :

— Ce soir, est-ce que je n'étais pas censé combattre à tes côtés l'esprit errant de ton frère, et veiller sur ton sommeil ? Je me suis engagé à le faire…

Le jeune homme découvrit ses dents blanches avec un petit coup d'œil indécis.

— Tu dois être présenté à ton bébé dans le mois qui suit la naissance, c'est la règle. Ici ils m'ont dit qu'ils pouvaient me donner une médecine qui me ferait dormir sans rêve. Si je ne rêve pas, mon frère ne pourra pas m'attraper, alors ça devrait aller pour moi. Je ne dois pas me montrer égoïste. Si tu ne vois pas ton bébé dans le temps qui est prévu, alors ta paternité t'échappera et l'homme qui épousera Runi aura tous les droits sur ta beauté de fille…

— Runi va se marier ?

— C'est dans l'ordre des choses pour nous. Le service charnel du Dieu ne peut pas durer toute la vie. Maintenant qu'elle a prouvé sa fécondité et que le Dieu l'a bénie, un homme peut désirer la prendre pour femme car il sait qu'elle peut lui donner des enfants…

John soupira.

— Oui, t'as raison, je ne comprends vraiment rien à ta culture… J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu sois avec moi pour m'éviter de commettre un impair. Pourquoi ne pouvons-nous pas aller la voir demain matin, après ton rituel du deuil ?

— Parce que ce soir, c'est le dernier soir pour reconnaître ta fille.

— Et si je promettais d'épouser Runi ?

Le jeune garçon se tint les côtes en riant largement.

— Tu ne peux pas faire une chose pareille, Jonago !

— Pourquoi ça ? se renfrogna le plus vieux.

— Parce que jamais ma cousine n'épouserait colon stupide tout pâlichon comme toi, en particulier un qui a peur d'aller tout seul à la présentation de son bébé ! lâcha-t-il, délibérément moqueur.

— Elle a pourtant dit que j'étais beau et que j'étais un « favori du Dieu »…

— Non, elle n'a pas pu te dire ça… Elle devait être en train de se moquer de toi. T'as une peau de fantôme, tes cheveux sont fades, et puis… pour ne rien arranger tes yeux ont la même couleur que ceux des bébés… C'est vraiment pas très viril…

— Et que je lui ai donné « beaucoup de plaisir » c'est assez viril pour toi ou pas ? rétorqua John.

Le jeune homme se croisa les bras en le regardant avec une moue dubitative aux lèvres, puis avec un sourire un peu timide, il précisa :

— Elle est obligée de dire ça à tout le monde… Tu… comprends bien pourquoi, non ?

John étira ses paupières en deux fines lignes minces, serrant les mâchoires.

— Mhh, quand je pense que j'avais l'intention de me montrer _très gentil_ pour une fois avec toi, ce soir… et de te réconforter de mon mieux avec tout ce que j'ai appris dans vos foutus cours… Je suis vraiment déçu de te dégoûter autant… annonça-t-il en le regardant rougir avec une touche de satisfaction.

Puis il lui souhaita abruptement bonne chance et quitta les lieux sans se retourner.

Planning à court terme : aller voir Runi, puis prendre un transbord pour Velquesh, passer toucher son chèque à Guernö, acheter une nouvelle navette. Et se tirer, car tout serait enfin terminé.

.°.


	12. L'armée des 12 Seigneurs du Temps

**CHAPITRE XII : L'armée des 12 seigneurs du temps**

JENNY ET FACE DE BOE

La femme blonde avança à pas précautionneux dans le bureau très « vieux style » de celui sans qui tout cela n'existerait pas. Les murs étaient recouverts de livres, mais il était manifeste qu'ils ne servaient pas beaucoup. Ses boiseries rendaient l'endroit chaleureux lorsqu'il était éclairé, mais à ce moment précis, la seule source de lumière bleuâtre émanait d'un immense aquarium circulaire, engoncé dans le fond de la pièce. En son centre, remplissant presque tout l'espace, ce qui ressemblait à une très grosse sculpture de visage olmèque parcheminé était juste là, immobile, au milieu des quelques bulles qui oxygénaient l'eau.

En s'approchant, elle posa doucement sa main sur la paroi de verre, observant les nombreuses crevasses qui sillonnaient sa peau, ses longues paupières closes cachant pour l'instant des yeux verts très écartés, son nez puissant et épaté surmontant une bouche tout aussi large aux lèvres pleines qui se mirent à bouger imperceptiblement.

— Jenny ? Est-ce que c'est toi ?

— Oui c'est moi, mon ami.

La façon dont il parvenait à parler était toujours un mystère pour elle.  
Pour l'avoir déjà sommairement examiné en une seule occasion, lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé au hasard de ses pérégrinations, elle savait qu'il n'avait qu'un embryon de cordes vocales, mais surtout, pas de poumons pour faire passer l'air à travers…

Au fil du temps, elle avait échafaudé sa petite théorie là-dessus. Il y avait tout autour de son visage de longues excroissances qui retombaient presque à la manière d'une chevelure et se terminaient par d'étranges petits sacs gonflés et translucides. A sa grande honte, c'était sa meilleure hypothèse : que ce soient des sortes de petits poumons…  
Comme la créature invraisemblable qu'était son patron et un ami n'était jamais malade, l'occasion de pouvoir l'examiner et d'en savoir plus sur son espèce ne s'était jamais vraiment représentée. Face de Boe était très pudique. Si ça n'avait pas été totalement stupide, elle l'aurait soupçonné de ne jamais tomber malade, exprès, juste pour qu'elle n'ait pas à l'examiner… Mais avec son inaltérable santé et son inconfort évident à parler de son physique, elle se voyait mal lui poser des questions précises de but en blanc. La plupart du temps, il refusait de se montrer à quiconque, préférant la laisser assumer les fonctions représentatives de l'Agence qu'ils avaient créée ensemble…

.°.

À l'époque de leur rencontre, elle était à la recherche de son père. Elle visitait des ruines archéologiques dont on lui avait assuré qu'elles avaient un lien avec lui. Les informations qu'elle recueillait à son propos étaient toujours affreusement contradictoires et elle avait sans arrêt le sentiment de poursuivre une ombre insaisissable… Et puis, quand elle l'espérait le moins, quelqu'un parlait et la mettait sur une nouvelle piste. Pleine d'espoir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y précipiter aveuglément, comme cette fois-là. Elle avait presque tué ses moteurs à force de courir après le Grand Absent… Mais on le lui avait juré, le Docteur serait à Darillium ! Darillium était un point de l'univers où il ne pouvait faillir de passer…

Boe était à demi enseveli sous un tas de terre, à l'Est des ruines qu'elle visitait. Elle venait de finir d'arpenter le secteur de long en large mais l'endroit était désert, semblait-il depuis bien longtemps. L'atmosphère ténue, mais respirable encore, lui permettait de contempler un ciel violemment étoilé. Les tours jumelles étaient célébrées par tant de monde, ce n'était pourtant que deux gros mégalithes irréguliers mais voisins. Elle avait réalisé que si c'était le bon endroit, ce n'était probablement pas la bonne époque. Qu'il soit trop tard ou bien trop tôt, le Docteur n'était définitivement pas là.

Aussi avait-elle cru mourir de frayeur quand près d'un tumulus, l'œil unique encore à l'air libre de ce qu'elle pensait être une statue abandonnée, relique d'une ancienne construction rasée, s'était mis à la suivre d'abord, puis à appeler à l'aide et à la supplier de la plus émouvante façon… Complètement stupéfaite, elle s'était plantée devant avec curiosité.

 _— Mais… vous êtes vivant ?_ s'était-elle étonnée avec vraiment très peu de présence d'esprit…

A la vérité, on ne s'attend vraiment pas à ce qu'une grosse tête bouge et puisse parler dans un coin où il n'y a personne à des kilomètres et des kilomètres à la ronde… « Ça » avait répondu avec un soupir prudent :

— _En quelque sorte…_

Et ça l'avait fait rire. Cette créature avait le sens de l'humour.

Pour une raison qui avait sans doute à voir avec sa télépathie naturelle, elle avait ressenti qu'il se percevait comme masculin en approchant timidement sa main pour faire tomber un peu de terre. En contemplant ce pauvre bougre, elle s'était dit qu'il devait en avoir beaucoup pour supporter cette situation. Sa grande bouche avait frémi un peu et elle avait compris qu'il était en train de rire aussi.

Ensuite, il lui avait demandé comment elle s'appelait et elle avait répondu sans rire que son père l'avait baptisée Génétique Anomalie mais qu'elle préférait le raccourcir en Jenny. La grosse tête avait fermé son œil et sa peau épaisse s'était plissée sur le côté apparent. Un sourire.

Il sourirait encore à l'époque. C'était devenu bien rare aujourd'hui. Les facéties de Williams, parfois, lui arrachaient une petite risette, et encore. Seulement quand il croyait qu'on ne le regardait pas et jamais devant elle. Et comme actuellement, elle était en infiltration, et bien ça voulait dire que peu de choses le déridaient.

 _— Nous étions faits pour nous rencontrer,_ avait-il soufflé doucement, _moi je suis Aberration Temporelle_.

Le rire frais de la demoiselle avait encore cascadé dans le crépuscule des ruines de Darillium, coulant comme une douche bienfaisante sur la béance horrible de sa solitude et de sa douleur.

 _— Et y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider, 'Abel'?_

Avec stupeur, elle avait soudain vu plusieurs des tentacules qui encadraient son visage se tendre, se déployer, s'appuyer au sol et pousser comme s'il cherchait à se redresser par ce moyen de fortune.

Il avait conscience qu'il devait avoir l'air ridicule – une partie de sa vieille personnalité vaniteuse le tourmentait, en lui assénant qu'il ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi pitoyable, impuissant et démuni devant une belle jeune femme courageuse qui n'avait pas eu peur de lui. Mais il lui répondit, toute honte bue, tandis qu'il parvenait presque à se remettre à la verticale :

 _— Oui_. _Jurez que plus jamais vous ne m'appellerez comme ça…_

.°.

Et c'était comme ça que tout avait commencé. Le lent apprivoisement de cette créature secrète. Elle retira sa main de la paroi tiède. Il ne sortait presque plus jamais de ce caisson aquatique maintenant. Elle soupçonnait que c'était parce qu'il s'y sentait plus protégé. Il y avait de la honte et de la tristesse dans ses grands yeux trop écartés. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le fixe trop longtemps, ce qui le rendait inexplicablement maussade…

— Désolé, je crois que je rêvais… dit-il en se rendant compte qu'elle était venue lui rendre visite. Est-ce que tu n'avais pas dit que tu devais voir ton fils ce soir ?

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement.

— C'est fait. Nous avons dîné, il est rentré avec son ami, Cormack – c'est un agent dormant, vous vous souvenez ? – et moi je suis venue faire un dernier tour pour voir comment vous alliez…

— Comment est-il maintenant ? souffla le grand visage… Est-ce qu'il ressemble beaucoup à son grand-père ?

— Dave ? Bien sûr que oui ! A bien des égards… Je suis très fière de lui…

Elle baissait la tête afin de cacher quelques larmes furtives qui emperlaient le coin de ses yeux mais il n'avait pas besoin de les voir pour les sentir…

— Est-ce que ce n'est pas trop dur ? De réaliser, à chaque fois que tu le vois, à quel point il est bridé sous cette forme humaine ? Tu pourrais être moins seule si vous partagiez votre secret…

Elle l'arrêta aussitôt.

— Je ne me sens pas seule. Mes frères et sœurs sont là. Grâce à la Progénitrice de Messaline, toute ma famille est autour de moi – sauf Dave bien sûr – mais je ne veux pas qu'il soit trop vite mêlé à… nos activités...

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il lut dans ses pupilles que son discours raisonnable était un mensonge, mais il était assorti d'un si doux sourire qu'il était difficile de lui en tenir rigueur.

Dave n'était pas sorti de la Progénitrice déjà adulte comme les autres. Pour lui, elle avait demandé une modification du processus et il était sorti à l'état de nourrisson. L'expérience d'élever un petit être était si radicalement différente de ce que permettait d'ordinaire la Progénitrice construite pour renouveler rapidement les populations combattantes de la planète Messaline, son monde de naissance. Elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir fait ce choix et cela l'aidait à faire face à l'idée qu'elle ne retrouverait peut-être jamais son père.

Elle posa encore la main sur la paroi pour attirer l'attention de Boe car elle voyait qu'il recommençait à fermer les yeux.

— Alors vous n'allez pas me poser des questions sur lui ?

— Pourquoi je te poserais des questions sur ton fils ? Tu me dis qu'il va bien, c'est parfait. Si en plus il est un soutien pour Cormack, là-bas, tout est pour le mieux…

— Pas sur Dave !… le reprit-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais sur cet homme aux cheveux platine. Celui qui a presque grillé la subpersonnalité de Quentin et à qui vous vouliez faire passer le test, en dépit de tout bon sens. Celui qui a _changé le futur…_

Elle n'aurait pu le dire avec certitude, mais elle eut l'impression que les pupilles de Boe s'étaient brièvement dilatées, et sa bouche avait frémi comme de l'ombre d'un sourire.

— Qu'as-tu pensé de lui, finalement ? s'enquit-il.

— Extrêmement réticent. Il n'a presque rien écouté de ce que je lui disais et ne veut rien avoir à faire avec nous. Il affirme avoir déjà travaillé comme agent temporel et n'en avoir pas gardé un bon souvenir, j'imagine que ça explique son refus catégorique... A mon avis, il ne viendra pas demain. Il est sur le départ, et tout en lui crie qu'il veut tourner la page. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut fuir précisément, mais il ne tient pas à traîner dans le coin…

— Il viendra, assura l'énorme tête avec un sourire cette fois indubitable. J'ai hâte, mais ça me fait peur car je ne sais pas si j'ai raison.

— Pourquoi ? Qui est-il pour vous ?

— Jenny, tu l'as dit, c'est quelqu'un qui peut influer sur l'avenir préétabli. Je préfère qu'il soit de notre côté.

— Pourquoi cette grande bouche est-elle en train de me mentir ? demanda-t-elle gentiment.

Elle nota le pli amer de ses lèvres qui s'effaça bientôt.

— Si j'ai le courage, je te le dirai peut-être demain. D'ici là, je ferais mieux d'étudier son dossier. Pourrais-tu… me repasser la fin de la simulation sur la prison de Kridivine ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulut détaché et anodin.

Elle sourit un peu et plissa les yeux, pas très disposée à exaucer sa requête.

— Il n'y a plus rien de bien intéressant après. Une fois que mon frère leur a annoncé qu'il ne rentrait pas avec eux et qu'il avait l'intention de continuer à se faire passer pour mort, il n'y a que le vol de retour quand ils fuient en navette, et ce moment un peu gênant où il tente de séduire ce malheureux novice qui ne partage pas du tout ses inclinations… Ce n'est pas la meilleure partie.

— Il faut que je considère équitablement tous les aspects de son dossier… objecta doctement le grand visage. Pas uniquement les bons côtés où il donne l'air de s'amender… Et je dois avoir tous les détails frais en tête pour lui parler efficacement demain, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoua sa queue de cheval de droite à gauche en se croisant les bras.

— Je ne peux pas croire ça ! Vous allez me faire avaler que c'est par pure abnégation que vous voulez voir ces deux hommes se chercher et s'exaspérer ? La tension érotique qu'il y a entre eux est assez… difficile à supporter et je ne suis pas sûre que vous ayez besoin de ça à votre âge…

— Quel autre motif valable aurais-je de faire une chose pareille sinon ? opina-t-il très légèrement d'un air parfaitement calme.

Elle croisa ses grands yeux insondables qui avaient l'air d'ordinaire si parfaitement innocents, mais aurait juré qu'ils avaient été brièvement traversés par une étincelle pétillante et amusée. Jamais Boe n'avait affiché autant d'intérêt et aussi directement pour quelqu'un. Pourquoi s'intéressait-il autant à lui ?

Elle avait l'intention de le découvrir.

.

Dès qu'elle revint à ses quartiers pour lancer une recherche, Jenny maugréa en constatant que son accréditation de Directrice Exécutive de la TCA était tout juste suffisante pour accéder au dossier de John Hart. Le système lui réclama un nouveau mot de passe de vérification. Sur son écran, les mots clignotèrent en rouge :

 _Attention : ce dossier est affecté par une rotation en cours. Attention : ce dossier est affecté par une rotation en cours…_

Elle patienta quelques secondes puis le message cessa de clignoter.

 _Stabilisation des données. Le dossier « John Hart » a été archivé. Votre demande de consultation vient d'être expédiée au Directeur Hartshorne. En attente…_

En fronçant les sourcils, Jenny attaqua le clavier avec un peu de ressentiment pour afficher l'organigramme flottant de la TCA, comportant tout le personnel, passé, présent et à venir, et ce qu'elle y découvrit la renseigna immédiatement.

.°.

* * *

JOHN HART

Quand Runi lui avait déposé sa fille dans les bras, John avait blêmi sous le choc.

Avant d'en arriver là pourtant, il avait dû d'abord errer – à nouveau – pendant longtemps dans les sous-niveaux de la station orbitale, pour essayer de retrouver le quartier où se trouvait la maison close. Et de là, quand il l'avait enfin retrouvée, nichée au cœur de ruelles labyrinthiques glauques à souhait, il avait fini par pouvoir parler avec la tenancière qui lui avait indiqué l'adresse de Runi de mauvaise grâce. C'était à trois pâtés de maisons. Dans un coin encore plus pauvre et misérable, s'il était possible.

Quand il avait passé quelques mois sur Terre après l'explosion de Cardiff, il avait traîné de l'autre côté du globe, dans ce pays qu'ils appelaient le Mexique et aussi dans le continent américain du sud, pendant qu'il attendait une fenêtre d'activité de la faille locale pour repartir. Et _bidonville_ était le mot qui lui restait de cette expérience. Des maisons de carton, de papier et de boue… Les plus riches avaient de la tôle.

Il l'avait trouvée dans la rue, en train de porter une jarre d'eau sur la tête, et le dos déformé par une drôle de bosse. Elle l'avait reconnu immédiatement, mais pas lui car sa grossesse l'avait marquée, forcissant sa silhouette autrefois plus musculeuse. Elle avait posé sa jarre d'eau par terre et avait marché droit sur lui.

— Oh, mon étranger ! Juste à temps ! avait-elle murmuré avant de l'étreindre avec force et trop d'abandon pour qu'il ne s'en sente pas gêné.

Il avait aussitôt posé maladroitement des mains hésitantes sur ses épaules pour la repousser doucement. En proie à une légère émotion confuse, elle avait acquiescé puis, devant tout le monde en pleine rue, avait défait la grande étole qui l'entourait pour soudain faire apparaître ce qu'il y avait dans son dos : un bébé.

Et maintenant, il tenait ce minuscule petit paquet de chiffons couleur safran d'où émergeait un petit visage brun en forme de cœur aux yeux encore plus bleus que les siens et une bouche framboise brillante finement ourlée. Elle n'avait pas un cheveu sur le caillou, mais même chauve, elle était indéniablement féminine. Elle le regardait de tous ses yeux pendant qu'il s'étonnait de ce qu'elle ait l'air furieuse après lui, mais pourtant pleine de fascination pour ses boucles blondes, vers lesquelles elle tendait ses petits doigts visqueux.

— Pourquoi a-t-elle l'air d'être en colère contre moi ? demanda-t-il sans pouvoir la lâcher du regard.

— Moi parle de toi tous les jours. Toi enfin venu. Petite Reine enrage souvent son père ne l'aime pas assez pour venir la reconnaître.

— Comment l'as-tu appelée ? Petite Reine ? C'est son nom ?

Runi secoua la tête en reprenant sa fille. Elle caressa son front d'un bout de doigt qu'elle fit courir sur son nez et puis la reprit pour la bercer et qu'elle se calme un peu.

— Pas son nom. Nom de bébé. C'est toi qui donnes le nom à ta fille, pas moi.

— Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler, je n'y ai pas réfléchi… tenta-t-il d'éluder.

— Gulnac appelle toi « Jonago »… dit-elle timidement.

— C'est parce qu'il trouve mon nom est trop difficile. Je m'appelle Hartshorne.

— Altsholnn ?

— Hartshorne. Mon prénom est Jonas, mais je ne l'aime pas. Gulnac m'appelle Jonago parce que quand nous étions au camp scout… enfin, dans son école… ses amis et lui étaient toujours après moi. Et je leur disais toujours de s'en aller et de me laisser tranquille : « go » en standard. Je suis donc devenu pour eux Jona-go.

— Que veut dire ton nom ?

— Il ne vaut mieux pas que tu le saches, je perdrais tout ton respect…

Runi fronça les sourcils et eut un mouvement instinctivement enveloppant pour protéger pour le bébé.

— Ton nom est esprit protecteur, tu dois l'aimer sinon pas efficace. Toi veux pas transmettre protection à ta fille ?

— Je ne comprends pas, soupira-t-il. Un nom, c'est juste un nom. J'en ai plusieurs.

Elle cligna des yeux avec un air étrange et un peu perdu ou déçu.

— Viens, soupira-t-elle, pas rester ici pour parler. Toi porter l'eau du bain-bébé ?

.°.

* * *

RUNI

Elle n'avait pas pu dormir. Et n'aurait même pas voulu non plus !

Runi se trouvait sur sa maigre paillasse étroite qu'elle avait eu honte de proposer au bel étranger qui reposait sur le dos à ses côtés. Sa fille, endormie entre ses bras, faisait des bulles de bonheur. _Par les dieux !_ Qu'il était magnifique ! Elle en aurait presque tremblé d'admiration et d'intimidation. Pour un peu, elle aurait pu envier Petite Reine de se trouver ainsi nichée sur sa poitrine.

Bébé avait été fascinée par la pâleur de ses cheveux et ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux pendant tout son bain et pendant la tétée, pleurant à chaque fois qu'il disparaissait de sa vue, au point qu'il avait dû s'allonger auprès d'elles pour attendre qu'elle s'endorme.

Sauf qu'il s'était endormi le premier.

Immobile, elle s'était rempli les yeux de son image et de sa beauté racée, rêvant d'embrasser ses pommettes félines, de mêler son souffle au sien, et de presser le bronze de sa peau contre sa peau de lune. Oh, elle aurait tout fait pour revivre ce moment magique où il avait mis Petite Reine en elle... Elle savait très bien qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir le retenir auprès d'elle, dans sa maison si misérable, car les Favoris avaient un autre destin que les autres gens, aussi n'y songeait-elle même pas. Elle était juste extrêmement heureuse et reconnaissante que les dieux l'aient envoyé à temps pour qu'il puisse reconnaître sa fille.

Petite Reine avait le même aiguillon que son père et elle promettait d'être également splendide en grandissant. Runi savait pourtant que de trop grands attraits physiques pouvaient être une malédiction. Maintenant que son père l'avait reconnue, il pourrait s'opposer aux décisions qu'allait prendre son futur mari. Elle savait pertinemment que dès ses dix ans, Petite Reine pouvait être automatiquement mise en location dans une maison de plaisir où sa beauté permettrait à son beau-père d'en tirer plus d'argent qu'avec n'importe quel autre travail, surtout s'il était honnête…

Il fallait qu'elle en parle à son bel étranger, qu'elle lui fasse dire, avant qu'il parte, le nom de sa fille et ce qu'il voudrait pour elle… C'était important.

Le point du jour serait bientôt là. Mais il dormait si profondément qu'elle n'avait pas le cœur de le réveiller car il avait l'air fatigué et malheureux. Et puis d'après son expression actuelle, le Dieu lui dispensait une vision onirique.

.°.


	13. La promesse de Kranakar

**CHAPITRE XIII : La promesse de Kranakar**

JOHN HART

Kranakar et le bleu étaient assis autour du feu de camp qu'ils avaient allumé sous le ciel nocturne. Comme ils étaient près d'un village, le vieil agent avait décrété que les drones de poursuite n'y verraient rien d'anormal, car les pouilleux qui y vivaient faisaient cuire leur soupe au-dessus d'un feu comme celui-là…

John s'était spontanément mis en retrait aussitôt que le « cerveau de l'opération » avait pris les choses en main. Assis à même le sol de terre battue, sous un gros arbre, il ruminait juste sa frustration et son envie. Pendant tout le trajet au travers du désert, enivré par le parfum impitoyable du bel ange, il n'avait rêvé que d'une seule chose : le déshabiller enfin à la lueur d'un feu comme celui-ci et lui faire l'amour. Et dans son fantasme, ils étaient seuls et il se laissait faire. Voire, il y prenait du plaisir. Voire, il lui en donnait à lui aussi. Il rêvait de mordre ses belles lèvres pour un autre bouche-à-bouche qui le laisserait, une fois encore, à réanimer, mais la peur qu'il meure en moins.

Pourtant, à voir les deux autres si manifestement heureux de se retrouver, il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ils étaient là à rire, un peu alanguis – entre deux gorgées de leurs canettes de bière aimablement concédées par les locaux – à se raconter tout ce qui s'était passé, et il lui semblait évident que leur camaraderie virile était sincère. Krana – ce poseur snobinard et mal embouché – avait l'air d'apprécier vraiment le bleu et semblait le connaître depuis plus longtemps que prévu. Depuis avant même qu'il n'entre à l'Agence, s'il en croyait les anecdotes qu'il écoutait d'une oreille plus ou moins attentive…

Il décida qu'il n'en pouvait plus et se leva, grognant qu'il allait dans la grange qu'on leur avait prêtée pour les abriter juste cette nuit. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de s'éterniser le moins du monde, de toute façon. Dans son dos, il entendit Krana lui répondre « bonne nuit » avec l'air de chercher les emmerdes. Son ton disait assez qu'il se foutait de sa gueule.

Pourquoi, dans toute cette putain de compagnie d'agents actifs du Service Temporel, avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur les deux seuls hétéros du coin ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de plus ringard que ça, franchement ? Ils n'auraient pas dû la ramener. D'habitude, les autres comme eux avaient un peu honte et tentaient de le cacher. Ou du moins, entretenaient le doute afin de ne pas nuire à leur carrière. Krana lui, s'en foutait parce qu'il était trop bon. Ses états de service et sa ruse le plaçaient dans une catégorie tellement à part qu'il n'avait affaire qu'avec les pontes de l'Agence. Et ceux-ci le regardaient comme un type déplaisant mais qu'ils craignaient tout de même, pour une obscure raison.

Une part de lui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu savoir ou découvrir sur eux qui lui donne tout ce pouvoir et tous ces privilèges spéciaux… Krana faisait ce qu'il voulait, avec qui il voulait. La Direction lui payait des filles à prix d'or dès qu'il en demandait une. Pas très souvent car ce lèche-cul faisait genre qu'il n'abusait pas... Il avait ses quartiers privés et ne se mêlait que très peu aux autres agents. Il était vif comme l'éclair et passablement brutal. Les autres titulaires en avaient fait l'amère expérience en essayant de le choper dans les douches pour lui faire passer son envie de se croire au-dessus d'eux. Bizarrement, le fait qu'il ait étendu raides cinq types à mains nues, avait plutôt produit l'effet contraire de ce qui était attendu. D'autres jeunes recrues avaient commencé à l'idolâtrer. Particulièrement les plus fragiles, qui servaient de souffre-douleur ou de chaufferettes aux autres.

Avec un sourire en coin, John pensait que la titularisation du petit bleu se ferait uniquement si Krana restait officiellement mort. Mais ça signifiait que l'apollon allait devoir migrer dans les quartiers des titulaires et subir le bizutage maison… Rêveusement, il songea qu'il pouvait avoir une carte à jouer ici, s'il était plus fin que d'ordinaire. Il se voyait très bien le réconforter et lui promettre de le protéger des autres… si seulement il voulait bien se montrer un petit peu compréhensif ! Une partie de lui s'en irrita, ce qu'il ne comprit pas. C'était un plan super. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sentait furieux ? Furieux et terriblement excité aussi.

Une fois dans la grange, il se laissa tomber sur un ballot de paille de tout son long. Même quand il fermait les yeux, il ne faisait que revoir en boucle, encore et encore, ce moment où il s'était laissé choir dans le vide en sacrifice, et où ce petit couillon l'avait rattrapé. _En vol,_ putain de merde ! Plus classe, tu meurs.

.°.

* * *

KRANAKAR ET JAXX

Jaxx se démontait la tête pour regarder vers la porte de la grange, surpris et l'air vaguement inquiet que l'ex-prisonnier de Kridivine ne soit plus à portée de vue.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ? Où il va comme ça ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

— Laisse ce petit connard. Il va seulement cuver sa frustration et se cherche un coin tranquille pour se toucher en pensant à toi, probablement… A sa décharge, je dois dire que types du labo n'y sont pas allés de main morte avec tes phéromones.

— Ah bon ?

— Ouais, et c'est un vieux 100 % hétéro qui te le dit.

— Je suis désolé, marmonna-t-il un peu confus.

— Laisse… Mais essaie de négocier pour qu'on te ramène à des niveaux décents quand tu seras titularisé, sinon ta vie va devenir un enfer. Même sans ça, à cause de ta belle gueule et de ton charisme, ils auraient été durs avec toi.

— _Durs_ comment ? demanda le jeune homme avec un petit air coquin.

Krana tordit sa bouche en un sourire qui brilla dans sa barbe blonde que le feu avivait.

— Fais gaffe à tes fesses, c'est tout ce que je te dis. Ou tu découvriras vite _comment_ , en effet.

— C'est complètement dingue… Pourquoi ils sont comme ça, ici ? Pourquoi ils n'aiment pas les filles ?

— Je suppose que c'est parce qu'il n'y en a pas… Toi, t'as grandi dans un trou paumé où le ratio était encore à peu près équitable… Mais dans le secteur et à cette époque, bah… il n'y a plus de filles.

— Nan… fit Jaxx avec un sourire incrédule. Partout où je me pointe, il y en a toujours trois ou quatre qui se jettent sur moi, parfois même en même temps. Il y en a des filles ! En tous cas, je n'ai jamais eu aucun mal à en trouver…

— Ne deviens pas vaniteux petit, ça me ferait mal de te coller une raclée pour t'apprendre le respect.

Jaxx haussa une épaule et puis froissa sa canette entre ses longs doigts souples et puissants.

— C'est pas logique ce que tu dis. Si vous êtes tous des agents temporels, ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué d'aller à une époque différente pour trouver de la compagnie féminine, non ?

— Tu sais que t'es pas complètement crétin, toi ? répondit le vétéran en essayant de ne pas sourire. Mais la Direction estime que c'est un procédé commode pour retenir les agents. Elle ne veut surtout pas qu'ils réfléchissent et s'éparpillent.

Le jeune homme s'étira en baillant un peu.

— Ils sont au courant de ce que tu penses d'eux, tes potes de la Direction ?

— C'est pas mes potes.

— Tiens, leur radinerie me fait penser qu'il faut que je te rende la seule lentille qui me reste du système Occulus. J'ai perdu l'autre en me noyant. Et sinon, pourquoi il n'y a pas de filles agents ?

— Ah, tu vois qu'ils avaient raison de se méfier de ne pas te confier des trucs précieux ? s'amusa l'autre avec une certaine gentillesse bourrue en tendant la main pour reprendre la lentille.

Ces fines pellicules qui se posaient sur les yeux étaient couplées à un ordinateur. D'un côté, le porteur voyait du texte s'afficher en réalité augmentée et perceptible par lui seul. De l'autre, celui qui se trouvait devant son ordinateur envoyait de façon insoupçonnable toutes les informations nécessaires. C'était ce qui avait permis à Krana de guider Jaxx tout au long du sauvetage.

— Pour les filles, poursuivit-il, ils argumenteraient que neuf mois d'immobilisation d'un agent, c'est du temps perdu qui ne leur sert à rien. Mais en vérité, s'ils ne veulent pas de filles, c'est parce que c'est des foutus machos et qu'ils ont peur qu'elles fassent mieux que les mecs. Tu veux que je te dise un secret ? Dans mon référentiel temps, j'opère depuis une base où c'est une femme qui dirige l'Agence. Est-ce que tu trouves que je suis mauvais ? Que je suis en dessous des autres ?

— D'après ce que je sais, tu n'es _jamais_ en dessous des autres… répondit Jaxx d'un ton équivoque. Même si beaucoup auraient bien aimé, apparemment.

— Ho ! Toi, si tu me cherches, tu vas me trouver. Continue dans ce registre et je te ligote pour te livrer à la convoitise de la pauvre loque qui comate sur son ballot de paille, là-bas. Ça va vite te calmer.

Le jeune homme, qui n'était pas encore celui qu'il allait connaître beaucoup plus tard, baissa les yeux et puis murmura soudain :

— Il n'y a aucun moyen pour que tu restes plus longtemps ?

— Non, ma mission était très claire, je devais faire en sorte de favoriser le recrutement de deux agents. Et que rien ne se passe de travers.

— _Deux_ agents ? C'est qui l'autre ?

Krana sourit.

— J'ai rien le droit de te dire, mais je sais que t'es un petit malin. On n'arrive pas là où t'es arrivé sans l'être au moins un tout petit peu…

Jaxx eut l'air embarrassé. Il éluda la question sur « où il était arrivé » pour celle qui devait l'inquiéter un peu plus :

— Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, si tu n'es plus là ? Je veux dire, je pensais pas que ça se passerait comme ça… Je croyais que je travaillerais avec toi…

Le plus âgé n'aimait pas trop mentir, surtout à lui, mais il tâcha d'être rassurant.

— Ce que tu vas devenir ? Un super agent temporel. En tous cas, t'as intérêt, avec le mal que je me suis donné pour faire quelque chose de toi qui soit mieux qu'un petit laveur de carreaux...

— J'aurais bien pris un an ou deux de plus avec ton tutorat, reconnut le jeune homme brun avec sincérité.

— Ça ira pour toi, tu vas t'en sortir et pendant un bon bail… Faut que j'y aille maintenant, je suis attendu sur une autre mission. Avant, je dois juste dire un mot en privé au Cap'tain Priape… Te lève pas, je connais le chemin. Et je te dis… à plus tard.

Beaucoup plus tard, en vérité.  
Le vétéran blond sauta sur ses pieds en lui adressant un clin d'œil et un salut amical de la main avant de remonter vers la grange. Jaxx fixait le feu avec un drôle d'air pensif.

.°.

JOHN HART ET KRANAKAR

John sentit qu'on le secouait un peu. Ouvrant un œil, il vit la tronche revêche de Krana, les traits tendus, qui donnait des coups de pieds dans la balle de paille lui servant de lit.

— Hey, j'ai un truc à te dire…

— M'en fous, murmura John sans bouger d'un pouce.

— Il va bien falloir que tu m'écoutes quand même. J'ai un message pour toi.

— M'en fous toujours autant.

— Un message _important_.

— Si c'était vrai, t'aurais déjà fini de cracher le morceau, au lieu de danser d'un pied sur l'autre…

Kranakar dégaina un coutelas et John se tendit pour donner presque instinctivement un coup dans le poignet de son agresseur et faire tomber la lame. Malheureusement, il se retrouva vite renversé sur son ballot de paille, un genou pressé sur l'aine et la gorge coincée sous une poigne de fer.

— Pas mal comme réflexes, pour un type sous-nourri et torturé pendant des semaines…

— Dis ce que t'as à me dire… t'as toute mon attention.

Le vétéran desserra sa prise et le libéra.

— Hart, t'es qu'un sale petit con pour l'instant, mais aussi étrange que ça paraisse, ça ne sera peut-être pas toujours le cas. Je sais ce que tu as en tête concernant la recrue. Et je suis venu te dire un truc. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton jour de chance. T'es pas aussi crétin que ça et je crois que tu as compris depuis longtemps que tu n'es pas réellement en train de vivre ces événements, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, pas exactement tels que tu les as déjà vécus.

— Ah ouaiiis… siffla le jeune agent en étouffant un hoquet de rire. Mais en fait, t'as raison de vouloir prendre ta retraite ! T'as le ciboulot complètement grillé, mon pote…

— Nan, pas du tout, mais t'es juste trop con pour comprendre ce que je dis… Bon, plus tard, peut-être. Je suis venu te dire que tu vas parvenir à tes fins avec le nouveau. Je suppose que tu vas trouver que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

Hart opina l'air insupportablement enthousiaste et radieux, rien qu'à l'idée.

— Sûr, mais pourquoi tu me dis quelque chose que je sais déjà ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu sais déjà ?

— Que je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux…

— Ah, tu me donnes envie de gerber… ou de t'arracher la peau par petits bouts, je sais pas trop…

— T'aurais peur de trouver ça trop agréable, si tu te contentais de la lécher, hein ?

— Ta gueule ! J'avais pas fini... Je suis venu te dire que je sais ce que tu vas faire de lui. Comment tu vas le tirer vers le bas pour qu'il soit plus conforme à tes standards de merde, parce que tu auras _honte_ d'être aussi peu digne de lui... Je sais que tu vas vouloir en faire ton jouet parce que tu es tout vicié de l'intérieur. Et je sais même que tu vas presque réussir à le faire tomber dans ta fange pendant quelques temps...

— Ce que tu peux être _condescendant_! soupira le blond en mâchonnant un brin de paille.

— Tu vois ? Ça, c'est un mot que tu ne connaissais pas, la première fois, par exemple… souligna Kranakar avec un sourire impatienté.

John le regarda de travers. Il sentait confusément qu'il avait raison, d'une façon qu'il ne pouvait pas s'expliquer.

— Et alors quoi ?

— Et alors, je tenais à ce que tu saches qu'un type bien va venir, un beau jour. Et malgré tous les efforts que tu vas faire pour pervertir ce petit gars, il va le sauver. Il lui montrera un destin différent auquel tu auras tenté de le soustraire, par pur égoïsme et à cause de ta morbidité. Et d'un claquement de doigts, il va échapper à ton influence. Tu vas très mal le prendre bien sûr, mais c'est la meilleure chose qui pourra jamais t'arriver.

John arqua un sourcil avec une moue narquoise, il répondit en secouant la tête avec une vague incrédulité :

— Ben mon pauvre vieux, surtout n'essaie pas de te reconvertir comme commercial… T'es le pire vendeur de salades que j'ai jamais croisé…

— Rigole, rigole, mais tu vas déchanter. Je suis pourtant venu t'avertir d'une chose. Plus tard, tu auras une occasion de payer toutes tes dettes envers lui. Une seule occasion. Et plus jamais elle ne se représentera de toute ta misérable vie. Une seule, étroite, toute petite, lucarne de temps et d'espace… C'est pas dans le protocole mais je veux que tu reviennes sur le mauvais choix que tu as prévu de faire.

— T'es pas hyper explicite comme mec. Tu sais ça, non ?

— Je vais l'être : un jour, alors qu'il sera très vieux et ne te fera plus bander du tout, tu vas le retrouver et il aura un truc important à te demander. Fais gaffe, parce qu'il formulera peut-être ça d'une façon très anodine... Ce jour-là, il aura besoin de pouvoir compter sur toi et tu voudras te barrer encore une fois parce que prendre un engagement, c'est au-dessus de tes forces. Et bien, imprime-toi ça : si tu refuses ce qu'il te demandera, je te retrouverai et avec ce couteau, je te découperai lentement, c'est vu ?

— Comment ça me barrer encore une fois ? releva Hart.

— Pose pas de questions sur ton avenir, trouduc. Tu comprendras quand tu ouvriras les yeux.

— Eh bah ! argumenta le jeune agent. Je sais pas ce que t'as fumé, mais t'en tiens une bonne. Je dors pas là, tu me parles…

Krana se passa une paume fatiguée sur le visage et secoua la tête.

— N'oublie pas : tu effaceras toutes tes ardoises, si tu lui dis _oui_.

— Mais il va me demander quoi ?

— Quelque chose dont tu ne voudras pour rien au monde, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle…

Le vétéran plia son coude gauche et un bracelet de téléportation se matérialisa avec des effets lumineux bleutés qui le firent presque saliver d'envie. Ce matos de dingue qu'il trimballait ! Krana programma des coordonnées sur le joyau technologique et, sous ses yeux avides, se zappa instantanément dans un faible halo de lumière blanche avec un petit grésillement…

.°.

Le bleu arriva précipitamment en courant dans la grange restée béante, pour trouver juste le prisonnier numéro 17 les yeux rêveurs, seulement éclairé par une petite pochette gel torche, assis sur son carré de paille. Krana avait disparu.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? J'ai vu un éclair blanc…

— Rien. Enfin, il s'est cassé après m'avoir passé un savon et menacé.

— Menacé ? Menacé pour quoi ? Tu tiens à peine debout. Une simple pichenette et tu t'écroules.

Même si c'était vrai, ça ne faisait jamais plaisir d'entendre ce genre de choses. Encore que si dans la pichenette, il voulait bien s'écrouler à côté de lui…

— J'ai l'impression que… d'une certaine façon, il s'en faisait pour toi.

— C'est bizarre, parce qu'il m'a assuré que tout allait bien se passer et que j'allais m'en sortir…

— Mh-mh… fit John en acquiesçant l'air ostensiblement dubitatif. Tu sais comment sont les vieux agents… Ah non, c'est vrai, tu sais pas encore. Bah, je vais te le dire. Ils font chier à prendre l'air important pour se faire mousser, à déblatérer des trucs sans queue ni tête que bien sûr « tu peux pas comprendre », et qu'ils ne sont pas « autorisés à t'en dire plus », parce qu'ils « connaissent ton futur », et bla bla bla… termina-t-il avec un geste obscène. Là, c'était bien le genre.

Le nouveau s'assit près de lui sur le ballot de paille avec une mine soucieuse et sérieuse.

— Et alors Kridivine, avec ta looongue expérience de terrain, t'as pas réussi à décrypter un truc utile dans tout ce fatras ?

— Et bah… p'têt bien. Mais je ne sais pas si ce serait cool de te le dire… du coup. Parmi ses menaces, il y avait quand même celle de me découper l'épiderme au couteau si j'étais pas sympa avec toi…

— Ah bon ? Parce que toi tu pourrais prévoir de pas être sympa, avec le mec qui a sorti tes miches galeuses de ce trou puant où t'aurais dû crever la gueule ouverte dans les trois jours ?

— Retire « galeuses » tout de suite…

Le bleu ricana en sourdine derrière son sourire à tomber, qui allumait comme un soleil dans la grange.

— Je pensais plutôt que t'aurais réagi à « crevé dans les trois jours »… Moi je dis qu'il faut se serrer les coudes. Répète-moi ce qu'il t'a dit sur le futur. J'ai l'habitude de discuter avec lui et, si ça se trouve, je comprendrai une allusion voilée…

John secoua la tête avec hésitation, mi-figue mi-raisin, mais trop visiblement pour que l'autre en soit dupe.

— Je suis pas sûr que ça te plaise. Il a été très… franc.

— Bon, c'est vrai qu'il ne t'aime pas beaucoup. Tu as une idée de ce qu'il te reproche ?

— Oui, il dit que je suis un connard vicié qui aime la fange.

— Ah bah, tu vois, là moi je peux décrypter que t'as encore tes chances de gagner son respect. Mais ça lui arracherait la gueule de te le dire. Quand il m'a trouvé la première fois, j'étais tout môme, dix ans, par là. Je ne le savais pas, mais c'était une fille à ce moment. Et non, ça se voyait pas à cause de son costume. J'avais essayé de lui faire les poches et il m'a foutu une baffe qui m'a dévissé la tête, disant qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec, je cite, « un merdaillon souffreteux tellement lent qu'il se ferait tuer s'il tombait face à un assassin professionnel ». Et j'avais son couteau dans les côtes.

Jack souriait largement à ce souvenir, comme s'il le trouvait excellent.

— Et tu t'es pas _pissé_ _dessus_ ?! Ouh, je suis impressionné, Boeshane…

— Je sais que tu l'es. Et non, j'ai trouvé ça _hyper cool_. Un truc qu'on disait dans ma campagne… Je l'ai collé au train pendant trois jours avec l'espoir qu'il m'apprenne le coup du couteau…

— Et… il l'a fait finalement ?

— Pas tout de suite. Il m'a dit qu'il ne pourrait rien m'enseigner tant que je n'aurais pas une meilleure coordination de mes gestes. Il s'est barré en me ligotant à un poteau avec un son couteau posé pas loin. Il a ajouté qu'il reviendrait dans deux ans et qu'il espérait que je trouverais un moyen de me libérer bien avant. Et d'apprendre à me coordonner.

Le bleu sourit et puis se leva pour se diriger vers la porte de la grange restée grande ouverte.

— Hey ! protesta John toujours fasciné. Pars pas sans me dire la fin de l'histoire ! Tu vas où ?

— Éteindre le feu, ça sert à rien si on n'est pas devant…

— Déconne pas. Dis-moi comment tu t'en es sorti au moins !

Le jeune Jack grimaça en fronçant le nez, rougissant un peu, légèrement mal à l'aise – ce qui le rendait encore plus attirant, si c'était possible.

— J'ai triché, avoua-t-il. Enfin je crois. J'imagine qu'il voulait que je trouve un moyen de me contorsionner pour attraper le couteau et me libérer…

— Et t'as fait quoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse ? J'avais dix ans !… J'ai… sangloté de tout mon cœur qu'un fou m'avait attaché là et la première femme qui est passée dans le coin s'est précipitée pour me délivrer à l'aide du couteau obligeamment laissé... Quand elle m'a demandé pourquoi, j'ai fait mon regard coupable (deux battements de cils, un peu d'embarras, la voix qui tremble) en ne disant que la vérité : que j'avais essayé de le voler parce que j'avais faim – et qu'elle sentait merveilleusement bon la tarte… Ce qui était très exactement la pure vérité. Les gens pensent toujours qu'on obtient tout ce qu'on veut avec des mensonges, mais ils n'ont jamais essayé le pouvoir de la vérité. Aucun effort à faire et... un maximum de résultats ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Et après, je suis devenu laveur de carreaux sur les buildings…

Jack s'était éloigné et il le vit étouffer le feu, finir de l'achever à coup de talons, avant de disperser les traces. Il jetait des coups d'œil vers le ciel, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment que les drones ne pourraient pas les retrouver ici.

Quand il le vit revenir vers la grange, dans la pâle clarté surréelle de la nuit tombée, l'estomac de John se contracta violemment parce que pendant un bref instant, il venait de repenser à ce qu'avait dit Kranakar, et que ce grand cowboy magnifique, un jour serait à lui. Qu'une autre nuit comme celle-là, il se coucherait près de lui, et qu'il le prendrait dans ses bras… Et parce qu'ils l'auraient déjà fait des dizaines de fois, ses mains courraient sur sa peau là où elles savaient qu'il aimait ça…

 _Et alors, il le ferait pleurer d'extase et ses yeux inonderaient son torse de larmes tièdes qui lui donneraient des frissons en séchant…_

Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui se… ?

.°.

* * *

RUNI ET JOHN HART

John fut brusquement tiré du sommeil par une sensation très réelle d'humidité froide sur lui et ouvrit grand les yeux avec surprise. Dans l'obscurité, il reconnut le décor abominable du taudis tout de guingois où vivait la prostituée, avec ses murs disjoints et maigres, ses rares meubles abimés et retapés à la va-vite, et rien qui n'allait avec rien... Il était sur le lit au matelas presque aussi infâme que le sol dur du camp scout. Sur sa poitrine, il serrait bien quelque chose mais le gabarit était sans rapport avec un Jack adulte, c'était un petit paquet léger… Il se redressa assis pour tenir sa fille à bout de bras d'un air dégoûté.

— Elle vient de me faire pipi dessus ! lâcha-t-il après un juron.

Les dents très blanches de Runi brillèrent dans le noir, tout près, alors qu'elle lui reprenait le nourrisson pour se lever et aller le poser sur une table près du baquet où elle avait gardé l'eau de son bain.

— C'est grand privilège de père, dit-elle en se moquant légèrement.

Elle y trempa un chiffon pour y laver les petites fesses roses et délicates de sa fille, puis la remmaillota soigneusement avant de la reposer dans un panier à provisions bourré de couvertures qui servait de berceau de fortune. Puis elle tendit la main vers son pull avec autorité.

— Enlève ton habit, sinon toi sentir. Je vais laver. Sec tout à l'heure, quand tu t'en vas.

John obtempéra en ayant néanmoins repéré l'étincelle dans son regard. Il fit passer son pull par-dessus sa tête et le lui tendit. Elle agita encore la main avec ce même geste vague mais indéniablement autoritaire.

— Bien. Ça de dessous, aussi.

Il retira son tee-shirt et elle le prit en évitant soigneusement de regarder le dessin de ses pectoraux. Au lieu de ça, elle les mit dans la bassine avec un peu de lessive en paillettes, puis les frotta avec application. Il la regarda faire pendant un moment, mais pendant qu'elle essorait vigoureusement avec ses bras de bucheronne, il l'empêcha de finir et vint prendre sa main pour la poser sur sa poitrine.

— Est-ce que tu as envie de moi ?

Elle chercha à fuir son regard et du coup, tomba sur le tatouage à son épaule. Non seulement un Favori mais l'un de ceux qui étaient actuellement sous l'œil de Portabellion... Le signe ne trompait pas. Mue par le respect religieux, elle voulut retirer sa main mais il la maintint.

— Étranger Peau-de-Lune sait bien qu'il est très beau… soupira-t-elle.

— Autrefois, ton argumentaire était plus convaincant. Tu disais : _« C'est grand privilège de recevoir un Favori du Dieu »._ Que dirais-tu d'être deux fois « grandement privilégiée » ? murmura-t-il en effleurant son menton et ses joues.

Elle sourit malgré elle, désespérément heureuse qu'il se souvienne de ça.

— Étranger se moque de pauvre Runi…

— Appelle-moi John, s'il te plaît. Je ne suis pas un étranger, je suis le père de ta fille.

— Djone, répéta-t-elle avec patience en frissonnant. Toi pas jouer avec le cœur de la pauvre Runi. Je marier Topikhnapaar dans sept jours…

— Est-ce que ton Topic Napar fait bien l'amour, au moins ?

— Moi pas encore savoir. Demande après mariage, dit-elle sans comprendre qu'il plaisantait.

— Est-ce que _je_ fais bien l'amour ou bien est-ce que, comme me l'a soutenu ton insolent cousin, tu as dit ça par politesse, la dernière fois ? Tu peux être sincère avec moi, je peux tout entendre…

Elle sembla vouloir le dévorer de ses grands yeux bruns et doux qui se firent craintifs comme des oiseaux incertains de la branche sur laquelle se poser.

— Pas _amour_. Pas le bon mot. Nous, plaisir avec le corps. Pas amour, répéta-t-elle avec embarras comme si elle avait peur de sa réaction.

Pourtant, il sourit légèrement, prit sa paume brune et charnue qu'il embrassa avant de la reposer au centre de ton torse.

— Mais c'est bien toi qui m'as dit que « ici, vit féroce qui a faim », non ? Je crois que « Féroce » a faim de toi.

— Étranger a bonne mémoire, voulut-elle bien convenir, la tête baissée, avec un peu de confusion.

— Écoute, je ne vais pas avec des femmes d'habitude, reconnut-il à mi-voix en en faisant presque une cajolerie. Alors si tu m'as trouvé plutôt nul, je comprends, mais je n'ai rien contre l'idée de me rattraper, si tu me dis ce que tu aimes…

— Chut ! Toi dois pas dire le blasphème ! Toi… toujours bouche moqueuse et cœur triste. Pourquoi tu n'ouvres jamais ton cœur pour faire rentre la lumière du Dieu ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton de reproche concerné.

Il soupira et posa son front contre le sien, caressant ses joues entre ses paumes.

— Oh Runi, Runi, pourquoi toujours des questions aussi difficiles ?

— Parce que celles qui intéressent le Dieu.

— Runi… Je vais devoir partir et je ne sais pas si je reviendrai. Et je voudrais t'aimer avec cette saleté de féroce qui a faim…

De façon plutôt inattendue, elle se mit à rire entre ses bras et puis le repoussa gentiment, cherchant à échapper à son emprise. Un peu déstabilisé, il laissa faire de mauvaise grâce.

— Djone très drôle. Mais Runi connaître c'est mensonge de l'homme qui veut sexe…

Le dos de sa main potelée posé sur son front, elle prit une pose tourmentée, censée imiter les acteurs de rue et déclama avec une ironie perceptible :

 _— Moi partir à la guerre, moi peut-être mourir pour sauver pays. Ô Kama, pas regrets si toi donner le cœur entre tes jambes une dernière fois car moi imaginer ton coquillage de velours quand je perdre sang et forces dans la bataille »_ … Ha ha ha ! C'est vieille ruse fatiguée. Moi ignorer que peuple de Djone utiliser encore ça…

— Mais… objecta-t-il un peu contrarié, comment puis-je te témoigner ma… gratitude, si tu me repousses et te moques de mes sentiments ?

— N'invente pas des mensonges, c'est tout. Pour eux, tu as toujours place dans ta tête, mais aucune pour donner un nom à ta fille…

— Je suis sûr que j'aurais plus d'idées après avoir fait l'amour avec toi…

— Djone, pas blasphème ! Toi n'aimes pas la pauvre Runi.

— Cela me suffirait que la pauvre Runi accepte de nourrir généreusement Féroce qui a faim… dit-il en la couvant des yeux mais avec un sourire amusé.

— Pauvre Runi nourrit _déjà_ ta fille féroce qui toujours faim…

— Si j'accepte de baptiser le bébé tout de suite, est ce que tu voudras bien me dire ce que Topic Napar a de plus que moi ?

Elle le regarda longuement avec un air indéchiffrable qui ne lui laissait pas grand espoir, mais hocha finalement sa tête brune en signe d'assentiment. Ce serait toujours ça de gagné. C'était si important. C'était la dernière nuit qui pourrait décider si sa fille serait libre ou bien une esclave… Son peuple arrogant était libre, il ne comprenait donc pas cela. Lui-même était tellement sans attache qu'il était presque à la dérive. Comment n'aurait-il pas été indifférent au sort de ceux qui n'avaient que le choix de rester à leur place toute leur vie, comme des chèvres attachées à une corde au bout d'un piquet ?

— Très bien, si je peux lui donner le nom que je veux, alors je nomme ce bébé… Queenie Hartshorne.

— Kwini ?

— Ça veut dire « petite reine », comme ça tu ne seras pas dépaysée. Maintenant, viens dans ce lit, prends-moi dans tes bras, et raconte-moi pourquoi Monsieur Napar aura ton _coquillage de velours_ et pas moi.

Elle soupira en lui jetant un regard incertain.

— Pourquoi tu fais ça, Djone ?

— Parce que demain, je vais devoir faire quelque chose qui me fait peur. Et… j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me donne plus de courage pour ça.

— Hum, fit-elle avec un petit sourire content. Toi pas mentir quelquefois…

Il abaissa ses yeux clairs et brillants sur elle une nouvelle fois, et que le ciel la pardonne, mais elle se sentit faible sous la chaleur et l'attente qu'elle y lisait. Topikhnapaar n'était pas encore son époux et cet étranger, qu'elle n'oublierait probablement jamais de toute sa vie, la regardait comme si elle était l'incarnation de la beauté du monde dans le regard du Dieu… Elle lui tendit timidement ses lèvres en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

— Topikhnapaar pas mieux que toi. Topikhnapaar est juste seul homme de mon peuple je peux marier pour donner à manger à bébé. Lui être réel, lui être toujours là. Toi rêve. Toi partir. Toi avoir autre vie sans Runi…

Venant chercher ses lèvres, il les ferma d'un baiser et l'empêcha de poursuivre en la serrant étroitement contre lui. L'étranger ne l'aimait pas, mais elle devait reconnaître que c'était bien imité.

.°.


	14. Le dieu du Temps

Note de l'auteur : vous vous souvenez quand j'ai dit que le chapitre 2 n'était pas purement gratuit ? Quand River a soigné le tatouage ? :-)

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIV : Le dieu du Temps**

KRANAKAR

Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour où il revenait dans la course… ou pas du tout.

Depuis au moins une bonne heure, il traînait nerveusement son petit gabarit sec et musclé dans la salle de repos, sans pouvoir se départir d'une certaine impatience. Levé pour la énième fois et contemplant distraitement son reflet dans une vitre, il se disait que si ce coup fonctionnait, c'en serait fini pour lui de devoir vivre sous cette apparence falote parmi les humains. Jusqu'alors, il n'avait guère eu le choix car c'était plus que nécessaire à son plan. Il fallait bien qu'il assure un minimum de temps de présence et d'états de services pour pouvoir être crédible en tant qu'agent « réel ».

Par une baie vitrée ouverte dans la muraille, il apercevait la salle de Triage. A dire vrai, cela ressemblait plus à un hall d'astroport qu'au centre névralgique de l'information de la toute nouvelle Agence Temporelle… Autour de cette spacieuse esplanade intérieure, il y avait de grands écrans sur lesquels tombaient indifféremment des informations sur les missions en cours ou des chaines de nouvelles en continu diffusant depuis différents coins stratégiques de l'univers. Une bonne centaine de gens de toutes races portant soit les costumes des mondes de leurs missions, soit l'uniforme, s'y pressaient en se croisant ou se saluant brièvement. Souvent des humanoïdes mais pas seulement.

Sa poitrine se gonflait de fierté en contemplant cette fourmilière dont il avait relancé la machine. Bien sûr, le mérite de la recréation de l'Agence Temporelle ne lui revenait pas officiellement parmi les hommes. Mais que lui importait ? Les dieux sauraient ce qu'il en était au fond, quand ils décideraient de s'en préoccuper.

Il n'avait jamais regretté de prendre le contrôle de ce Seigneur du Temps précis, issu de la machine à progénation de Messaline grâce à l'ADN de Jenny. Après tout, les Seigneurs du Temps lui appartenaient de plein droit de toute éternité. Ce n'était pas parce que _l'un d'entre eux_ lui avait échappé que c'était le cas pour tous…

Celui que les Limpians s'obstinaient à appeler « le juge Krane »* sourit malgré lui dans sa barbe blonde à cette évocation. Soigneusement, lentement, et discrètement, il avait établi et mis en œuvre son plan en deux volets pour contrer l'action des Adversaires qui leur étaient assignés dans le Jeu de Duane, dont le style semait le chaos depuis trop longtemps dans sa juridiction particulière.

Le plan, c'était donc d'abord d'utiliser la Progénitrice pour créer à partir d'elle douze nouveaux Seigneurs du Temps qui allaient former l'encadrement de la Nouvelle Agence Temporelle. Ensuite, il avait eu besoin d'un catalyseur pour donner de l'élan à ce projet et il avait sous le coude le candidat parfait pour ça : le mortel immortalisé par l'Entité Malupine* – qui était, en plus, un ancien de la précédente structure.

Comme « Jack Harkness » aurait été difficile à subtiliser à Offerdith* pendant sa période de gloire, Krana s'était rabattu sans complexe sur « Face de Boe ». Son apparence pitoyable avait été parfaite pour émouvoir une Jenny qui n'aurait pas été assez motivée pour monter seule un tel projet. L'immortel avait su jouer sur son désir de retrouver son père. Il lui avait vendu que faire la police du Temps était une bonne manière de rechercher le Docteur, de respecter les traditions de son peuple, tout en honorant ses valeurs puisque même le Gallifréen rebelle avait choisi de se rendre partout dans le monde dans une boîte estampillée « Police »… Krana n'était pas rhétoricien – il laissait ça à ce jeune peigne-cul de Harmond* – mais il était bien obligé de reconnaître que ça ne manquait pas d'efficacité logique.

Et si ça permettait au passage de redresser des infractions temporelles et de démanteler certaines des combines où prospéraient les Adversaires Démoniques, qui allait s'en plaindre ?… Certainement pas un Dieu du Temps !

Enfin délivré de son encombrante et improductive beauté, Face de Boe se consacrait désormais entièrement à sa mission pour donner un sens à sa vie. Mais même tel qu'il était aujourd'hui, il restait un protégé naturel d'Offerdith et par là même, enclin à s'attacher et à aimer. Kranakar n'était ni assez rigide ni assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre cette évidence et chercher à lui faire renier sa nature. Il était conscient qu'il _fallait_ accorder au malheureux estropié une petite compensation et qu'en récupérant Hart dans les rangs des Time Cops, il allait s'assurer quelques temps de bons et loyaux services d'un Boe nostalgique mais reconnaissant. Peu importait au fond qu'il trouve que Hart soit un connard, puisque c'était un connard utile auquel Harkness était attaché. Et il avait _besoin_ que ce dernier soit heureux pour qu'il continue à faire ce qui était attendu de lui : aider et conseiller Jenny.

Au passage, l'opération lui permettait de négocier une alliance avec Arias. Car qui disait milice temporelle disait quand même _milice_ … Le dieu de la Guerre ne pouvait décemment pas être écarté de ça. Jenny étant déjà née soldat, les onze autres qui étaient issus de son ADN n'avaient nécessité que la mise en place d'un simple avenant à ce contrat initial… Certes, le bouillant Limpian s'était un peu fait prier au début. Car Jenny représentait déjà une sorte de précédent, qui n'avait pas vocation à prendre de l'ampleur ou à devenir la norme...

Pour ce faire, il avait pu compter sur le conseil avisé de la Palatine. C'était assurément celle qu'il préférait parmi tous les Limpians… Elle lui avait suggéré de flatter l'orgueil d'Arias en lui faisant miroiter que les nouveaux Seigneurs du Temps seraient peu nombreux, que les qualités de leur race les rendrait exceptionnels à tous les plans et que leur intelligence de la guerre ne pourrait que rejaillir forcément sur lui… La Palatine était décidément très douée. Dans la naissance parthénogénétique même de Jenny, il reconnaissait aisément sa signature caractéristique. La fille de Zeiss avait la haute main sur toutes les technologies de reproduction des corps selon des méthodes non traditionnelles. Sa petite marotte à elle, en raison de son histoire personnelle, sans doute*. Mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir de chercher, elle aussi, à tirer son épingle du jeu de Duane…

Levant la tête parce qu'il se sentait soudain observé, Krana reconnut Hart qui venait d'apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de repos. Au moins, il était venu. Il tira alors ostensiblement son couteau de sa botte montante et entreprit de se curer les ongles avec, en arborant une menaçante nonchalance.

Quand il poserait une seconde fois les yeux sur lui, Hart se rappellerait de leur conversation dans la simulation onirique. Kranakar, couteau, tournant du destin. Même un crétin fini comme lui devrait parvenir à capter ça…

.°.

* * *

JENNY et JOHN HART

Hart était venu au rendez-vous. Jennifer Jennings le voyait de dos, debout devant la porte de la salle de pause, mais comme figé sur son seuil et semblant hésiter à le franchir. Lissant sa blouse blanche du plat de la main, elle pressa le pas pour le rejoindre, intriguée malgré elle. Qu'y avait-il là-dedans qui pouvait l'inciter à ne pas entrer ? Le lieu était conçu pour être relativement accueillant… Elle jeta un œil sur les quelques personnes présentes à l'intérieur. Krana était là et elle lui adressa un amical signe de la main auquel il répondit de même. Parvenue à la hauteur de John, elle reporta son attention sur lui pour constater son immobilité tenace. Apparemment, c'était bien son frère qui produisait cet étrange effet paralysant.

Son mouvement l'avait pourtant signalée à la recrue réticente qui pivota curieusement pour voir à qui le vétéran pouvait bien offrir un salut aussi invraisemblablement amical…

John avait l'air très tendu et presque surpris de la voir, comme s'il avait oublié pour quelle raison il se trouvait là… Elle lui sourit pour tenter de dissiper la gêne légèrement hostile entre eux.

— Monsieur Hart ! Vous êtes venu finalement ? Sachez que j'ai perdu vingt crédits à cause de vous ! Vous venez ? Vous allez être reçu…

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle ne sut jamais quoi car une alarme choisit pile ce moment pour se mettre à sonner à plein volume. Une voix de femme numérique clamait sans émotion dans les haut-parleurs : _« Tous les agents disponible au Triage ! Tous les agents disponibles au Triage ! Ceci n'est pas un exercice ! »._ Et comme de juste, les agents disponibles se ruèrent instantanément à l'extérieur en les bousculant pour se regrouper dans la pièce d'à-côté. Ils arrivèrent tous dans la grande salle qui ressemblait à un hall de gare.

Elle lui toucha le bras pour ravoir son attention et l'inciter à la suivre.

— Que se passe-t-il ?

— Je crois que ça va commencer.

— Qu'est-ce qui va commencer ? questionna-t-il impatiemment.

— Le système où vous vous trouviez, Portabaal, est sur le point d'entrer en guerre…

— Mais… est-ce que vous n'avez pas dit que j'étais censé avoir repoussé ça ?

La voix synthétique empêcha le Dr Jennings de répondre en déclamant, imperturbable : _« Attention, les extractions sont en voie d'achèvement. Veuillez dégager tous les accès aux Tubes »_ …. Jenny lui saisit la main et s'éloigna d'un pas vif mais il conserva une fixité très contestataire.

— Je ne vais nulle part si vous ne me dites pas ce qui est en train de se passer !

— M. Hart, nous avons des agents dans ce système avec des missions en cours… C'est leur rapatriement pour briefing qui est organisé. Mais vous et moi, nous devons impérativement finir au plus vite ce que nous avons commencé, même si les événements se précipitent en parallèle. Pour votre propre sécurité, je _dois_ vous retirer l'implant qui a permis votre évaluation maintenant qu'elle est terminée, et ce quelle que soit l'issue de votre entrevue avec mon supérieur.

.°.

Debout devant une porte passablement impressionnante qu'il soupçonnait être un portail transmatique bizarre, scellé par un métal gris miroitant, il avait le sentiment d'être sur un vaisseau spatial. Elle pianota un code sur un cadran latéral, glissa son badge et fit lire la paume de sa main au scanner avant que la porte ne s'ouvre pour les laisser pénétrer à l'intérieur d'une zone sécurisée différente et… plus calme. Après quelques foulées sur un sol caoutchouteux qui étouffait le bruit de leurs pas, ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le bureau super blanc qu'il avait déjà vu la première fois. Comme ils pénétraient tout juste dans la pièce, la voix synthétique les accueillit.

 _— Docteur Jennings, Directeur Hartshorne, bienvenue._

— Comment elle vient de m'appeler ?

— C'est-à-dire que… les fuseaux journaliers sont décalés ici… répondit Jennings. N'y faites pas attention.

— Non mais vous savez que je n'aime pas trop qu'on me prenne pour une bille ? rétorqua-t-il avec un regard furieux. Est-ce que c'est une tactique ? Si oui, laissez-moi vous dire qu'elle est pitoyable ! Ça ne vous coûte rien de reprogrammer une boîte vocale pour lui faire dire ce que vous voulez… Mais ça ne prend pas sur moi… Je vous ai dit que jamais je ne retravaillerai pour…

Elle se croisa les bras et lui sourit en levant la main pour l'arrêter.

— Stop. J'ai compris la première fois. Ce n'est pas _moi_ que vous allez devoir convaincre. Gardez votre salive et allongez-vous là, je vais vous retirer l'implant qui vous donne ces cauchemars. Vous n'êtes pas content d'en avoir fini avec cela ?

Elle lui désigna un fauteuil assez incliné qu'il n'avait pas vu la fois dernière – un rêve de fauteuil soit dit en passant, tout cuir crème, avec plein de petites bosselures qui soutiendraient admirablement ses vertèbres mises à rude épreuve – et elle alla vers un petit chariot de métal méticuleusement brillant où se trouvaient des instruments qui ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Elle y prit une lampe frontale dont elle s'équipa et puis un objet long pourvu d'un genre d'ampoule au bout.

— Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ?

— Je vais simplement placer un localisateur sur votre épaule qui va aspirer l'implant dans cette petite cloche intégrée et je vais vous supprimer le brouilleur.

— Le brouilleur ?

— Pardon, je vais vous « détatouer ». Cette marque est un brouilleur qui était là pour masquer la signature spécifique de l'implant. S'il n'y en avait pas eu, vous auriez fait sonner tous les portiques de détection possibles et imaginables à longueur de temps…

John eut un mouvement de recul défensif automatique qui plaça son épaule au plus loin d'elle, ce qui la surprit un peu. Pour avoir lu son dossier, elle savait pertinemment qu'il était très endurant à la douleur et conservait généralement son sang-froid en toute circonstance…

— Je ne veux pas qu'on me retire ce tatouage, déclara-t-il. Il va bien maintenant, il ne me fait plus mal.

Elle eut un sourire en coin, mais qu'elle voulut rassurant.

— L'opération est totalement indolore, je vous assure. Que voulez-vous dire par « il va bien » ? ajouta-t-elle d'un air curieux.

— J'ai eu… une sorte de problème avec. Il y a quelques temps, ma peau s'était… abimée. Maintenant il est bien, et je ne veux pas qu'on me l'enlève.

Elle haussa un sourcil étonné puis l'invita à préciser :

— Décrivez-moi mieux ça, s'il vous plait. Abimée comment ? Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire… Qu'avez-vous fait ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton soupçonneux.

— Mais absolument rien ! se défendit-il malgré lui. Tout était normal pendant un temps, puis un beau matin, je me suis réveillé et le tatouage était entièrement recouvert d'une croûte épaisse.

— Et c'est revenu à la normale tout seul ? Je n'y crois pas une minute.

— Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça. Quelqu'un me l'a guéri.

— _Quelqu'un_ ? Personne ne saurait être capable de réparer un brouilleur qui dégénère ! Vous avez dû souffrir atrocement… supputa-t-elle avec un regard consterné. Il ne faut _surtout_ _pas_ y toucher pendant qu'il est en fonctionnement… Le moindre dérèglement dans l'implant qui se trouve en dessous et…

Elle écarquilla les yeux comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

— Oh mais _voilà_ comment vous avez modifié la date d'entrée en guerre ! Relevez votre manche un peu, je dois voir…

John retira son pull de mauvaise grâce puis repoussa le tissu de son tee-shirt pour dégager l'épaule comme il l'avait fait pour montrer le tatouage aux rebelles de Salkinagh. Elle alluma sa lampe frontale et se pencha, examinant le dessin d'un œil attentif, elle pressa légèrement plusieurs fois du bout du doigt au centre de la volute dessinée.

— Je ne sais pas comment vous avez fait votre compte, commenta-t-elle en prenant un petit scanner à main, mais vous avez dû vous retrouver partiellement désynchrone. Du coup, tous vos actes ultérieurs ont commencé à courber la trame du Temps en attirant les événements comme des aimants autour de vous, et en ralentissant leur survenue là où ils étaient prévus…

Il la toisa comme si elle était devenue folle. Rien de ce qu'elle disait ne faisait sens mais elle continuait sur sa lancée.

— M. Hart, _comment_ _diable_ avez-vous été exposé à une désynchronisation temporelle de cette envergure ? Votre ralentisseur est-il défectueux ?

— Mme Jennings, je n'en sais foutre rien. Je n'étais qu'agent de terrain, tout juste bon à accomplir de basses besognes, pas un putain d'ingénieur !

Les mots « basses besognes » plus que « putain d'ingénieur » amenèrent sur le visage pâle de la jeune femme un froncement qui lui parut méfiant, distant ou moralisateur. Il l'avait fait exprès, mais maintenant il le regrettait.

— Est-ce que ça fait longtemps ? reprit-elle pourtant.

— Longtemps que quoi ?

— Longtemps que vous avez été « guéri » comme vous dites, compléta-t-elle d'un ton patient.

— Non, juste avant que je parte en mission vers Salkinagh, avec Cormack. Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ?

Un petit bip-bip derrière son bureau les interrompit et détourna un instant son attention. Elle se redressa, reposa son scanner et revient pianoter quelque chose sur son clavier de terminal avant de lui dire un peu sèchement :

— Restez-là, s'il vous plait. Mon patron est prêt à vous recevoir dans une minute mais je dois lui parler un instant. Je retirerai votre implant juste après votre entretien.

— Je vous ai dit que je ne voulais pas que vous le retiriez !

— Vous ne devez pas le garder. Le composé est nocif à la longue.

Un nouveau bip-bip plus insistant empêcha John de protester encore et la chassa vers la porte tandis qu'elle pointait le doigt sur lui.

— On en reparlera.

.°.

* * *

JOHN HART

Quand elle quitta la pièce, il se précipita juste à sa suite en essayant de manipuler les commandes qui restèrent supérieurement… inactives. Il donna un coup de poing rageur sur le métal de la porte sans réussir à faire mieux que de se faire mal. De prime abord, cette pièce semblait sans autre issue. Mis à part… cette grande baie. Avec un peu de chance, ça n'en était peut-être pas une ?

Pour vérifier son idée, il souleva une chaise visiteur et l'envoya direct dans la fenêtre dans l'espoir de pouvoir s'enfuir par là… Celle-ci rebondit dessus et retomba à ses pieds dans un bruit mat. Super. Il avait oublié l'ultraglass, le matériau le plus frustrant du monde.

Ok. Evasion primaire, ratée. Commande à distance ? Fébrilement, il se dépêcha de se glisser derrière le bureau de Jennings pour appuyer sur tout et faire courir ses mains partout sur et sous le plateau, à la recherche une commande secrète…

Au bout d'un moment de vaines tentatives, il eut une autre idée.

— Hep, toi, la voix qui m'a appelé Directeur Hartshorne…

 _« Précisez la nature de votre requête. »_

— Je veux avoir accès à mon dossier, envoie-le sur le terminal du Dr Jennings.

 _« Envoyé. »_

— Je veux aussi que tu actives les protocoles qui me permettent de sortir d'ici, ajouta-t-il mû par une subite inspiration.

 _« Je suis navrée Directeur. J'ai fait une erreur. »_

— Mais non ! Allez la voix, ne soit pas défaitiste… Je veux sortir de ce bureau et tu vas m'y aider où je révoque ton contrat, que tu sois une IA ou pas…

 _« Votre rendez-vous commence dans dix-sept secondes, Directeur. Et vos protocoles ne peuvent pas être activés »._

— Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ? De quoi suis-je directeur si je ne peux même pas sortir d'un putain de bureau ?

La porte se rouvrit en chuintant et Jennings se dressa dans toute sa minuscule blondeur pour répondre en souriant à la place de la voix synthétique.

— De rien du tout, si vous ne réussissez pas cet ultime entretien ! Et d'après ce que j'ai compris, vous n'avez pas du tout envie de le réussir… Venez.

Il la suivit en serrant les mâchoires et les poings. Il ne lui aurait pas fait de mal, mais sa frustration était à son comble.

.°.

Jenny le fit entrer à sa suite dans un second grand bureau au look vieillot. Il y avait des quantités de bouquins sur les murs, une table avec des pieds sculptés qui devait être une véritable antiquité. Pas surprenant à bien y réfléchir. L'Agence Temporelle avait surement les moyens de prendre du mobilier de partout dans l'univers et à toutes les époques. Il était surpris toutefois parce que c'était manifestement un environnement _humain_. Avec un tapis vert, et des lampes. Un canapé chesterfield même, où il se garda bien de s'installer… A tout prendre, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus futuriste dans le bureau de Jennings…

Cette dernière avait marché au centre de la pièce et allumé quelques lumières, ce qui avait permis à John de distinguer dans un angle de la pièce, l'objet le plus détonnant du coin, le plus high-tech et le plus bizarre à la fois. C'était une sorte d'aquarium géant de plusieurs mètres cubes, posé sur un socle métallique. A l'intérieur, on pouvait voir une énorme statue, assez réaliste, représentait une tête aux paupières fermées.

— Les poissons ne doivent pas avoir beaucoup de place pour nager là-dedans, observa-t-il en regardant l'objet avec suspicion. Personne n'a pensé à y mettre une déco un peu moins… imposante et tapageuse ?

Le docteur Jennings sourit et alla poser une main sur l'aquarium, ce que John la regarda faire sans comprendre. Puis elle se retourna vers lui et lui désigna le sofa d'un geste pour l'inviter à s'y installer.

— _Tapageuse_ , mhh ? Je vous demande un petit instant. Asseyez-vous là en attendant que votre entretien puisse vraiment débuter.

— Allons, me la jouez pas... Cette mise en scène est inutile. C'est vous le boss, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous faites passer pour le sélectionneur mais c'est vous qui dirigez ? essaya-t-il en refusant d'obéir.

Elle posa ses yeux clairs et scrutateurs sur lui, les commissures à peine relevées en un sourire modeste.

— C'est moi « le boss ». Mais nous dirigeons en binôme.

— Laissez-moi deviner, votre alter ego vous ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et s'habille plus sexy… J'ai entendu parler de cette nouvelle technique de management, mais ça se fait plutôt dans les banques, je crois**…

— J'ai dix frères et sœurs qui sont impliqués à des degrés divers. Mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils soient vraiment votre genre si j'en juge par la tête que vous avez faite en voyant Krana tout à l'heure… répondit-elle en haussant un sourcil entendu. Je dois vous laisser car, comme vous vous souvenez certainement, nous avons des agents qui viennent d'être exfiltrés et que j'aimerais voir.

— Et vous allez essayer de me faire croire que vous les dorlotez comme une vraie mère poule ?

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux en esquissant un sourire presque malicieux pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée.

A la vérité, elle ne dorlotait que celui qu'elle considérait comme son fils, mais chaque agent pouvait trouver auprès d'elle toute l'écoute requise, souvent une absence totale de jugement négatif sur les difficultés de leur tâche, puisqu'elle l'avait exercée, et une forme d'autorité bienveillante qui savait cependant se montrer étonnamment ferme…

— Et bien oui. Et figurez-vous que personne ne s'en plaint une fois qu'il y a goûté… Je sais que vous aimez beaucoup croire que vous êtes unique dans votre genre, M. Hart, mais… sur ce plan, ne croyez pas que vous seriez tellement différent des autres !...

.°.

.

.

.

* * *

[*] Le juge Krane, que je révèle ici pour la première fois de la saison, est un Limpian auquel il a été brièvement fait allusion dans la fic _Règles et Principes de base du grand Jeu de Duane._ Si ce n'est pas évident, Krana (que les siens appellent le juge Krane), est le dieu grec Kronos, ce qui explique que mon chapitre s'appelle « le dieu du Temps ». Les Limpians jouent une sorte de partie d'échecs cosmique contre les « Adversaires » majoritairement par procuration, en utilisant les créatures vivantes qui leur sont inférieures, le plus souvent à leur insu total.

Malupine, contraction de _Malus Lupus_ , Bad Wolf.

Offerdith : Aphrodite - Harmond : Hermès - « La Palatine » est Pallas Athéna, née « sans mère » (en apparence seulement) directement adulte de la tête de son père Zeus (Zeiss), comme Jenny est née adulte d'une cellule du Docteur (saison 4).

[**] Cf. TV Episode _Time Heist_ saison 8 : la banque de Karabraxos. On ne s'étonnera pas de ce que John Hart s'intéresse de près aux banques…


	15. First date

**CHAPITRE XV : First date**

FACE DE BOE

Pendant ce temps, profondément rentré en lui-même et pas vraiment conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui dans son bureau, Boe était concentré sur les souvenirs collectés ces derniers jours. De si vieilles images, si lointaines dont la trace en lui restait vraiment ténue. Sans l'examen des données recueillies par la sonde de John, il se doutait que tous ces merveilleux détails auraient été impossibles à contempler avec une aussi parfaite clarté.

Avec un sourire intérieur secrètement amusé, il se dit que vieux comme il l'était, il n'avait d'autre solution que de suppléer la défaillance de la nature par l'usage de la chimie… Il savait bien l'image piteuse que ça donnerait de lui si on le prenait à collectionner des informations sur son propre compte... Mais maintenant, il n'était plus qu'une tête, fallait-il se faire à l'idée que c'était, en plus, une passoire décrépite ?...

Cette fois, il avait pu compter sur une autre source tierce pour compléter ses souvenirs fuyants. Seule la chance lui avait permis d'entrer en possession d'une bulle mémorielle extérieure, appartenant à l'un des soignants qu'il avait connu à ses débuts dans l'Agence. En réalité, ce n'était pas si différent d'un vieux journal intime oublié par son propriétaire dans un déménagement. Il supposait qu'elle avait été probablement réalisée à la suite d'un banal check-up entre deux changements d'employeurs...

En devenant immortel, il s'était figuré que son statut de monstre de foire était définitivement atteint une fois pour toutes…. Son erreur sans doute avait été de croire qu'il ne pourrait pas connaître pire. Mais quelqu'un avait eu « pitié » du pauvre Sisyphe qu'il était et l'évolution lui avait été accordée : il était devenu autre chose. Personne ne savait très bien quoi.

De vieux livres dans sa bibliothèque évoquaient la légende du Cavalier Sans Tête, et puisqu'il n'était plus qu'une tête sans cavalier, il se demandait plus qu'à son tour ce qu'était devenu son corps, et s'il avait de son côté une sorte de « vie » indépendante... De nombreuses recherches lui avaient permis de savoir que c'était la combinaison d'un métal alien très spécifique enduit d'une toxine rare, qui avait permis à la lame cette décapitation contre nature… Avant cet épisode funeste, tous ses membres blessés, brûlés, coupés ou… dispersés avaient toujours repoussé. Toujours. Il avait même survécu à l'explosion d'une bombe dans son estomac… Sa reconstruction prenait du temps parfois, mais il revenait toujours à son intégrité première. Pourtant, le résultat des pratiques secrètes jalousement gardées par les Moines Sans Tête avait fonctionné sur lui exactement de la même manière que sur n'importe quel autre individu.

Il soupira faiblement. Cela n'aurait jamais dû être possible... Sa propre malédiction n'était pas de ne pas pouvoir mourir, mais de ne pas pouvoir _rester mort_. Constamment, il avait été ramené parfaitement frais et sain, sauf cette exceptionnelle et terrible fois. Sans doute avait-il été trop content de lui et de sa séduction physique. Il détestait la façon dont son visage s'était transformé avec les siècles jusqu'à devenir méconnaissable. Enflé, déformé, ridé, chauve… Il se sentait humilié de ne plus susciter que la curiosité malsaine, l'horreur ou la pitié.

Il supposait qu'il aurait dû s'y faire à partir d'un moment et oublier qu'il avait un jour été autrement. Bien sûr, il avait appris comment survivre ainsi et ce qui restait de son organisme s'était adapté. La plupart de tout ce qu'il pouvait faire aujourd'hui était exclusivement basé sur les ondes mentales. Rien de plus facile pour lui que de communiquer avec l'ordinateur principal par ce biais... Mais la lecture d'une bulle mémorielle avait un autre précieux avantage. Lui permettre de s'échapper de sa condition pendant quelques heures, durant lesquelles il pouvait croire qu'il avait de nouveau une poitrine où un cœur battait, des bras et des jambes… car il ressentait tout avec une force étonnante dans les membres qu'il n'avait pourtant plus, comme si les recoins de son cerveau ainsi stimulés étaient trompés par cette bouffée de sensations titillant des récepteurs neuraux toujours présents.

Avec la fébrilité d'un junkie, il commanda l'injection de ce souvenir via les implants neurologiques, espérant qu'il puisse réanimer un peu des siens. Et espérant plus encore qu'il lui donnerait tout à l'heure la force de pouvoir faire face à un John indifférent et fermé, dont les yeux déjà tournés vers l'ailleurs, glisseraient sur lui sans le reconnaître.

.°.

* * *

JAXX ET PHLOX*

 _Remlan, camp de formation de l'Académie Temporelle, 2148_

Debout près du lit de son dernier patient, un dénommé Jonas Hartshorne, le médecin de garde du service médical de l'Agence Temporelle reposa son dossier. Son malade était un humain au poil particulièrement clair, présentant de très sérieuses contusions. Si sérieuses en fait, qu'il avait dû être placé en coma artificiel pour lui permettre de récupérer un peu. D'après ce qu'il lisait, son état n'était pas consécutif à un seul et même accident. Il était déjà rentré de mission grièvement blessé quelques jours plus tôt et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il s'était trouvé pris dans une rixe qui avait mal tourné.

Le docteur Phlox serra un peu les mâchoires de dépit et de dégoût. La philosophie de ces êtres lui paraissait dure à cerner. On lui avait expliqué que cet homme avait été fait prisonnier et qu'il avait parlé pendant qu'on l'avait torturé. Il soupçonnait que c'était pour ça que les agents du Service Temporel l'avaient laissé se faire cogner par la suite. Apparemment, la règle tacite était qu'ils étaient censés mourir s'ils étaient pris, et pas livrer des informations précieuses qui mettraient les missions des autres en péril…

Pourtant, en parcourant le dossier, quelque chose avait accentué son malaise général. Sous son évaluation psychologique, la mention de son confrère spécialiste de la psyché humaine était sans appel : « Reconditionnement »…

Phlox était un jeune médecin et il voulait bien avouer que c'était son premier poste. Qu'il l'avait accepté pour avoir l'occasion de quitter quelques temps Dénobula et de visiter l'univers pour exercer la xénobiologie sur le terrain. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était là, mais ce qu'il constatait ici ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Peut-être qu'il lui faudrait trouver une meilleure place. Sur le plan technique certes, ces agents temporels se faisaient d'immondes blessures toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres et il était sûr de ne jamais voir ça ailleurs. Mais l'ambiance et l'esprit ne lui convenaient pas. Il aurait aimé quelque chose de plus fraternel et plus idéaliste. Un environnement à taille humaine, une petite unité par exemple, ça aurait été bien…

Ce malheureux, qui gisait là inconscient, avait l'air d'avoir tout de même au moins un visiteur assidu et le seul fait de le constater lui remontait un peu le moral. Tous n'étaient peut-être pas aussi mauvais. Aussi indifférents au sort d'un de leurs camarades. Il le voyait attendre à travers la fenêtre intérieure de la chambre qui donnait sur le couloir de service. C'était un humain mystérieux, grand, au poil brun, un jeune sûrement. Peut-être timide car il ne s'approchait pas et ne posait aucune question. Bien qu'il portât la tenue grise réglementaire des recrues, avec de grosses chaussures tout terrain, sa tête ne lui disait rien. Quand il avait cherché à s'informer sur son compte auprès des infirmiers, on lui avait confirmé que c'était un nouveau.

Sortant de la chambre du malade, il se dirigea vers lui et l'apostropha aimablement pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Avec la tête qu'il avait, Phlox avait l'habitude d'être prudent.

— Bonjour, dit-il, je suis le docteur Phlox. Ce patient serait sûrement content de savoir qu'il a de la visite mais il ne va pas se réveiller aujourd'hui. Son état est… critique.

Le jeune humain posa ses iris bleus sur lui, paraissant le détailler avec intérêt et curiosité. Comment lui en vouloir ? Qui aurait pu avoir déjà rencontré un Dénobulien dans ce quadrant paumé de l'univers ?

— Il peut mourir ? demanda le jeune humain.

— Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire… soupira-t-il.

L'autre le regarda d'un air méfiant en demandant, le sourcil froncé :

— Et ça… fait _longtemps_ que vous êtes médecin ?

L'interpelé ne put retenir un bref petit gloussement qu'il maîtrisa bien vite. Il adorait l'esprit et l'humour des humains, qui rendait parfois son travail avec eux moins pénible.

— Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Ce patient pourra très certainement se remettre de ses blessures s'il est convenablement soigné car il est jeune et résistant.

— Mais… ? poursuivit le visiteur avec un coup d'œil nerveux.

— Mais la Direction ne donnera sans doute pas son accord pour une guérison totale parce qu'ils n'ont pas l'intention de le garder dans les effectifs.

— Vous voulez dire qu'il va être mis à pied ou quelque chose comme ça ?

— Non, dès qu'il ira suffisamment mieux, il sera débriefé et… rendu à la vie civile. Sa dernière évaluation psychologique exclut qu'il puisse encore faire partie du service actif.

Les épaules de son interlocuteur s'affaissèrent un peu, il baissait la tête et avait l'air si mal à l'aise que Phlox ne put s'empêcher de lui tapoter l'épaule. On lui avait dit qu'exécuté correctement, le geste véhiculait une forme de compassion et était perçu comme un réconfort tacite. Mais le jeune homme n'y prêta pas attention.

— C'est de ma faute… murmura-t-il seulement.

— Ne croyez pas ça. Hartshorne était dans le collimateur depuis déjà six mois. Il a été recruté à une période où l'on manquait d'effectifs et où les critères avaient dû être abaissés… Physiquement, c'était une bonne recrue, très capable, mais psychologiquement, il était trop… tangent. Il faut être solide pour résister à ce mode de vie foncièrement délétère. Deux agents sont déjà morts à cause de lui, et le dernier…

— Kranakar. Je connaissais.

— La Direction est furieuse d'avoir perdu un agent tel que lui par sa faute. Ajoutez ça au fait que son comportement excessif n'est pas très apprécié, que ses résultats sont aléatoires, et que son sens de la discipline ne va pas en s'améliorant, contrairement à ce qu'il avait promis… Il va être reconditionné.

— Reconditionné ?

Embarrassé par la formule, le médecin baissa un instant les paupières sur ses pâles yeux bleus trop clairs, n'offrant à Jaxx que la vue sur les protubérantes excroissances osseuses colorées qui encadraient tout le haut de son visage, par ailleurs assez jovial et sympathique. Un atout dans sa profession.

— Lavage de cerveau « à l'arrache » – comme vous dites ici. Il aura de la chance s'il ne perd pas la moitié de ses capacités mentales dans l'opération. Peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils veulent parce qu'ils estiment qu'il serait moins dangereux s'il était débile… En tous cas, le reconditionnement effacera tous les souvenirs de son service actif et hélas de son entraînement. J'espère qu'il n'aura pas eu le temps de trop s'identifier à ses missions.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils vont le décérébrer et le jeter à la poubelle !?

Pendant un moment navrant, seul le bip du moniteur près du lit du malade lui répondit. Phlox déglutit.

— Je ne l'aurais pas formulé en des termes aussi _expressifs_ , mais oui c'est à peu près ça… Je suis désolé, c'était votre ami ?

— Non. Non. Je le connais à peine. Mais… c'est moi qui suis allé le tirer du guêpier de sa dernière mission.

— Ah, alors c'est vous le nouveau héros dont tout le monde parle…

Le jeune agent le regarda d'une façon terrible qui marqua profondément le jeune médecin. Quel regard ! L'humain serrait fort le rebord de la baie vitrée au point d'en faire blanchir les jointures de ses doigts.

D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire par les bruits de couloirs, sa réputation naissante n'était pourtant pas usurpée. Ce n'était qu'un aspirant en formation depuis peu et tutoré par un agent expérimenté. Ils étaient partis tous deux, le jeune en soutien logistique, le vieux en première ligne, comme il se doit. Et puis, quelque chose avait dû mal tourner. Pourtant le novice avait refusé de rentrer et avait convaincu ses chefs de le laisser finir, avant de brillamment réussir à reprendre la mission d'extraction de son mentor et à récupérer Hartshorne vivant. Ce genre d'exploit n'arrivait pas tous les jours et il était bien placé pour savoir que ça ne se passait pas sans bobo ni casse…

— C'est de ma faute ce qui lui est arrivé là. Qu'il se soit fait tabasser, je veux dire.

— Quoi c'est vous qui avez demandé aux autres de le faire ? s'enquit Phlox d'un ton qui disait assez qu'il n'y croyait pas.

— En fait… oui. D'une certaine façon.

Phlox se sentit perplexe. Jamais de toute sa vie, il n'avait été autant au contact de ce sentiment que depuis qu'il avait quitté son monde.

— Si vous voulez apprendre à gérer votre culpabilité – ce que je vous conseille – je peux vous adresser à mon collègue psychologue qui s'occupera de…

— Je ne veux pas parler de ça à quiconque… C'est trop gênant.

Le jeune médecin haussa des sourcils déjà naturellement très arqués. Il connaissait mal la psychologie humaine et de fait, la réaction de son interlocuteur, à cette minute, ne lui apparaissait pas très cohérente. Sans doute aurait-il pourtant sûrement eu besoin de parler au spécialiste qu'il refusait de voir… Pour Phlox, le bon sens était forcément de s'adresser à quelqu'un de compétent quand on avait un problème, peu importait lequel... Mais il butait sur ce qui pouvait être considéré comme « gênant » et pourquoi.

Le Dénobulien avait appris que les humains étaient volontiers violents entre eux. Particulièrement ceux qui travaillaient dans ce métier ! Il avait parfois le sentiment que se taper dessus était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de communiquer… Ceux de ce coin étaient sûrement assez sommaires.

— Vous savez, dit-il avec un petit sourire gentil, pour moi les humains sont fascinants et difficiles à comprendre. Et on m'a fait souvent remarquer que je ne savais pas très bien ce qui était gênant et ce qui ne l'était pas… Je commets pas mal de gaffes. Donc je crois que si vous voyiez quelqu'un qui connait bien vos codes humains, ça pourrait forcément vous aider. Je suppose que si vous en vouliez à mon patient, c'est parce qu'il a causé la mort de votre mentor ?

Le jeune homme se recula d'un pas, baissa la tête et fourra ses poings dans les poches.

— On va dire que ce sera une excellente base pour la version officielle…

Le jeune médecin balançait intérieurement sur la conduite à tenir. Il trouvait ce jeune homme émouvant. Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air encore aussi méchant et ravagé que les autres…

— Écoutez, j'ai fini mon service depuis cinq minutes. Vous voudriez en parler devant un… euh… breuvage ou un repas ? Je ne saurai sans doute pas vous conseiller mais je peux écouter… proposa-t-il.

Il sut qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision en voyant un indéniable soulagement se peindre sur les traits du visiteur.

.°.

Phlox l'avait conduit hors du complexe local de l'UTA, dans une sorte de petite cantine « mexicaine » (quoi que ce fût) qui ne payait pas de mine mais où il appréciait énormément de découvrir la vieille cuisine humaine. La pièce jaune et rouge où ils se trouvaient, produisait un agréable ronron fait de conversations modérées, d'apparente satisfaction des convives et des allées et venues des deux ou trois serveurs.

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés, le médecin avait pu observer un phénomène formidable : tous les yeux s'étaient braqués sur eux – enfin plutôt vers son camarade – et la seule serveuse avait battu ses collègues de vitesse pour venir prendre leur commande à une allure fulgurante. Son sourire était presque aussi large que le sien propre, et ce n'était pas vaine parole car les Dénobuliens pouvaient avoir un sourire très perturbant pour les autres races. Il observa son manège avec le plus grand intérêt et aussi la réaction de son convive humain. Ce dernier avait l'air parfaitement à l'aise et heureux de l'attention qu'il suscitait.

Une fois qu'on leur eut servi dans de belles assiettes rouges un plat de viande en ragoût avec quelques petits légumes inconnus de lui mais qu'il trouvait merveilleux, une fois qu'il eut pris la première gorgée d'une boisson rouge fraîche et fruitée, et que la douce chaleur du repas chaud avait commencé à réchauffer leurs membres, Phlox avait mis un terme à leur silence jamais pesant, car son vis-à-vis avait l'air d'aimer manger aussi et d'apprécier ce qu'il avait dans son assiette.

— Comment saviez-vous que j'aurais si faim finalement ? demanda le jeune homme en sauçant son assiette avec un petit morceau de truc spongieux appelé « pain »…

— Si vous vous inquiétez, peut-être que vous ne mangez pas ?

— S'il vous plaît, ne laissez pas courir le bruit que je m'inquiète pour lui !…

— Vous êtes venu chaque jour… souligna le praticien avec bon sens.

L'agent frais émoulu ne répondit rien, semblant hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Peut-être se méfiait-il de lui ? Phlox décida d'être clair :

— Avez-vous envie alors de raconter pourquoi vous ne vous inquiétez **pas** pour lui, avec autant de constance ?

L'humain prit son temps pour répondre. Il évitait un peu son regard mais un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

— Il est bizarre mais il est amusant, soupira-t-il en inclinant la tête. Et il a l'air d'être remarquablement poissard aussi. Il me rappelle quelqu'un que j'ai connu.

Phlox stoppa le mouvement de sa fourchette qu'il garda en l'air pour demander :

— Je serais curieux de savoir ce qu'un humain peut trouver de _bizarre_ à un autre humain. Pour moi, c'est juste votre façon d'être, mais comment vous discriminez m'intéresse…

La serveuse au grand sourire et au regard fiévreux revint les interrompre et le médecin eut soudain l'impression qu'il venait de perdre l'homme, tant il avait l'air concentré et fasciné par la femelle qui se penchait près de lui. Touchant sans arrêt son épaule avec ses protubérances mammaires pendant l'opération, elle lui détaillait toute la carte des desserts… La recrue la laissa faire sans chercher ni à l'interrompre ni à la brusquer pour la faire partir enfin. Elle les laissa choisir, en s'en allant à regret.

— Je suis tout ouïe. Pourquoi pensez-vous que c'est de votre faute s'il s'est fait passer à tabac ?

— Du moins la seconde fois, convint le jeune homme en faisant mine de se concentrer sur le menu. En fait, il m'avait invité à sortir prendre une bière dès qu'il avait pu remarcher un peu mieux. Il tenait à me la payer, soi-disant parce que je lui avais sauvé la vie. C'était déjà la troisième fois qu'il revenait à la charge et j'avais réussi à décliner deux autres invitations… Si je voulais refuser encore, il aurait fallu que nous ayons la conversation que je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'avoir devant témoins…

— A propos de quoi ? demanda Phlox en enfournant une dernière cuillerée de haricots.

— Hum, comment est-ce que je vais dire ça ? J'ai comme l'impression que je lui plais beaucoup.

Le jeune médecin hocha la tête de côté pensivement, tout en prenant une gorgée de vin.

— J'ai l'impression que vous plaisez beaucoup à un tas de monde… Bien sûr, je ne suis pas éminemment objectif en ce qui concerne les critères de séduction humains, car honnêtement de mon point de vue, vous avez tous des têtes d'ahuris, avoua-t-il avec un petit sourire, mais je suis médecin et observateur…

Jaxx l'imita, avec un petit rire amusé pas du tout vexé, ce qui encouragea l'autre à poursuivre.

— Le rapport dit qu'il y a eu une rixe entre lui et une escouade de l'Obédience Papale…. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

— Oui, c'est ça. Hartshorne et moi sommes allés prendre ce verre en dehors de la ville, dans un petit bar fréquenté par les militaires. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez… C'est à une demi-heure à pied, pas plus, sur la grande route… Au début, tout s'était bien passé. Nous avons un peu reparlé de l'évasion et descendu pas mal de verres en jouant à qui allait s'effondrer le premier. Il était mal tombé avec moi… mais ce n'est pas le sujet.  
Et puis, une petite unité d'une dizaine de soldats est entrée, et comme il y avait des femmes dans le lot, je suis allé leur faire un peu la conversation. Il n'y a vraiment pas assez de présences féminines dans ce coin, si vous voulez mon avis… J'avoue qu'à partir de là, je ne me suis plus trop préoccupé de lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne me dire qu'il rentrait à la base. Il avait l'air ivre et grincheux. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait tenir debout et comment il comptait s'y prendre dans un aussi sale état... Et c'est là qu'un des types de l'Obédience a sorti tout fort que c'était bien l'état naturel, je cite, de _tous ces connards du Service Temporel, qui n'étaient qu'une bande de frimeurs arrogants…_  
En toute honnêteté, je pense que cette remarque s'adressait plutôt à moi, car j'imagine qu'ils n'étaient pas très contents de voir une de leurs délicieuses quartiers-maîtres sur mes genoux, pendant que l'autre lieutenant vraiment mignonne m'embrassait avec sans doute un peu trop d'enthousiasme… Enfin… Je n'aurais pas été d'avis de donner suite car ils étaient seulement jaloux, mais Jon a eu le malheur de dire tout haut ce que je pensais tout bas, tout en ajoutant qu'entre leurs gueules et les nôtres, ils pouvaient toujours courir pour espérer avoir une touche de toute la soirée…

Mystérieusement, le jeune homme sourit largement à cette évocation, comme si c'était pour lui un bon moment à se remémorer, mais Phlox s'abstint de l'interrompre puisqu'il avait l'air lancé.

— Évidemment, le planton de l'Obédience l'a mal pris, surtout quand les femmes ont approuvé. Mais comme il n'a pas osé taper sur ses collègues féminines, il s'en est pris à Jonas qui avait l'air de n'attendre que ça. Il est dingue, ce mec, mais j'adore comme il se bat !... Bref. Le truc a dégénéré en pugilat généralisé et pendant dix bonnes minutes, on s'est vraiment bien amusés. Les filles n'étaient pas en reste…

— Hum, vous avez des divertissements vraiment très étranges… Mais continuez…

— Et bien… Le patron du bar, lui, était contre ! Il nous a identifiés comme les fauteurs de trouble, nous a foutus dehors et on s'est retrouvés sur le bitume… Nous étions sans doute trop saouls pour faire autre chose que rire stupidement pendant deux minutes. Après, il nous est apparu qu'aucun des deux taxis ne voulait nous embarquer, en ayant sans doute peur qu'on vomisse dedans et nous avons donc décidé qu'il fallait rentrer à pied... Il m'a assuré que c'était faisable mais au bout de dix mètres, il titubait sec. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là sur le bord de la route, il était déjà à moitié brisé par le séjour à la prison, alors si ce crétin se faisait rouler dessus pendant qu'il était inconscient, il allait y rester…

— Comment ça se fait que l'alcool ne vous saoule pas ? s'enquit Phlox. En général, c'est un effet secondaire attesté chez votre race…

— J'en ai moins bu que lui d'une part, et d'autre part Kranakar m'a appris qu'il valait mieux rester conscient et feindre l'ébriété… admit-il avec un sourire. Je sais que les premiers mois d'un jeune agent sont difficiles et que les autres se montrent parfois… euh… retors. J'avoue que j'étais sur mes gardes.

.

Jaxx se revit sous le ciel nocturne de Remlan, en train de le porter à moitié pour le traîner vers un carré d'herbe pitoyablement jaunie où la plupart des véhicules légers étaient garés. Il sentait encore le bras solide que Jon avait passé autour de sa taille, soupçonnant vaguement qu'il faisait tout aussi semblant d'être ivre que lui, rien que pour avoir un prétexte pour être en contact physique direct… Il n'avait plus du tout l'air renfrogné.

— Mon objectif était d'essayer de le caser dans un quatre-roues pour qu'il y cuve tranquille, reprit-il. Je venais à peine de le poser contre la portière quand j'ai entendu les gars de l'Obédience ressortir du bar. Et manifestement, ils nous cherchaient…

Avec une légère pointe de sarcasme, Phlox pointa le bout de sa cuiller vers lui, décrétant que c'était palpitant et qu'il était un raconteur hors pair. Le jeune humain brun se recula sur sa chaise et demanda avec un peu de surprise :

— Je vous ennuie avec mes histoires ?

— Absolument pas, répondit Phlox. Mais vu l'état de l'agent Hartshorne, je « devine » qu'ils vous ont trouvés… Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il vous suffisait de rester cachés un instant…

— Bah, c'était mon plan, figurez-vous… J'ai fauché les jambes de l'ivrogne à côté de moi pour qu'on reste au niveau du sol où nous aurions été un peu masqués par les herbes hautes. Les soldats étaient en train de décider de quadriller le secteur par petits groupes de deux et les filles disaient que si elles nous trouvaient les premières, elles avaient la ferme intention de reprendre là où elles en étaient restées – ce qui était, je le reconnais, très réconfortant...

Le docteur Phlox reposa ses couverts dans son assiette et repoussa un peu celle-ci pour croiser ses bras sur la table dans une posture attentive et légèrement amusée dont il sentait qu'elle déstabilisait un peu son vis-à-vis.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire ?

— Rien, je vous assure. C'est la tête que font tous les gens de mon peuple quand ils écoutent attentivement, mentit-il…

— Faites quand même gaffe, vous pourriez déclencher quelques malentendus avec ça…

— Je sais, soupira le Dénobulien comiquement. Et alors ?

— Et alors cet imbécile fini, plutôt que de se la fermer, a commencé à rire et à me demander pourquoi on se cachait. Et à dire qu'à nous deux, on pouvait facilement les avoir, vu qu'on avait des ralentisseurs et pas eux. En fait, c'était faux, moi je n'ai pas encore l'équipement standard – je ne le recevrai que la semaine prochaine… Je lui ai dit de se taire plusieurs fois et que s'il ne la bouclait pas, j'allais l'assommer…

Jaxx regardait l'alien au visage étrange face à lui qui l'écoutait posément. Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer la suite ? Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir une formulation qui convienne.

Quand ils s'étaient trouvés côte à côte dans l'herbe, Jonas avait commencé à le provoquer pour le faire réagir et il s'était senti pris entre deux feux. Il s'était collé contre lui et avait murmuré dans un total abandon parfaitement inapproprié qu'il n'avait qu'un seul autre moyen de le faire taire en occupant ses lèvres mais qu'il n'en aurait probablement pas le cran.  
Les soldats allaient leur tomber dessus sous peu, et d'après la façon dont ils fouillaient méthodiquement le coin, c'était une question de minutes. Si une première équipe les manquait, forcément une seconde les cueillerait.

 _— Embrasse-moi, Boeshane, comme tu embrassais cette garce tout à l'heure…_ avait-il dit avec un sourire troublant.

 _— Hartshorne, t'es saoul et tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis,_ avait-il chuchoté.

 _— Oh si je sais… Ton pote Krana venait du futur et il m'a dit que je t'aurai._

 _— Dans tes rêves._

 _— Oh que oui, dans tous mes rêves,_ avait-il murmuré en hasardant ses mains sur lui.

Il l'avait rembarré sèchement en le repoussant.

 _— Je te préviens : tu me touches les fesses encore une fois et c'est moi qui te livre à eux ! Lâche-moi un peu !_ souffla-t-il furieux comme il entendait les soldats approcher.

.

Le médecin de garde le regardait avec un sourcil haussé. Il était resté silencieux quand le raconteur jusque-là prolixe, avait sombré dans un brusque mutisme dont il ne prit conscience que quand lui-même demanda :

— Vous l'avez assommé parce ce que vous ne saviez pas comment gérer qu'il vous faisait ouvertement des avances, au pire moment qui soit ?

— Vous le saviez ?

— Non. Je m'en doutais seulement.

— En plus, ça n'a servi à rien, soupira le jeune agent. Nous nous sommes battus parce qu'il voulait m'embrasser et que je n'étais pas d'accord. Les autres soldats sont arrivés à cause du raffut, ont semble-t-il compris la situation et nous ont séparés. Et quand ils ont pris Jon à part, ils l'ont roué à coups de poings et de coups de bottes avant de le laisser là par terre. Il ne bougeait plus. Oh Seigneur ! J'ai cru qu'il était mort et que j'avais fait tout ça pour rien…

Jaxx ferma les yeux tant la scène était nette dans son souvenir.  
Le parking était désert au cœur de la nuit. Il s'était traîné à genoux à côté du corps, et avait fébrilement cherché un pouls au poignet puis à la carotide car il ne sentait presque pas de pulsation. La main de Jon avait frémi dans la sienne.

 _— On ne me tue pas comme ça_ , avait-il murmuré dans un souffle à peine audible.

Un immense soulagement l'avait saisi.

Et après, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. Il avait soulevé un peu Hartshorne du sol et ce dernier avait gémi de douleur. Puis il l'avait serré dans ses bras et approché ses lèvres des siennes. Il avait le souffle court et la bouche séchée par un trac galopant, en se demandant s'il arriverait à le faire avant que l'autre ne meure entre ses bras.

Il y a des années, son père était mort aussi comme ça. Plus jamais il ne voulait ressentir ça. Ce sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité qu'il y avait à serrer quelqu'un contre soi dont la vie le quittait quand même, et de ne rien pouvoir faire. L'idée qu'aucune de ses prières ne pouvait l'empêcher de mourir...

Puis l'horripilant titulaire avait ouvert une paupière tuméfiée sur lui, un coin de lèvre fendue s'était incurvé et il avait dit difficilement :

 _— Bel effort, Boeshane, j'apprécie mais…_

Une seconde après, Jaxx avait impulsivement posé sa bouche sur la sienne, lui clouant enfin le bec. Capturant ses lèvres, forçant leur barrage, il avait exploré sa bouche lentement et délibérément. De surprise, Jon s'était détendu aussitôt. En fait, il en avait oublié son corps brisé, se sentant flotter sous la triple ivresse de l'alcool, de la douleur et de ce baiser auquel il ne s'attendait pas. Ou plus. Il s'écarta un peu juste le temps murmurer, le souffle court :

 _— Je retire ce que je viens de dire. Tu peux recommencer ça quand tu veux..._

Un peu sonné, Jaxx s'était pourtant figé en silence, les yeux fermés au-dessus de lui, plus immobile qu'une statue et ne donnant aucun indice de ce qui pouvait se passer dans sa caboche. Quand il les rouvrit, ses prunelles ardentes brillaient dans la faible lumière du parking déserté. Et le sentiment que John avait pu y lire n'était pas du tout celui qu'il espérait susciter.

.

.

* * *

 _* Le Docteur Phlox sera ultérieurement plus connu comme médecin de bord sur l'USS Enterprise NX-01, servant sous les ordres du Capitaine Archer (série Star Trek Enterprise)._


	16. Des têtes connues

**CHAPITRE XVI : Des têtes connues**

JOHN HART

Au sein du « bureau antique » à l'aquarium, le petit son chuinté de la porte qui s'ouvrait, interrompit inopportunément la dispute entre Jennings et Hart sur les changements prétendus de l'Agence Temporelle. A la surprise des deux, elle livra passage à une silhouette féminine, vêtue d'un simple pantalon de treillis et d'un débardeur noir, qui entra là comme en terrain conquis. John eut le temps d'apercevoir ses sombres cheveux courts et d'entendre tinter ses plaques d'identification autour de son cou, alors qu'elle courait vers l'aquarium au son d'un bref : _« Salut doc ! »._

Sans leur prêter la moindre attention, la jeune sprinteuse brune venant de traverser la pièce fit mine de vouloir prendre entre ses bras l'énorme aquarium circulaire et déposa un baiser qui laissa une trace sur la paroi vitrée.

— Réveille-toi, Grosse Tête, je suis rentrée à la maison…

Incapable de masquer sa contrariété, Jennings regarda John en biais et toussota pour attirer l'attention de l'intruse qui continuait à roucouler des inepties sucrées à la statue dans l'aquarium. Une dingue ?

— Williams ! se fit-elle rappeler à l'ordre. FDB a un entretien très important, attendez votre tour ! Vous devez suivre le protocole, à savoir passer à l'infirmerie et au débriefing, et pas débouler ici comme ça vous chante !…

— Un entretien avec qui ? demanda-t-elle avec impertinence en se retournant avant d'écarquiller de grands iris gris surpris, sur un John médusé.

 _— Oh, toi !_ dit-elle d'un ton qui ne laissait présager rien de bon.

Avec stupeur, il la vit marcher droit sur lui d'un pas déterminé. Son visage exempt de tout maquillage lui était familier mais il mit pourtant cinq secondes avant de comprendre pourquoi. Comme s'il l'avait reconnue bien avant lui, son corps commençait déjà à réagir à sa présence. Une étrange électricité lui picotait le bout des doigts et les poils blonds de se bras se dressaient – pour ne parler que d'eux.

— _Miss Watts !?_ s'étrangla-t-il à moitié, toute couleur se mettant à déserter son visage. Mais… qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

— Miss Watts ? Mais ça va pas bien, non ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ?...

La voix de Jennings claqua avec une autorité qu'on n'aurait pas soupçonnée chez une petite bonne femme comme elle.

— Williams, sortez d'ici tout de suite avec moi et ne dites plus un mot !

— _Excusez-moi !_ s'offusqua l'intruse inconnue d'un ton absolument pas coopératif qui ne respectait rien du protocole hiérarchique. J'ai pourtant deux trois trucs à lui dire pendant que je le tiens et qu'il ne peut pas se défiler. J'estime en avoir le droit et je me fiche bien que vous soyez là pour l'entendre !

Elle se retourna vers lui, dégagea les épaules, une main sur la hanche tandis que l'autre pointait un doigt accusateur et dur qui rebondissait sur sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle le poussait, en l'obligeant à reculer d'un pas à chaque fois.

— On était bien d'accord, Hartshorne !… Oh non, non ! Pas la peine de me faire ces espèces de faux yeux innocents, on sait tous les deux que ça ne prend plus ! C'était _ton tour_ et tu fais vraiment chier ! Tu ne peux pas me faire faux bond comme ça à chaque fois que ça t'arran…

Le son d'une autre voix dont le propriétaire donnait l'air d'avoir fumé un paquet de clopes entier tous les jours pendant cinquante ans, emplit soudain la pièce en la coupant.

— Amanda, entendirent-ils résonner partout. Je te verrai plus tard. Ne dis plus rien !

En cherchant qui était intervenu, John eut la surprise de découvrir que la « statue » de l'aquarium avait ouvert ses grands yeux rougeoyants larges et très écartés. Mal à l'aise, il fronça les sourcils car il ne savait pas d'où venait le son étrange et un peu discordant. Il avait l'impression que c'était pourtant ce _truc_ qui venait de prendre vie et parlait ainsi.

— C'est un ordre ? avait demandé Miss Watts en se tournant vers le bocal, les mâchoires serrées.

— Une supplique. Ce n'est pas l'homme que tu connais. Il est en AZ.

La brune furieuse restait plantée devant Hart et le détaillait par le menu, sans fausse pudeur. Ses yeux gris, _beaucoup plus_ délurés, allaient et venaient sur lui et il devait reconnaître que ça, plus la surprise de la revoir (alors qu'il pensait lui avoir dit définitivement adieu la semaine d'avant) lui faisait plus d'effet que prévu. Et par-dessus la pile, il y avait aussi le choc dû à la réalisation. La conscience horripilante qu'elle puisse être aux ordres de ces gens et l'idée qu'elle soit elle-même un agent du Temps le rendaient vaguement nauséeux… De façon tout à fait inattendue, il se mettait à penser au bizutage des recrues, à la promiscuité, à la brutalité des agents entre eux et à leur… lubricité !… Inconcevable que la fragile, enfantine et bêcheuse « Miss Watts » ait pu être exposée à tout cela ! Le concept faisait sourdre en lui une rage irrationnelle et protestataire. _Bas les pattes,_ e _lle est à nous !_ hululait Féroce toutes griffes dehors au fond de sa poitrine, en manifestant soudain un bien étrange sentiment de propriété collective.

Elle marmonna un truc comme quoi elle trouvait marrant qu'il donne l'air d'avoir peur d'elle, et que les autres n'allaient pas en revenir en apprenant ça, mais Jenny l'attrapa sans ménagement par le bras et l'entraîna de force vers la sortie, avec un regard d'excuse vers la statue, murmurant entre ses dents qu'elle ne raconterait rien du tout, à qui que ce soit.

.°.

En pleine perplexité, John réalisa qu'il avait retenu sa respiration quand il expira longuement, fixant la porte qui se fermait. Ces mecs étaient bien plus forts que ce qu'il croyait, s'ils étaient capables de monter une arnaque d'une telle envergure, rien que pour l'avoir dans leurs rangs !…

La voix éraillée le fit sursauter. Comme ils étaient dorénavant seuls dans la pièce, il avait plus ou moins confirmation que c'était ça, là, dans le bocal, qui parlait de cette façon. Cette grande bouche ne bougeait presque pas.

— Je suis navré de ce qui vient de se passer, commença néanmoins la Tête très poliment. Voulez-vous vous asseoir un instant M. Hart ? J'aimerais vous dire un mot avant de vous laisser tranquille…

John resta immobile, car il ne parvenait à se défaire d'un sentiment incongru. Celui que la voix lui était familière, pourtant même en fermant les yeux, il ne parvenait pas à savoir où il l'avait déjà entendue.

— Le docteur Jennings m'a déjà fait savoir que vous n'étiez pas du tout intéressé par notre offre, donc je ne vois pas l'intérêt de vous faire perdre votre temps. Je voudrais juste que vous acceptiez mes excuses pour la façon dont vous avez été amené ici hier et vous assurer que ça ne se reproduira plus.

— De quelle espèce êtes-vous ?

— En l'occurrence, ceci importe peu. A moins que le savoir ne vous conduise à revenir sur votre décision ?

— Ça m'étonnerait. Mais si vous me fournissez des réponses honnêtes – ce dont je doute – ça pourrait m'inciter à réfléchir…

— Pourquoi pensez-vous que je n'ai pas l'intention d'être honnête ?

— Parce que j'ai l'impression que je connais votre voix.

Le truc dans l'aquarium se tut un moment, clignant des yeux deux ou trois fois. Comme s'il hésitait.

— Je ne suis pas du genre qu'on oublie facilement, M. Hart. Si vous m'aviez déjà rencontré, vous vous en souviendriez, j'imagine. Vous conviendrez que j'ai un physique… assez peu commun.

Hart fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de l'aquarium afin de mieux le voir. Ce truc tout ridé à la bouche omniprésente au pli amer, était tout bonnement horrible. Il supposait qu'on devait pouvoir s'y faire à la longue. Miss Watts en tous cas, semblait s'en accommoder très bien. Ou c'était lui ou elle avait murmuré rien moins que des mots doux à ce machin tout à l'heure et il n'était pas sûr de comprendre le fin mot de ce remake de la Belle et la Bête… Elle avait quand même meilleur goût avant.

— Ce que vous vouliez que je comprenne avec ce qui vient juste de se passer, c'est que Miss Watts est l'un de vos agents ?

— Pour votre gouverne, « Miss Watts » n'existe pas. C'est une invention. Une identité de couverture montée de toutes pièces pour une précédente infiltration sur Velquesh, il y a quelques années pour elle.

— Quelle était sa mission ?

— Au départ, détourner les soupçons et l'attention du Gallifréen qui se fait appeler le Docteur et éviter qu'il ne nous mette des bâtons dans les roues.

— Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

— Pour de multiples raisons. D'abord parce que Jenny et tout le premier cercle de direction de l'Agence sont comme lui des Seigneurs du Temps alors qu'il croit qu'il n'y en a plus d'autres que lui. Rien que ça aurait pu le pousser à mettre son long nez dans nos affaires. Mais en plus parce que nous ne voulions pas qu'il s'intéresse de trop près à la création de celui que vous connaissez comme « Otto ». La mission de l'agent Williams n'a pas forcément bien réussi mais vous nous avez fourni involontairement une diversion intéressante.

John fronça encore les sourcils.

C'était bizarre. Quand toute cette histoire avait commencé, il avait l'impression particulièrement trompeuse que tout ceci était à propos de lui et qu'il était au cœur d'un processus qui le dépassait mais où il avait un rôle à jouer. Mais plus il questionnait la créature, plus il se rendait compte qu'il n'y en avait que pour le Docteur.

— Est-ce que Miss Watts est… je ne sais pas comment on dit… Dame du Temps ?

La grosse tête sourit à peine et battit des paupières.

— Non. L'agent Amanda Williams est humaine.

— Alors tout ce qui s'est passé sur Velquesh, c'était bidon ? C'était pour sa mission ? Le fait qu'elle soit la fiancée du petit frangin handicapé, c'était pour rester dans le périmètre ? Pourquoi pensiez-vous qu'elle pourrait intéresser le Docteur ?

La grosse tête dans le bocal le regarda les yeux mi-clos, l'air presque rêveur. C'était extrêmement perturbant pour John qui avait l'impression tenace qu'il connaissait cette créature improbable.

— Il aime les blondes. Celui que vous appelez l'handicapé était son partenaire de mission, mais les agents infiltrés sous identité de couverture n'ont pas conscience de qui ils sont en réalité à de rares exceptions près...

— Comme Quentin Cormack… Il connait même son déclencheur qui lui permet de revenir brièvement à lui-même… J'ai cru remarquer qu'il avait des références terriennes plutôt vieilles. Pourquoi ?

— Mhh, c'est vrai que vous êtes allé sur cette planète… mais pas très longtemps. Ça m'étonne que vous soyez capable de reconnaître si quelque chose est terrien ou pas… On a un camp d'entrainement pour les recrues là-bas. C'est tranquille.

— Quentin est humain lui aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, comment le savez-vous ? Son « frère » ne l'est pas.

— Bah justement, c'est ça. Monsieur Grosse Légume, je l'ai trouvé sympa finalement, mais le petit frère… je ne peux pas l'encadrer.

John entendit ce qui ressemblait à un rire et vit les traits de la chose dans le bocal se plisser. C'était étrange de le voir rire. Était-ce seulement prévu à son programme ?

— Rien à voir avec le fait que vous étiez jaloux, bien sûr ?

— Jaloux de Matt Cormack ? A-a. Pas le moins du monde. De quoi j'aurais été jaloux ? De son menton qui pourrait éborgner quelqu'un ?

— Jaloux qu'il intéresse Amy bien plus que vous-même, alors que vous vous croyez irrésistible…

Hart se croisa les bras et roula des yeux en s'appuyant sur le dos du canapé chesterfield vert.

— Tout ça, c'est un tas de conneries, commenta-t-il avec amertume. Je n'intéresse pas Amy et elle ne m'intéresse pas.

— Donc cela ne vous a rien fait de la revoir et vous vous fichez de ce qui peut lui arriver ?

L'ancien mercenaire serra les dents. Oui et non. Ce n'est pas vraiment qu'il s'en fichait, c'était la conscience que Jack, lui, l'aimait cette petite dinde et que s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'elle soit capable de le rendre heureux pendant quelques années, il voulait au moins pouvoir faire ça pour lui.

— Vous ne répondez pas.

— La question qui me préoccupe davantage c'est : qu'avez-vous à faire de moi, si l'épicentre de votre petit univers obstiné tourne autour du Docteur ?

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout ceci faisait sourire son interlocuteur ? La tête était à peine expressive et son ton de voix restait relativement contrôlé mais… il ressentait de l'amusement chez son vis-à-vis. Peut-être que cette grosse chose croyait qu'il était vexé ? C'était ridicule.

— C'est une fausse impression. Le Docteur a un rapport avec nous, ce dont il ne se doute pas, mais il ne supervise rien de ce que nous faisons. Avec un peu de chance, il ne sera pas au courant de notre existence avant longtemps. C'est un marginal par essence. Il est mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'attacher.

— Je peux comprendre ça, marmonna John.

— Et bien pas nous. Nous prenons soin des nôtres. Et avant que vous ne partiez, j'en profite pour vous dire que nous allons nous occuper des enfants que vous avez eus avec Amanda.

— Est-ce que vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour Queenie aussi ?

La grosse tête le considéra avec un ce qui apparaissait comme un authentique étonnement, hésitant à avouer qu'elle était prise au dépourvu.

— Qui est-ce que vous appelez… Queenie ?

— J'ai eu une fille avec la cousine de Gulnac.

— Je vais mettre le dossier à jour avec ce nom que je n'avais pas…

— Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas ? Gulnac a bien dû l'indiquer dans son dossier d'admission, non ?

— Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…

John plissa les yeux et se releva pour aller lui faire face. Il aplatit une paume en colère sur le verre de l'aquarium.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au dossier de Gulnac ?

— Rien du tout. Il est actuellement en rotation.

— Ce qui signifie ?

— Qu'il est tellement affecté par les événements en cours qu'il devient « flottant ». Nous ne pouvons consulter son contenu dans la mesure où ce dernier est impacté par un événement très perturbateur…

— Est-ce que vous insinuez que vous avez bien l'intention d'envoyer Gulnac dans _cette guerre_ sur Velquesh et qu'il ne va pas s'en tirer ?

— Cette information est classifiée et ne saurait être communiquée à des tiers ou à des civils. Ce que vous êtes, M. Hart, si j'ai bien compris, dans la mesure où vous ne rejoignez pas nos rangs.

John vint cogner du poing sur le bocal mais ça n'évacuait guère sa frustration.

— Vous devez me dire tout de suite ce qui est arrivé à Gulnac et à Queenie !

— Non M. Hart. Je ne peux pas faire une telle chose, répondit l'autre posément. Si je le faisais vous seriez le premier à m'accuser de manipulation. Regardez la façon dont vous avez réagi avec la méprise de l'ordinateur principal… Vous êtes attaché à votre liberté, nous l'entendons.

.

John se recula et se croisa les bras pour toiser de son mieux la créature qui était beaucoup plus grande que lui, ce qui complexifiait sa tâche. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait raison, cette bestiole bizarre. Pourquoi cette chose voulait tellement qu'il les rejoigne ? C'était ça qu'il fallait lui faire dire.

— Vous ne jouez pas franc-jeu. Tout ça c'est du pipeau ! Depuis le début, vous cherchez à m'influencer pour que je revienne à l'UTA. Vous avez essayé de m'intimider, d'utiliser Gulnac et Miss Watts, maintenant vous parlez de retenir toute information concernant mes enfants si je ne vous rejoins pas… Vous êtes même allé jusqu'à truquer la simulation en modifiant mes souvenirs… Jennings s'obstine à dire que « l'Agence a changé » mais je ne vois rien de changé du tout.

— Comment ça « truquer la simulation » ? Ce test aurait dû s'effacer, vous ne devriez pas vous en souvenir.

— Pas de bol, je m'en souviens parfaitement. Jennings n'a pas eu le temps de me retirer l'implant dans la panique de l'annonce de la guerre. Et c'est pour ça que je sais pertinemment que vous me mentez. Kranakar me l'a confirmé lui-même en me révélant que mes souvenirs étaient manipulés pour y introduire des choses qui n'y étaient pas. Et il a menacé de me torturer si je n'acceptais pas.

La grosse tête le regarda avec un air indéfinissable, vaguement coupable ? Ou ennuyé ?

— Ce n'était pas du tout prévu qu'il fasse ça et prenez le pour ce que ça vaut, ce n'était absolument pas sur mon ordre. Je suis confus. Je vais éclaircir ce point avec lui après...

— Vous êtes _confus_ ? Sans blague ! Va falloir faire un peu mieux que ça !

— En fait, vous avez raison, je suis plutôt… furieux. J'ai mis en place la simulation pour que vous soyez sûr de votre décision. Je voulais que vous vous rappeliez précisément comment les choses s'étaient passées pour vous, quand vous étiez un jeune agent. Parfois avec le temps, on embellit ou on noircit certains souvenirs, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais qu'en les ravivant, vous seriez à même de décider plus justement de votre orientation.

— Et je suis extrêmement sûr que je ne reviendrai pas ! Ma route s'est séparée de l'Agence Temporelle pour une certaine raison et je n'y ai jamais rien regretté sauf une certaine personne. Une personne que j'ai déçue de trop nombreuses fois et qui ne le méritait pas… Si je revenais, j'aurais l'impression de renier ce qu'il y a eu entre nous, le chemin qu'on a fait ensemble, et de lui planter un couteau dans le dos ! La seule bonne chose de ces simulations, c'est que j'ai vu avec le recul ce que je lui ai fait endurer parce que j'étais… trop… abimé. Je ne veux pas le recroiser un jour et lui avouer que j'ai replongé. Et je ne veux pas l'obliger à me suivre, car je sais maintenant qu'il voudrait le faire, parce qu'il se sent responsable de moi. Je préfère le savoir heureux à mener la vie qu'il a choisie, avec quelqu'un qui sache l'aimer simplement de tout son coeur. J'ai… toujours su que ce quelqu'un ça ne pouvait pas être moi, et depuis le début...

Hart regardait par terre. Il avait la gorge serrée et ça le foutait en rogne. Dès qu'il put, il reprit :

— Je ne vais pas tout ruiner ! En plus, pour information, quoi qu'il en dise, Kranakar estime que je n'ai pas réellement ma place ici.

La Tête sembla devenir soudain un peu grise et s'affaisser contre la paroi de son gros bocal. Elle resta silencieuse pendant un temps qui lui parut long, au point qu'il avait pu faire retomber un peu sa colère, en se sentant vaguement apaisé d'avoir pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à cet inconnu. Puis elle leva des yeux mélancoliques sur lui et John ne comprit pas pourquoi.

— Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire que vous refusez de travailler dans notre nouvelle structure... par loyauté envers votre ancien équipier Jack Harkness ?

.°.


	17. Ex épouse Hartshorne

**CHAPITRE XVII : Ex épouse Hartshorne**

JENNY ET AMANDA WILLIAMS

Revenue dans son propre bureau, non loin de là, le docteur Jennings venait de finir d'ausculter Williams et lui faisait signe de se relever pendant qu'elle passait derrière son terminal pour désarchiver son dossier. Tout en pianotant, elle lui expliqua qu'elles devraient se contenter du minimum de débriefing pour l'instant et qu'elles reprendraient plus en détail le surlendemain.

Amanda en sous-vêtements, était toujours paresseusement allongée sur la table d'auscultation, les yeux dans le vide, une main jouant distraitement avec la chaine de ses plaques d'identification.

— Sur une planète voisine de Skaro, j'ai obtenu les coordonnées de l'Asile, répondit-elle machinalement. Le mieux ce serait d'y faire un saut. Frame est d'accord avec moi et il dit qu'on ne peut pas laisser Oswald* seule sur ce coup.

— Pourquoi ? Où est passé son équipier ?

— Disparu sans laisser de traces. Et dans le dernier contact que j'ai eu avec elle, quand elle m'a transmis les coordonnées, elle disait qu'elle voulait absolument le retrouver. Elle s'est déjà fait embaucher sur l'USS Alaska qui va croiser dans le secteur et m'a chargée de vous en informer officiellement. Frame et moi, nous sommes volontaires pour aller l'aider.

— Je vais étudier les perspectives à moyen terme… mais à vue de nez, cette mission me semble très compromise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dangereux à effectuer une simple reconnaissance ? soupira Williams. En plus Alonso est expérimenté et assez prudent pour trois.

— Vous ne connaissez pas les Daleks…

La jeune femme brune haussa une épaule impatientée.

— C'est un _mythe,_ les Daleks. Et l'Asile est hermétique, s'il en reste là-bas, ils ne sont sûrement pas fonctionnels. On n'a pas l'intention d'y pénétrer.

— Si vous voulez étudier le mythe et l'ampleur de ses exactions, nous avons des bases de données très bien faites, rétorqua sévèrement Jenny. Mais si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter pour le moment, vous pouvez y aller et m'envoyer Frame.

Boudeuse, Williams se releva avec une grâce inconsciemment lascive. Elle resta debout en petite tenue pendant que la Directrice finissait de saisir les derniers éléments préoccupants qu'elle venait d'apprendre concernant Oswin Oswald. Un agent ayant perdu son binôme était un cas sérieux, elle devait en discuter très vite avec les autres.

— En fait si, j'ai autre chose à vous demander. Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Hartshorne au juste ?

Avec un sourire bienveillant, Jenny leva le nez de son écran et capta immédiatement la nervosité de la jeune femme. L'histoire personnelle de Williams avec Hartshorne n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Les missions occasionnaient parfois des rapprochements entre titulaires mais il était rare que ces unions durent très longtemps. L'Agence avait pour politique de favoriser les mariages aussi bien que les divorces, l'important étant que chacun puisse rester concentré sur son travail, et émotionnellement stable...

Elle devinait pourtant qu'Amanda prenait plus personnellement qu'elle n'aurait dû l'échec de son mariage. Depuis son divorce, elle n'avait jamais cherché à se rapprocher sentimentalement de quiconque. Son amitié avec Matt McCrimmon était sans équivoque, Frame la considérait comme une petite sœur… Le seul qu'elle semblait toujours heureuse de voir, c'était Boe qui avait instauré des rendez-vous réguliers lorsqu'il avait découvert qu'elle ne gérait pas bien les suites de sa séparation. Mais en dépit du temps qui passait, ces entretiens perduraient alors qu'elle aurait dû passer à autre chose. Il faudrait sans doute qu'elle se penche sur le problème…

— Vous avez appris en cours théorique que nous avons tous une année zéro : l'année de notre recrutement. Eh bien, il est en année zéro, c'est pour ça qu'il ne vous reconnait pas.

— C'est des conneries. Il m'a parfaitement reconnue et il était surpris.

— Je veux dire qu'il ne vous a pas reconnue comme Amanda Williams…

Elle se croisa les bras et hocha deux ou trois fois la tête.

— Oui justement, j'ai l'impression qu'il a cité un nom que je portais dans une de mes premières missions, je crois. Comment peut-il savoir ça s'il est en année zéro ? Il ne peut pas avoir eu accès à mon dossier…

Jenny sourit d'un air fataliste.

— Je suppose que vous n'allez pas me croire si je vous dis que pour lui son année zéro correspond à l'une de vos premières missions ?

— Attendez, attendez, vous voulez dire qu'il m'a rencontrée quand j'étais sous couverture, il y a des années ? Je n'ai pas de souvenirs de ça. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que c'est là que je suis tombée enceinte comme une pauvre gourde… Matt m'a charriée _pendant_ _des semaines_ avec ça en me faisant croire qu'il était le père ! Je sais que c'est votre frère et que vous l'aimez, mais c'est un démon...

— Oui, et votre brave et raisonnable équipier Frame lui a intimé d'arrêter, car ça perturbait votre concentration au travail. Vous savez quelle est notre politique. Quoi qu'il vous arrive, nous prenons soin de vous et nous gérons les conséquences… Vous et Hartshorne n'êtes pas restés ensemble très longtemps, mais même si celui que vous connaissez vous tape sur le système à présent, je vous recommande de tenir votre langue si vous le recroisez aujourd'hui. Normalement, par la suite ça devrait se réguler. Si vous le voyez, évitez de lui rappeler qu'il loupe ses WE de garde de vos enfants, car de son point de vue, vous n'avez jamais été ensemble et il ne les a pas adoptés. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

— Je ne comprends pas comment un truc pareil est possible ! J'ai cru comprendre que ça ne devait pas normalement…

— Il y a eu une sorte de perturbation temporelle, expliqua Jenny avec plus de patience qu'elle n'en ressentait. Hartshorne est soumis à un flux d'origine inconnue qui dérègle un certain nombre de paramètres. Normalement, c'est vrai vous n'auriez jamais dû tomber sur celui-là… car nous avons des sécurités contre ce genre de télescopage malencontreux. Je ne sais d'ailleurs pas bien comment elles ont pu être contournées…

Un mensonge pur et dur car elle pensait que c'était sûrement FDB qui avait fait ça. Elle regardait Williams qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se bouger et semblait troublée. Jenny se leva elle-même dans l'espoir qu'elle comprenne qu'elle était pressée.

— Vous promettez que vous allez l'éviter aujourd'hui ? réitéra-t-elle. C'est dans votre intérêt. Il a l'intention de décliner l'offre d'emploi que nous lui faisons. Dites-vous que vous n'auriez plus à le supporter, c'est un facteur non négligeable à considérer pour vous…

Williams fronça les sourcils et dévisagea Jennifer Jennings, droit dans les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à son visage enfantin qui avait l'air trop sérieux pour son âge. D'ailleurs Jennings ne sortait jamais avec les autres, pour aller prendre une bière ou se faire un bowling… Le travail c'était une chose, mais maintenir un contact plus personnel semblait assez difficile pour elle… Heureusement que Grosse Tête était là pour ça et qu'il était moins snob…

Parce qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la prenne pour une débile facile à berner à coup de jargon, elle objecta aussitôt.

— Et vous essayez de me faire croire que le désistement d'un des Directeurs de l'Agence n'aura _aucune_ incidence ? Mais nous avons travaillé ensemble, accompli et réussi quelques missions, il a formé des gens aussi… Parlons-en des facteurs non négligeables !

— Tous les dossiers afférents sont en rotation, l'informa Jenny posément. Il faut juste être patient, mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres choses à gérer. Velquesh, la planète de cette fameuse ancienne mission est entrée en guerre. Ce système fait partie de ceux que nous surveillons, nous devons sélectionner les nouveaux agents qui y seront réinfiltrés compte tenu des nouvelles conditions maintenant plus dangereuses.

— Je ne comprends pas quel est l'enjeu de ce système. Il n'est pas très technologique et les risques temporels y sont mineurs...

— Mhh, ça c'était avant ! Vous n'êtes plus à jour sur ce qui se passe là-bas depuis longtemps… Maintenant si je puis me permettre, finissez de vous rhabiller et allez me chercher votre équipier ! Vite !

La jeune brune fit la moue, puis repassa en vitesse son débardeur et son treillis. Elle jeta un regard sur Jennings qui le dos droit et le regard un peu fixe, se préparait certainement en relisant le dossier de Frame. En sortant du bureau blanc, Amanda avait déjà un plan. S'il fallait envoyer Frame au débriefing, pas de problème. Mais elle avait bien l'intention de remettre la main sur Hartshorne et de lui dire deux mots, seule à seul.

.°.

* * *

AMANDA WILLIAMS

En vérité, elle se sentait un peu curieuse maintenant de ce qui s'était passé autrefois sur Velquesh. Elle n'avait presque aucune trace de cette époque si l'on exceptait Matt parce qu'elle avait eu souvent l'occasion de le revoir depuis… Mais pour le reste, tout était passablement flou. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, du reste. Pour être efficaces, les sous-personnalités prises en charge au cours d'une mission d'infiltration ne restaient pas actives plus de quelques mois avant d'être oubliées comme guère plus importantes pour la conscience qu'un simple rêve diffus, survenu longtemps auparavant.

Avisant la double porte couleur aubergine de la salle de pause qu'elle fit coulisser en se présentant devant pour l'ouvrir, elle se satisfit de trouver Frame et Hartshorne justement ensemble. Ils étaient sagement attablés seuls, en train de discuter à voix basse devant une tasse fumante – tous les autres ayant déserté la place pour aller au Triage, ou en débriefing avec les différents directeurs. Ignorant l'effervescence derrière la vitre de séparation, due aux nombreuses arrivées d'agents qui se rematérialisaient dans les Tubes du Triage, elle se fraya un chemin entre les différents meubles pour les rejoindre.

Une fois-là, elle interrompit impoliment son coéquipier pour l'informer que Jennings l'attendait. Rompu à des années de discipline, Alonso Frame se leva et obtempéra sans discuter. Avant de quitter la pièce pourtant, il lui lança un coup d'œil d'avertissement pour lui rappeler qu'elle ne devait pas approcher ce qui s'avérait être, techniquement parlant « un petit nouveau ». Elle pinça les lèvres en s'asseyant directement sur la table d'un bond.

Frame était super, un bon gars, vraiment, mais il fallait qu'il arrête de se la jouer comme ça tout le temps. Ouiii, les conséquences seraient graaaves… Ouiii, il faut protéger les nouveaux… Pff… D'ailleurs, est-ce qu'il se gênait pour lui parler, lui ?… En plus, Hartshorne était beaucoup trop vieux pour être un petit nouveau. Et bien trop indécrottablement sexy pour être ignoré.

La « recrue en année zéro » la dévisageait justement d'une façon qui lui donna la chair de poule, et ça, c'était pour rester polie... Elle était sûre que ses tétons venaient de durcir instantanément sous les œillades option « lave en fusion » qu'il venait de lui balancer... Il y avait assez longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas revu ça dans ses yeux, et somme toute, c'était… très inattendu et très agréable. Avec un temps de retard, elle réalisa qu'il lui parlait et elle n'avait rien écouté. Même la façon dont il posait sa voix était différente aussi, plus trainante et plus caressante.

— Alors comme ça, tu m'as joué la comédie pendant tout ce temps, ou bien…

— Ou bien, répondit-elle aussitôt. Et j'ai pas le droit de te parler. Ordre de la Direction.

— Laquelle ?

— Jennings.

En se tordant un peu de côté sur sa chaise en celloplast blanc pour poser un bras sur le dossier, il accrocha un sourire suffisant à son visage et commenta :

— La Grosse Tête sans défense, que tu essayais d'aguicher en frottant _indécemment_ tes seins contre son pauvre bocal, m'a dit que je pouvais faire très exactement ce que je voulais, et parler à qui je voulais…

— Ça n'empêche. _Toi_ , tu peux peut-être mais pas moi. Profite bien de tes ultimes passe-droits de Directeur, avant qu'ils te soient définitivement retirés… D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore là ? Jennings m'a dit que ça t'intéressait pas de bosser ici ?

— La vraie question c'est pourquoi _toi_ , t'es encore là ? Je croyais que tu ne supportais plus _ma_ _gueule_ ?

Légèrement déstabilisée par cette agressivité directe qui ne lui ressemblait pas, elle tourna la tête un peu de côté pour l'observer, en proie au doute. Sûr qu'il lui avait l'air de lui reprocher des trucs, mais quant à savoir lesquels...

— Oh non, elle ça va, répondit-elle avec une lenteur calculée. T'es loin d'être moche… Enfin, pour un vieux, s'entend.

— Mais je t'emmerde, Amy ! Dis voir mon cœur, ça te fait quel âge maintenant ?

Elle baissa les yeux, un peu troublée parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne qui l'appelait Amy et qui lui donnait secrètement des petit noms d'amour sucrés comme _ma chérie, mon cœur, ma puce_ … Pour tous les autres, elle était Williams, ou plus rarement Amanda.

— Quoi ? T'as un peu de mal à compter jusqu'à trente ? lâcha-t-il avec un coup d'œil étonné de son silence.

— J'ai vingt-six ans pour encore quelques semaines, sombre crétin.

Il eut un large sourire qu'il chercha à étouffer dans sa tasse et elle sentit son cœur se mettre à fondre. Il fallait reconnaître que ce bâtard était magnifique… La lueur amusée dans son regard bleu. Ses pommettes orgueilleuses, le dessin de sa bouche qui l'hypnotisait… Il fallait qu'il arrête de la regarder comme ça, aussi. Les ex n'étaient pas censés vous refaire autant d'effet, pas vrai ?

Il secoua la tête et se passa une paume sur les yeux en soupirant de lassitude.

— C'est dingue… Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé qu'on puisse se parler comme ça… Avec franchise. Sans que tu te braques ou que tu te caches derrière « Velquesh »…

Non mais là Jennings avait raison ! Il lui parlait de trucs qu'elle ne remettait absolument pas. Il fallait y mettre un terme, même si c'était… dommage et intéressant de voir qu'il avait l'air nostalgique de quelque chose.

— Jonas, puis-je te rappeler que nous avons divorcé il y a deux ans, pour incompatibilité d'humeur ?

— Tu m'étonnes. Apparemment, il y a des choses qui ne changent pas… Mais raconte. C'était quoi le plan ? Le vilain méchant Directeur t'a obligée à coucher avec lui contre de l'avancement ? la provoqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil. Tu peux me le dire, on s'en fout, ça n'arrivera jamais. Non seulement, je reste pas, mais en plus, je suis actuellement très amoureux et c'est vraiment pas de toi…

— Toi, amoureux ? Oh, mais ça voudrait donc dire que tu avais un _cœur_ en état de marche ? Voilà le secret le mieux gardé de tous les temps…

Il lui jeta un regard en coulisse, insupportable de suffisance qui lui donnait envie de le boxer.

— Mmmm, ronronna-t-il. Cette petite note aigre de jalousie dans ta voix !… Tu sais que j'ai jamais rien soupçonné ? Rien de rien… Finalement, je ne regrette pas d'être venu quand même. Savoir que tu avais des _sentiments_ pour moi malgré tout, ça va illuminer ma journée… commenta-t-il d'un ton délibérément sarcastique.

La prunelle assassine, elle serra les poings, ce qui le fit sourire et la mit hors d'elle. Elle pouvait lui allonger une droite s'il continuait à se moquer d'elle ! Mais puisqu'il la scrutait attentivement, il para son geste sans effort avec un petit rire.

Il n'allait pas continuer à jouer ce jeu énervant. Dans un même mouvement impulsif, elle descendit de la table et s'assit sur ses cuisses, le plus haut possible, droit sur la partie la plus sensible de son anatomie… Puis la petite masque vint appuyer ses seins gonflés sur son torse, avant de fondre sur sa bouche les bras pendus à son cou… Il n'allait pas se faire prier, même si une partie de lui restait stupéfaite et… grisée. Un bref instant, l'un et l'autre oublièrent à peu près tout, pendant que leurs lèvres se redécouvraient avec une mutuelle curiosité. Le poids de son corps sur lui qui l'enflammait déjà, l'avidité passionnée qu'elle mettait dans son baiser, sa petite main impatiente qui fourrageait en tremblant légèrement dans ses cheveux courts… C'était juste parfait. Juste comme il en avait rêvé : Amy contre lui, en confiance, s'abandonnant enfin de son plein gré, une femme qui le voulait et pas une petite fille apeurée fuyant ses bras et son contact…

Mais des coups tapés sur la vitre et le son de quolibets railleurs les interrompirent, parce qu'une partie des agents de la salle de Triage les avait surpris à l'œuvre. Glissant ses mains sous son pull et son tee-shirt, elle quitta sa bouche avec un sourire avant de souffler à son oreille :

— Tu es en train de redorer ton blason parmi le personnel, Hartshorne. On leur fait un show si tu veux…

Il étouffa un gémissement involontaire comme elle se pressait sans pitié sur Junior – toujours content d'avoir un peu de visite, même si on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était vraiment privé ces derniers jours…

— Amy… murmura-t-il en pleine déroute parce que tout ce qui était en train de se passer était délicieusement bizarre. Figure-toi que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'imaginais quand Jennings a parlé d'enseigner tout ce que je savais aux jeunes recrues…

— Bien vu, M. Hart !

Ils avaient sursauté tous les deux comme des gamins pris en faute quand cette dernière, sortie de nulle part et penchée au-dessus d'eux, avait acquiescé avec colère. Oh, si des yeux pouvaient foudroyer… Ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avaient entendue venir. Trop distraits, sans doute.

Visiblement mécontente, la Directrice se tourna vers le Triage et congédia les voyeurs d'un geste, mimant du pouce un trait de couteau sur la gorge pour leur intimer de se disperser, parce qu'ils restaient là, avec des mines goguenardes et réjouies, à se taper dans les mains et à faire circuler les billets de paris impromptus. C'était vrai qu'à la minute, John aurait pu confirmer qu'il y avait bien un petit quelque chose de Kranakar chez elle …

D'humeur rebelle et électrique, Amanda se sentait troublée parce que Hartshorne ne s'était jamais vraiment comporté comme ça en public avec elle, ce qu'elle commençait à regretter. Il avait l'air tellement surpris… et sa surprise avait un goût délicieux. Celui de l'interdit.

— Williams ! Si vous voulez bien descendre de votre « perchoir »…

— Euh, pour tout dire, je préférerais qu'elle reste là où elle est, intervint John embarrassé de se retrouver aussi excité sous les yeux follement réprobateurs de Jennings.

— Oh, ça va, j'en ai vu d'autres… Est-ce que vous allez bien m'expliquer ce que vous fichez tous les deux ? Williams ? Qu'est-ce que vous _ne comprenez pas_ dans la phrase « restez loin de Hartshorne » ? Et vous le séducteur invétéré, je croyais que vous étiez sur le départ après votre entretien avec FDB ?

— Et bien, oui mais c'est-à-dire qu'il m'a conseillé d'attendre que vous vous libériez pour… retirer l'implant…

— Oh c'est pas vrai, j'avais oublié ça ! Mais je n'ai plus le temps maintenant ! Vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande de gamins ingérables ! Ouste ! Disparaissez ! J'ai autre chose à faire que la police des mœurs. Rentrez chez vous Hart et revenez dans deux jours. J'ai cette tôle à faire tourner, une urgence sur les bras, et pour l'instant, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'aide !

Maugréant toujours, elle alla claquer violemment sa paume sur l'intercom près de la porte :

— A tous les membres du Conseil présents sur la Base 1 : réunion de crise en salle Bravo ! Et au trot !

.°.

* * *

JOHN HART

Il ne s'attendait certes pas à se retrouver une nouvelle fois éjecté du bâtiment par la poigne du Type en Noir et factotum de Jennings. Dehors, il frissonna, encore un peu chamboulé par le fait d'avoir retrouvé Miss Watts, ou peu importait comment elle s'appelait maintenant, et son attitude nouvelle. C'était inespéré et vraiment… très agréable. Elle avait toujours manifesté du recul et de la crainte envers lui. Mais ça… La douceur de sa bouche, ses mains sur lui… Il se racla la gorge, trop conscient qu'il avait envie que ses petites mains implorantes le touchent encore.

Oublier une Miss Watts qui le détestait, il pouvait se faire à l'idée. Mais en abandonner ici une qui avait envie de lui… Il inspira profondément et se força pourtant à repousser cette insidieuse pensée égoïste. Aussi plaisant que ça pouvait paraître, ce ne pouvait être qu'une autre tentative de manipulation pour le circonvenir. Miss Watts agent du Temps, c'était mal. En plus, les choses entre elle et ce qu'il estimait être un futur lui, n'avaient pas eu l'air de s'améliorer vraiment s'ils étaient divorcés après à peine quelques années… Non, il ne devait garder qu'une chose en tête : la sortir de là, parce que Jack l'aimait et avait besoin d'elle auprès de lui.

Désorienté, il jeta un regard perdu dans la rue animée de la station orbitale et se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire, deux jours tout seul ici. Avec un peu de culpabilité, il pensa à Runi et à son bébé mais ne se voyait pas lui demander de l'héberger tant c'était petit chez elle. Ceci acheva de le convaincre qu'il devait absolument passer chercher toucher le reste de son paiement pour pouvoir faire quelque chose pour la sortir de son cloaque… _Cloaque_ ? Dix contre un que ça devait être un mot à River, probablement. Ne faites jamais l'amour avec un écrivain télépathe si vous ne voulez pas ruiner votre manque de vocabulaire…

Même si retourner sur Velquesh était probablement la meilleure chose à faire, il appréhendait un peu de réemprunter les transbords car il se doutait qu'il aurait sûrement un autre rêve pendant le transfert… Et cette fois, à quoi aurait-il droit ? Quel épisode de son passé allait lui remettre le cœur en charpie, en lui détaillant encore par le menu tout ce qu'il devait à Jack et les affres de sa reconnaissance éperdue, consumée par le désir ardent de lui appartenir à jamais.

John chassa cette pensée en réalisant que ses pas l'avaient presque automatiquement porté en direction de la station la plus proche. Ce n'est que quand il monta dans un bus qu'il reprit peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait et remarqua le nombre anormalement élevé de soldats qu'il pouvait croiser. Il y en avait partout ! Certains parmi la foule tendue et agitée d'une excitation sous-jacente, affichaient des mines suspicieuses, comme s'ils semblaient s'étonner qu'il ne soit pas mobilisé… Il réussit toutefois à gagner l'astroport sans encombre et put embarquer en montrant son permis de séjour velquashi, comme les fois précédentes.

A bord, il arrangeait l'oreiller de la couchette appuyé sur un coude, quand la marque sur son épaule se mit à scintiller à travers le tissu de sa manche. Il ne savait que trop ce que ça signifiait. De son mieux, il lutta contre les images et les sons qui remontaient en hâte, mais en vain. L'instant d'après, le monde autour se mit à tourner insidieusement et il fut obligé de fermer les yeux.

En réalité, ceux-ci étaient grands ouverts et blancs comme ceux d'un aveugle, signe que la toute dernière transe venait de se saisir de lui.

.°.

.

À SUIVRE : Dernière partie

.

* * *

(*) cf TV Episode 1, saison 7, _L'Asile des Daleks_


	18. Lieutenant Harkness

**DERNIÈRE PARTIE : CRASH**

.

 **CHAPITRE XVIII : Lieutenant Harkness**

JACK HARKNESS

 _Système de Portabaal, Velquesh, Guernö, trois semaines plus tard_

L'uniforme lui était toujours bien allé.

Tirant sur le devant de sa veste d'uniforme bleu foncé, nettement boutonnée, Jack ajusta également la boucle de la ceinture qui étranglait sa taille et vérifia une dernière fois l'impeccabilité de sa mise sous toutes ses faces, dans le reflet vitré de sa porte de bureau. Puis fermant à double tour, il passa dans le bureau adjacent de River pour aller déposer sa clé dans le tiroir de son associée, et embarqua son sac en peau souple, où il avait quelques affaires de rechange. Avec un léger pincement au cœur, il referma la porte d'H&S Investigations, avant d'appeler l'ascenseur depuis le palier.

A vrai dire, il n'était pas inquiet pour lui-même. Aucun immortel ne saurait vraiment l'être en temps de guerre et il avait déjà servi sous différents drapeaux maintes fois au cours de sa longue existence. Mais tout un tas de petits problèmes pourraient quand même se poser à lui. Par exemple, s'il survivait à certaines blessures lourdes devant témoins… Des témoins qui risquaient d'être peu nombreux cependant, se disait-il avec philosophie pendant que la cabine se hâtait vers le rez-de-chaussée. Car malgré un certain nombre d'états de service militaires qu'il lui était difficile de faire valoir ici, on ne lui avait confié qu'un grade minuscule. Sans vraiment pouvoir en être sûr, il supposait que c'était parce qu'il était étranger… Les Velquashis n'étaient pas racistes… non. Disons juste extrêmement chauvins.

River, qui s'y connaissait bien en grades romains, l'avait aussitôt rebaptisé « le double décurion », et il appréciait cette dérision. Il pouvait mener les hommes, il l'avait déjà fait en bien d'autres occasions, mais le « Capitaine Jack » n'était dorénavant qu'un simple Lieutenant à la tête d'un petit peloton dans l'armée de Velquesh… Pas la peine de cacher son dépit.

Il espérait que River pourrait faire tourner un peu la « boutique » en son absence. Comme personne ne savait si la guerre serait longue, il n'était sans doute pas judicieux de fermer complètement. Les officiels débordant d'optimisme s'auto-congratulaient en affirmant que mater la rébellion de la Bordure Extérieure serait l'affaire de quelques semaines, tout au plus… Il n'en était pas sûr. Le seul point positif qu'il y voyait, c'était que ça l'obligerait à penser à autre chose, au lieu de se torturer d'angoisse et de se battre contre des pouvoirs invisibles. Il regrettait amèrement la façon dont il pouvait autrefois tout savoir quand il recherchait quelque chose, avec les bons systèmes informatiques et les bonnes personnes qui travaillaient avec lui…

.

Son képi sous le bras, il sortit de l'ascenseur. S'il n'était pas inquiet pour lui-même, il pouvait l'être pour d'autres. Eddie, son standardiste et stagiaire maladroit, était mobilisé alors que c'était un gamin. Ensemble, ils étaient censés rejoindre leur affectation dans quelques heures, en compagnie de Matthew Cormack qui s'était également enrôlé. Le jeune homme serait détaché dans les Transmissions où son handicap ne serait pas réellement une gêne. Cormack senior lui avait demandé comme une faveur s'il pouvait garder un œil dessus, au moins pendant le voyage, car Jack se doutait qu'il serait lui-même sûrement affecté à des missions de terrain plus dangereuses… A son humble avis, Matthew n'avait besoin de personne, mais il savait ce que c'était que d'être un frère aîné. Ou plutôt, il s'en souvenait encore.

Quentin Cormack lui-même était par trop indispensable à son poste en temps de guerre, dans un secteur aussi stratégique que le sien, pour être gaspillé au front. En tous cas, il l'avait nettement souligné à qui de droit. S'il avait pu conserver une partie de son équipe dirigeante, il avait dû se résoudre de mauvaise grâce à laisser partir son frère. Ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs expliqué fort judicieusement que pour l'instant, seuls les hommes qui n'avaient pas la charge d'une famille partaient au combat et que les Cormack avaient donc fourni leur quota.

D'après ce que Jack avait vu, en lui parlant un peu la semaine précédente, Matthew n'avait pas peur. Ayant déjà vécu pas mal de brimades enfant à cause de son handicap, il avait appris à dépasser à peu près tout ce qu'il n'était pas capable de faire et avait acquis une certaine confiance en lui que seule Miss Watts avait réussi à ébranler dernièrement. Jack voulait croire qu'il n'y avait rien de désespéré dans le souhait du jeune homme de s'enrôler, et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle et son revirement d'attitude à son égard. C'était bizarre, mais il aurait eu sincèrement envie d'en parler avec lui. Peu de chances que ça se produise toutefois si le jeune Cormack le tenait pour responsable de la rupture de ses fiançailles…

.

Il était trop tôt pour se rendre à la gare. Comment allait-il occuper son temps jusqu'au moment du départ ? Chez Maldovar ?

Parce que l'homme bleu était très visiblement étranger lui aussi, ils avaient sympathisé. Ce commerçant dans l'âme avait vite compris combien Jack pouvait être un excellent client. Comme il était souvent assidu dans certains de ses autres établissements discrets offrant la possibilité de rencontres qui l'étaient tout autant, Jack se doutait que Dorium ne lui trouvait que des qualités. Bien fait de sa personne, il attirait naturellement un genre de clientèle rassurante et riche qui, comme lui, payait sans discuter. Aujourd'hui pourtant, Jack ne voulait que déjeuner et peut-être parler un peu à quelqu'un de compréhensif…

En remontant la rue à pied pour se rendre à l'adresse d'un club voisin, il regardait le fourmillement bleu des tenues réglementaires velquashies grouillant un peu partout. Les gens étaient pressés, impatients, se bousculant sur les trottoirs avec une vivacité fébrile qu'il n'avait observée sur Terre qu'au moment de Noël. Comme les femmes souriaient aux hommes en uniforme, il recevait tout autant sa part que les autres. En tournant à un coin, il contempla les drapeaux nationaux que le vent soulevait à peine, pendant mollement le long des façades de pierre des bâtiments officiels. Guernö bruissait et palpitait d'une énergie inhabituelle, presque juvénile. Ils n'avaient sans doute pas l'habitude de la guerre. A quand remontait la dernière pour eux ?… Quelqu'un finirait bien par le lui apprendre.

Il grimpa lestement les marches et poussa la porte du _Velvet_ , dont la clientèle n'était pas moins nombreuse qu'à l'ordinaire dans l'entrée un peu sombre. L'endroit était éclairé par des spots indirects qui projetaient des lumières douces et flatteuses sur les visages. Jack aimait ce club chic où il pouvait facilement trouver de la compagnie pour dîner moins seul, recueillir des infos en sous-main pour certaines de ses enquêtes, et quelquefois faire des rencontres intéressantes. Foulant la moquette bordeaux d'un pas élastique qui faisait toujours des envieux, il alla s'appuyer un instant au bar sur le plateau noir laqué pour se commander un verre de vin et demander à ce qu'on lui serve une collation avec le dernier journal, avant d'aller se mettre dans un coin tranquille, à l'écart.

Maintenant que Miss Watts avait disparu – peut-être enlevée par les mêmes personnes qui avaient kidnappé ses bébés à l'hôpital – et maintenant que Quentin avait insisté pour épouser River lors d'une cérémonie civile, Jack ne voyait plus beaucoup l'intérêt de passer plus de temps chez lui. Le deal, ça avait toujours été de vivre avec ces deux jolies blondes si différentes qu'il aimait sans réel espoir de retour.

La main sur le cœur, Cormack lui avait juré qu'épouser River était la seule manière qu'il avait de la protéger, de lui permettre de conserver leur agence (non sans qu'il en devienne le troisième actionnaire) et qu'il lui rendrait sa liberté et sa part de H&S sitôt la guerre terminée… Jack n'était pas forcément très enclin à le croire, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait vent des difficultés que lui faisait le gouvernement et dont Quentin ne se vantait pas pour éviter d'affaiblir sa situation économique.

L'industriel bataillait bec et ongles, usant de tout son pouvoir politique et financier pour tenter de conserver sa société indépendante pendant que d'autres auraient aimé la privatiser sans plus de formalités. Il avait su que ça allait mal quand il s'était vu demander quelques jours plus tôt de cacher Otto chez lui. Jack avait été ravi de lui rendre ce service et d'avoir ainsi « quelqu'un » à qui parler pour animer sa morne soirée, même si ce n'était qu'une boîte de conserve. Mais en parlant avec l'androïde, il avait appris pas mal de choses sur l'envers du décor, qui lui avaient rendu Cormack sympathique, malgré son OPA sauvage sur River.

.

Pendant qu'il mangeait ce qui devait être l'équivalent d'un bœuf bourguignon local et qu'ils appelaient le ragout de talgofol, un serveur vint le prévenir qu'on avait cherché à le joindre et lui apporta un téléphone pour qu'il puisse prendre la communication.

— Lieutenant Harkness, répondit-il avec une légère hésitation sur le grade.

Ses habitudes devenaient vraiment trop prévisibles si on savait pouvoir le joindre facilement ici.

 _— Monsieur Harkness ? Jack Harkness ?_

— Lui-même.

 _— Bonjour. C'est le bureau des douanes de l'astroport de Guernö. Vous vous êtes porté garant il y a quelques mois pour un étranger avec un permis de séjour valide du nom de…_

Dans le combiné, Jack entendit un froissement de papiers, le bruit de quelque chose qui se renversait et des jurons étouffés, avant que son interlocuteur ne reprenne son téléphone et se racle la gorge pour reprendre :

 _— … un certain John Hart, enregistré comme taxi intersystème. Est-ce que vous pouvez venir le chercher et signer la décharge ?_

— Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?

 _— Euh, rien du tout, monsieur… lieutenant. La procédure est durcie par la loi martiale et nous contrôlons tous les étrangers. M. Hart est en règle, il n'y a aucun souci. Nous avons essayé de joindre son autre garant mais nous n'avons pas réussi à…_

— Ok, je comprends, coupa Jack impatiemment. Je viens immédiatement.

.°.

* * *

Quand il le revit là debout devant lui, les mains dans les poches, avec son petit sourire narquois à la bouche et son air impatienté au fond des prunelles, le cœur de Jack se dilata d'aise, comme s'il pouvait enfin se détendre pour la première fois depuis des semaines. Pendant qu'un employé des douanes faisait sortir Hart de ce qu'ils baptisaient pudiquement la _salle d'attente_ et qui avait une bonne tête de garde-à-vue, Jack signa les papiers nécessaires, fit tamponner ce qu'il fallait où il fallait. Il plia les documents et les lui tendit pour qu'il les conserve avec lui, car il en aurait sûrement besoin pour circuler.

John les avait empochés les yeux mi-clos sans rien dire, même pas un merci. Mais son sourire avait été étrange et secret. Il n'avait pu le serrer contre lui que le temps d'une trop brève et démonstrative ultra virile accolade dont il s'était vite arraché parce qu'ils étaient sous les yeux moralisateurs des Velquashis bien-pensants. Juste le temps de sentir la trace ténue d'un parfum de femme. Laquelle ? se demandait Jack, dévoré de curiosité.

Quand ils étaient jeunes, c'était lui qui l'avait défié de sortir avec des femmes – peut-être dans le fol espoir qu'en découvrant ce qu'il ratait, il lui ficherait un peu la paix… Jack était presque sûr que son insatiable admirateur n'avait accepté qu'en imaginant que c'était juste le prix à payer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait : une nuit entière avec lui. Au bout du compte, son plan avait fini par fonctionner, mais avec des années de retard, par contre…

Dans les couloirs bondés de l'astroport, tout en louvoyant entre les usagers en direction des sorties, Jack hésitait. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire ni comment démarrer une conversation où il aurait eu l'air inquisiteur que John détestait. _T'étais où ? T'as fait quoi ?..._ Cet accord entre eux était établi de longue date. Même si cette règle plus ou moins tacite remontait à l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux jeunes et incertains de leur avenir comme de leur longévité, elle ne semblait pas sujette à une quelconque réévaluation de la part de John.

.°.

Ne jamais tenir l'autre pour acquis.

Il se souvenait bien comme ça l'avait _rassuré_ au début, quand il s'était trouvé aux prises avec cet homme si spécial qui le trouvait beau et qui le lui disait ouvertement. Jack reconnaissait qu'il avait eu du mal à le cerner, car il était capable de passer sans transition de la camaraderie la plus potache aux chicaneries fraternelles, des vannes féroces aux caresses les plus suaves et les plus osées. Tout avait été tellement enivrant avec lui à force de collectionner les premières fois.

Assez naïvement, de prime abord, Jack s'était d'abord dit qu'il ne pourrait que détester le contact d'un autre homme. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Jusqu'alors il n'avait eu aucun problème à coucher avec une femme sans éprouver pour elle rien d'autre que du désir. Paradoxalement, alors qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'être physiquement attiré, il avait réalisé qu'il avait pourtant envie de passer du temps avec lui, que ce soit pour parler, déjeuner ou pour s'entraîner. Peut-être parce qu'il se sentait seul à l'époque dans cette nouvelle vie qu'il avait pourtant voulue et qu'il avait simplement besoin d'un ami. Mais plus, il passait de temps avec lui, plus il percevait la souffrance latente de John en dépit de ses efforts pour la cacher. Peut-être que le retentissement intérieur de cette première mission exaltante, dangereuse et folle, avait été trop fort. Il avait réalisé assez tôt qu'il avait des sentiments complexes pour cet homme sans doute forgés dans le creuset de la mort rodant sur leurs talons, et que c'était ces sentiments qui l'avaient poussé à accepter peu à peu son contact, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Avec le recul, il voyait combien c'était cette expérience-là qui avait nourri sa patience envers Ianto bien des années plus tard. Parce qu'un jour, il avait été à sa place. A la fois jeune, flatté de voir ce qu'il inspirait, effrayé par ses propres sentiments, chamboulé par ses sens qui semblaient se ficher complètement de savoir d'où venait le plaisir.

Jack était à peu près persuadé qu'il ne voyait pas en lui la même chose que tout le monde. Peut-être parce qu'il trouvait que ça ressemblait à un miracle improbable qu'on s'intéresse vraiment à lui… Si John se comportait généralement comme un parfait crétin avec les autres, il semblait se contrôler davantage en sa présence… Et cette façon qu'il avait eue de lui faire sentir qu'il avait droit à un traitement de faveur, n'avait pas été le moindre des catalyseurs pour le jeune orphelin qu'il était toujours quelque part au fond de lui. John lui avait toujours donné l'illusion qu'il lui montrait sinon son vrai visage, du moins un qu'il lui réservait tout spécialement.

.

C'était il y avait si longtemps maintenant. Précisément, la veille de son reconditionnement, précédant son départ effectif de l'Agence Temporelle. Interrogé sur les raisons de cette partialité, John s'en était justifié presque timidement :

 _« Hey, tu as essayé de me sauver… En pure perte, mais je suppose que ça compte quand même. »_

John était persuadé que l'effacement de sa mémoire allait le tuer symboliquement. Ils savaient l'un comme l'autre qu'ils n'avaient aucun moyen d'échapper à ce qui était prévu, et le futur ex-agent temporel lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'être un fugitif.

Le dernier soir, ils s'étaient isolés et réfugiés dans une alcôve nocturne assez grande pour deux. John avait niché sa tête sur son épaule reposant à moitié sur sa poitrine, un bras passé en travers. Leur dernière nuit, il voulait juste qu'ils la passent ainsi : simplement côte-à-côte. Peut-être craignait-il que Jack ne tente quelque chose de trop fou s'ils se quittaient sur une étreinte fiévreuse et désespérée.

 _« Je ne vais pas te le redire Boeshane, mais… si après tu me recroises un jour_ , lui avait-il fait promettre, _n'essaie rien. Ignore-moi, ça vaudra mieux. Le toubib m'a averti de ce que ça pouvait me faire, de ce que je pouvais devenir… Alors, s'il te plaît, si tu me revois : te pose pas de questions. Abrège mes souffrances et colle-moi juste la balle qui m'attend depuis Kridivine »._

Il se souvenait bien qu'il avait essayé de protester mais John lui avait d'autorité fermé la bouche pour l'empêcher de parler, en continuant :

 _« Je pourrai peut-être me souvenir de toi, mais… je ne sais pas quelle forme ça prendra. On m'a dit que les souvenirs récents sont les premiers à partir dans la grande lessive tandis que ceux qui sont associés à des émotions fortes perdurent… Alors je ne sais pas ce que ça peut donner… Mais ces quelques semaines supplémentaires que tu m'as permis de vivre avec toi, je crois qu'elles te vaudront bien cinquante ans de crédit-karma »_ avait-il souri en hochant la tête comiquement pour essayer d'atténuer la solennité et la tristesse du moment. _« Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour moi. Personne n'a été assez fou et assez sûr de lui, pour me défier comme tu l'as fait et sur un plan aussi personnel… Dommage qu'on n'ait pas eu plus de temps, toi et moi. Mais c'est comme ça, pas vrai ? Les meilleures choses ne durent jamais »_.

Tout ça, c'était si vieux, pourquoi y repensait-il ? Parce qu'il sentait cette odeur légère et florale sur lui qui lui rappelait les défis joueurs qu'ils se lançaient ? Parce que ça lui rappelait fatalement les autres fois où il avait dû lui dire adieu ?

.

Ils étaient devenus amants peu de temps avant son reconditionnement. Bien que John ait su jouer la carte du temps qui manquait et de leur séparation imminente, Jack n'avait jamais regretté de s'être ouvert à celui qu'il était à ce moment-là.

Et sans doute que cela lui avait permis de tenir face à ce qu'il était devenu… après l'opération.

La première chose que Jack avait décidée quand il avait eu sa première perm' après des mois, ça avait été de ne _surtout pas_ suivre le conseil de se tenir à l'écart et de se mettre à le rechercher. Oh, il avait prié maintes fois pour le retrouver. Un jour, il avait entendu cette phrase – peut-être même de la bouche du Docteur qui l'avait dite à Rose la fois où ils avaient visité ensemble les ruines de Troie… – la tragédie, c'est quand les dieux exaucent vos prières inconséquentes. Donc les dieux l'avaient exaucé et il avait retrouvé l'ex-agent sous le nom de John Hart. Si au moment de leur première rencontre il avait cru que ça serait difficile de se résoudre à l'aimer, ça n'avait été _rien_ à côté de ce que lui avait réservé la seconde… Pourquoi s'était-il imposé de vivre ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté et tourné le dos à cette créature sauvage et en colère que le charcutage malpropre de son cerveau avait produite ?

Peu de temps après ça, il avait filé sa dem' de l'UTA et lui avait collé au train – souvent plus que littéralement d'ailleurs. Il aurait aimé être sûr que tout ça n'avait aucun rapport avec sa culpabilité d'avoir lâché la main de son jeune frère pour courir plus vite pendant les bombardements de la Péninsule. John n'avait pourtant pas grand-chose en commun avec Gray et ça s'était tristement vérifié par la suite. S'était-il juste dit dans un coin de sa petite tête que celui-là, il allait le sauver coûte que coûte ? Le fait qu'ils soient amants compliquait certes considérablement son schéma secret de rédemption purement fraternelle. Pour lui, Gray était Gray et John était John, ce qu'il ressentait pour les deux était différent quoique fort, et il avait voulu croire qu'il restait un espoir pour John…

Un idéal tellement naïf et si dangereux qui avait culminé pendant sa visite à Cardiff ! John ensauvagé ne fonctionnait plus qu'avec une logique viciée. Il n'avait eu aucun problème à tirer dans le ventre d'Owen, ni à empoisonner Gwen. Il n'avait pas hésité non plus à le balancer lui-même du haut d'un immeuble, ce qui lui avait valu de finir la colonne bousillée sur un malencontreux banc public. Plus tard, alors qu'il découvrait qu'il était difficile à tuer, John parvenait à lui dire qu'il l'aimait juste avant de le canarder à l'arme automatique… Jack n'avait pas compris tout de suite qu'il ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres déments de Gray qui avait barre sur lui, sous la forme d'une bombe encodée sur son ADN et qu'il pouvait déclencher quand ça lui chantait...

Le bouquet c'était quand John avait été forcé de creuser une tombe et de l'y enterrer vivant. Ce n'était pas la moitié d'une souffrance que de voir ces deux hommes-là ligués contre lui, le vouer à un enfer éternel. La revanche de Gray pour avoir été abandonné et réduit en esclavage, c'était de l'enterrer sous Cardiff, à deux millénaires de là. Où des monceaux de sédiments le recouvriraient à tout jamais.

Après la première pelletée de terre, pourtant, au moment où tout espoir l'avait déserté, celui qu'il avait aimé et voulu sauver, s'était permis à l'insu de Gray un minuscule acte délibéré de rébellion qu'il avait su déguiser pour que le petit frère fou ne se doute de rien… Il avait jeté sur lui une bague dont la pierre était très radioactive et l'avait fait passer pour un geste narquois et mauvais qui ajouterait encore à son inconfort. Gray n'y avait vu que du feu. A sa grande honte, Jack aussi. Ce n'est que des siècles plus tard, quand on l'avait sorti de terre qu'il avait compris ce qu'avait tenté de faire John pour lui.

.°.

Jack poussa un profond soupir bas et son compagnon lui demanda en le regardant en coin :

— Tu ne vas donc plus me parler du tout ?

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était resté silencieux tout au long de leur trajet vers la sortie.

— Euh… si, se reprit Jack. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te revoir de sitôt. D'habitude, il se passe quelques années entre chacune de tes...

Il avait le mot « éclipses » sur le bout de la langue mais n'arrivait pas à le sortir. Les éclipses, c'était bon pour les astres brillants qui éclairaient votre monde, pas vrai ?… Mièvre. Pas éclipses. Escapades ? Ah non, pire. Plus crampon, tu meurs... Escapades, ça sonnait comme escapades sexuelles, et du coup, ajoutait une vieille coloration _jalouse_ au dernier degré. Merde. Absences ? C'était sans doute ce qu'il y avait de moins pire à la minute. Mais il n'en était pas satisfait.

C'était vraiment énervant et fatigant de devoir chercher autant avant de pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il aurait voulu. Alors il décida de laisser tomber et de laisser répliquer ce personnage si familier qu'il jouait depuis si longtemps :

— Tes… hésitantes, et pourtant ô combien délicieuses, _allées et venues_.

Les mots prononcés d'une voix rauque et vibrante avaient été ostensiblement soulignés au marqueur indélébile des sous-entendus sexuels qui constituaient son propre masque de Zorro. Navigant toujours parmi la foule pour sortir de la zone douanière, puis regagner la galerie commerciale de l'astroport et enfin sortir, John produisit un petit rire étouffé.

— Tu arriverais presque à me faire croire que je t'ai vraiment beaucoup manqué, s'amusa-t-il sur le même ton un peu nonchalant. Mais outre qu'à te voir j'ai l'impression que tu as de nouveaux… engagements, j'ai aussi des trucs à faire assez urgents comme mettre la main sur le restant de ma thune et trouver un moyen de transport décent si ça se peut toujours, vu la situation… Est-ce que le garagiste t'a bien rendu ta navette ?

— Euh… oui, répondit Jack avec un brin d'étonnement

Parce que ça, c'était quand même vieux de trois bonnes semaines.

.°.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, quand ils étaient ressortis du grand immeuble où se trouvaient les bureaux de Cormack Industries et Systèmes, John avait demandé de son air faussement indifférent combien de temps il lui restait avant le départ. Pas beaucoup, c'était sûr. Mais Jack aurait largement préféré qu'il lui parle plutôt de ce qui s'était passé entre lui et la secrétaire de Cormack. Parce que juste quand il commençait à croire que John avait vraiment changé, il l'avait surpris en train d'adresser des paroles suintant la menace à cette pauvre fille qui avait l'air terrifiée.

Jack avait tenté de se jeter au secours de la secrétaire mais John lui avait rétorqué que Miss Verity Kostakos n'était pas aussi fiable qu'il y paraissait. Impuissant, l'ex-Capitaine l'avait entendu lui affirmer qu'il « savait tout » et quel avait été son rôle dans la prise d'otage de son patron. Elle s'était défaite sous leurs yeux quelques secondes, avant d'affirmer qu'elle ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait mais que s'il continuait à la menacer, elle devrait appeler la sécurité. Jack était alors intervenu d'autorité en passant une main de fer autour du biceps de son compagnon en assurant que ce ne serait pas nécessaire et l'avait entraîné dehors.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fiches à la fin ? avait-il demandé entre ses dents.

Dehors sur le trottoir, John avait jeté un coup d'œil à l'immeuble, un peu plus sûr qu'il ne serait pas espionné par des caméras internes.

— T'inquiète, Cormack est déjà au courant. Le fait qu'il l'a laissée en place signifie simplement qu'il veut pouvoir la surveiller, c'est tout.

— De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? s'enquit Jack soudain très impatienté.

Contre toute attente, John fourra les poings dans ses poches avec un grand sourire, relativement chaleureux.

— Je suis pas sûr d'avoir le temps de tout te raconter. Il s'est passé plein de trucs pendant ces quelques jours. Du genre gros calibre.

— Quelques jours ? releva Jack.

— Oui, ma dernière course était vers Salkinagh… et vu ce qui se passe maintenant…

— John, ça fait presque _trois semaines_ que tu es parti.

— Non, pas du tout. J'ai fait l'aller-retour en un temps record qui ne sera hélas jamais homologué… J'ai déposé Cormack, mis ta navette à la réparation et puis j'ai pris les transbords avec un petit pote du camp scout que j'ai retrouvé là-bas et que j'ai ramené sur la station orbitale. Bon, une fois sur place j'ai eu à régler quelques petits problèmes, mais ça n'a pas dû prendre plus de une journée et demie et j'ai repris aussitôt les transbords pour revenir ici… Est-ce que c'est la bombe qu'on a ramenée avec Cormack a décidé le gouvernement à déclarer la guerre ?

— La bombe que vous avez ramenée ? répéta Jack sans comprendre.

— Aucune bombe n'a explosé à la douane récemment ?

— Non.

John soupira et regarda autour d'eux avec méfiance. Il secoua la tête et lui fit signe de le suivre. Rompant le flot des voyageurs, il avisa un troquet pas très loin dans la même rue s'y rendit avec Jack sur les talons. Une fois sur place, il leur commanda deux sodas qu'ils allèrent boire à une table haute.

Jack ne savait pas quoi penser. A bien y réfléchir, John avait l'air de porter en effet les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Enfin la vraie dernière fois, il n'avait pas de vêtements du tout et serrait les courbes délicieuses de River contre lui – et il valait mieux qu'il chasse cette vision excitante de sa tête – mais disons alors l'avant-dernière fois…

John s'accouda sur la minuscule table et s'approcha de lui pour pouvoir lui parler plus bas. Cela lui rappela qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser mais ne l'avait pas fait.

— Je veux bien te raconter toute l'histoire mais j'aimerais mieux savoir pourquoi t'as ces cernes qui te donnent l'air d'avoir dix ans de plus… Je croyais que t'avais arrêté de faire la fiesta toutes les nuits ?

— Rien à voir. Il s'est passé des trucs pas très cools pendant que tu n'étais pas là.

— Tu veux dire, à part la déclaration de guerre et le fait que tu t'engages juste au moment où je remets les pieds ici ?

Jack avala une gorgée de son soda en le considérant pensivement, le sourcil légèrement haussé pour marquer son étonnement.

— Ça te contrarie ? demanda-t-il le cœur battant.

— Non pas du tout, répondit le blond en reposant tranquillement son soda. Ça rend les choses plus simples et beaucoup plus claires pour moi.

Les belles lèvres pleines de Jack frémirent un peu quand il essaya d'encaisser cette nouvelle déconvenue. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il lui fasse ce coup à chaque fois ? Pourquoi ce visage d'ange le poignardait-il systématiquement en lui assénant sans sourciller combien il comptait peu pour lui ? Il avait terriblement envie de lui voler un peu dans les plumes, comme au bon vieux temps, pour lui dire ses quatre vérités. Il serra les poings de fureur contenue.

Mais il eut la surprise de sentir le genou de John toucher le sien sous la table et sa main envelopper son poing pour le serrer. Il le regardait et un vague sourire flottait sur son visage. Avec un peu de malchance supplémentaire, il était en train de se foutre de lui.

— Comme t'as pas beaucoup de temps avant de prendre ton train pour le casernement, je vais commencer par la fin de l'histoire.

— Quelle histoire ?

— Celle où je te dis que je reste ? proposa-t-il.

Le brun ex-Capitaine leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, totalement pris de court. Il lui adressa un sourire hésitant qui montrait hélas assez combien il n'osait pas trop le croire.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu t'arriver pour que tu reviennes sur ta décision ?

— Un truc dingue. Je suis tombé amoureux d'un petit pecnot hétéro héroïque, qui a sauvé ma pauvre carcasse et que j'ai bien mal remercié.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? contrattaqua Jack en imaginant qu'il parlait de Quentin Cormack. Arrête de parler par énigmes, je ne suis pas d'humeur.

— Ok, alors j'attendrai que tu le sois…

Harkness serra les mâchoires et les poings. Il jura tout bas et ne parvint pas à retenir la rancœur qu'il remâchait.

— Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue ! siffla-t-il avec une colère froide. Ok, t'as gagné, j'ai ma dose. J'en ai marre de tout ça ! Je sais que j'ai longtemps tenu le coup mais là, c'est plus possible. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé ici et dont tu n'as même pas daigné t'informer… J'ai _besoin_ de savoir si je peux compter sur toi, oui ou non. Si tu es avec moi ou non. Et si oui, je veux une relation _exclusive_ ! Pigé ?

John se mit à rire de bon cœur ce qui eut le don d'énerver le plus âgé.

— C'est moi que tu trouves drôle ?

— Ça y est, c'est officiel, les monogames ont vraiment eu ta peau. Et toi qui osais me soutenir il y a encore quelques semaines que ce n'était pas vrai… Alors, par exclusive tu veux dire que…

— Tu sais ce que veut dire exclusif, ne joue pas au plus fin ! Et si tu n'en es pas capable, alors je crois que tu ferais mieux de me laisser pour de bon et de ne plus jamais revenir.

— Par exclusive, insista John les yeux flamboyants, tu veux bien dire que tu ne me laisseras pas faire de toi un homme heureux en ramenant Miss Watts et que, même si tu en crèves d'envie, jamais tu ne lui feras l'amour parce que tu voudras me rester fidèle en vertu de ta glorieuse exclusivité ?

— Parfaitement !

— Ça craint !

— Parfaitement ! réitéra Jack cette fois avec un large et irrépressible sourire contrit, un peu plus hésitant. Mais c'est comme ça. T'as trois jours pour me donner ta réponse. Pas un de plus.

— J'adore quand tu fais ta commandante… le provoqua John à voix basse avec un petit soupir amusé. Avec ton nouvel uniforme, c'est _raide_ sexy…

— John… menaça la voix de Jack avec une feinte suavité. Je te conseillerais de ne pas trop me chatouiller sur ce terrain.

— Sujet… _glissant_ ? s'enquit-il avec une insupportable malice.

Électrique, Jack se leva aussitôt avec une mine renfrognée et il lui fut difficile de cacher la très notable excitation sexuelle qui était la sienne. Il n'avait pas le choix. Pas très glorieux, mais il devait battre en retraite immédiatement, sinon il allait l'attraper, le serrer dans un coin et lui montrer à quel point il pouvait être possessif quand il s'y mettait…

— Oh mon dieu, ronronna John impitoyable avec coup d'œil appréciateur. Besoin d'un petit coup de main, peut-être ?

Jack se pencha sur la table, posant nettement ses deux poings dessus et répondit avec une lenteur calculée et un ton froid comme l'acier :

— Ne m'appelle pas _mon dieu_ , mais _lieutenant Harkness,_ je te prie. Trois jours. Et faute d'une réponse adéquate, ce ne sera plus la peine d'espérer la moindre indulgence de ma part.

Il se retira avec le plus de dignité possible, sentant le regard de l'autre homme peser dans son dos. Il aurait donné vraiment cher pour pouvoir se retourner et étudier son visage juste à cette minute. Mais il ne voulait pas craquer. Ni trop croire à ses promesses ou à ce qu'il avait dit sur Amy-Leigh…

Tremblant d'agacement et de désir refoulé, il se mit en route vers la gare en courant presque. Qui donc essayait-il de berner ?

.°.


	19. When a good man goes to war

_Note de l'auteur : Ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre ! Tenez bon._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE XIX : When a good man goes to war**

JACK HARKNESS

Jack traînait tout seul, au mess de fortune d'un préfabriqué perdu sur le continent sud de Velquesh, à deux heures de toute civilisation et près d'un bled au nom plus imprononçable qu'un panneau gallois. C'était là où se trouvait le camp d'entraînement qu'il avait rejoint il y avait trois semaines. Les hommes étaient de sortie pour un break, nécessairement pas trop tardif car ils partaient tous pour Salkinagh dès le lendemain. Il était là parce qu'on lui avait amicalement demandé de rester, rapport au fait qu'il était trop belle gueule et que s'il était sorti en compagnie des autres, il n'y en aurait eu que pour lui… Il ne leur en voulait pas.

Sous les néons jaunes, assis à une grande table en formica (ou son équivalent local), il était en train de finir un très mauvais kokwa dans une tasse en fer, en réfléchissant à ce qui s'annonçait. Il avait conscience que les hommes n'étaient pas tous fin prêts, mais était-on jamais prêt à se faire massacrer ? Ce point restait nébuleux, le niveau d'armement des rebelles s'avérant incertain. A priori, le contingent de Velquesh était plutôt bien loti, et les fantassins n'avaient pas besoin d'être très nombreux car l'essentiel se ferait par bombardement aérien.

Mais il fallait quand même entraîner un peu les appelés. Le bon point des Velquashis, c'était qu'ils comprenaient la discipline. Jack s'était très vite entendu avec l'autre lieutenant et leur capitaine pour endosser le rôle sans douleur du pète-sec inflexible. Les gens d'ici projetaient sans difficulté leur mécontentement sur lui, parce qu'il avait de quoi les énerver… D'habitude, il avait toujours un acolyte pour jouer à ça. Quelqu'un dans les rangs, qui lui rapportait ce qui se disait et les vraies préoccupations des hommes. Bon d'habitude, il n'était pas lieutenant non plus. Mais changer ne lui déplaisait pas forcément : il avait toujours été du genre à varier les plaisirs.

Pendant un moment, il s'était imaginé qu'il pourrait compter sur Eddie Fielding pour être son petit espion – le soupçon collait à la peau du gamin depuis qu'il l'avait embauché chez Harkness & Song – mais il avait vite compris que son ex-standartiste stagiaire n'était pas du tout taillé pour ça, en fait. Le petit était à présent intimement persuadé que son ancien patron avait définitivement perdu toute « coolitude »…

Reposant sa tasse vide, il tâtonna dans la poche de sa veste impeccablement boutonnée et en extirpa la dernière lettre de River avec un sourire d'anticipation. Il déplia plusieurs feuilles de papier recouvertes de son exubérante écriture qu'il aimait relire quand il en avait la possibilité. Pour améliorer le moral des mobilisés, le gouvernement avait instauré une mesure qui obligeait chaque femme non enrôlée à écrire à deux soldats au moins : un qu'elle connaissait et un qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Le service de com du gouvernement appelait ça : l'Opération Marraines de Guerre… Le concept entier l'aurait doucement fait grincer des dents, s'il n'avait pas reçu une photo de River où elle posait (sagement mais suggestivement) en pin-up, avec la bouche en cœur et le clin d'œil qui va bien, mimant l'envoi d'un baiser en soufflant sur le bout de ses doigts tendus.

Il savait qu'elle était aussi la Marraine de Matt Cormack (son nouveau "beau-frère") et Jack espérait que ce dernier n'avait pas droit à des photos du même genre... Il aimait désespérément ses lettres qui s'avéraient bien plus tendres et coquines qu'elle ne l'était jamais elle-même en présence. Elle lui parlait pourtant principalement des affaires de l'agence, de l'état de ses recherches au sujet d'Amy-Leigh. Et quand elle concluait en disant qu'elle l'embrassait sur ce qu'il avait de plus sexy, il se sentait libre d'imaginer ce qu'il voulait pendant une seconde. Malheureusement, elle précisait aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de sa fossette mentonnière _.._.

Il voulait bien admettre que c'était assez réconfortant, dans la mesure où John n'avait pas donné suite à son ultimatum, ni daigné reparaître devant lui.

.°.

La porte du mess grinça sur ses gonds et son capitaine entra largement après la fin du service, sans doute pour manger un morceau car il ne l'avait pas vu au dîner. L'homme eut l'air authentiquement surpris de trouver quelqu'un dans la pièce. La cinquantaine énergique, il était svelte, des cheveux poivre et sel encadrant un long visage mince et une petite moustache animait un visage déjà marqué de rides. Ses lèvres fines étaient serrées. Relativement pondéré, il lui donnait souvent l'impression de valoriser l'efficacité et le bon sens, ce dont Jack ne pouvait que se féliciter. Il le salua réglementairement quand il s'approcha de lui après avoir slalomé entre les tables désertées et demandé sans détour... pourquoi il était encore là.

— Vous savez, on sera bien partis pour trois ou quatre mois… J'aurais imaginé que vous seriez allé vous détendre avec les autres. Il n'y aura pas de nouvelle occasion avant quelques temps, avait-il averti d'un ton mi-bourru, mi-conciliant.

— Ils ne voulaient pas trop que je ruine leur soirée… Du coup, je relisais du courrier.

— Parce que vous vous souciez de ce que les troufions pensent de vous ? sourcilla-t-il. Sortez et amusez-vous. Au pire, choisissez un bar moins fréquenté, si vous tenez vraiment à être sympa… Vous aimez quoi ? Boire une bière en écoutant de la musique ? Danser ? Jouer aux cartes avec des mises ? hésita-t-il sur la dernière proposition.

Jack se dit que l'armée avait bien fait son boulot avant de le recruter. On connaissait ses petites habitudes dans les clubs…

— Si vous connaissez un endroit où je peux faire tout ça, je ne dis pas non… acquiesça Jack avec un charmant sourire. Mais rester et écrire à ma jolie Marraine, ça me va aussi…

Le capitaine haussa une arcade sourcilière dubitative et Jack lui tendit la photo de River, en essayant de ne pas se rengorger de trop. Son supérieur jeta un œil dessus avec une petite moue approbatrice avant de la lui rendre aussitôt.

— Hum… je comprends mieux… Faites comme bon vous semble. On se voit demain, lieutenant.

— Capitaine, salua Jack.

.°.

* * *

JOHN HART

John finit par le retrouver après avoir passé en revue presque tous les lieux envisageables du coin. Heureusement grâce au manipulateur de vortex, il n'y avait pas consacré toute sa nuit. En fait, Jack était assis tranquillement dans un minuscule petit bar à l'ambiance troglodyte, mal éclairé, considérablement enfumé par des bougies puant la graisse d'ours, où la musique languissante finissait d'endormir les rares clients encore un peu conscients. Un endroit largement sous le niveau des clubs de Maldovar, à son humble avis… Pour tout dire, ça avait une bonne tête de caveau aux parois brutes et inégales, éclairées par des spots sporadiques mais violents. Dépaysant quoi.

Retiré dans un coin et complètement indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, Harkness semblait écrire quelque chose.

Avec un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, Hart finit d'entrer, releva sa manche et manipula son bracelet flambant neuf, avant de l'approcher de sa bouche.

— Williams ? Je l'ai trouvé. C'est maintenant.

— _OK coordonnées bien reçues_ , entendit-il. _Je descends._

En tachant de ne pas se faire repérer, John ressortit du bar pour faire le tour par la ruelle à l'arrière. Quelques secondes plus tard, Amanda Williams se matérialisa à ses côtés, dans une lumière blanche. En la voyant comme ça, sous une perruque blonde, toute apprêtée dans une somptueuse robe bustier de velours noir dont le tissu scintillait discrètement partout où elle avait des courbes, John eut un léger coup au cœur et la gorge soudain sèche. Très ressemblant. Elle lui sourit d'un air hésitant en lissant sa robe du plat de la main.

— Quoi ? Elle est pas bien ? Je ne savais pas trop quoi choisir…

Sûr qu'elle allait jurer à mort avec l'ambiance locale, mais ça ne la rendrait que plus désirable dans le registre « apparition tombée du ciel »… Il secoua la tête.

— Non, c'est parfait. Je te suis très reconnaissant de faire ça. Viens, entrons par là…

Retenant son bras d'un geste, elle le stoppa alors qu'il ouvrait la porte d'accès arrière. Sous la nuit brune aux couleurs de pain trop cuit qu'avait le ciel de cette planète, l'éclairage de secours au dessus d'eux montrait à peine son visage et y projetait des ombres dramatiques partout. Elle s'humecta encore les lèvres.

— Redis-moi qui c'est ce type, déjà ?

— Quelqu'un que tu as rencontré quand tu étais en infiltration. Il s'appelle Jack Harkness.

— Ça ne me dit rien du tout comme nom, hésita-t-elle.

— C'était _ton plus grand_ _fan_.

Embarrassée, elle soupira en essuyant fébrilement ses paumes moites sur ses cuisses et regarda vers ses pieds… Bien visibles au bout de ses sandales fines, ses orteils étaient juste les plus délicatement potelés et les plus mignons au monde. Seule Queenie faisait mieux. Il regarda ailleurs. Pensée trop dangereuse.

— Je sais que la contrepartie que tu me proposes, de rattraper toutes tes gardes, est très tentante mais… je ne sais pas trop si j'ai envie de faire ça, Jonas.

— Quoi ?! Je croyais qu'on était d'accord ? Tu vas pas flancher maintenant ?

Elle se croisa défensivement les bras sous la poitrine et il fit de son mieux pour éviter de lorgner la façon dont ses seins ronds excessivement dévoilés, semblaient _offerts_ et prêts à jaillir hors de l'écrin de velours de son bustier corbeille... Elle lui envoya un petit coup dans le tibia pour attirer son attention, la prunelle mécontente et la moue contrariée. Finalement très proche de ce qu'il avait toujours connu.

— Rien à voir avec flancher ou pas flancher ! objecta-t-elle, en tapant du pied avec un peu d'impatience.

— Alors quoi ? soupira John, soudain pressé d'en finir.

— Et bien, c'est pas exactement comme si j'étais bonne actrice… admit-elle.

— Mhh, fit-il en la fusillant du regard avec une feinte déception. Alors t'es toujours une petite traqueuse, au fond ?…

— Mais pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'aime _pas_ jouer avec les sentiments des gens, _moi_ ! Je fais ce que j'ai à faire, c'est tout. Mais là je ne comprends pas bien ce que tu veux. C'est pas pour une mission, pas vrai ? Je sais quand tu mens…

Il la considéra avec un vague sourire licencieux aux lèvres et elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous l'azur de son regard qui semblait s'entraîner à déchirer sa robe en deux, juste par la pensée. Brute. Au prix qu'elle avait coûté !

Elle essaya de calmer un peu son énervement familier dès qu'il était question de lui. Comment pouvait-il lui demander de « chanter de façon convaincante » pour un autre homme ? Qui était ce type pour lui ? Et surtout pourquoi pensait-il qu'il pouvait _disposer_ d'elle comme ça ? Même quand ils étaient ensemble, elle n'aurait jamais fait une chose pareille et certainement pas pour qu'il tienne des promesses qu'il ne semblait pas prêt à honorer de toute façon…

— Hey, je sais pas ce que tu vas imaginer là... C'est rien de bien méchant. Je veux juste que tu lui chantes une chanson et que tu lui donnes l'impression qu'il n'y a pas d'autre homme que lui pendant trois minutes. Joue-la Rita Hayworth, tu peux faire ça ?

— Qui ça ?

— OK, dit-il en roulant des yeux. Jessica Rabbit ?

— Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis…

— Tu sais, si j'étais capable, je monterais sur scène et je chanterais avec toi…

Avec consternation, il observa combien toute sa physionomie la disait rassurée à cette seule perspective.  
C'était à se demander si c'était bien la même femme qui pouvait le serrer sans prévenir dans les coins des locaux de l'UTA, pour l'embrasser à perdre haleine pendant cinq bonnes minutes...

Il prit sa main et l'attira vers l'intérieur car elle était en train de se geler dans sa robe sans manches. Ils empruntèrent un petit couloir donnant sur la salle principale, au bout duquel se cliquetait un rideau de perles de bois aux couleurs criardes, dansant au moindre souffle d'air. Il écarta légèrement quelques rangs de la main en ayant soin de rester dans l'ombre avec elle, et lui indiqua Jack qui était toujours à la même place, sirotant plus que distraitement le contenu de son verre. Non sans sourire, il entendit le petit son étouffé incrédule qu'elle produisit en l'apercevant.

— C'est lui ? chuchota-t-elle.

— C'est lui, confirma-t-il.

— Il est trop _beau_! Comment est-ce possible que je ne me rappelle pas de lui ! s'exclama-t-elle toujours sur le même ton maintenu bas.

— Alors tu veux bien entrer ici et chanter pour lui ?

Frondeuse, elle se retourna vers lui dans l'espace exigu du petit couloir.

— Pourquoi je ferais ça pour toi ? questionna-t-elle tout en observant malgré elle l'homme à la dérobée.

— Pas pour moi personnellement, mais parce que quand ta mission a pris fin et que tu es partie sans rien dire, il a eu le cœur brisé. Cet homme était là pour toi pendant tout le temps de ta grossesse et pour l'accouchement des jumeaux. De son point de vue, tu t'es volatilisée. Il a peur que tu aies été enlevée ou que tu sois morte. Et il s'en inquiète inutilement depuis des semaines. Comme tu vois, il a été mobilisé… Je crois que te voir en vie lui ferait du bien et lui remonterait un peu le moral.

— C'est qui pour toi ?

— Le meilleur coup de tout ce coin d'univers... et aussi un genre… d'ami.

— Quoi ?! T'es en train de me dire que tu es _avec lui_ , maintenant ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as quittée ?

— Je te déconseille de l'appeler encore « ça » devant moi. Mets-toi dans le crâne que je ne t'ai pas quittée, c'est toi qui m'as repoussé pendant que tu étais Miss Watts… Mais lui, par contre, tu l'aimais bien. Tu l'as toujours bien aimé. Ne fais pas cette tête offusquée, je ne te demande pas de coucher avec…

— Encore heureux ! le coupa-t-elle. Manquerait plus que ça !

— ... juste de faire confiance à ce que tu as éprouvé pour lui pendant des mois…

— T'en as de bonnes, je ne m'en souviens pas !

Il acquiesça et déclara sans autre forme de procès qu'il allait s'occuper de la bande son, en la plantant là avec ses doutes.

.°.

* * *

AMANDA WILLIAMS

Elle le regarda s'avancer dans la salle du très lugubre établissement pour aller discuter avec le propriétaire. Puis il disparut un instant en prenant une autre porte et le patron alluma une grosse lampe en lui faisant signe de venir. Les premières notes de la vieille chanson mélancolique d'un autre âge, qu'il lui avait demandé d'apprendre, commencèrent à résonner dans la pièce.

Les regards des hommes s'appesantissant, elle marcha d'un pas tremblant vers le bar, au milieu de quelques raclements de gorge attentistes. Le barman lui tendit un micro sans fil qu'elle prit précautionneusement, en se demandant si elle risquait le tétanos en le touchant. Elle cherchait Hartshorne des yeux mais il semblait s'être éclipsé en la laissant toute seule, en parfait saligaud constant qu'il pouvait être…

Elle aurait dû écouter Frame. Ce dernier avait fait la tête quand elle lui avait montré sa robe pour avoir un avis. Il avait juste dit sobrement qu'elle était très jolie mais qu'il était inquiet de voir qu'elle tournait de nouveau autour de Hartshorne. Rien de ce qu'elle avait pu dire pour le rassurer n'avait effacé son air soucieux. A la décharge de son coéquipier, si elle sortait sur son trente-et-un avec lui, on pouvait légitimement croire qu'elle remettait le couvert avec... Peut-être que cette robe n'était pas le bon choix, finalement.

Intimidée, elle leva les yeux vers la stupéfaction du militaire la découvrant et elle accrocha ses yeux gris aux siens pour essayer de gommer un peu son trac. Son beau visage débordait d'une émotion inexplicable, face à laquelle elle se sentait vulnérable. Pourquoi Jonas s'était-il tiré tout d'un coup ? Le choix de la chanson lui parut soudain un peu plus clair, quand elle repensa au sens des paroles et à ce qu'il avait dit, _qu'il viendrait chanter avec elle s'il l'avait pu_ … Cela s'appelait _The man I love_ …

 _Someday he'll come along_

 _The man I love_

 _And he'll be big and strong_

 _The man I love_

 _And when he comes my way_

 _I'll do my best to make him stay_

Ledit Harkness avait décidément arrêté tout ce qu'il faisait, quoi que ce fût. Le coude sur la table et une main dans son menton, il la mangeait des yeux, littéralement suspendu à ce qu'elle chantait. Du coin de l'œil, elle finit par repérer Hartshorne adossé à la porte d'entrée, les bras croisés et comme perdu dans une étrange rêverie. Pour une raison inconnue, la situation lui paraissait étrangement familière : elle qui chantait dans la lumière et lui dans l'ombre, l'air dévoré de regrets…

Du regard pourtant, il semblait lui désigner le soldat. _Ne me regarde pas moi, regarde-le lui…_ Vexée, elle s'enhardit et quitta sa place au bar pour évoluer entre les tables, en faisant mine de caresser ici une épaule, là un crâne. Régulièrement, elle lançait des coups d'yeux vers « son plus grand fan » qui souriait de toutes ses dents, comme s'il avait compris son manège et qu'il en était très heureux. Elle croisa encore ses yeux, à dessein.

 _He'll look at me and smile_

 _I'll understand_

 _And in a little while_

 _He'll take my hand_

 _And though it seems absurd_

 _I know we both won't say a word_

Quand elle s'approcha enfin de lui, il détourna la main qu'elle aventurait sur les insignes de son grade et l'embrassa galamment sur les jointures, comme ça ne devait plus se faire depuis des milliers d'années sur aucun monde. Sa main était chaude et douce, comme ses lèvres. Elle sentit comme un petit picotement à son contact et son estomac se nouer. Pourtant, elle préféra battre prudemment en retraite et fit mine de retourner dans le halo et de s'interroger rêveusement pour interpréter un peu malicieusement les paroles.

 _Maybe I shall meet him Sunday_

 _Maybe Monday, maybe not_

 _Still I'm sure to meet him one day_

 _Maybe Tuesday will be my good news day_

Puis en ondulant des hanches, elle retourna au bar où elle appuya un coude, et pour dégager la ligne de son cou, elle donna un coup de tête qui rassembla sa chevelure d'un seul côté. Hartshorne leva un pouce approbateur en souriant. C'était si rare de le voir heureux et détendu. Si elle voulait être honnête, c'était rare _de le voir_ tout court aussi… Depuis leur séparation, il faisait tout pour l'éviter et l'Agence avait tous les moyens de lui faciliter la tâche…

Elle coula un autre regard timide au beau lieutenant qui avait ravi le cœur de son ex-mari. Elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Ces jours-ci, Jonas lui avait donné sans faillir tous les signes qu'entre eux, c'était bien fini. Trois jours qu'elle essayait vainement de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui avait manqué, parfois sans la moindre subtilité. Elle pouvait voir qu'il était troublé, mais pas non plus disposé à aller plus loin.

C'était donc qu'elle avait joué et perdu, il fallait l'admettre et c'était tout. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait faite venir que pour montrer à son amant qu'il était sérieux. Peut-être parce qu'il songeait à ce que cet homme-là élève avec lui leurs enfants… L'idée résonna profondément en elle comme éminemment plausible. C'était sûrement ça ! Il voulait les présenter l'un à l'autre parce qu'ils seraient appelés à partager l'éducation des jumeaux !… Si ça se trouvait, à sa façon étrange et si inappropriée, il trouvait bon de lui faire sa déclaration de cette façon. Et si en plus, ils pouvaient se rencontrer, et bien ça l'arrangeait sûrement. Il avait toujours des idées complètement tordues de ce genre.

Allons, elle n'était pas mauvaise fille. Si c'était la déclaration qu'il n'osait pas faire, il fallait qu'elle tâche d'être _convaincante_ sur la dernière strophe pour faire passer le message…

 _He'll build a little home just meant for two_

 _From which I'll never roam_

 _Who would, would you?_

 _And so, all else above,_

 _I'm waiting for the man I love... *_

.

* * *

Jonas ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de battre en retraite très diplomatiquement à la fin de la chanson. Comme elle voyait les choses, elle avait plutôt imaginé qu'il allait rejoindre son bel ami et qu'ils auraient beaucoup de choses à se dire, mais au lieu de ça, il avait pris sa main dans la sienne et l'avait emmenée jusqu'au lieutenant.

— Jack, avait-il dit aussitôt. Je voulais te présenter Amanda Williams.

L'interpelé s'était levé en se disant enchanté, mais il ne refit pas le geste désuet de tout à l'heure. Ses yeux étaient brillants et intenses tandis qu'il conservait le silence. Seul un léger sourire à peine marqué flottait sur ses lèvres. Il attendait que Jonas veuille bien expliciter ce qu'ils faisaient tous là car la gêne commençait à devenir palpable, en tous cas pour elle.  
Il se rassit, imité par les autres, et rassembla les papiers qu'il avait devant lui pour les ranger dans une poche intérieure de sa veste ouverte.

— Êtes-vous une amie de John ? s'enquit-il avec politesse et une émotion dans le regard qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment comment qualifier.

Elle réalisa que ses doigts étaient restés dans ceux de Jonas, et que c'était probablement ça qui lui permettait de le supposer. Elle récupéra sa main avec embarras.

— Et bien, c'est-à-dire que… non. Enfin… Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire ça… maintenant.

— Et vous êtes chanteuse ?

— Pas du tout. Je crains bien d'avoir massacré cette pauvre chanson et avec elle toutes les oreilles encore valides, ici présentes.

— Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! rétorqua John en fronçant les sourcils.

L'homme lança un coup d'œil de travers à Hartshorne mais lui sourit à elle :

— Ce que John essaie de dire, c'est que vous étiez si resplendissante et votre interprétation si charmante que vous êtes toute pardonnée…

Elle se permit un bref sourire en retour. On n'aurait pas tout perdu si, au moins, celui-là apprenait à Jonas la politesse envers les dames…

— Merci. C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Je dois malheureusement rentrer sans tarder car le devoir m'appelle, dit-elle un peu brusquement, en montrant trop bien son soulagement de pouvoir s'échapper de cette situation bizarre.

— Je suis navré de l'apprendre, répondit Jack, mais je comprends. J'ai été… ravi.

Les deux hommes se levèrent d'un bel ensemble quand elle quitta leur table, leurs deux regards conjoints pesant dans son sillage.

Elle se dirigea vers le rideau de perles, puis sitôt qu'elle fut hors de vue, gagna la sortie pour s'éclipser, heureuse d'être enfin hors de cette atmosphère enfumée. Dehors, elle aspira une grande goulée d'air et lorsqu'elle expira, ce fut comme si elle se sentait libérée d'une longue et vieille pression sur la poitrine, dont elle ne prenait conscience que maintenant. Activant son manipulateur, elle regagna sans attendre ses quartiers sur New-Earth.

.°.

* * *

Quand elle réapparut dans son studio pourvu d'une unique pièce à vivre, ce fut pour trouver Alonso, un livre ouvert sur les genoux, endormi avec les enfants, sur le canapé envahi de peluches rondouillardes. Il ouvrit un œil aussitôt qu'elle approcha.

— Mais… tu es déjà revenue ? s'étonna-t-il en cherchant des yeux une horloge.

— Je t'avais promis que je ne serais pas longue, souligna-t-elle en lui reprenant sa fillette pour aller la coucher.

Frame la suivit dans la pénombre jusqu'à la chambre attenante des petits, en portant le petit garçon qui protesta dans son sommeil. Il le posa délicatement dans son lit surélevé tandis qu'Amanda bordait sa fille, juste en dessous.

— Quelque chose s'est… mal passé ? s'enquit-il à voix basse en repoussant la porte pour qu'ils dorment tranquilles.

— Non pas du tout. Je te remercie d'avoir pu les garder pendant l'intervalle. C'est chic de ta part. On se voit demain pour parler de la mission Skaro ?

— Bien sûr, acquiesça-t-il. A demain… euh… Williams.

Elle passa devant lui et retira sa perruque blonde pour la jeter sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit.

— Hum… Je m'absente une demi-heure et tu as déjà oublié mon nom ? On est bien peu de chose…

Frame ne répondit rien car ça n'avait rien à voir et qu'il n'avait pas envie de se justifier. Il activa la commande de sa porte d'entrée après un petit salut… Ce qui lui permit de tomber sur Matteson. Alonso ne fit aucun commentaire non plus sur le bouquet indiscret qu'il voyait émerger dans le dos de l'autre agent et ils se serrèrent la main.

Le jeune et sémillant titulaire aux yeux clairs, à moitié cachés par sa volumineuse mèche, esquissa quelques pas de claquettes, et finit théâtralement en écartant les bras.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Matt ? soupira-t-elle.

— Des rumeurs circulent comme quoi tu te serais remise avec Hartshorne ? Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

— Mais non. Tu vois bien, c'est Frame qui sort de chez moi, répondit-elle en faisant la grimace.

Les grandes oreilles décollées d'Alonso rougirent légèrement face à cette ignominieuse calomnie. On voyait bien d'où venaient les sales rumeurs de cette base…

— Hey, _je gardais les enfants !_ … Merci de ne pas ruiner ma réputation avec des allégations mensongères, les gars. Faut que j'y aille maintenant. A demain.

Matt le regarda partir en silence, en jouant machinalement avec son bouquet secoué, avant de le tendre à la jeune femme pendant qu'il avait encore quelques pétales.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? réitéra-t-elle.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux châtains un peu trop longs et redressa ses épaules.

— J'ai perdu un pari, admit-il en faisant pétiller son regard de malice. J'ai parié que _jamais_ tu ne t'habillerais en fille si ce n'était pas pour une mission. Or Jennings m'a confirmé que tu n'étais pas au planning. Et tout le staff affirme t'avoir vu embrasser goulument Hartshorne il n'y a pas longtemps, dans la salle de pause… Maintenant, tu te pavanes dans une robe qui arriverait même à donner des idées à ton adorable coéquipier… Je voulais voir ça de mes yeux…

Elle fit obligeamment un tour sur elle-même.

— Ça y est ? Tu t'es bien rincé l'œil ? Parfait. Maintenant, laisse-moi. J'ai besoin de me reposer car je crois que demain, on va repartir en mission. Oswald ne donne plus de nouvelles.

Matt hocha la tête et dit d'un ton plus sérieux :

— Promets-moi juste que tu ne vas pas t'effondrer à nouveau s'il te brise le cœur.

— M'effondrer, comme tu y vas… Ça n'arrivera plus, je suis vaccinée. Et puis d'ailleurs, il a quelqu'un d'autre.

— Ah ? On la connait ?

— C'est un "il"... Oui et non. Il paraît qu'on l'a rencontré toi et moi quand on était en mission sur cette planète « Velquesh »… Je ne sais pas s'il te reste beaucoup de souvenirs de ça… Moi, il ne me disait rien. Et c'est vraiment surprenant.

— Pourquoi ?

— C'est pas du tout le genre d'homme qu'on peut oublier facilement. En fait, j'y pense depuis tout à l'heure et je me demande si le fait que je n'aie aucun souvenir de quelqu'un avec qui j'aurais vécu, n'est pas un peu… suspicieux ?

— Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Les souvenirs des missions d'infiltration s'effacent, c'est sélectif…

— Bin, justement. Tout ce que je me demande, c'est précisément _qui_ opère cette sélection... Je vais aller voir Grosse Tête et lui demander directement.

— Dans cette tenue ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, cette tenue ?

— Rien, si tu veux qu'il ait une attaque…

— Il faut un cœur pour ça, gros malin, et à priori, il n'en a pas, rétorqua-t-elle en le plantant là. T'as gagné le droit de surveiller les enfants jusqu'à ce que je revienne. Ciao Matt !…

.°.

.

* * *

* Musique de George Gerswhin. Si vous êtes curieux d'entendre comment ça sonne, j'ai choisi la version de Peggy Lee.


	20. La chute de l'Agence Temporelle

**CHAPITRE XX : La chute de l'Agence Temporelle**

JACK HARKNESS ET JOHN HART

Tant que la silhouette de la jeune femme se trouvait toujours dans le bar, les deux hommes étaient restés muets. L'ensemble des personnes présentes avait également respecté leur silence. Mais sitôt qu'elle avait quitté les lieux, ils s'étaient rassis et John avait manifesté une relative mauvaise humeur, emprunte d'une certaine agitation. Ou déception, peut-être. Personne ne faisait réellement attention à eux, les rares clients restants – qui n'avaient pas essayé de suivre aussitôt la jolie blonde à l'extérieur – avaient sans doute pour riche politique de s'occuper de leurs affaires. Entre le marteau et l'enclume, on ne met pas le doigt.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était que _ça_ ? avait attaqué John d'une voix sourde où pointait la menace.

Harkness se sentit légèrement déstabilisé le regain d'agressivité de son compagnon dont il avait graduellement perdu l'habitude au cours des derniers mois. D'une certaine façon, il « retrouvait » là un John bien plus familier que cette version si prudente – si inexplicablement affectueuse aussi – qui lui avait tenu compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'aller voir ailleurs. Le sourcil frémissant et les traits douloureusement figés dans une expression neutre, il fit de son mieux pour se contrôler.

— Bonjour John, ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, répondit-il. Mais il va falloir m'expliquer un peu plus ce que tu me reproches... Et préciser si ça rend obsolète une éventuelle réponse de ta part au sujet de la dernière question que je t'ai posée… A propos de redevenir mon « partenaire dans tous les sens du terme », tu as un petit souvenir de ça, ou pas ?…

Interloqué, son bel ami égoïste et négligent s'arracha à la contemplation du fond du bar par lequel la belle avait fui et fronça les sourcils, comme si ça n'était pas du tout le sujet.

— Bon sang ! Tu le fais exprès ? Je te retrouve Miss Watts, je te la ramène au prix de négociations extrêmement coûteuses, je la convaincs même de chanter pour toi… Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne lui décoches pas trois mots et tu la laisses partir illico sans un geste ! Merde, quoi !

— Mais… qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse, au juste ?

— Mais… ? Ton numéro, enfin ! La grande scène de la séduction à la Harkness que je t'ai vue accomplir sans faillir des dizaines de fois… C'était bien parti pendant la chanson mais après…

— John… soupira le plus vieux avec un peu de lassitude déçue. J'attendais une réponse importante de ta part… et Amy n'a rien à voir avec.

— Rien à voir, vraiment ? Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face. Non mais t'as vu ta tête depuis qu'elle est partie ? Tu l'aimes, elle te manque. Très bien ! Mais quand donc est-ce devenu un _problème_ pour toi ?... Elle était là. Il te suffisait de faire ton Jack et elle te mangeait dans la main…

Jack faillit lui faire remarquer qu'il n'y avait pas qu'elle qui était partie, mais il se retint.

— Ce n'est pas Amy-Leigh. J'admets qu'elle lui ressemble de façon troublante, mais il était évident qu'elle ne sait pas du tout qui je suis et que toute cette situation la mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

— Mais non ! Pourquoi aurait-elle accepté de venir, sinon ?

— Tu n'en as pas une petite idée ?

— Non.

— Tu ne le mérites pas, mais je vais te le dire quand même : _pour toi, **idiot**_.

— Ce n'est pas probable, répliqua-t-il en plissant son front un peu buté , une main fourrageant ses cheveux blonds d'un geste excédé.

— John, John, John… Je n'étudie pas les probabilités, je lis le langage du corps. Et depuis un sacré paquet de temps, figure-toi. Elle était tournée vers toi tout du long, quêtant ton approbation à intervalles réguliers et inquiets et sa main est restée dans la tienne même quand ce n'était plus nécessaire… Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais en amenant cette malheureuse ici, mais ce qui est certain c'est que l'effort qu'elle a fait était pour toi. Même _cette_ _robe_ était pour toi… Alors je ne sais pas bien quelle idée tu avais derrière la tête, mais pour elle en tous cas, ça devait ressembler à un vrai traquenard. Elle est bien gentille d'être venue.

John pinçait les lèvres de frustration en regardant cet homme qu'il aimait le juger de travers… Peut-être que c'était vrai qu'il envoyait des signaux confus, à cette minute. Et ça n'en était que plus tragique, parce qu'il ne voyait rien d'égoïste dans son intention. Il répliqua avec assurance et une absolue conviction dans la voix :

— Tu as tort. C'est bien Amy, mais avec six ans de plus. Elle ne se souvient pas de nous mais je n'ai aucun doute sur son identité… Elle a quelques marques de grossesse et deux enfants qui ont le bon âge.

— Voyez-vous ça, murmura Jack en se reculant instinctivement sur sa chaise. Et comment as-tu fait _toi_ pour la retrouver, alors que des semaines de recherches conjointes avec River n'ont rien donné ? Et quand je dis rien, c'est absolument rien.

Une expression amusée et un peu penaude flasha sur ses traits pendant qu'il le regardait par en dessous, le front plissé, comme s'il était incertain de sa réaction.

— Euh… en fait, je ne la cherchais pas du tout. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard sur la station orbitale, reconnut-il. Je t'ai dit que j'y ai ramené un petit gars que je connaissais… Là-bas, lui et moi, on s'est fait embarquer par des types qui voulaient soi-disant nous parler. Enfin, je crois que c'était surtout à moi qu'ils voulaient parler mais comme le petit était avec moi, ils l'ont pris aussi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ?

— Me proposer un job. Le truc, c'est que ces gars possèdent un transmat, entre autres. Donc pendant que je croyais être sur la station orbitale, en fait… et bien je n'y étais pas du tout. Ils se sont montrés ignominieusement persuasifs ou en tous cas, ils ont bien essayé de l'être. Mais je ne voulais rien avoir à faire avec eux, et j'étais en train de le dire haut et clair au big boss… quand elle a fait irruption dans la pièce ! Au début, je ne l'ai même pas reconnue.

Le sérieux impénétrable des traits de Jack ne laissait pas d'indice quant à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. En réalité, il réfléchissait intensément aux difficultés qu'il avait eues à trouver la moindre petite information sur Amy-Leigh, quelle qu'elle soit. Personne ne l'avait vue après sa sortie de l'hôpital. Personne. Même pas le vendeur de fleurs en face. Même pas des passants. Même pas… les caméras de sécurité de la rue. Son signalement n'avait rien donné, ni dans les aéroports, ni dans les gares ferroviaires ou routières… Elle semblait s'être juste volatilisée.

A dire vrai, il avait eu excessivement peur qu'elle n'ait été tuée et son corps habilement dissimulé. Le procès d'Anton Kelnig ayant remis le nom d'Harkness & Song dans les médias, et il n'avait pas exclu une manœuvre d'intimidation de la part de l'entourage de Kane Peterson, pour les dissuader River et lui de témoigner en faveur du prévenu qu'ils savaient bien innocent…

Il se força pourtant à revenir à ce que disait John pour se concentrer sur ce qui lui était arrivé à lui et à la signification que ça pouvait avoir. Si tous ceux qu'il fréquentait étaient en danger d'être enlevés, intimidés, ou mis sur la touche, il avait besoin de le savoir et de prendre des mesures.

— Et tu ne crois pas que le fait qu'elle apparaisse miraculeusement, à ce moment précis où tu rejetais leur offre, n'était qu'une manœuvre de plus ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins qui sont ces types qui veulent absolument t'avoir et sont apparemment prêts à tout pour ça – y compris utiliser une Amy dont on aurait lavé le cerveau ?

— Si je te le dis, tu ne vas pas flipper, hein ?

— Oh, Johnny ! murmura l'ancien capitaine entre ses dents. Dans quels sales draps tu t'es encore fourré ? C'est quoi ce boulot ? Probablement pas très légal, non ?

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… mais tu ne vas pas aimer…

— Parle à la fin !

John le regarda intensément avec un air à la fois hanté, plein de regret et de douceur mêlés.

— J'ai accepté leur offre mais je veux que tu saches pourquoi je l'ai fait… J'ai accepté parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser Miss Watts et ses enfants seule dans leurs mains. Je _voulais_ quitter Portabaal mais si je l'avais fait sans te dire où elle était alors que je le savais, je crois que je n'aurais plus été capable de te regarder dans les yeux. Je ne serais donc jamais revenu… Et je voulais… vraiment pouvoir te revoir.

Jack lui attrapa le poignet et le serra à le broyer.

— John !

— Jack… je suis désolé d'avoir à te l'apprendre. Amy est un agent du Temps...

.

* * *

Jack le fixait avec une totale incompréhension. Ce n'était pas possible. Déjà parce qu'il n'y avait plus d'agents du Temps actifs, et ensuite parce qu'imaginer Amy-Leigh… en mission ! C'était… Et bien, tout sauf elle.

Imaginer ne serait-ce que _River_ en agent du Temps… aucun problème ! Elle était féroce, extrêmement roublarde, passablement séductrice, débrouillarde et pleine d'initiative, elle adorait son flingue… River aurait pu être recrutée sans difficulté. En plus, elle lui avait toujours envié la possession de son manipulateur de vortex…

Mais Amy-Leigh ?

— Comment as-tu dit qu'elle s'appelait dans le futur ? Amanda Williams ? hésita-t-il pendant que John acquiesçait. Ce sont les mêmes initiales et le prénom est proche. Un truc pour faciliter le travail sous couverture. Si le prénom ou le diminutif est le même…

— Oui je sais, les réactions instinctives sont meilleures et on court moins le risque de se trahir…

— Ce n'est pas la première Williams que je croise, fit remarquer Jack d'un air soudain songeur.

— C'est un patronyme assez courant… Qui d'autre tu connais ?

— Déjà il y a eu Gwen.

— Ta Galloise de Cardiff ? Non, t'as dit qu'elle s'appelait _Cooper_.

— Elle a épousé un Williams. Et la seconde à porter – ou plutôt à ne pas porter – ce nom et bien… c'est River.

— Quoi ? fit John en se redressant soudain sur sa chaise comme s'il avait été piqué.

— Oui. River Song est un pseudo auquel elle est attachée pour des raisons sentimentales, j'imagine, mais ce n'est pas son vrai nom. Elle s'est fait appeler quelques fois Melody Pond, qui était le nom de sa mère, mais en fait c'est Melody Williams.

— River s'appelle en fait « Melody » ? releva Hart, incrédule et moqueur.

— Oui comme quoi, on a tous bien fait de changer… Quand j'ai cherché, j'ai appris qu'elle était la fille biologique d'un certain Rory Williams, ses parents avaient été des compagnons du Docteur. Un que j'ai jamais connu. C'était dans les dossiers que Torchwood avait piratés chez UNIT.

Bien plus troublé qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre, John le regarda avec hésitation en se caressant machinalement la lèvre du pouce.

— Merde… Deux Williams locales au passé trouble et aux identités multiples… T'es en train de penser à ce que je pense ?

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire un petit peu. Quand il était question de ces deux femmes, John ne s'avouait pas facilement vaincu…

— Non, pas cette fois… Amy ne peut pas être une sorte de fille cachée de River, si c'est ce que tu crois. Ce serait… un peu trop téléphoné, même dans le monde bizarre où nous vivons. Des siècles séparent la naissance des deux. L'âge de River est bien plus élevé que nous le laisse croire son clone, poliment scotché sur sa trentaine glorieuse et épanouie… Ne cherche pas à savoir combien, les dames n'aiment pas ça… prévint-il. De plus, je crois bien que River souffrait du même problème d'infertilité que nous, pour les mêmes raisons. Elle n'a probablement jamais eu d'enfants…

— Pourquoi ça ? On en a bien eu nous, au bout d'un moment…

— Johnny Boy… soupira Jack un rien sarcastique, je t'expliquerai un autre jour les mystères de la fertilité féminine et combien elles sont désavantagées par rapport aux hommes dans ce domaine. Ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle voulait absolument adopter les tiens et qu'elle était prête à se marier avec le premier venu pour pouvoir rentrer dans les critères des services sociaux…

— Et merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis jamais au courant des trucs comme ça, moi ? Je suis 200% volontaire ! s'écria-t-il avec véhémence.

Jack lui sourit avec un peu de tristesse mâtinée d'amusement.

— Le premier venu, excepté toi ou moi, _bien entendu_ !

.

John lui renvoya une œillade outrée et blessée. Il avait encore dans l'oreille les foutus discours de la dame bouclée, comme quoi elle aimait son mari. Menteuse. Menteuse, se répétait-il en colère. Et pourtant il s'avouait intrigué par ce patronyme identique. Il sentait qu'il y avait là quelque chose de pas clair. Quelles que fussent les certitudes de Jack, son instinct lui disait qu'il devrait creuser.

Il remâchait toujours son dépit quand Jack déplia lentement sa grande silhouette, sortit un billet de sa poche et le laissa sur la table pour payer sa consommation. Il se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard indifférent des autres. Se lançant à ses trousses, John le rejoignit dehors.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas où ?

— J'ai besoin de réfléchir à un plan.

— Un plan pour quoi ?

Le ton de sa voix lui plaisait mieux. Le bon vieux Jack déterminé semblait de retour, celui qui pouvait lancer des regards azur si implacables. John se sentit frissonner malgré lui. Il pouvait toujours mettre ça sur le compte de la météo. Il l'avait toujours fait.

— Un plan pour un, tirer Amy des griffes de l'Agence Temporelle et deux, si possible pour la démanteler pierre par pierre. T'es avec moi sur ce coup ? demanda-t-il en le toisant comme s'il le défiait en poussant la porte pour sortir dans la rue.

— Toujours. Mais… j'étais aussi venu te dire autre chose…

Harkness le considéra avec une certaine froideur, et John sentit qu'il fallait qu'il rattrape le coup en mettant un petit peu son ego de côté.

— Ce que j'étais venu te dire, c'était que j'étais prêt faire cette guerre débile avec toi, si tu voulais... à m'enrôler comme simple soldat dans ton unité et t'accompagner sur Salkinagh.

Jack lui balança un de ses regards de rapace qui le mit en pièces. Sans prévenir, il l'attira impulsivement dans une étreinte d'ours, avant de prendre sa bouche pour l'embrasser comme jamais. De toute _l'exclusivité_ dont il rêvait sans doute, de toute la déception qu'il avait ressentie d'avoir été laissé là en plan, sans savoir s'il le reverrait un jour. Le vrai vieux Jack, dominateur et impérieux, l'écrasait contre lui de toute sa force, réclamant son dû sans pudeur, en pleine rue, et John adorait ça.

Parce qu'il leur fallait absolument respirer, ils rompirent leur baiser et restèrent front contre front une minute.

— Ça me touche vraiment que tu veuilles aller jusque-là. Mais la dernière chose dont j'ai envie, c'est que tu prennes une stupide balle perdue _maintenant_ … Sauver Amy, ça passe avant la défense des intérêts bassement politiques de Velquesh… En plus, je pense que si je me débrouille bien, je pourrais peut-être faire les deux.

— Et comment tu comptes faire ça ?

Jack le relâcha, reculant de quelques pas et dégagea son poignet en relevant sa manche avec un sourire satisfait bordant un peu le diabolique.

— Il se trouve que j'ai un manipulateur de vortex qui remarche !…

— Cachotier ! Comment t'as fait ? demanda John avec un large sourire irrépressible.

— Une veille dette qu'on m'a remboursée avec les annuités de retard…*

— Tu m'en diras tant, fit John en jouant les mystérieux avec son fameux regard voilé en biais. Mais tu ne préfères pas qu'on utilise plutôt… le mien ?

A la surprise de Jack, son ami qui venait de l'imiter, tendait devant lui un modèle de manipulateur extrêmement sophistiqué sur un bras ayant subi une chirurgie plastique reconstructive. John appuya sur un bouton et des hologrammes extensifs jaillirent tout autour en volume pour lui permettre de programmer sa destination.

— Frimeur ! s'amusa Jack.

— Ne sois pas jaloux !

— Je ne le suis pas. Mais je veux le même.

.°.

* * *

JENNY ET KRANAKAR

Le double message d'urgence en provenance de l'ordinateur principal les avait tous pris par surprise. Jenny et les autres Seigneurs du Temps sortaient en bavardant d'une banale réunion de briefing sur les prochaines missions, quand les sirènes et les lampes colorées s'étaient mises à flasher de partout, dans tous les couloirs et toutes les salles, à tous les étages du QG de l'Agence Temporelle. La voix de synthèse était suave et calme :

 _« Alerte. Alerte. Agent en réplication non autorisée dans la base. Alerte. Alerte. Agent en réplication non autorisée dans la base »._

Jenny s'était précipitée sur le terminal le plus proche pour tâcher de savoir qui était concerné par cette monumentale bourde, en tentant de tracer l'ADN qui avait déclenché un portique. De son côté et sans qu'ils aient besoin de se concerter, Kranakar lançait le protocole scellant les portes de chaque section, en prévenant tous les agents présents de rester où ils étaient. Sur un écran de contrôle, il ne tarda pas à repérer les points rouges contrevenants qui continuaient à se déplacer malgré les consignes. Ils allaient en direction des quartiers d'habitation.

Fronçant les sourcils, il signala leur localisation à Jenny en lui demandant leur identité. La jeune Dame du Temps était pâle sous la tension, ses yeux habituellement pétillants semblaient à cet instant totalement incrédules et peut-être un peu furieux.

— Il doit y avoir un dysfonctionnement, pesta-t-elle. L'ordinateur me signale qu'il s'agit de l'ADN de Face de Boe ! Or il se déplace et plutôt vite… comme s'il courait. Le second a l'air d'être John Hartshorne.

— Oh merde ! fit seulement Kranakar qui venait de comprendre.

Jenny n'eut pas le temps de réclamer de plus amples explications qu'un second message d'alerte, plus terrible encore que le premier car il en était la conséquence directe, se mit à résonner.

 _« Alerte. Alerte. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Attaque de Reapers. Alerte. Alerte. Ceci n'est pas un exercice. Attaque de Reapers. Compte à rebours enclenché pour l'opération Diaspora »._

Elle se précipita vers un interphone.

— Message de Jennifer Jennings à tous les agents ! A tous les agents ! Activez vos manipulateurs vers la base de repli qui vous a été assignée. Immédiatement ! Abandonnez le Quartier Général !

Son frère et elle levèrent simultanément la tête quand malgré l'épaisseur du métal, la porte de la salle de réunion fut enfoncée sans difficulté par deux énormes Reapers, qui pénétrèrent aussitôt dans la pièce en battant furieusement des ailes.

— Jenny ! Va protéger Face de Boe ! ordonna Kranakar. Je m'occupe de ces deux-là puis je fonce buter ce fumier de Hartshorne…

Les deux Reapers poussèrent d'ignobles cris qui leur parurent résonner dans toute leur structure osseuse. Jenny se boucha les oreilles en se penchant, pour tenter d'éviter leurs attaques, et en leur tirant dessus pour riposter par à-coups.

— Mais ce n'est pas _lui_ qui est en double ! Et je ne sais pas si FDB pourra encore se téléporter…

Kranakar la repoussa de côté sans ménagement et fit de grands gestes pour attirer les énormes silhouettes ailées dont la queue d'hippocampe musculeuse et souple zébrait vicieusement ce qui restait des meubles de la pièce. Leurs mâchoires agressives claquaient près de leurs bras. Jenny tira dans l'œil de celui qui était le plus près d'elle, puis se rua vers la sortie pour se rendre vers le bureau voisin de Face de Boe.

Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue et s'assurant qu'il était seul, le juge Krane abandonna alors temporairement son hôte humain au sol. Rayonnant de toute sa lumière divine, il se déploya le plus qu'il pouvait sous le plafond qui commençait à se fissurer en faisant pleuvoir des gravats. Il fit face aux deux bêtes qui restèrent circonspectes.

— _Árpyies, ypovállei ton eaftó sas me ton afénti sou !_ tonna-t-il dans une vieille langue inconnue oubliée de tous.

.°.

* * *

JENNY

En pénétrant chez Face de Boe, Jenny eut l'impression soudaine de se trouver dans l'œil du cyclone. Tout était si calme ici. La pièce était extrêmement protégée et insonorisée, mais les Reapers pouvaient disloquer les murs s'ils le voulaient – et ils allaient le faire ! Elle vit Amanda Williams tranquillement assise sur le bord d'un fauteuil, dans une tenue de soirée improbable.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, Williams ! J'ai ordonné l'évacuation il y a deux minutes, c'est le chaos dehors ! Nous sommes attaqués par des Reapers ! Dégagez immédiatement, je m'occupe de faire transmater Boe…

— Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider ? demanda-t-elle pourtant.

Un coup sourd résonna contre la porte, bientôt déformée sous l'impact de la chose qui s'était projetée dessus depuis l'extérieur. Encore deux ou trois comme ça et elle allait céder. Les murs laissaient déjà apparaître des auréoles molles en se dématérialisant par endroits comme s'ils étaient attaqués à l'acide…

— Mais… comment est-ce possible que les Reapers nous attaquent ?

— Un agent en réplication.

— Ne me prenez pas pour une cruche ! Il y a des sécurités intégrées aux bracelets manipulateurs de vortex pour éviter ça !

— Ne perdez pas de temps à discuter ! s'exclama Jenny en pianotant sur une console avant de râler parce que ça ne marchait pas. Activez votre bracelet et repliez-vous !

Amanda Williams resta un moment immobile. Interdite et irritée, sans même jeter un coup d'œil à son bras nu car elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle l'avait laissé dans ses quartiers... C'était le truc le plus stupide qui fût. En rentrant chez elle, son intention avait été de prendre une douche et d'aller dormir pour oublier cette soirée trop bizarre... Elle avait donc ôté son bracelet, couché les enfants, retiré sa perruque, libéré Alonso, avant que Matteson ne vienne l'embêter…

— Il est resté dans mes quartiers, soupira-t-elle.

Les coups continuaient à tordre méchamment la porte et elle allait céder d'un instant à l'autre. Le cri des bêtes acharnées résonnait au travers des ouvertures faites dans les murs. Seuls les champs de force toujours actifs les contenaient encore. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, on n'était pas sûr que ça tienne plus de quelques minutes… Par-dessus le vacarme, des tirs se firent pourtant entendre de l'extérieur, probablement à destination des Reapers. Puis le pan de métal rendit l'âme et soudain Hartshorne fit irruption dans la pièce, jaillissant comme un diable, le phaser toujours à la main.

— Amy ! Avec moi ! cria-t-il en ouvrant un bras.

Courant vers elle, il l'attrapa par l'épaule et activa son manipulateur sans demander son reste. Ils disparurent aussitôt tous les deux. Ne sachant trop si elle devait être soulagée ou inquiète faute d'information sur la fiabilité de Hartshorne, Jenny réagit pourtant très vite et se tourna vers Face de Boe, secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

— Fuis ma petite, lui demanda-t-il en prenant enfin la parole.

— Hors de question, il faut que je répare le transmat de ton aquarium.

— Jenny, mets-toi à l'abri, _maintenant_ _!_

Un Reaper s'engouffra par le trou laissé béant par John. La créature poussa un cri furieux en direction du bocal géant, bien consciente d'avoir enfin trouvé la source qui irradiait des ondes si gourmandes de pure anomalie dans toutes les directions.

.°.

.

 _ **à suivre, le dernier chapitre et épilogue**_

.

.

* * *

* Du même auteur, voir épisode 8 : _La petite voleuse de cookies_


	21. Epilogue : Echec et mat

**ÉPILOGUE : Échec et mat**

KRANAKAR

L'endroit était apocalyptique… Un capharnaüm de poussière et de pierre. Des monceaux de câbles arrachés, de pics distordus, de meubles déchiquetés jetés pèle-mèle partout. Le visage de la destruction aveugle… Des béances traîtresses trouaient le sol des étages et les murs porteurs fragilisés… Le bâtiment était à deux doigts de l'effondrement. Seule son aura d'Architecte et de Prince des Structures le maintenait encore debout… Il cherchait et cherchait sans discontinuer, arpentant méthodiquement ce qui restait du lieu.

Alors qu'il ne lui restait presque plus d'espoir, le juge Krane avait fini par le retrouver inanimé. Un morceau de plancher de béton s'était effondré sur lui et son corps était coincé en dessous… Sous sa forme divine, il déblaya sans difficulté la dalle épaisse qui le recouvrait. Sous l'effet du sortilège de l'Entité Malupine, les cellules de Jaxx rebootèrent et l'homme ouvrit les yeux en revenant à la vie.

— Hey, gamin, le secoua-t-il. Il faut que tu partes de là.

— Mais… Krana ? C'est toi ? Comment… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Pas le temps d'expliquer ! Ton manipulateur, il marche ?

— Oui… enfin, je crois…

— Très bien, vas-y active le immédiatement. Nous avons subi une attaque de Harpies et mauvaise nouvelle, c'est à cause de ton infiltration surprise…

— Attaque de quoi ?

— De Reapers, pardon. Ils ont tout démoli mais ne s'arrêteront pas tant qu'ils te sentiront là ! Alors un beau geste, dégage tout de suite !

— Je ne peux pas partir, je dois trouver Amy-Leigh !

— Ton petit giton favori l'a déjà interceptée et mise à l'abri, mais tu peux encore sauver ceux qui n'ont pas pu partir en t'éclipsant.

Il lui prit le bras dans l'intention de le faire d'autorité et plissa les sourcils de circonspection en grimaçant à sa vue.

— Ah merde, c'est quoi ce modèle totalement sauvage… Qui a bricolé ce machin comme ça ?

— Euh…

Krana soupira et le regarda avec gentillesse mais son ton était implacable.

— Jaxx, je suis désolé, je t'expliquerai plus tard. Mais en gros, tu es déjà ici et ça fout un gros bordel entre ta ligne temporelle et la trame du Temps. Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai pas le choix…

Il appuya sur ce qu'il estimait être la commande de téléportation du bracelet de Jack et ce dernier disparut sous ses yeux soulagés.

Derrière lui, une troupe de Reapers s'ameutait déjà en grondant. Augmentant sa taille, il tendit la main vers eux et ils se reculèrent avec prudence.

— _O chrónos eínai episkevasteí. Pigaínete !_

Les bêtes finirent par obéir après une petite hésitation et le juge Krane rapetissa jusqu'à une forme imitant la taille et l'apparence humaine. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il puisse retrouver l'enveloppe du Seigneur du Temps qu'il utilisait d'habitude… Et si oui, peut-être se serait-elle encore régénérée si elle avait été endommagée…

.

Marchant au cœur du bâtiment dévasté, il se dirigea au jugé dans l'espoir de trouver d'éventuels autres survivants. Allant de corps en corps, il avait le cœur lourd car il y en avait trop. Toute son œuvre était presque détruite. Il allait rebâtir bien sûr. Avec ceux qui resteraient… Mais si Jenny ou Boe étaient perdus…

Il finit par retrouver le bureau de la Direction et vit une chose étonnante. L'aquarium était toujours là, mais aucune trace d'elle ou de Face de Boe. Un fauteuil avait été tiré tout près, et une chaise empilée sur le fauteuil. Des traces liquides maculaient les parois… Le dieu du Temps s'autorisa un très léger sourire. Il passa une paume sur l'objet d'ultraglass et rembobina le cours de son élément le Temps, pour voir ce qui s'était passé.

 _Jenny quittant la console en fureur. Jenny poussant le fauteuil. Jenny montant sur la chaise et se hissant sur le bord épais de la paroi de l'aquarium. Jenny sautant sur le sommet de la tête de Boe et activant sa téléportation pendant qu'elle le tenait à pleines mains par ses drôles de cheveux…_

Il libéra le cours du Temps qui reprit de nouveau son cheminement normal, et Krane s'autorisa cette fois un vrai sourire. Ils étaient saufs. L'Agence Temporelle pourrait être reconstruite avec les survivants dont une partie avait été préservée par la mesure d'évacuation, sans parler de ceux qui se trouvaient actuellement en mission ailleurs… Savoir que ces deux-là étaient tirés d'affaire le rendait plus optimiste, sans eux, ça aurait été vraiment plus dur.

.°.

* * *

LE JUGE KRANE ET LE VALEYARD

Par acquit de conscience, il décida de continuer son inspection et dans le bureau blanc de Jenny eut la surprise de tomber sur un homme en costume marron et à la coiffure anarchique, planté debout devant la baie. Ce dernier contemplait le paysage de New-Earth d'un air songeur, les mains dans les poches.

— Que fais-tu ici, Triste Engeance des Démons ?

— Mon nom est Achernar, fit l'autre sans se retourner. Ou éventuellement le Valeyard, si tu aimes les titres ronflants. Oui, tu aimes les titres ronflants, tu es le hiérarque des Seigneurs du Temps, après tout et…

La créature d'aspect humain ne révélait sa nature que par l'absence de tout iris, l'intégralité de ses globes oculaires étant mangés par des orbites noires comme ces étoiles mortes avides, qui courbaient l'espace et le temps par leur faim insatiable.

— … je viens contempler mon œuvre, enfin ! C'est évident ! répondit-il

Kranakar haussa les épaules avec une moue dédaigneuse.

— Croyais-tu vraiment pouvoir retourner les Harpies du Temps contre leur maître ? Tu n'as fait que raser un bâtiment.

— Non non non, juge Krane, chantonna-t-il. Je n'ai pas fait que ça…

— Si. L'Agence Temporelle, ce n'est pas que quelques murs, tu t'en doutes bien. Tu n'es pas aussi dépourvu de cervelle que ça, si ?…

— Tu verras si j'en suis dépourvu, répondit le Valeyard avec un mauvais sourire ambigu en laissant traîner son doigt sur le bureau immaculé de Jenny. Je connais cet endroit, ajouta-t-il lentement en faisant un geste vers le paysage, et celle qui travaillait ici aussi.

— Dégage avant que je n'emploie sur toi une formule de bannissement qui te fera regretter de venir me chercher des noises.

— Mais Jenny cherche toujours son père, observa-t-il avec une moue narquoise. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas merveilleux s'il réapparaissait soudain dans sa vie ? Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle ne me reconnaîtrait pas immédiatement ? Hum… à voir ta tête, on dirait bien que tu ne lui souhaites pas tout le bonheur familial qu'elle mérite… vilain Limpian ! Quelle sera sa réaction à ton avis, quand je lui apprendrai que tu as tout fait pour m'éloigner d'elle ?...

— Continue comme ça et les prochains mots qui sortiront de ma bouche seront en latin, et nous savons tous les deux ce que le latin fait aux démons…

Le Valeyard le toisa en biais, l'air satisfait comme s'il se jouait de lui. Faisant mine d'obtempérer, il le frôla pour sortir, en l'obligeant à faire un pas de côté. Krane n'était pas atteint par toute la négativité malsaine qui irradiait de sa non-personne. S'il y avait quelqu'un parmi les Limpians qui était presque naturellement immunisé contre toute manipulation émotionnelle, c'était bien lui…

— D'accord Jenny a sauvé la Grosse Tête… c'est vrai. Mais sais-tu seulement où tu as expédié le mignon d'Offerdith encore en un seul morceau ? Tu as bien conscience que si tu le places dans une situation qui l'empêche de faire face à son destin tragique – tu sais bien : « couic » – alors il ne deviendra jamais Face de Boe… Et qu'adviendra-t-il de tout ton joli château de cartes temporel ? Tu y as pensé ? Tu ne peux pas être aussi dépourvu de cervelle que ça, si ?

Le dieu du Temps serra les poings et commença l'incantation.

— Exorcisamus te, omnis immunde spiritus…

— Oh ça va, ça va, arrête ton char, j'y vais… soupira Achernar en s'effaçant de cette réalité avec un petit salut de la main.

.°.

* * *

KRANAKAR

Alarmé par les paroles de l'Adversaire, Kranakar commença à se diriger résolument vers la salle souterraine de l'ordinateur principal, en espérant vivement qu'il pourrait retrouver grâce à lui la trace temporelle de Jaxx. Mais il s'arrêta pile quand il se souvint que son manipulateur de vortex, non standard, n'avait probablement pas le pisteur dont tous les nouveaux étaient équipés… Il grimaça. La vérité, c'est que même s'il avait des trésors de patience à disposition, le dieu du Temps n'avait pas le moindre début piste pour retrouver Jack Harkness.

Il pouvait déduire que parce qu'il n'avait pas su programmer ce modèle inconnu, il l'avait probablement expédié à sa dernière adresse visitée… Mais comment savoir où il lui avait pris la fantaisie de se rendre avec ce manipulateur de contrebande ?

Préoccupé, il réalisa qu'il y avait un homme blond qui venait vers lui, marchant d'un pas hésitant et l'air un peu hébété. Un Seigneur du Temps s'il en jugeait par les légères écharpes de brumes dorées qui s'échappaient de son souffle. Il avait une tête d'idiot très similaire à celle du 5e Docteur. Des cheveux encore blonds, des sourcils clairs et bas, un nez en patate, une bouche trop petite, un menton assez grand, genre minet efféminé, quoi... Krane soupira en se dirigeant vers lui. Avait-il le choix ? Le patrimoine génétique de Jenny montrait ses limites. Tous les clones rebrassés issus de la Progénitrice semblaient systématiquement adopter des formes similaires à celle du Docteur dans n'importe laquelle de ses incarnations… Christopher, Paul, Matt, Dave et maintenant lui…

— Excusez-moi, dit-il poliment, je suis un peu perdu…

— N'ayez crainte mon brave, je vais vous aider !

Krane, lui toucha gentiment le bras et le pauvre homme passa instantanément sous son contrôle. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Krana s'installa dans son enveloppe. En lui, il le sentait lutter et protester mais il l'ignora, dans son état, il n'était pas assez fort. Tentant en vain de programmer la destination de la base de repli, il comprit que son manipulateur avait dû être endommagé car il ne réagissait pas aux commandes et son esprit s'enflamma à la pensée qu'il soit arrivé la même chose à Jaxx… Où l'avait-il expédié ? Irrité, il abandonna la technologie défaillante et utilisa ses pouvoirs plutôt pour se zapper au point de ralliement.

.

Dans la pagaille, personne ne fit attention à l'absence de halo blanc quand il débarqua dans l'un des Tubes. La pièce, qui avait l'air d'être un simple hangar, était pleine de gens qui s'affairaient. Les plus valides soignant les plus blessés. Au centre du hall de la base de secours, Jenny était près de Boe, renversé sur une joue, et qui avait l'air bizarrement démuni et plus petit sans son aquarium… Il marcha droit vers eux pour se faire reconnaître sous sa nouvelle forme. Elle ne le déçut pas en le recevant immédiatement dans ses bras pour une brève accolade avant de se réaccroupir près de son patient.

— Comment va-t-il ?

— Pas très bien… confirma Jenny.

En l'entendant, Boe ouvrit un œil terrible et le posa droit sur lui comme s'il pouvait lui transpercer l'âme… Il sentait les ondes qui émanaient de lui et cherchaient à le lire – en vain, puisqu'il n'était de taille contre un dieu.

— Krana, nous avons à parler, murmura la Tête d'un ton qui ne souffrait guère de réplique.

Le juge Krane acquiesça sobrement, songeant déjà à la meilleure façon de présenter sa défense à une créature furieuse qu'on lui ait menti...

La recherche de Jaxx allait devoir attendre un petit peu. Ses prévisions avaient été encore trop optimistes… Le dieu du Temps n'était que trop conscient qu'il allait encore devoir marcher quelques temps parmi les mortels.

— Et où sommes-nous au fait, ici ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'une ouverture pour contempler une vaste étendue de sable.

— Oh ça ne te dira rien, répondit machinalement Jenny en haussant les sourcils avec une petite moue amusante. Boe a toujours le chic pour trouver des trous paumés que personne ne connait... On est sur Terre.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : un gros merci à toi d'avoir cru à cette histoire jusqu'au bout. _

_John est désormais moins inconnu, quelques mystères sur son passé ont été effleurés. Je ne sais pas si la longueur de l'histoire ne noie pas le poisson, mais j'ai tenté de donner mon explication sur la "noirceur" du personnage dans Torchwood. Je ne manipule plus le John moyen de base, il n'est pas parfait, mais au moins il est plus nuancé. Comme tu peux le voir, il a toujours la poisse, Jack à peine retrouvé, lui échappe. Mais on peut l'imaginer bien occupé, avec une Agence Temporelle à reconstruire, des recrues à former, une ex-femme déterminée qui reviendra le tenter, des couches à changer, et s'il a le temps quelques vraies missions temporelles._

 _Je me suis amusée à replacer Alonso Frame dans ce contexte, de même qu'une discrète allusion à Oswin Osvald car j'ai développé l'idée d'un Jack solaire et magnétique plus obsédé que jamais... par l'idée de reformer des équipes dont il serait le cœur, même en tant que Face de Boe._

 _D'aucuns diront que mon Valeyard, ce Ten Maléfique qui n'apparait que dans les épilogues (ou presque), tarde à montrer sa pleine mesure. On ne saurait lui reprocher d'agir "dans l'ombre" mais il se dévoile peu à peu._

 _Pour ceux qui se demanderaient, Krana parle aux Harpies (pardon Reapers) en grec, transcrit dans notre alphabet, mais c'est du grec de Google Translate, alors prudence. :-D Il fallait bien que les Reapers reviennent un peu mettre de l'ordre dans les trop nombreuses occurrences concomitantes de Jack qui coupe et recoupe sa ligne temporelle à plaisir, cette fois pas en toute impunité._

 _Ceux qui ont lu les derniers chapitres de l'épisode précédent auront une idée d'où se trouve Jack, ce qui donne toute son importance, et son ironie, à mon final._

 _S'il faut vous l'épeler en toutes lettres, Jack a été renvoyé sur Terre parce que c'est là qu'il a testé son bracelet réparé dans la Petite Voleuse. Ainsi les survivants de l'agence temporelle y sont, et Jack aussi quoique géographiquement plus éloigné. Et que croyez vous qu'il va se passer alors que Face de Boe et Jack se retrouvent une nouvelle fois_ _ _au même endroit_? La même chose qu'au QG et que vous venez de lire !...  
_

 _Merci d'avoir été là pour prendre avec moi ce dernier taxi.  
OldGirl._

 _PS :_ _ _L'arrivée de Jack sur Terre est dans un oneshot intitulé : Si c'est alien, alors c'est à nous.__


End file.
